Until Eternity
by Mrs. Caius Volturi
Summary: Isabella is tired of living, she wants to end her life and everyone knows that the Volturi only has two options for humans with knowledge of their kind. Be changed and serve them or die. But will Isabella's intentions change when she eventually catches the eye of a certain blonde haired king? Warning: Reader Discretion Advised. Eventual Deaths. DO NOT READ IF TEAM EDWARD.
1. Forgive Me

Authors Note:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Twilight characters (that includes you, Caius) *sobbing*. All characters belong to the wonderful author of Twilight... Mrs. Meyer.

The song 'Forgive Me' and accompanied lyrics belong to Amy Lee (lead singer and pianist of the former band Evanescence). I have no ownership of the song (sadly).

Story line and plot are original to Mrs. Caius Volturi. No plagiarism will be tolerated! It is illegal. I only have an account to Twilight Fanfiction.

This is my first Fanfiction so be nice!

Happy Readings to all,

Mrs. Caius Volturi

* * *

Forgive Me

**(BPOV)**

I glanced down messing with my iPod, not meeting anyone's eyes. I was ashamed about what I was going to do, but it was my choice. I was sending myself to the Volturi. I needed to escape, escape life. If they wouldn't grant my plea than who would? Victoria would my mind seemed to scream at me as if to answer the unspoken question. My body shuddered in response. The Volturi only had two options 'Join and be changed or Die'. I was a human who did not want to live, and that carried a secret that was forbidden in my status as a human. I did not want to be bound in the same world as he was. He was right all those times he called himself a monster. For he truly was, but it was too late now. They left me, tore a hole in my chest. I need a way to escape. Not realizing that I had looked up I shifted my glancing down again to my fingers as they started to skip through my iPod's playlist as a way to distract myself, I have been doing that a lot lately. My fingers stopped when 'Forgive Me' by Evanescence started to play. Perfect! Now even my playlist is mocking me.

_Can you forgive me again?_

_I don't know what I said_

_But I didn't mean to hurt you_

_I heard the words come out_

_I felt that I would die_

_It hurt so much to hurt you_

How could a song reflect my life so perfectly?

_Then you look at me_

_You're not shouting anymore_

_You're silently broken_

_I'd give anything now_

_to kill those words from you_

He was my life, my world revolved around him. Those words hurt me, I was the one broken, however, if we were mates like he insisted that we were then it would pain him too. Perhaps we were both broken beyond repair. I tried to contact them through email but I never got any response. It was just like they had never existed like he said it would be.

_Each time I say something_

_I regret I cry_

_"I don't want to lose you."_

_But somehow I know that you will never_

_leave me, yeah._

It was true. I had sunk into depression after being catatonic for a week. To lose someone that you had once thought was your sun would break anyone, no matter how strong. Another thought hit me as I listened to the song. He just like the song said 'you will never leave me'. I was forever changed by the presence of vampires. He would always be with me in my mind, that is until I got to Volterra.

_'Cause you were made for me_

_Somehow I'll make you see_

_How happy you make me_

They made me so happy. Because of them Forks did not seem to be so bad. It was like having your own personal sun in the land of no sun. How could I ever be happy again, oh, that's right, I couldn't! That is why I was going to the Volturi in the first place.

_I can't live this life_

_Without you by my side_

_I need you to survive_

There was no way possible for me to continue on. He had been gone for almost a year now. Without any further contact besides being left in the woods. I hadn't survived during the past year. Not really. I was just a shell of my former self. I did not even try to live anymore, with no energy how was I expected to put on a false facade? I did not try for anyone, Charlie suffered just like I did. He wanted me to be happy but I couldn't. My life was over once they decided that I wasn't good enough for them and decided to leave.

_So stay with me_

_You look in my eyes_

_and I'm screaming inside_

_that I'm so sorry._

_And you forgive me again_

_You're my one true friend_

_And I never meant to hurt you_

I was sorry that I wasn't good enough for them. I was forced to dress, act, and socialize like they did. But still I wasn't good enough. Sure I had my faults, heck, I was the clumsiest person that walked, or rather stumbled on the face of this plant and I wasn't nearly as beautiful as they were, no matter how much makeup was forced upon my face.

I looked up as I felt a hand on my shoulder. The flight attendant was telling me that we had just landed and that I needed to exit the plane. That was when the fear really struck me. There was no turning back now. I only had enough money to buy a one way ticket and to rent a car to drive from the airport to Volterra and as for personal belongings I had just brought my ipod for the plane ride. I had no money to live off of and to top that off I was completely and utterly alone in a foreign country by myself with no personal belongs to survive off of either. There was no choice if I was to chicken out now. My doom was set whether I liked it or not, the Volturi would find me eventually, it would just save us all a lot of time, pain and unnecessary trouble if I just turned myself in now. With my mind reassured and convinced that I was doing the right thing I slowly got up out of my seat and smiled weakly in thanks to the attendant, it wasn't her fault that I was in the predicament that I was in now. Hell, she did not even know anything about vampires. I made my way out of the plane with determination to end it all little did I know I was in for a whole lot than bargained for….

* * *

**(CPOV)**

Another amazingly boring day. I wondered if I was turning into Marcus. Instead of settling into a bored persona like my brother or an annoyingly fake cheerfulness like Aro, I just scowled and glared at the vampire and guards in front of me. She had come to get help on revenge her fallen mate, who had been taken down by a rather large cloven in North America that had golden eyes instead of the traditional red coloring over a year earlier. Sounded like Aro's friend, the one that drink animals, oh-what-was-his-name, Carlisle Cullen. The mere thought of the name had me wanting to rolling my eyes in disgust. Animal blood. What vampire in their right mind would want to drink that? Even Aro doesn't drink animal blood. Those Cullen's walked on the beat of a different drum. I wonder what Aro sees in him anyway. It wasn't like we, Volturi, are ever going to change our diet. Perhaps Aro likes being in the presence of another insane soul. That was my opinion, they were both insane to the point of torture if you were around them for too long. No wonder Marcus looks so bored all the time-

Wait! Did this Victoria just say that a human was aware of our presence? I hissed to myself out of response and shared a look with Aro as Marcus continued to stare out in space, probably thinking about Didyme, completely zoned out of this conversation. A human! A filthy, low-lifed, blood bag human knows about vampires because she was a pet to the cloven that took down this vampire's mate.

Well, well, well, looks like Cullen has been busy being a naughty boy since he left the Volturi to start his own cloven. He knows our laws better than most vampires due to his time with us. I always knew that one of his cloven members would slip up. Who, however, is the question. There are seven of them total. All mated except for one male, at least according to Aro. I personally would not waste my time with them. Aro, though likes to keep up with the blonde leader. Its to be expected to slip up when you are as abnormal to the traditions and customs as they are. I will be sending out some of the guards to look into this once we deal with this fool in front of me. He had it coming for him, that James. I wish I was present for the fight and there would have been more than one death that day. I grin at the mere thought, ah, nothing like striking fear into the vampire race. Out of my peripheral vision I see Aro's pet Jane and her brother flinch as my sadistic side makes its presence on my facial features. It is a known fact that when I smile someone is going to have hell to pay. And this time that someone happens to be a certain cloven and a human.

Or so I thought…...


	2. All Is Lost?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.

**(Me)** But I do own Caius.

**(Caius)** (all but growls out) In your dreams human.

**(Me)** Wait! Who are you calling human, I own you! I love you!

**(Caius)** (scowling) Who do you think I am calling a human, human. Do I look human to you? I rule the vampire race. Got it, I am a VAMPIRE and you are just a human so say that you do not own me before I decide to call for Jane and bask in the lovely sound of you screaming in pain…. human.

**(Me)** hahaha (laughing nervously) you know thats right, Mrs. Meyers owns you and I do not. Dang it….

**(Caius)** Smiles at me in a sinister way, not bad for a human….

The point is I will never own Caius.

* * *

(BPOV)

I made my way to the rental car that was left at the airport. I wasn't worried about returning it, by that time I would be dead. The Volturi would take care of that. They would have to. I wouldn't be around to pay the fees nor did I have any money to.

I pay attention to the scenery that I passed as I got progressively closer to my self-sentenced doom. Another distraction. It wasn't like I was going to be going sightseeing anytime soon. I could not, however, shake off these feeling of nervousness as I pushed my car faster. Why the heck was I nervous? They would offer to change me, which I would deny, and then they would kill me. It was as quick and simple as that. Job done. Everyone's life would go back like it was before I became involved in this world, HIS world. HE had gone back to the time and life before my brief interruption.

I really don't know why I couldn't move past THEM. I had never fit in. In Phoenix I was always different because of my skin tone. When I was younger I would tell anyone that asked me that I was part albino. At times like that those people would just laugh and brush it off like a good joke, and then forget that I was even there. Even at Forks I only fitted in because I was the 'new girl'. That was only for the first month. Everyone was curious about me and welcomed me because of it. Then their attention changed when HE saved me from that wretched vehicle. And again soon after that, when I started to hang and go out with HIM. All the girls wanted to try and impress HIM, they wanted to go out with him and thought that since I was HIS girlfriend (I winced at the word) he would eventually dump me for one of them. HE dumped me alright, I continued to think bitterly. But not for another girl, at least not to my limited knowledge. It was because I wasn't like them, was the reason why I was dumped. I was a toy, a plaything, a mere amusement to pass the time. That thought stung and even brought tears to my eyes. I was nothing more to them. All the lies that THEY said and I willingly believed. What a fool I was. A love sick puppy, following around someone way out of my league.

Renee was right, for once. Eighteen was too young to fall head-over-heels in love with someone. I repeated her mistake. The one that mistake that she did not want me to to make, I did. Mind you, I did not tie the knot in the form of matrimony. Like she did, but I came close. That was the past now. I needed to look into the future- or what was left of it anyway.

By this time I had reached the outer part of Volterra. My stomach felt like butterflies had started a construction zone and was doing a number with a concrete breaker. I was so nervous by this point that I felt physically sick. I wonder how the Volturi would react if I threw up on them? Perhaps I should test that theory and see what the outcome would be. I am placing my bet on immediate death. So I could very well try the theory, since I had nothing to lose other than my life. Oh well, it was not like I wasn't seeking death anyway.

As I parked my car on one of the side streets near the castle I saw a vampire. Exactly what I wanted to see! She was talking to a rather large group of people who had to be tourist, judging by their appearance. This was getting easier and easier. I would just join the crowd and act as if I was part of some party in the crowd and then boom instantaneous death! No explanation needed and no one would ever figure out that I knew of their existence. Like I said this was way too easy but who am I to judge? If the opportunity arises then you should take it, at least that is what I was always told. So being me I did.

Of course I had to trip along the way as a result of my haste and fall down. The leader of the group, as she introduced her name to be Heidi, being a vampire and all, turned around and smiled the brightest smile at me and invited me to join in on the 'tour'. I readily agreed with all the cheerfulness that I could muster. Personally I think I sounded as upbeat as someone that had been just given some very bad news. At least I can say that I tried.

As we made our way to the castle my stomach wasn't a construction zone anymore. It was way beyond that point now. It felt like my insides were at war. With whom, I don't know, but that is what it felt like. I was definitely going to be sick soon. My anxiety level shot thru the roof of the castle once we got to a pair of very ornate, thick wooden doors. My end was over as soon as those doors opened. I to tell the truth I suddenly wondered if this was a good idea after all. I was eighteen years old, a legal adult, who could make my own choices. That included the choice of death, didn't it? I was suddenly experiencing cold feet. Even if it was too late. I would bet everything I ever owned that the vampires behind that door could hear the blood pulsing thru my veins, and hear my heartbeat pounding against my ribcage, because surely that had to be the only thing that was keeping it in.

The doors were now being thrown open with a grand gesture of pomp and circumstance. The way the doors were opened you would have thought that what was being hidden on the other side was going to be a really big surprise, something massive and awe inspiring. What no other human besides me knew was that it was really vampires that occupied the room. I took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly as the crowd eagerly pushed their way into the room, excited to see more of the mysterious castle.

Once I was ushered inside the heavy doors closed loudly. Everyone, including myself jumped, which resulted in me falling down again. Naturally my face reddened into its trademark blush as everyone looked at me. When I said everyone I mean everyone and that included all the tourist, all of the vampires that lined the room and the three vampires who were sitting on top of their thrones. I glanced up and froze. There sitting on the throne to the right was a vampire that could not be described in any amount of words. Sitting in all of his glory was a vampire with hair so white that it could pass as white. Sitting there on that throne was undoubtedly the most gorgeous being I had ever seen, dead or alive. I was really starting to regret my decision now. I would never get to know the handsome vampire that carried an air that demanded respect. That was all before he glanced into my eyes….

* * *

(CPOV)

I am going to kill my brother! He was taking w-a-y too long and was showing w-a-y too much interest, even if it is fake, in the vampire scum who continues to stand in front of us. Just kill her already! I want a whole cloven and a human with any others wiped out due to exposing us. And there are always others. Humans can't keep their mouths shut if their miserable lives depended on it. They were all disgraceful creatures and to many walked the earth. I wouldn't mind killing them all. I have killed humans countless times in the past almost-three-thousand-years. And I drink their blood on a weekly basis. So you do the math.

Have I mentioned that I was bored to the point of ending my own vampire life? If I hadn't than I have now. I am bored, I Am Bored, I AM BORED! I hope Aro has suddenly become telepathic because I want him to hear me loud and clear. When is Heidi coming with the humans? I need a break. Aro is driving me insane and Marcus…. well Marcus is Marcus. I swear is he even mentally sound? I mean who the hell can sit and stare off in the distance and not even be aware of their surroundings. Am I the only one here that has a grip on sanity. Am I?

Finally Aro has decided to just read her thoughts like he should have done in the first place. He tries to be diplomatic and let the vampires tell their story before reading their thoughts. It would be a lot quicker if he just did that and killed them.

How dare that scum try to back away from Aro. Is she that stupid? Aro might seem to be interested, but he is my brother (even if he annoyed me to no end) and I know my brothers better than anyone besides their mates. Aro isn't interested in anyone or anything that doesn't harbor some supernatural talent. It is obvious that the scum doesn't. I wonder if Aro would let me kill her? Give me something to pass by the time until the humans arrive.

I am the only one who doesn't have a mate, or at least had a mate in Marcus's case. Not that I care to have a mate anyway. Women are a hassle, they are always wanting this, demanding that and complaining about something. No wonder Aro is insane and Marcus is just a shell that must be how they deal with their mates.

Now it is time to pass the verdict of immediate second death. Out of habit I reach and place my hand into Aro's. He nods his head stating that I could do the 'honors' of ripping the scums head off while the guards hold her down and another one starts a fire and cleans up the mess. I stalk over to the scum and place both hands on either side of her head. She is screaming, hissing and spitting at me all the while. This just fuels my anger so I make a slow job of twisting and pulling her head off. Loving every second as she screams from being torn apart. She got what she deserved. One down and at least seven more vampires and one human to go.

Ah, its about time that Heidi shows up. I love the sound of human blood rushing through their veins. She needs to hurry up and not pause at the door explaining what the humans would see once she opened the door. The guards have resumed their original places around the throne room waiting in anticipation for the door to open with the arrival of food. As Heidi opens the door with a little bit more force on her part then called for, and all the foolish humans quicken their pace to enter the door is slammed shut signifying that no one is going to leave- alive that is.

In the process on human actually manages to trip. I was about to roll my eyes when the human's face turns to the most beautiful shade of red, almost the shade of blood. She looks up and glances around the room until her eyes reach the place that my brothers and I are sitting. She looks at each of us individually starting with Marcus. She pass over them and then she looks at me and I meet her eyes as she freezes. Staring back at me is the most beautiful human- wait what I am I thinking? She a human, food for my kind. But yet so soft and delicate. It is a shame that she is food, because if she was a vampire I would be kissing the ground that she walks on. What am I doing, I don't kiss the ground that anyone walks on and particularly not a HUMAN. Perhaps I will be the one that drains her.

I don't even notice Marcus looking back and forth between me and the human in interest…

* * *

**A/N: Please Read!**

**I cannot promise updates as quick as this one. I am excited over this story and welcome any and all advice from all my readers. However, it is that time of year again when school starts back up. I am part of an Early College system and for those of you who do not know what that is, its when you go to high school at a college or university and take only the required high school curriculum and focus on college. With five years to complete the program and earn a High School Diploma and an Associates Degree all for under the cost of a single penny one has to be a very dedicated student. It is a great opportunity to get ahead. I have a busy load of both high school and college class so I might not be able to update as often as I (or you) would like me to. Thanks for understanding and giving me support!**

**Mrs. Caius Volturi**


	3. Love Not at First Sight?

**Disclaimer:** I love Caius, otherwise we wouldn't be married, but I do not OWN Caius. Or twilight for that matter.

Happy Reading to all,

Mrs. Caius Volturi

* * *

Love Not at First Sight?

(MPOV)

Oh Didyme, where are you? What must I do to be reunited with you my mate. Why must I been doomed to wander around this plant alone, I mused. Didyme, my love, until eternity.

Heidi was bringing the humans now. I have given up along time ago trying to distract myself with humans. They were never able to catch my attention. It was always the same cycle day after day, week after week, year after year. One of the guards, usually Heidi, would go out a lure in the humans and bring them in and we would…..feast, for the lack of a better word. As she lead them in and shut the door loudly, all the humans became startled causing one of the humans to trip and in turn fall. Clumsy humans. Always looking out for themselves rather than the other man. As the girl looked up her face turned a delicate shade of red. She proceeded to pick herself off the ground as she looked around the room. After looking around at all the guards, her eyes passed over Aro and myself. Her expression was off. Yes, there was fear in her expression, I am not saying there was not but it was not the most dominant emotion playing on her face. So while there was fear, so was nervousness and one that really had me confused. Determination.

Why would there be determination if she was becoming food? What was she determined to do? These thoughts ran through my head as I continued to watch her while still in my impassive state. Was it possible that she knew of vampires? But because she was going to be food it really didn't matter.

Hmm, interesting, very interesting. She had now spotted my other, more beastly behaved brother, and looked like a deer caught in headlights. I looked at Caius, and he too seemed to have frozen. I continued to look back and forth between the two before looking into their bonds. Yes, this is interesting. It seems that after a two millenniums my brother has finally found his other half and the human hers. Looking back between the couple again I noticed trouble. Caius's expression was the exact dictionary definition of sinister. While the girl looked unsure. I would not allow my brother to cause harm to his mate. He would regret it in the very near future. I would make sure of that.

"Jane" I command, speaking to low for the humans in the room to hear. At the sound of my dead voice the all the vampires in the room turned towards me. Some of the guard were flat out staring and wasn't even trying to conceal the fact. Some of the more esteemed guards were a little more suitable at hiding their glances. Aro cocked his head to the side just a fraction while Caius fumed I if it was possible than smoke would be coming out of his ears.

I repeated myself unnecessarily, "Jane, take the human that just stumbled to the reception area and leave her there. Tell the secretary that, unless she wants to be reporting directly to me, to keep a close eye on her. I do not want her harmed in any way. Once done you may come back and join us. Now go, you are dismissed." Lets hope my brother and the girl has an understanding of what just happened here. This was big, because whether or not everyone liked it, Volturi had just gained a new Queen and I, a niece…..

* * *

(CPOV)

Here's a idea since we apparently aren't going to be draining anyone anytime soon. Lets all gang up on Caius and torture him beyond insanity by placing humans inside a room full of blood lusting vampires and interrupting the whole draining-the-blood-bagged-humans just because one human scum attracts the attention of my brother.

What the hell just happened? I was all prepared to drain that human when Marcus speaks up. Once Marcus finishes his speech I see Jane making her way to the crowd to collect the human and escort her out. Aro is already out of his throne and demanding Marcus's hand, which he gets. Both are instantly stilled, but the time is so short that I doubt that the humans could even process what was even going on. Their brains work so slow, its to be wondered at how humans could even survive in battles due to their brain's slowness.

I wanted that human specifically, her smell was so divine that I wanted to know if her blood tasted just as appealing. But noooo, my brother has to ruin the day. Aro looks like he is about to explode with happiness, which is so unusual for him. Not. I have quit caring a long time ago when it comes to Aro's vibrant personality. I guess I am just going to have to settle with another human. Marcus is in for it big time and so is Aro….

* * *

(JPOV)

I couldn't believe that Master Marcus asked me to take food down the reception area. Of course I could not disobey but that didn't mean I couldn't be mad, no beyond mad, furious. I glared at the human. She wasn't affected by my power. If I didn't value my existence I would end her right here and now. But we all know that one of the easiest ways to be sentenced to death is to go against the masters wishes. I was too valuable to the Volturi and I would most definitely be ripped apart because of a human. I walked fast not even acknowledging the fact that the human was walking or more like stumbling after me. I was only supposed to take her to Gianna and leave her there. That was what I was going to do and I planned on doing that as quick as possible.

Upon arrival Gianna looked up from her computer in surprise. Stupid. The human thought that she would be turned into a vampire. I'd love nothing more than to tell her that she would not become a vampire, but rather become an appetizer to one of us, but the Master Aro has forbidden it.

"Sit." I speak to the human for the first time. My voice was as bored and as cold as we were. I could see the fear in her eyes. Good.

I then shift my attention unwillingly to the human that sat behind the desk and spoke to her in the same callous voice. "You are to watch the human and under no circumstance is she to be let out of your site. If she is not here when we finish you will be talking directly with Master Marcus. Comprendere?" Without waiting or wanting an answer I make my leave.

* * *

(BPOV)

One moment I am on the ground staring at the most beautiful creature that has sure to walk the earth and the next I am being lead out of the room by a tiny but sadistic looking blonde vampire. All she has been able to do the whole time I have been jogging and tripping after her was glaring at me. Her body language indicated that this was all MY fault and that she would be most happy if she could just sink her teeth into my throat and drain me of my lifesource. To say I was scared would be the understatement of the year.

I was confused about the whole situation. But slightly relieved because it looked like I wouldn't be killed just yet. Perhaps I could just take another glance at that blonde vampire before my time on earth was up.

"Sit." Said the young vampire in a hard voice as she moves to tell the italian behind the desk something. It was clear that she was human like me. Once the vampire is out of the room the Italian introduces herself.

"Hello, my name is Gianna, what is yours?"

I am hesitant to replay, this is something I am sure Gianna picks up on. I respond in the same dead tone that I have adopted since THEY left. "Isabella but I prefer to go by Bella." Gianna I notice is shorter than my 5'5''. My guess is perhaps 5'2'' however she is taller than that vampire that brought me here and so far seemed to be friendlier. At least I wasn't being ignored in all always but being glared at.

We continue to talk some more but I am unwilling to do much so she chatters about her life here at the Volturi and her hopes that she will someday be turned into a vampire as a payment of her time serving them as a human. I lose track of the time as Gianna talks but I never forget where I am and why I came here in the first place.

We are both startled as we are interrupted by the presence of two of the vampires that occupied the thrones. Once they dismiss Gianna they make there way forward and as they move closer I start to back away. This was not going as planned. Leave it to my life to make everything a challenge. Nothing has been easy for me so why start now?

By now my back has hit the wall and the two vampires are still advancing towards my direction. Once they are about two or so feet away they stop. My breathing is still labored from all the anxiety from this situation. Both vampires have dark, shoulder length hair. The blonde is nowhere to be seen.

The one with the deep mahogany hair speaks first. "My dear one, we are not here to hurt you. Can you trust us on that? No one, not I, my brothers and especially not our guard will cause you any harm, physically or mentally. Do you understand what I am saying?" Waiting patiently for my response or so it seem, with vampires though one could never be sure I nodded my head, I didn't trust myself to speak.

Once the vampires get my confirmation the mahogany haired vampire continues. "My name is Marcus and this is Aro who is one of my brothers. My other brother, who is not present at the moment, is Caius. Aro, Caius and myself lead, rule and govern the vampire race." He stops again to let this new information soak in.

This time I speak "How do you even know that I know about vampires?". Marcus and the vampire that was introduced as Aro share a look. This time it is Aro whom answers. "La mia piccola stella (my little star) we overheard the conversation that you and Gianna were having. We are aware of your knowledge of our kind. I am going to ask you to do me a favor. Do you mind if I try to look into your mind? Usually I wouldn't ask, la mia piccola stella, but Jane, the vampire who brought you here, said that you were immune to her gift. She has the power to inflict torture to the mind in the form of pain. The pain itself is an illusion but at the time it can feel very much real and painful. I am curious to see if I could read you. By touching your bare skin I am able to read every thought that you have ever had. May I...?"

"Bella I go by Bella but my real name is Isabella."

So that is why Jane was glaring at me, her gift did not work. I am not surprised, neither did HIS. I reluctantly give Aro my hand. It's not like I could refuse and perhaps I could get lucky and my mind would be mute to him too. Apparently I do as he pulls away, sighs and says "you my dear confound us all". However there is one gift that you are not immune to. I begin to worry, what gift is it? My fears play out on my face as this time Marcus speaks and tells me not to worry.

"I do not have a offensive gift. Mine is simply the site and knowledge of bonds. I can see all the different bonds one person has or has had. I can tell you that you have seven torn, broken, weeping bonds. This indicates that whomever these bonds were for are still alive but are no longer part of your life. Another thing I can tell you is that while you have parents of your own, I am sure, Aro and his wife, Sulpicia will become your father and mother figure in which you will address them as such. I will become your uncle so you can call me Uncle Marcus or just Uncle.

I am shocked so this means that I am not going to die. I repeat that thought out loud and I am surprised at their reaction. Aro looks horrified at the thought of me wanting to end my existence here on earth and Marcus takes on a grim expression. I am quickly rebuked and am told that there is more to Marcus's gift than what he has told me.

"I also have the power to see who is or will be mated to who." Marcus continues to add to what his power enables him to see, "I have seen that you do have a mate. Your mate is none other than our brother, Caius."

I am stumped now. Who would want an old, played with, broken me. I was nothing special and certainly did not deserve a mate. I came here to end my life not start a new one with someone else who would do the same thing as HE and HIS family did. I must have spaced out because the next thing I am aware of is Aro gripping my shoulders firmly and shaking me gently. "Isabella, snap out of it! Stop thinking whatever it is that you are thinking because it is not true and it is not going to happen, understand? Isabella, do you understand what I am saying? Answer me Isabella, nod your head or do something. Isabella!" Aro speaks to me in an urgent, but at the sametime calm and soothing tone. I bob my head up and down in response once again not trusting my voice. This is all too much for me to take in. I am becoming dizzy and am already seeing black spots. I must have been unsteady on my feet because I feel an arm snake its way around my waist and a different pair of hands being placed on my shoulders. The room is spinning now. This has to be a made up, a taught up fantasy. One that will disappear when I wake up. All it will be is a horribly realistic dream but nothing more. It is just a dream or a nightmare, either way I continue to chant to myself as I let the darkness overtake me. I am so wrapped up in my own protective state of unconsciousness that I am not even aware that my name being shouted repeatedly or the of the feeling of being carried somewhere at a rapid pace….

* * *

(APOV)

Whoever has caused my dear, new daughter so much pain and grief that she is willing to take her own life will pay with a second death. If it is more than one person or vampire, if it is a whole cloven or a human family I will find out and everyone will have to pay the price of a second and final death…..

* * *

(MPOV)

As I follow Aro as he carries Isabella too his rooms. I think about all that has happened in the short time that I have known the human that lays unconscious in my brothers arms. She has a heavy heart and a troubled soul. Much like myself and I am determined to help her through her pain. She might have bleeding bonds, but she does have a mother, father, uncle and a mate to support her through this ordeal. I will make sure that we solve this and any other problems that she might have…..

* * *

(CPOV)

A human, I am mated to a HUMAN. Out of all the vampires I could have been mated to I had to be mated to a human. This makes me sick I am going to find a guard and yell at him, that always reduces my temper, if that doesn't work I will go and slaughter some humans in a neighboring town. That is a sure guarantee to work….

* * *

A/N:

I hope you like it! It is my longest yet!


	4. In Time

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight nor Caius.

**Please read:** the A/N at bottom of page once finished with the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

(APOV)

Marcus and myself speed through the halls with my new daughter, who was still unconscious, cradled in my arms. We flew past guards who quickly moved out of our way, good choice. I was not in a good mood. Isabella was broken and wanted to end her life. Something, or someone had caused this to happen to her and I had all intentions to figure it out.

I quickly, but carefully shifted Isabella in my arms so that I could have access to the door leading to Sulpicia's and my wing. Upon entering the foyer room and giving Marcus entrance, I called for Sulpicia. Walking at a considerably slower pace than before within the safety and privacy of my rooms I made my way to one of the many unused bedrooms. As gently and careful as I could I laid Isabella down on one of the king sized beds. Marcus, who had been right behind me the whole entire time lend down slightly to take a better look at my daughter who had, at some point in time, lost all coloring to her face and was now only a couple of shades darker than us. Sulpicia just made her presence known as she let out a gasp. "Aro… Who is she? What happened to her? Please tell me she is okay and that you did not harm her in anyway." By the end my mate was almost pleading with me. It did not go unnoticed either that if she would be sobbing now, permitting that she was human and not a vampire. I could ever so faintly make out the slightest of upward tilts on Marcus's mouth. He must have sensed the mothering bond that Sulpicia had just gained by being in the same room with Isabella.

* * *

(SPOV)

I was in the music room playing the piano, when I heard my mate call for me. I am off the piano bench in one smooth, flowing, graceful, sweeping movement and move fluidly through the castle's many halls and corridors up to our wing. Opening the door I am instantly greeted with the smell of something sweet and a heartbeat. Aro had brought a human to our wing. To say I was curious was an understatement. Following the heartbeat I made my way to one of the bedrooms. I noticed that Aro and Marcus were both had their backs facing me and were slightly bent over the bed. Moving closer to get a better view, I quickly catch sight of undoubtedly the most beautiful human girl I had ever seen. But something was off about her. She seemed to be asleep or something and was a humans' breathing normally that forced? I don't know much about humans. I couldn't help but gasp at her helpless looking state. I felt something snap inside of me, making me want to be near her, hold her and care for her. But I had questions first that needed to be answered. "Aro… Who is she? What happened to her? Please tell me she is okay and that you did not harm her in anyway." I could feel the forming of tears that would only fall in the days of yesteryear. To see this beautiful human girl who could not even be in her twenties yet made me yearn for something that I had never wanted before. I had never considered being a mother in my human or vampire life. Of course even if I had wanted to be blessed with motherhood it would have been impossible because I could no longer conceive a child. But looking at her made me worry and care for her like a mother would a child. I was confused but at the same time happy. I had finally been given the impossible, regardless of whether is was wanted or not. I still was worried to no end about the girl's current state.

It was Marcus, not Aro, who finally answered my previously spoken questions. "This is Isabella. She was a part of today's tourist group that Heidi had lured in from the streets. I noticed her bonds towards Aro, Caius and myself once she looked in our direction. I saved her from the same fate of the other humans as soon as I realised her connections that she had with us. I doubt that she knew of them at the time thought. Aro has found her just as intriguing as I have since she appears to be blocking his gift. Jane's as well…."

I grew upset at the thought of Jane trying to use her sadistic talent on this poor unresponsive girl. Marcus broke my train of thought as he continued to explain the reasoning behind her appearance.

"Don't worry, Jane claimed that it somehow was ineffective on Isabella. Tell me now, how do you feel towards Isabella, Sulpicia?"

"I feel as if she was my child, as if I was her mother, I feel protective over her and want to help her somehow but am not sure how."

Marcus nodded his head, probably confirming something to do with my bond with Isabella and Aro flashed me a smile. "I can verify that your feelings are not deceiving you. Your bond to her is one of a parent. It is as strong as any mother and daughter relationship. Aro already is aware of this factor. My bond to her is one of an uncle."

By now I am on the bed cradling and holding my new daughter. Aro and I had to be the luckiest vampires in our small world. A daughter. A beautiful daughter whose name reflected such. Isabella. I couldn't and wouldn't have picked out any other name for her. But did not Marcus say something about Caius? What could there bond possibly be?

Marcus spoke again when I looked up briefly from my precious daughter. "Caius has yet to accept the fact, though I am positive that he is aware of it. Caius is Isabella's mate and Isabella, his. I could feel the mating pull that the two made eye contact."

I hissed in displeasure. Don't get me wrong, I love my new daughter and Caius but Caius often lets his anger get ahead of him and through the years has become a very vengeful vampire. I did not want Isabella to be subjected to his cynical, bitter attitude. It had to be the motherly instincts coming out.

I was growing increasingly worried over my daughter's health. I had been here for just under ten minutes had she had yet to wake. Aro could feel my uneasiness through my thoughts as I touched his hand. I was not ignorant to all human behaviors, I knew enough to know that most humans slept during the night and were active in the day.

"My beloved, don't fret so. She will wake up soon, I am sure. When Marcus had finished explaining her bonds that she had to my brothers and myself, she collapsed. We brought her straight here. We did not deviate in our course up here to our wing so it only took a little over a minute's time. She has been in this state for now fifteen minutes."

* * *

(MPOV)

"Perhaps I could make a suggestion?"

Aro nodded his head in a silent way of telling me to continue, so I did.

"Perhaps you should call upon your friend, Carlisle. If I am not mistaken you said that he has medical knowledge. Have him come and look Isabella over, he could probably find what is wrong with her health. Besides it has been too long since we have been in contact with them. They have told a human about us so you could also invite the whole cloven and we could put them on trial while they're here. And if it worries the two of you so much we could have Gianna come up here and make any suggestions as to what we can do to encourage Isabella to regain consciousness."

Both Aro and Sulpicia look relieved that there was something they could do to help out in this situation. Aro walks over to where Isabella and Sulpicia lay and kiss both of them and then starts to head out the door, while calling for Felix.

* * *

(APOV)

"Felix" I command as I make rush to my study. I needed Gianna here as soon as possible. Marcus had a good idea. As much as I hate to do this to the Cullen's I had laws that I had to enforce. What I hated even more than that was having others aware of our existence. I heard a quick knock at the door and Felix entered upon my command.

"I want you to go down and get the human secretary. Bring her up to my wing and either Marcus or Sulpicia will let her in. You are not permitted in due to your sometimes lack of control. Wait outside the door and do not leave until Gianna is dismissed. Then you are to take her back down to her desk and resume your normal duties. Understand? Good. You may go then." With the wave of my hand in gesture of finality in my words Felix is on his way to complete his assignment.

I return my attention to the hand-held mobile device that now sits on top of my desk. I dial Carlisle's phone number and wait. Sulpicia in her attempts to keep up with the ever-changing-times insisted that I learn how to use a phone so that I could call instead of writing letters all the time. I hear the vampire on the other side pick up.

"Hello, Carlisle Cullen speaking."

"Ah, Carlisle, hello, it is Aro." I say back to him.

"Aro? How are you doing? I wasn't aware that you knew how to use a phone. To whom do I owe this pleasure of your calling?"

Pleasure I am sure, we shall see how much pleasure it actually is once you and your cloven arrive. "Yes, I am sure. I was calling regarding my human daughter. I am in need of your medical knowledge. She has been unconscious for about twenty minutes now. My mate and I are concerned along with my brothers."

"Human? Daughter? Aro, I know it is not my place but you haven't hurt her or anything have you?"

My hiss can be heard over the phone as Carlisle quickly backtracks in attempt to rephrase the sentence.

"I am sorry, my friend I did not mean to offend you. It was merely your diet that has me concerned. Of course I will come, I can be there by noon tomorrow if I leave now."

"Good. Oh and one more thing before you go. Please bring the rest of your cloven. It has been a while since I have last seen all of you and I have heard that you have gained two more since the last time we have meant. You should stop by more often. We have a lot to catch up on."

With that I end the call. We most certainly do have a lot to catch up on….

* * *

**A/N:**

Not as long. I am sorry. I promise that Caius's POV will show up in the next chapter. Please review! I love getting comments from all of you. It lets me know what I am doing good on and what I could do better on. So please, I beg you, review. What is going to happen when the Cullen's show up. And I have not forgotten about Bella.

**Happy Readings to All,**

**Mrs. Caius Volturi **


	5. Where Do We Go From Here?

Disclaimer: I Love Twilight and Caius but, sadly, don't own either. Pleas read Authors note below,

**It has been brought to my attention that there is at least one reader who is confused about the events that have taken place so far. With that being said I am sure that there are others of you who share that confusion. It is my job as the author to clear up any and all confusion. It is not my intention for that to happen. So below are a list of events which are in order.**

**1 year ago-**

***Bella is left by the Cullen's**

**Currently-**

***Victoria went to the Volturi**

***Aro read Victoria's mind and knows of a Bella Swan who has gained knowledge but is not sure whether if it is Isabella. However since Bella did not give her last name and since Aro does not have access to her mind, he is not sure. However, he does have his suspicious.**

*** The Volturi does not believe in shortening names out of respect and out of power. Isabella, as we all know likes and prefers to go by Bella but she will be known as Isabella throughout the story.**

***The Volturi, like stated before has their suspicion, but do not know for sure that she is the human that the Cullen's told. I will not say anymore on this matter, for it is your job as the reader to find out through reading.**

***Caius did not know at the time that Victoria was after his mate. This issue will arise later on in the story. But don't you think that it is sweet that he is already protecting his mate?**

*** I hope that this clears up some of the confusion. However, if any of you are still unsure about events. Please let me know. I want this story to be easy to follow and will try harder in the future to do so.**

**I also apologize up front for all spelling mistakes so please try to be nice when commenting. I might also temporarily remove this story in the near future to fix spelling mistakes. **

**And as always, review, review, review. That is the best way to let me know weather or not you like my story, have any ideas, etc. Otherwise I might have a bunch of confused readers, which I will be completely ignorant of the fact. I do not want that. Tell me what you like, what you don't particularly like be so that I might be able to change it in the future or at least not not make the same mistake again. What you would like to see happen or not. This story is being written for fun but it is for you all not for me.**

**Again I am writing this story for you all and I want all of your input.**

I will have another update very soon.

**Happy Readings to All,**

**Mrs. Caius Volturi**

* * *

Where To Go From Here?

(Carlisle POV)

After Aro's unexpected call, I raced home from the hospital that I now worked for, to tell my family. They needed to know and we were needed in Volterra. A human daughter? I wonder when that happened. I swiftly got out of my Mercedes and entered the house.

"Esme, everyone, we need to talk." I said in a normal voice not giving anything away, they would learn in time. And soon enough everyone had found a place in the living room. I went to stand behind my mate, while Alice, Jasper and Edward sat on the couch with Alice in between Jasper and Edward. Jasper could barely keep it together since we left our youngest daughter/ sister/ best friend behind. With all of our emotions included his made it hard. I saw Jasper wince and Edward snarl at my at the direction my thoughts had turned to. 'Sorry' I projected through both my emotions and thoughts directed to each of them in respect of their gifts. Emmett and Rosalie had settled on the love sit on the opposite side of the room facing the other three.

"I have called this meeting because of a phone call I just had with Aro. He has required my immediate presence in Volterra, and wishes that I bring my whole cloven." I let this sink in before I tried to continue only to be cut of by the reactions of my family.

My oldest son looked anything but pleased. His distrust in the Volturi made it hard for him to accept the fact of our requirement. Esme started to dry sob. Alice looked worried and started searching the future. Jasper who was ever the warrior, just sat there allowing very little emotion to escape on his face. It had to be hard for him while he was trying to control everyone else emotions in the room, including his. Emmett, much like Jasper seemed unfazed by the whole situation.

It was Rosalie who had me the most concerned. She looked beyond mad."Carlisle, we can't go to the Volturi! Aro will read our minds and see that we told a human! We will be sentenced to death! I will not am not risking my life for some worthless human! I should have killed-" Edward nodded in her direction, Rosalie ignored him and just continued. "-her and then we would not be in this situation that we are in now. It is your fault, Fuckward!"

At this I interfered, Rosalie had taken it to far. "Rosalie, you know that you don't mean that. Don't call Edward names and Edward I thought that you loved Bella?"

"Bella was just a distraction. I am too good for her, she was the one that was bad for me. I needed to distract myself. She smelled so good that I could have easily drained her. I knew that you and Esme would have been disappointed in me so I thought that I would try to see if I could desensitize myself to the calling of her blood. It took me awhile to realize this because I was so her blood called to me in such a way."

I was very disappointed at the direction that this conversation had lead to. I had hoped that my family would have been more worried over trying to prepare themselves for our trip, not what had been left unfinished in the past. I moved from my place behind Esme so that I could get everything ready for our departure. Up in my office I started running through a mental list of items that I would bring. Cluelessness was not the best way to be at times like this. However, since Aro had not mentioned exactly why my medical knowledge was needed other than his daughter had been unresponsive, at that time, for twenty minutes. Humans tended to wake up on their own record making it nearly impossible to put an estimate on exactly how long it would before his daughter came to. I would have to make guesswork of the supplies. Nothing was said about any injuries but I wasn't going to take any chances. Not with a castle full of vampires. The whole situation was risky. It was bad enough for us to have Bella around with not only Jasper but Edward as well were unstable. But to have a human around as many human drinking vampires as there was in the Volturi, would not end well if one of the kings or guards slipped. I practiced caution, merely out of habit rather than actual need, as I placed glass vials into my doctor's bag. I could hear Rosalie and Emmett arguing in their room. I suppressed a sigh. My family had fallen apart after our departure with Bella. I wonder how she was holding up. Everyone of us had been affected in someway:

Alice never talked much anymore, and all but ignored Edward on the rare occasion that she was even in the same room as he was. Jasper either spent his time with Alice or hunting. He spent more time doing the latter as a way to just get a brief escape. The emotional turmoil had to be to be unbearable. Major or not even he couldn't handle but so much. Emmett hardly joked around anymore, he was usually out hunting. And with his strained relationship with Rosalie keep him away. Upon arriving home after my shift at the hospital I would find Esme in the kitchen standing over a cookbook or watching the Food Network channel on the TV. She always was crying at times like this. Esme mourned for Bella like she mourned for her child after his passing. To her it was the same. She could not be there to comfort her or help her through this time of need. I myself often thought of Bella. She was never that steady on her feet, making her trips to the hospital in Forks a frequent event. I think that all the ER nurses knew her by name and she theirs, towards the end of my time there. Whenever I had a patient to come in with a minor trauma (broken bone, minor injuries etc.) I would find myself thinking of my youngest daughter. Even Rosalie and Edward had been changed. Rosalie had become even more involved with her looks. Sometimes she would stand in front of the mirror for hours upon end looking at herself. My eldest son had become distant. There was really no other way to describe it. He like Jasper and Emmett hardly spent time with the family. He never even touched the piano anymore.

If my family was as broken as this I couldn't imagine how Bella was handling the situation. She wasn't nearly as indestructible as we were. The day Edward fell out of love with Bella was the day this family fell apart.

I took one last sweeping glance around the room to make sure that I had all my medical supplies that I could possibly need during my time with the Volturi and left the room. I must admit that I was curious about the human. Aro had only expressed interest in only two humans during his 2,981 years roaming the earth as a vampire. Jane and Alec, but neither of them were considered as his children, he was just simply their creator. Sulpicia had already been a vampire at the time of their meeting so he had never known her as a human. I am sure that whatever the reason behind the his involvement with the human making her his daughter did not go unjustified. That much I had gained from the phone call. He had been quick in defended his daughter, even against my harmless questioning. I did let my curiosity get the better of me at that moment in time and Aro did have the right to defend what was his. I just hope everything turned out okay….

* * *

(Alice POV)

How could Edward be so stupid? Every time I went shopping I would see something that would either remind me of Bella or something that I know would have looked perfect on her. I adored playing Bella-Barbie. It was like having your own life sized doll to coordinate outfits for. I could see Edward glaring at me which made Jasper hiss towards his direction. We were on the plane go to Italy so there was no way to escape Edward. If I couldn't get away from him then I would settle on the next best thing. Thinking of Bella and causing him all the pain that he had cause me….

* * *

(CPOV)

Well, yelling at the guards did only little to help calm me down so I went to the next town and slaughtered some worthless humans. Aro did not allow any vampires to feed inside of the town's walls so if we wanted to hunt we had to go to a neighboring town or to another country. I made my way lazily through the inner parts of the castle. Taking my time as I thought about all that had happened in the throne room. Why did I feel that way towards the HUMAN. I was the cruel, almighty, third brother of Volterra. It was my job to haunt and strike terror and fear into the thoughts of every vampire in our race. I did not have a power or talent like my brothers. I had to keep up a furious attitude in order to keep all the others in line. It was who I am, who I had become. I would not let a HUMAN interfere with all that I had created. She was and is nothing compared to me.

I hear Marcus and am surprised that he is not with the human since he was the one that saved her.

"Brother, I am here to make sure that you are aware of your bond towards Isabella-."

"I am sorry," I sneer out to him "But who is this Isabella and why aren't you with the human that you all but saved earlier."

Marcus responds gravely "Isabella just so happens to be the name of the girl that you refer to as human. And your bond towards her is one of a mated couple." I was furious, I felt like I wanted to go back and drain every last human in that town that I had just came from. What did I do to deserve a mate. Out of all the vampires that I could have been mated with fate had to give me a HUMAN. "She will be to you like Didyme was to me and Sulpicia is to Aro." concluded my brother. 'wow' I think sarcastically. I don't think I had ever heard him speak so much in one setting, since Didyme was killed. But Marcus did not stop there, he continued "I have also come because we need your help. Isabella has fainted and neither, Aro, Sulpicia or I have been able to wake her. Aro is making arrangements with Carlisle to come here so that we can figure out what caused her to collapse. Felix has been sent to retrieve the secretary in hopes that she can give us some tips on how to bring Isabella to. She is in the room with Sulpicia. I, however, think that it would be more beneficial if you were present. Mates can do things for each other than no other vampire can do. I believe that with you there she might come out of her state of unawareness. It will be a chance for you to spend time with your mate and learn how to deal with humans better. She is going to remain human for a little while longer due to the recent fainting spell as it could be a concern to her health. I will not be taking a 'No' for an answer so you had better just go along with what I say brother."

I growl. I wanted nothing to do with this HUMAN that he insist was my mate. I did not want a mate. Ever. Yet I am being forced to help a HUMAN because Marcus has labeled her as such. Marcus does not waste anytime leading the way to my other brother's wing. With our arrival Felix open the door and allows us to enter. We do but it does not go unnoticed by me the look that I receive from Marcus. I could hear the sloshing of human blood as it is being pumped through her body. Her scent was just as attractive as before. But out of the respect of my brother's current state I would not risk displeasing him. I am lead into an normally unused bedroom to find the human secretary standing in a corner as Aro stands at the foot of the bed and Sulpicia cradles the human in her arms. I feel almost hopeful inside and that frustrates me. I growl and can hear a groan arise out of the stilled human form that is sprawled across the bed. She is making a sound I have done my job here and make my leave but am quickly stopped by my brothers. Another moan can be heard and this time it is accompanied by movement. I take my time in turning around so that I am facing the bed again. The human has just opened her eyes and Sulpicia starts to make a god awful sound. It sounded like what I have heard humans in the throne room make to try to calm down their kids. It sounded like a sort of cooing sound. Disgusting. I however, freeze again when I look upon the humans' face…..

* * *

(BPOV)

I don't know how long I have been out but I suddenly feel as if I am being jerked, none to gently either, back to reality. I moan at the feeling. It wasn't painful but it definitely drought discomfort. When I am finally able to pry my eyes apart I hear a woman cooing at me. It soothes me. I snuggle closer to her and can feel other hands touch me. I look up to see a woman whom I feel like she could be a mother to me. A real one not like Renee was but on that I could finally be the child in and have someone else take care of all the burdens that life brings. I also spot my father and uncle and behind him Gianna. I turn my head to get a better look at the room I am in and spot the vampire who has to be my mate, Caius. I feel the world fade again, but not into darkness, just into an unfocused awareness. I only can stare at the perfect vampire in front of me as he stares back I can barely make out the ringing of a cell phone in the distance.

* * *

(Carlisle POV)

I placed the call to Aro to tell him that we had landed and would arrive within the hour. Little did I know of all the surprises that would be awaiting us once we arrived.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like the turn of events.


	6. Opening Eyes and Turning Heads

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of twilight. I do not own Caius either. This is saddening.

* * *

Opening Eyes and Turning Heads

(EPOV)

If I could bale out of this whole trip, I would. The Volterra had strict ruling over the vampire race about telling humans of our existence. It was frustrating. If I wanted to play around with humans I should be allowed too. For crying out loud, I would exist until the end of time, I needed a hobby. Humans were an easy pastime and if needed to be, easily disposed off. Tanya would outshine Bella even if Tanya was the human and Bella was the vampire. At least I did not have to worry about being careful around Tanya. I was just toying around with the human. It wasn't my fault that I was so incredibly good looking and that she fell head over heels over me. I mean it was my fault that I was so amazingly attractive towards females. But if it brings out favorable results than it's not a bad thing. Of course I could, and did, work my charming looks and attitude to my complete advantage. How many girls, human and vampire alike, had I made swoon at my feet over the course of my existence? The answer as a lot, I had eventually lost count but it was not enough.

Carlisle had been called to Volterra and it had been requested that we all join. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett and Alice were all riding together in a rented mercedes. Rosalie, and I were following behind them in a separate car, a Volvo. We were now in Volterra and I could hear Rosalie screaming at me through her mind. Sometimes I wish I could just block her out. She was so annoying about the whole situation. Couldn't she not think beyond her looks long enough for her to see that I agreed with her? I regretted not killing Bella, at least I would not have to take the risk of worrying about Aro finding out. He would though, and I would somehow deny all claims.

'Shut up, Shut up, Shut up!' I needed to shut up. If I don't, Aro will definitely know that something is going on. I could not risk the exposure. Not only did I want to receive death I wanted to get back to Tanya. Carlisle thought that I was secluding myself from the family. There were ways to get around Carlisle, I had since learned that and because of it made me the favorite amongst the rest of my siblings. I could do things and act like they never happened. I needed to get back to Tanya so I could not have the Volturi knowing what I had done. However, I could not get around Aro. So if I could just somehow get out of this whole situation I would…

* * *

(Alec POV)

The Cullen coven was coming. I knew my sister hated them. I did not like them much myself either but I did not

"Jane, go and retrieve the Cullen's. Bring them to the throne room and watch them. I, along with my brothers will be down momentarily." Aro commanded to my twin. My sister moved from my side to follow his orders.

"I want you to go up to my wing and stand watch over your new Principessa. My mate, Sulpicia is currently with your Principessa, but she will soon be leaving as she too has matters that need to be attended to. I want you to stand guard directly, so you have permission to enter my wing. You have better control than your sister and have more of a tolerance when it comes to humans. I will return as soon as I am finished in the throne room with Carlisle. Until then, no one other guard has permission to enter my wing. If my daughter gets hurt during my brief absences, I will personally dismember your head or any other vampire involved. Comprende?"

I was quick in answering, "Understood, master."

"Good. You may go but I will warn you again, my daughter is currently human and I have will have no sympathy or mercy on any vampire who dare attacks my family."

I quickly made my way up to master Aro's and mistress Sulpicia's personal wing. I would not fail my master. I was honored that my master trusted me with such an important position. I was not nearly as sadistic as my twin. Often causing me to be overlooked or thought of as not as valuable in times like this. I had complete control of sensory deprivation but that was not considered as a useful power to gain information. I knocked at the door, knowing that mistress Sulpicia was in there and out of respect.

Upon receiving a word of entrance I cautiously made my way across the threshold and into the well lit foyer and into the direction of a human heart. I again knocked once I reached the room that contained my mistress and principessa then entered. There on the bed was the human that had been dubbed as master Aro's daughter and his mate, which would make mistress Sulpicia her mother.

Shortly after my appearance my mistress made her leave, but not before she hugged and kissed her newly gained daughter. By shifting my gaze I tried, out of respect and privacy, not to look. Once I was left alone in with the principessa I took a good look at her. I had of course seen her before, in the throne room. But by being the only other being, if I could can myself that, in the room with her I could make out her true appearance: she looked sick.

Thin, much thinner than any other human I had come acrossed in this day in age. With heavy, dark bags under her eyes and skin so pale that it rivaled my own, she could have easily passed as a vampire if it weren't for her beating heart. I felt sorry for her. I knew that my sister did not care much for the human but my unbeating heart went out to the human. I could see why my masters and mistress wanted to help her. Not that I ever doubted their judgment anyway. Whoever had caused her this much pain would have hell to pay. Master Aro was really protective over his mate, since mistress Didyme was killed. It was already a known fact that he would also play his self-given role as a father just as seriously. I was shocked when I heard the human speak to me. Most humans shied away from us and my sister and I had a feared reputation throughout all the covens.

* * *

(BPOV)

Caius had to think that I was an idiot as I continued to stare in awe at the fact that how anyone could possibly look this good and walk on this earth at the sametime. I had thought that HE was good looking but compared to this vampire he was about as pretty as a unkept hermit standing next to the hottest guy imaginable. Finally my trance like state was broken when he fled the room. What had I done to cause him to flee the room like that? Was I really that hideous looking that even my mate could not bare to look upon my face? Was I really that broken? I should have known by now that I if continued to play with fire and that one day I would get burned so bad that I would be beyond repair. That was, if I wasn't already. HE had done a bad number on me. If my own supposed mate kept rejected me as well, then I WOULD find a way to end it all. No one would be able to stop me. I could feel myself start to tremble. I had not realised that I had started to cry but my new mommy held me close. I needed a mommy right now. It was a foreign feeling but it wasn't unwelcomed. Once I had calmed down enough to look up I could see my daddy put away his phone and Uncle Marcus looking at me sympathetically. Usually I hated it when someone would look at me like that but I really did not care about it anymore. I had a family, for the first real time in my life I had a caring, loving family. After my daddy, uncle and eventually my new mommy left the room that I connected the fact that I subconsciously referred to them as such. Mommy and Daddy, the name suited them. I was aware of the fact that I was not alone in the room and so I looked only to be greeted by piercing red eyes that belonged to a boy who could not be a day older than fifteen. I did not want bore him to the point that he would have to kill me just as a way of having something to do. So I mustered up enough courage and said to him;

"You know, you don't have to sit there and watch me. I am just a lowly esteemed human in a castle full of human drinking vampires. I don't want to cause you any pain. I have been told in the past that my blood has a very appealing smell. If you stay long enough I will likely become so much of a bore that you will have to end my life as a way to occupy yourself. I would say not to go out of your way for me but I have learned that you vampires never do."

I had redirected my eyes throughout myself pitying monologue and had to actually shift my upper body just to look at the vampire boy again. He had frozen out of either shock that I had spoken to him about being a vampire or the fact that a human had more or less spoken to him directly. I was really messed up. I was a pathetic waste of space. Did I really expect him to respond back to me? Who was a fooling but myself. The only people that seemed to actually care about me was my new mommy and daddy and Uncle Marcus. But how long would that last until I would just be thrown away like a used, broken toy?

I heard the approaching sound of footsteps so I looked in the direction of the door. I was feeling weak again. I wondered why? I hadn't been eating like I should have but I had never actually passed out from it. The only reason I had passed out earlier was because of the fact that I had been told that I had a mate. But it had since been made clear that even he did not want me. Why wasn't I good enough for anything? Was I distend to walk the earth alone until I ended up just ending my own life? Had I really become that broken that I had no hope of ever being fixed to the point that I would willingly take my own life? The answer was yes.

The door was now being opened and I could make out four figures. My mommy, daddy, Uncle Marcus and….Carlisle? What was he doing here? He had left me along with the rest of them. I could feel myself being pulled under again. I did not try to fight it. I needed protection and it had come in the form of darkness….

* * *

(APOV)

I hated to leave my daughter in the state that she was in but I need to so that I might be able to help her later. After my cowardly-excuse-of-a-brother fled to who-knows-where, my poor daughter broke down. It pained me and the Cullen's would pay. I had had my suspicions. I would be able to find out easily through the readings of their mind. I approached the throne rooms with my other, more favored brother at the time, following at my heels. The doors were opened in their customary double doors alerting all others of our presence.

There standing in the middle of the throne room was the Cullen coven. Without speaking or asking for permission I touched Carlisle hand. I closed my eyes in concentration. Sure enough, his thoughts came freely. It had been my new daughter that they had told. I went around and did this to everyone one else. Well this changed everything. I was in a hurry for Carlisle to look over Isabella so I made the whole pretrial short and simple. With all the confirmation needed I nodded to Felix and Jane to lead them to the guest wing and called Carlisle to stay behind. Edward, Rosalie and Alice had me the most infuriated. Edward and Alice used Isabella for personal gain and Rosalie had wanted to kill my daughter because of jealousy. Those three would face my wrath like no one had ever felt before. Once they left I turned my attention to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, I have seen through all of your thoughts that a human was told of our knowledge. You and the coven that you call family will be brought to trial later. However, my daughters health concerns me more at the moment so I want you to focus all your attention on her instead of worrying about the trail. It will come in time. I do not want any apologies from you. I must admit I am shocked and disappointed in you. Now if you will follow me." Those were my first words that I had spoken to him the whole time I had been in the same room with them.

My mate and Marcus and I made our way back up to Isabella along with Carlisle. Her breakdown had me worried and I hoped that Carlisle could help her. I might even lessen his sentence if he could help my poor daughter regain her health both mentally and physically. I pushed open the doors that lead to my wing and lead the procession to Isabella's bedroom. I gently opened the door to find Isabella sitting up in bed, much like we left her, and ill looking. She froze when seeing Carlisle and then quicker than before, if it was possible, she fainted for the second time today. Enraged at her still form I grabbed Alec by the neck and held him up against the wall. I quickly dropped him as his thoughts were replayed to me.

My daughter wanted to kill herself. Whatever the Cullen's had done to her I would make sure they would pay tenfold and feel ten times as much pain as my poor daughter did. I wanted to break them like they broke Isabella. i turned around and saw that Carlisle was already bent over Isabella and pulling various medical instruments out of his black bag as he started to assess her….

* * *

A/N: Isabella is suicidal and broken. Next chapter: What will happen to the Cullen's and what is wrong with Isabella? And will Caius ever start to accept the fact that Isabella and he are meant to be?


	7. Your Input is Valued

**Possible permanent deletion of my story Until Eternity**._ Please Read!_

As of 8/25/13 I have temporarily deleted my story. It will be re-posted up again but more changes will be made in the future. I will keep you all up to date.

I will confess this much: that I do not like the story. I will continue if, and only if, I get enough likes, follows and reviews. So if you do like my story you know what to do. If I don't receive many likes, follows or reviews I will delete this story! I do not want to delete Until Eternity but I will. I apologize for the inconvenience I have caused you.

If deletion is the case, there will be **no** re-submission of Until Eternity.


	8. How Can We Go Back On The Past?

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Twilight or Caius.

**A word from Mrs. Caius Volturi:** It is really you guys that are writing this story, not me. With that being said I do not like being told that my story sucks, for the lack of a better word. For those of you who like my story please continue to support me by reading. But for those of you who don't, that is the reason for the optional follow/favorite button. Notice that Review is not listed because while your messages will still be read (at least those who are sent to Mrs. Caius Volturi) it is not the nicest of all e-mails to receive. I did put out a warning to all readers. I apologize that I am unable to please everyone who reads Until Eternity. I do not plan on becoming the next Stephanie Meyer so please do not critique or judge me as such. It is with regret that I have been forced to post this. Also, I apologize for my multiple misspellings of the word coven in the beginning chapters I will try to be a more aware of the word in the future. Thank you to all those who told me, though, because otherwise I wouldn't know and I would still be writing 'cloven' much to you guy's chagrin.

Good luck goes out to any and all of you who have recently started a new school year, whether it be grade school or university!

Enjoy reading my latest update of Until Eternity,

Mrs. Caius Volturi

* * *

How Can We Go Back On The Past?

(MPOV)

I quickly made my way to the throne room with my brother. I knew that this was something he was regretted on doing. Carlisle had been a friend of his for many decades now and to Aro he was like the unofficial fourth king. However, it was luck that Caius wouldn't be there. If my other brother had his way he would condemn them all to death without a second thought or getting their side of the story. Just because they told a human, who was his mate. It was really the Cullen's that Caius had to thank. If they had not told then my brother would be mateless until eternity. But my brother could be such an idiot. He was foolish to keep on renouncing his mate and just for the sole fact that she was human. When I had meet my Didyme, may she rest in eternal peace, she was a human. I cherished her and the ground that she walked on. I did not allow her physical form get in the way. Not like Caius was doing.

I had since sat down and once again put on my bored face, it was not hard, as it had become a part of who I was. Isabella had brought out a side that I had not seen since Didyme had been murdered. All of Carlisle's coven was standing in the center of the room with my raven haired brother circling them, while Jane kept them under close watch.

It was unusual that my brother was being so quiet. I am sure that the Cullen's and possibly some of the lower guards were put at unease because of it. A quiet Aro was never a good thing. But he continued doing what he was doing. Moving from one vampire to the next, reading each of their thoughts in the process. It did not escape my notice that when he reached curtain vampires he would exert more force than necessary. The bronzed hair vampire in particular seemed to occupy a lot more of Aro's time and unnecessary force than the others. However, to more females also were treated in the same manner, just not as severe. Finally my brother gave the command to Jane to lead them to the guest rooms that had been set up for their arrival. All of them but Carlisle was lead out by Jane. Aro keep silent until all the others had left the room and we were alone.

"Carlisle, I have seen through all of your thoughts that a human was told of our knowledge. You and the coven that you call family will be brought to trial later. However, my daughters health concerns me more at the moment so I want you to focus all your attention on her instead of worrying about the trail. It will come in time. I do not want any apologies from you. I must admit I am shocked and disappointed in you. Now if you will follow me." Aro said in a regal manner.

Something had happened, that much I was certain of. I could count all the occasions that I had seen Aro this formal to Carlisle on one hand and still have a lot fingers left over. All the times where when he did not agree with Carlisle. Though I did not understand his choice of diet, I did not harbor any ill will towards the blonde that lead the Cullen coven. Caius could hold enough grudges to satisfy Volturi. I followed Aro and Carlisle up to the room in which Isabella had been settled in. Along the way Sulpicia joined. Aro was obviously worried about his daughter. Who wouldn't be? Though perhaps there were others who worried for a different reason. And then there was my brother, who denied everything and anything that had any relation to his mate.

When my brother pushed open the door to Isabella's current room it was clear that Isabella wasn't feeling well. I looked over briefly to see if the guard assigned was still present. He was. Isabella's next reaction, however startled us all. She swooned. This caused extreme displeasement on Aro's part. I almosted smiled at how quickly he had accepted his fatherly bond, almost. Faster than even a vampire could really have time to comprehend, my brother had Alec pinned up against the wall, with his teeth bared in a threatening manner. No doubt getting a firsthand account of any transaction that occurred between his daughter and the guard. Some event must have prevailed while our attendance was need elsewhere because Aro released his grip on the boy just as quickly as he had grabbed him. The reactions that Isabella brought out in our kind would be amusing if we didn't have to be so careful around her since it was a fact that we were killers of her kind and we could easily slip up without meaning to.

I did have to give it to the Cullen that he did not allow his emotions get the better of him like my niece had. As soon as her eyes had closed and her thoughts had slip from consciousness into the unknown world of darkness, Cullen had already made a move to reposition himself by her side.

* * *

(Emmett POV)

My brother, fuckward had to decide to leave my little sister. I missed my clumsy sister, Belly. I thought of her a lot especially when I ever I had a fight with Rosalie. I had changed once fuckward had said that he was too good for Bella. It was Belly who was too good for fuckward. Now I am sitting in a 'guest room' provided by the Volturi. We were waiting for Carlisle to come back. Aro, if I recalled correctly, needed his knowledge for something. Even as disappointed as I was with Rosalie I needed her comfort. I was not scared, I mean I was Emmett the Great! I wasn't scared of anything. Not even a grizzly could scare me anymore. The only thing that I could say was fuckward had gotten us in trouble when he left my little sister behind. And that I was scared for her sake. I had heard from Carlisle that the Volturi wasted no resources when it came to diminishing any rule breakers of our kind. I did not want Belly to be hurt. She caused enough harm to herself constantly tripping over air. I had to laugh at the thought. Leave it to Belly to trip over nothing. I really missed her and wished I could see her again….

"Emmett will you please quit feeling guilty, I am suffering enough with everyone else's worry. I don't think I can take much more," Jasper said in my direction.

I nodded my head in his direction but I did not stop. I was mad at fuckward and missed my sister. I could only hope that we would survive fuckward's mistake.

Carlisle had just entered the room with a grim face, I wondered what had happened to cause him to look that way. I could start singing Sinking Man and cheer him up….

* * *

(CPOV)

Well that went well didn't. I thought with a roll of my eyes. The human woke up when I was in the room and that automatically made her my mate and a pathetically weak one at that. Who faints when they are told that they are not going to be killed? I have humans fall at my feet just by my glare. Ha, glaring always worked. The guards did not mess with me for fear that I would have them killed. I would always glare at them, that way they would not forget their place. But the human had a different reaction. When I was around her I could not glare. I could only stare at her, she had the deepest, darkest brown eyes of any human I had ever come across. And her scent smelled mouthwatering. Her smell was unparallel to all others. I would just love to drain her but Marcus had to read her bonds. My brothers were always ruining all chances of fun that came up.

The last time I had fun was what has come to Aro call my 'mass murdering spree'. No human, werewolf or vampire that stood in my way came out to tell the tale. But that human was something completely different. But what was it. What made her stand out from all the rest of the beings that I had killed in the past almost three millennia. I would figure it out eventually and when I did I would then kill her. She wouldn't be under my brother's protection forever. I would just have to wait…..

How could I wait when her delicious scent could be smelled all the way up here in my wing? It was sickly sweet. I wonder why the rogue did not just drain her then and there. She was appealing enough. Yet if he and his scum of a mate had drained her than I would never gotten to meet the human. I almost felt sorry for her but she was food after to our kind. I was sure that I would never run across someone as delicious smelling as she was in all eternity. That was such a shame...

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. More in next update.


	9. Forget It and Move On

Disclaimer: I don't not have any ownership in the Twilight Saga. On a happy note I do own this story line. So I do not feel totally left out. On the other hand, perhaps I do. Since I still don't have any legal documentations say that I do, in fact, own Caius Volturi. Anyway, carry onward my wayward friend!

Happy Readings to All,

Mrs. Caius Volturi

* * *

Forget It and Move On

(Esme POV)

I was really worried over my family. We had drifted apart since we left Forks, Washington. Carlisle and Jasper seemed to be the only one that had been able to stay strong. I mourned over the loss of another child. And because of my oldest son's mistake, we were now all in Volterra waiting on Carlisle and then on the king's verdict, I might lose another.

Carlisle had been gone now for almost an hour. I had just started to get concerned on what might be keeping him, when my mate opened the door. I quickly got up to meet him but my steps faltered when I saw his expression. His face was grim, it was one that I only saw when something bad had happened, and usually that was whenever his efforts- at whatever hospital he was working at the time- hadn't been enough on that particular day. As my form stiffened, Carlisle came by my side and said tersely "Well, I found out why Aro wanted us to all be here…" Carlisle started only to fade. My mind went into a frenzy. I had originally thought that Aro had wanted to see Carlisle and out of politeness wanted us all to come, but obviously I had been wrong and there was something that I was missing. Not sure if I really wanted to find out I nodded reluctantly for him to continue.

"Edward, the Volturi have found about about Bella, and have been very curious about our involvement-" Carlisle was interrupted by hissing. Once I shot Edward a disapproving look due to his outburst I looked at Carlisle again as he had already started to speak. "I was told that a trial will be held but that will come in time. My assistance is needed at the moment and I am hoping that through it I will be able to lessen any form of punishment that might occur. Aro must have gathered all of this information in the throne room when he was collecting our thoughts. Until the time of our trial we are to stay here in Volterra. We are only to leave when it becomes necessary for us to hunt."

By now I was terrified. The Volturi had found out about Edward's mistake and of my youngest daughter. "What about Bella? What has happened to her? Please tell us that she is okay." I was now begging to my mate.

Carlisle now sighed. The news couldn't be good if Carlisle had saved this topic for last. "Bella is here, with the Volturi…" I gasped. My poor daughter, who knew what was going to happen to her. Edward's reaction was furious. He let out a roar. Furious, like I said, but not in the way that I wanted. Due to his previous words his anger was directed to the fact that the Volturi had found out and the likely possibility that Bella had told them about us. I had a sense that his anger was not directed towards Bella's safety. Jane actually came in the room and held us all under a glare. Rosalie looked like she would kill someone, if Carlisle would allow such an action. Jasper was solemn and Emmett looked sad. Alice was panicking and Jasper had to eventually use his powers as her mate and telepathically to calm her down.

* * *

(Carlisle POV)

Once everyone had finished reacting and had calmed down I continued. "Like I have said, Bella is here, however, she has changed. She is no longer the Bella that we have come to know and love so much. Bella is a shell of her former self. She has been recently experiencing some suicidal thoughts. We all have failed her, I have failed her…." I had started out strong but ended in a whisper. I had failed her.

**Beginning of Flashback**

_ I was shocked to say the least to see Bella. I would have never guessed, even with all my knowledge that I have come to possess about the Volturi, that they would willingly accept a human into their ranks. Yet, here was Bella, still a human, with a very worried Aro, Sulpicia and Marcus hovering over her unconscious form. I wasted little time as I made my way to the bed that she now laid on. I started to assess her condition. I was surprised to found out that Bella had only arrived yesterday, with suicidal thoughts. Did the fact of us leaving affect her in such a way of wanting to end her life? I continued to examine her all the while asking information to all of the present Volturi leaders. I had since noticed that I had not seen Caius. It was probably a good thing since he did not care for humans. My suspicions concerning Bella's thoughts had been confirmed, unfortunately, in a positive way. My daughter was suicidal and there was not enough information to go by yet as to why. I would have to perform a complete psychological evaluation in order to try to find a way to help her ease those thoughts. But that would have to wait until she regained consciousness. Her participation and willingness to open up was a key to help her mentally. If my memory does not deceive me, Aro had said that she had fainted shortly after her arrival. She had gained consciousness since Aro had called me yesterday due to the fact that she had been alert when I had first entered her room. With that being established it lead me to conclude that she had fainted no less than twice in the duration of 48 hours. This was not good. She had lost weight and in color, or judging by the lack of color that usually graced her face, even though on the rare occasion that she was not blushing and everyone could see how pale her skin really was, there was still a startling noticeable difference. She was not in good health and I couldn't help but wonder if we were the cause of all of this. If Bella was indeed the daughter that Aro had spoken of over the phone than we, as a coven, were in a lot of trouble._

_Bella had started to stir, which was an encouraging sign. She had not been out as long as before but this was still unhealthy for her. I waited patiently, for things like this could not be rushed, a Bella's mind would act on its own record. All I could do was encourage her by talking to her in a soothing manner. As she started to become more restless I let Aro and Sulpicia take over. Brushing past me in temptation to be with her daughter, Sulpicia went to hold Bella like I knew Esme would want to do. The simple touch that Sulpicia offered to Bella was enough to cause her to twitch and open her eyes._

**End Of Flashback**

"Mommy? Daddy? Uncle Marcus?...Caius?" A dry, hoarse voice called out softly. The voice belonged to Bella. But why had she called out for Caius? Had she meant him? I started to worry about that now. Caius had a reputation. I did not want Bella to caught up in his tyrant. Allowing Bella space for a brief amount of time, before I continued my examination more thoroughly, I moved out of her line of view. My space was at once occupied by Aro. Who must have been her dad. It brought pain to me when she referred to Sulpicia and Aro as mommy and daddy instead of Esme and myself. I stood back and closely observed their reactions to each other…

* * *

(BPOV)

I wanted to stay in the blissfulness state that darkness brought, but my body had other plans. I called out for my new family and for some reason I also included Caius. I was calmed by the presence of my family. I felt safe. I turned my head when I felt another touch. I saw that not only was Uncle Marcus in the room but so was Carlisle. I looked at him confused. They had left me yet here he was standing in the same room as I was in. Unless I was actually still unconscious.

Carlisle took a slow exaggerated step towards the bed and I shrunk away from him by pressing myself farther into my families arms. It wasn't that I was scared, okay maybe a little, but I knew him so my movement shocked me. I had trusted, and somehow even after everything that had happened I still did. I knew that Carlisle was only trying to help, I mean why else would he be carrying a doctor's bag?

Carlisle continued to inch his way to my bed in attempt to not scare me further. I was plenty scared because his doctor's bag probably contained a few needles. The thought of needles had me feeling squeamish. Before I could protest though Carlisle had already made it to my bedside and sat down. I was even more nervous with him around then I was when I decided to come to Volterra to end my life.

Suddenly the doors were pushed open with such force that I could have sworn the room shook because of it. Suddenly there standing like a god himself, was Caius. He looked murderous. That scared me but his gaze turned, for the first time since I had known him, impossibly soft. Almost like he was trying to encourage a scared kitten from its hiding place under the bed. I shifted myself in as a way to try to communicate my need to be with him. I could not explain it to save my life but it was like an unidentified force pulling us together like Yin and Yang or two opposite magnates. Either way I was eventually passed to Caius and for the first time in my life I felt complete. I had found my other half, and I wanted to stay this way until eternities end. With Caius holding me and my family near Carlisle could do anything and I would feel comfortable so long it could be done within Caius's strong arms...

* * *

(CPOV)

I could not explain the sudden urge that came over me. I had all but lost all control of my body's movement. If I had not been a king, and a feared on at that, I would have thought that boy Alec had something to do with it. But the guards knew not to use their power on us, if they valued having their heads attached to their bodies. I could not fight the strange power any longer and allowed it to take control (just this once). I was just about drug from my office and to Aro's wing. I did not knock. I had to get in there. I could not waste precious time by knocking. Whoever had cast this spell that had entrapped my body demanded my presence now and I could, under no amount of force, break from its bondage. I threw the doors open and looked to see the human looking beyond scared. I was furious, firstly at this unknown force and its control that it had over me, and the thought of this human being scared so much that it the terror shone brightly through her brown eyes. I needed to have her in my arms. I had to protect her from her fears, no matter how silly they might seem. I needed to set things right with her. I HAD to. For my sake. The feeling that I felt when I finally was able to hold was nothing that I could relate it to anything. I felt whole, for the first time in my existence I felt ALIVE. And it was a wonderful feeling…

* * *

A/N: I hope you like. More coming up soon. Like in tomorrow soon. So all of you will have to hold on because the rides about to get crazy…..


	10. Safety In His Arms

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight in any way, shape or form. I might be married to Caius but I still do not own him...

A/N: Okay, I'll admit that my ego is getting to me. I am really enjoying all the follows/ favorites/ reviews/ PM's that I have been getting. Please keep it up! I am getting a feeling that my story might stay up on Fanfiction after all. YAY!

P.S. Also when Caius is talking about Carlisle he will be referring to Carlisle by last name (Cullen). This goes for all the Cullen's but he will be more specific when referring to others.

**P.P.S Carlisle will refer to Isabella either by her first name (Isabella) or one of his two pet names that he has already started to use in the beginning of this chapter and they are Angelo meaning quite simply as Angel or Piccolo Angelo with Piccolo meaning little or small.**

* * *

Safety In His Arms

(CPOV)

I could hold this Angelo** (read P.S.S)** in my arms forever, it mattered not that she was human. This fact surprised me greatly. Since when had I ever been involved in the affairs concerning a human. The answer was: Never. She pressed against me but seemingly to me my Piccolo Angelo relaxed even more so. Cullen looked at my Piccolo Angelo **(read P.S.S)** questionably. I gave a warning growl. He was fighting my Piccolo Angelo. I did not want her frightened. But I felt my Angelo nod her head at him telling him that it was okay.

He proceeded with caution. Smart move on his part I snorted mentally. I was not in the mood to have or hear my Piccolo Angelo screaming bloody murder. That type of screaming was something that I had heard a lot of. I usually basked in enjoyment as I loved nothing more than the sound of pure terror. I enjoyed the sound of that and Italian Opera's immensely, due to all the glorious killings involved. That happened on the right, left and center stage. I somehow doubted though that I would have the same reaction of pleasure if it were to come out of my Angelo's lips. I still could not understand what it was about Isabella that attracted me so. Marcus had said something about us being mates, but I quickly dismissed the very idea. Mates. Why how could I be the mate to this perfect human. I had killed so many humans in my past, present and future. I would not change my habits because of a human, even if she was an Angelo.

Cullen had finally eased himself beside us to where he could have a full view of my Piccolo Angelo. I was glaring at him the whole time in warning that he had better not hurt my Angelo. I would have his head if he hurt a mere, single hair on my precious Piccolo Angel. Isabella had stuck her arm out and Cullen laughed at her. The very nerve of him to laugh at this beautiful creature that I had entrapped in my arms made me growl in her defense. She WAS mine, if I chose to laugh in her presence it would be WITH her not AT her. The fool, Cullen was. And that was before he opened his mouth. I almost lost it right then and there. The only thing that keep me from attacking him was my Piccolo Angelo. I could not believe that he would insult my Piccolo Angelo by calling her by Bella. We, kings, did not tolerate or allow any sort of shorting of names. I despised any name besides Isabella coming out of any other male's mouth. She was mine and I would call her anything I pleased so long I was able to please her. I was starting to see red but I knew that I could never hurt Isabella so I started to focus on her heartbeat. This seemed to work. So instead of attacking him and risk displeasing my hyperactive brother I snarled at him in warning and undisguised rage. I wanted him to never be able to forget that in the presence of any Volturi member, whether it was a king's, queen's or the guards names you did not shorten their names. This was out of respect towards each other. And you had better not be caught shorting the name of one of the three brothers or our mates. It mattered not if they were actually here in physical form. So once I made my point clear to Cullen he continued. But not showing who had the upper hand in this conversation. I am glad that he hadn't forgotten everything during his time away from the Volturi. Shame that I couldn't use that excuse to end his life. However, Aro wanted to wait until my Angelo had restored her full health before acting accordingly as to how our law governed us. A second death. One that I personally could not wait for but I would resist for as long as possible for my angelo's sake.

* * *

(Carlisle POV)

"Bella-" I started only to be cut off by a very angry Volturi leader. I bowed my head in submission. He was mirthless leader who, much unlike Aro, did not overlook anything. If he wanted me to refer to my daughter by her first name I had no choice. It was not wise to anger Caius and that wasn't a hard thing to do. I had on many occasions angered him to the point that I had to leave and allow his brothers to calm him down. With Isabella in such close proximity of him I could not afford him to lose his temper. I already had a broken daughter, I did not want an injured one on top of that. So I restarted my sentence.

"Isabella, I want to apologise on the behalf of my family. If I had known that you would end up here and in your condition we would have never left, sooner or later when we had figured out that you were destined to be apart of the Volturi I would have helped you achieve it. What my son did to you was a mistake, one that we have all paid for. We have helped each other overcome the sorrow and grief. Now let me help you. I have already assessed your condition during the time that you rendered unconscious. I have also been informed that you have been experiencing some suicidal thoughts. B- Isabella, listen to me, let me help you recover both your mental and physical health. Think of everyone else. All the light that you have spread into everyone's lives. If you take your life, then all the lives that you have touched will be destroyed. I know you probably don't want to hear it but I still think of you as my daughter. I have never stopped loving you in that way. Regardless of what path you choose now, so long it is not death, then I will support you until the end. I am going to ask you to do this for me if that is okay?"

I waited for her response to tell me to continue and that she would agree with my terms and conditions. I really needed to know that she was willing to open up her thoughts. In some ways it would be easier if someone could read her mind, yet would that really be the best way? To have the mental privacy that Isabella had was something to cherish. I knew that my son did not have control over his gift. So it was not really his fault. But I had since learned how precious having mental privacy could be. It was however, crucial that Isabella opened up, if not to me than one of the Volturi leaders or Sulpicia. Once I saw Isabella nod I started to continue.

"I want to give you a complete psychological evaluation. Now before you start to worry, might I just add that it is customary approach when people are having the thoughts that you have been experiencing. And before you start to protest remember that you have already agreed to it. If I am to help you like I promised I need to know exactly what is going on. I cannot speak on the behalf of the Volturi but usually this type of evaluation happens on a one-on-one approach simply because it is more comfortable for the patient. I will not be judging you in anyway but like I said before a full psychological evaluation becomes a priority when suicidal thoughts become involved."

I was determined that I would help Isabella. I had to, in order to lessen the guilt that I had accumulated during my time in the same room as her. She was broken, my son had broken her and for her to be able to move on I had to fix her. I knew that she was scared, and I would have to watch what I said carefully because Aro, Marcus, Sulpicia and of course Caius and Isabella were still in the room. To be on the bad side of one king was bad enough, to be on the bad side of two could get you killed depending on who but to be on all three kings or the queen's bad side guaranteed a vampires death. I had witnessed it before. I would have to be really cautions at how I approached certain topics. Caius had already proven that he was not taking any sort of carelessness. I must admit that Isabella looked better since she had been placed in his arms. She looked safe and for that I was glad of, I was thankful at whatever had possessed the two so that Isabella might be able to work out her differences with little trouble. She had been quite agreeable today with my request I could only hope that it would continue and that she would not close up and block my attempts….

* * *

A/N: Building up in suspense yet? We have still yet to reach discussion on the Cullen matter…. What to do, what to do. Anyone have any ideas? I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR! If you have any ideas or would just like to make a comment then please review….


	11. Love, love, love

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Caius.

Love, Love, Love is by Of Monsters & Men (great song I would suggest you listen to it) I have no ownership of the song, lyrics or the band. Good band name too, don't you think, considering this story and all.

The song Aro listens to is Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson. I think it is fitting. I do not own lyrics or song. All rights go to the late Michael Jackson.

Go to my profile (Mrs. Caius Volturi) and read: Please Participate. It is important so spread the word and participate. The more the better!

* * *

Love, Love, Love

(BPOV)

I did not want to do this, even if I had been tricked into it. Hell, Carlisle probably already thought that I was weak since I fainted at the sight of him. Not to mention the fact that he knew that I was suicidal. Well at least I was before I had Caius holding me. Caius's arms could only be compared to heaven. Carlisle had already proven himself to be correct, did he really want to prove it again?

Caius must have picked up on my fear because he held me tighter. It was a little bit discomforting being held so tightly, but I would rather be held tightly than none at all. Especially by someone like Caius. i tried to relaxing again but I could not. I did not trust Carlisle enough. Sure I did trust him as it was impossible not to, but his son had left me. Threw me out like yesterday's trash. I had lost some of the respect that I had once harbored toward the kind-hearted doctor.

Daddy eventually told Carlisle to more or less get out of the room and to join his family in the guest wing. I had no idea where that was, but I really did not care. I hated knowing that I was so messed up. That I needed to rely on HIS father to help me. I needed another distraction. Caius was a great distraction, but it wasn't enough. I needed more. So I reached into my pocket and pulled out my ipod. I scrolled quickly through my playlist until I came up to another one of my favorite bands: Of Monsters & Men. Just what I didn't want but felt an internal need for it I started to play Love, Love, Love. I couldn't help but think of Caius. Which really wasn't hard and all since I was still in his arms.

_Well, maybe I'm a crook for stealing your heart away_

_Yeah, maybe I'm a crook for not caring for it_

_Yeah, maybe I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad person_

_Well, baby, I know_

Well, actually I did not know. I had yet to steal Caius's heart even if he had long since stole mine. I did, however, feel like a crook because I had willingly placed myself out there, even after what HIS family had done to me. With the fact that I was broken, I didn't know if Caius wanted me or just felt sorry for me. I wasn't so sure now with the position we sat in on my bed. I was in his lap all curled up in his arms and he just sat there.

_And these fingertips_

_Will never run through your skin_

_And those bright blue eyes_

_Can only meet mine across_

_the room filled with people that_

_are less important than you_

Well that was true. We were not of the same league, he could touch me and not have anyone to offend but a mere weak human. However, if I was to touch him in anyway such as a brush I would be in his mercy. In the mercy of a very angry vampire, and a King at that. I was already classified as a human. And his bright crimson eyes had met mine when we were in the throne room, which were full of guards and other humans like me.

_All 'cause you love, love, love_

_When you know I can't love_

_You love, love, love_

_When you know I can't love_

_You love, love, love_

_When you know I can't love you_

He might not love me. I did not know. I loved him that was for sure, or at least I felt something for him. Perhaps he felt the same way, he felt something. I know that I would not be ready to love, love, love anybody any time soon. I had to heal my broken ways, if it was possible.. Something would have to be fixed before I would be able to love somebody or even Caius in the way that they would deserve. As in the way I loved HIM. I had given HIM my everything but it still wasn't enough. What if I wasn't enough for Caius? If I was just a distraction to Caius, like I was a towards HIM, and just like I used music as a way to distract myself then I would beg for death, even if I had to draw my own blood. I would find a way.

_So I think it's best we both forget_

_before we dwell on it_

_The way you held me so tight_

_All through the night_

_'Til it was near morning_

I needed to forget it all. The way I had made HIM hold me until morning. That way I could move on and hopefully not have Carlisle examine my messed up head. I wondered what it would feel like if Caius was the one holding me until the morning. If it had anyway of comparison to how I was feeling now than I would never wish for the morning to come.

_'Cause you love, love, love_

_When you know I can't love_

_You love, love, love_

_When you know I can't love_

_You love, love, love_

_When you know I can't love you_

That was a possibility. He could always love me but I couldn't return the feeling.

_All 'cause you love, love, love_

_When you know I can't love_

_You love, love, love_

_When you know I can't love_

_You love, love, love_

_When you know I can't love you_

I sighed. The song was a good one. It had gotten me thinking. Not that I did not do that often. I was spaced out a lot due to it. I was spaced out now because I was caught off guard when I heard my father clear his throat. Like he really needed to, so I look up at him.

* * *

(APOV)

I could hear the song that my daughter had started to play on a small gadget. I could not wait to get my hands on it. But I was curious about the song too. So once the person quite singing I cleared my throat to gain my daughters attention. Sure enough I got it.

" Mia carissima figlia (A/N: My dearest daughter/child) what was that song that you just play?"

"Love, love, love" came the distant reply.

I nodded. That would make sense since the song seemed to be stuck on those words.

So with that out of the way I wanted to get my hands on the contraption. I wanted to see how it worked. I was so very much excited.

"Can I borrow that…" I did not know what it was called but I could careless.

This time my daughter looked confused so my mate stepped in and clarified.

"I think what your father mean's my dear, is the device that you have in your hand. The one that just played music."

"Oh, here you go, do you want me to show you how to use it or do you think you can get it?"

I simply shook my head I thought that I could figure it out myself. I then excused myself. I needed to talk to the the Cullen's and I just got a song to play. It had something to do with a girl being made out of plastic and partying (Barbie Girl, I do not own song). Nope, I moved on to the next one. Ha this one was interesting.

_As he came into to the window_

_T'was the sound of a crescendo_

_He came into her apartment_

_Left the bloodstains, on the carpet_

_She ran underneath the table_

_He could see she was unable_

_So she ran into the bedroom_

_She was struck down, it was her doom_

Climbing through a window, sounds fun. I have never tried that before. I might just have to try it someday. Bloodstain's? Obviously he was not a vampire.

_Annie are you okay,_

_So, Annie are you okay,_

_Are you okay Annie._

_Annie are you okay,_

_So, Annie are you okay,_

_Are you okay Annie._

_Annie are you okay,_

_So, Annie are you okay,_

_Are you okay Annie._

_Annie are you okay,_

_So, Annie are you okay,_

_Are you okay Annie._

This Annie person is not okay, isn't she dead? Who would ask a dead person if they were okay. Was that the polite thing to do now-a-days?

_(Annie are you okay)_

_(Will you tell us that you're okay)_

_(There's a sign in the window)_

_(That he struck you - A Crescendo Annie)_

_(He came into your apartment)_

_(Left the bloodstains on the carpet)_

_(Then you ran into the bedroom)_

_(You were struck down)_

_(It was your doom)_

One man's doom another man's dinner is all I would say. Honestly how could my daughter listen to such an unrealistic song?

_Annie are you okay,_

_So, Annie are you okay,_

_Are you okay Annie._

_Annie are you okay,_

_So, Annie are you okay,_

_Are you okay Annie._

_Annie are you okay,_

_So, Annie are you okay,_

_Are you okay Annie._

_Annie are you okay,_

_So, Annie are you okay,_

_Are you okay Annie._

I might be about three thousand years old but I have never heard anyone ask anyone if they are okay that many times. This song was….different.

_You've been hit by,_

_You've been struck by_

_A Smooth Criminal._

_So they came to the outway_

A Smooth Criminal I liked the sound. It had a certain ring to it. I should be called the 'Smooth Criminal'. King 'Smooth Criminal', Master 'Smooth Criminal'. No. Oooh I know, Master of 'Smooth Criminal'. I liked it.

_It was sunday, what a black day_

_Everytime I try to find him_

_He's leaving no clue left behind him._

_And he had no way of knowing_

_Of the suspect or what to expect._

_Mouth to mouth resuscitation_

_Sounding heartbeats- intimidations._

Really? You are trying to bring back the girl. If the girl was drained then there was no bring her back. If I had been able to get to her. Why was the day black? Did it happen at night? Sounds like a vampire. Leaving no clue that it was them other than a mess to clean up.

_Annie are you okay,_

_So, Annie are you okay,_

_Are you okay Annie._

_Annie are you okay,_

_So, Annie are you okay,_

_Are you okay Annie._

_Annie are you okay,_

_So, Annie are you okay,_

_Are you okay Annie._

_Annie are you okay,_

_So, Annie are you okay,_

_Are you okay Annie._

I was loosing it. Why is this human keep asking Annie if she was okay. She has not responded to anything.

_(Annie are you okay)_

_(Will you tell us that you're okay)_

_(There's a sign in the window)_

_(That he struck you - A Crescendo Annie)_

_(He came into your apartment)_

_(Left the bloodstains on the carpet)_

_(Then you ran into the bedroom)_

_(You were struck down)_

_(It was your doom)_

Bloodstains. Ha! Bloodstains. Lovely. Not very 'smooth' now are you?

_Annie are you okay,_

_So, Annie are you okay,_

_Are you okay Annie._

_Annie are you okay,_

_So, Annie are you okay,_

_Are you okay Annie._

All this 'Annie' was getting to my head! What was it with song's today repeating one word over again? I liked Italian operas better. I would have to take my daughter to one soon. She needed to listen to real music not a repeating loop.

_Annie are you okay,_

_So, Annie are you okay,_

_Are you okay Annie._

_Annie are you okay,_

_So, Annie are you okay,_

_Are you okay Annie._

If they that one more time…. I am starting to like it 'Annie are you okay..' Hum the tune is catchy. 'Annie are you okay...'

_You've been hit by,_

_You've been struck by_

_A Smooth Criminal._

_Okay, I want everybody to clear the area right now!_

_Aaow!_

Yes clear the area, the Volturi has arrived. That is going to be my line from now on….

_(Annie are you okay)_

_I don't know!_

_(Will you tell us that you're okay)_

_I don't know!_

_(There's a sign in the window)_

_I don't know!_

_(That he struck you - A Crescendo Annie)_

_I don't know!_

_(He came into your apartment)_

_I don't know!_

_(Left the bloodstains on the carpet)_

_I don't know!_

_(Then you ran into the bedroom)_

_I don't know!_

Wait! Who was able to bring her back. All she is saying is 'I don't know' well if you don't know then I don't know. I want to read this person's mind. I wonder where I could find him. Singing about a killing. I love it. And he got away with it.

_(You were struck down)_

_(It was your doom-Annie)_

_(Annie are you okay)_

_Dad gone it-baby!_

_(Will you tell us that you're okay)_

_Dad gone it-baby!_

_(There's a sign in the window)_

_Dad gone it-baby!_

It wasn't a doom a vampire was hungry. We do have to eat you know…. I AM LOSING MY GRIP ON SANITY! Annie is dead!

_(That he struck you - A Crescendo Annie)_

_Hoo! Hoo!_

_(He came into your apartment)_

_Dad gone it!_

_(Left the bloodstains on the carpet)_

_Hoo! Hoo!_

_(Then you ran into the bedroom)_

_Doggone it!_

_(You were struck down)_

_(It was your doom-Annie!)._

_Aaow!_

I liked that song. It had was kind of….relatable. Cheering over death. The blood everything besides all the 'Annie are you okay' parts. I started to sing the song. I was now at the Cullen's temporary wing. I needed to talk to them about my daughter. I will be a 'Smooth Criminal'. I really should have everybody start calling me that. Family, I mean. Not, the guards. I opened the door. I really did not need to knock. It was, after all my castle and while they were guest, the Cullen's were also going to be punished. Dearly.

"Smooth Criminal…."

* * *

(Edward POV)

Aro just entered the room. He was thinking about a Smooth Criminal. This was making no sense. I knew I should have just stayed with Tanya….

* * *

(A/N) Duh Duh Duh… what is going to happen next? A little chat? A fight? Possible death? Who knows…. Also I have nothing against Michael Jackson, but this is Aro's outtake on the song. I thought it was fitting since Aro is creepy, and is a vampire…. tell me what you think of it. Review!


	12. Servatis a Maleficum

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Caius, Evanescence or The Police.

A/N: Servatis a Maleficum (Latin)- translates roughly to: Save yourself from evil (from the song Whisper by Evanescence). Whisper will not be included in this chapter (but I encourage you to listen to it,it is a dark song talking about death, just like this chapter is). Volturi are evil, at least in the Cullen's prospective, which is totally not my view as you can tell by this storyline.

* * *

Servatis a Maleficum

(APOV)

I entered the guest wing still humming the song. I saw Carlisle's first created 'child' look confused. No doubt picking up on my thoughts. He was a child in every sense of the word. And because of it he had sealed his doom. I did not stop my 'intrusion' as they might have called it, but rather continued further in the room. My castle, my rules.

When I walked I could almost feel the power that was radiating off of me. They were all fools to think that they could keep something like this from us. Even though the human has since become my daughter, I had to enforce the law. I had never particularly understood the Cullen's. Their outlook towards vampirism was viewed like a curse. Not something that should be used to their advantage, like we did, here in Volterra. I however, did not want things to get out of control so I called upon my two most trusted guards, "Jane, Felix come here".

I did not have to wait long. I wanted to start and end this as soon as possible. I heard a knock on the door and allowed them to enter.

"Master" they both said in unison. I nodded in acknowledgement but did not speak to them. They would get their orders soon enough if everything played out as I predicted it would.

I just continued to take in my surroundings. I had not counseled with my brothers to discuss any form of proper punishment. I however felt the need to remind the Cullen coven that, they were guest of the Volturi and would have to obey our commands while they were here. I had long since taken in my surroundings. But I knew a quiet Aro, was not a good thing. Let the suspense build up. I wanted to put them at unease. Everybody knew that you needed to have an upper hand. The Volturi in particular needed to have complete control. I knew that I would but Jane could deal with Edward when the time came and Felix could restrain whoever needed to be.

"My friends. First of all I want to welcome you to Volterra. God of War, it is a pleasure to have you here in our humble abode. I have meant a lot of you but there are two of you I haven't been introduced to."

The two in question was a blonde female and a brawny male. Felix looked like he could be a match to the male. I was, he, who spoke.

"I am Emmett and this is my mate, Rosalie." Emmett was his name. I could use another one like Felix. I wondered if he would join the guard and while I was asking I might as well ask the God Of War.

"Before I start to conduct business I would to like to offer you and the God of War a place here in the ranks. You would have to change your diet. I could use another skilled fighter and someone who has knowledge with newborns. To have someone with the strength of Felix would also be a good addition."

I could see their mates respectively look at them.

"Of course, your mates would not be allowed to join. When you join the ranks it is an honor and a commitment. Though, Alice, I would love it if you were to join our ranks, recent events are preventing me from offering."

The females were now clinging onto their mates. I am glad Sulpicia did not do that. I hated being smothered by having to drag a defenseless mate around everywhere I went. Though I did everything in power to protect Sulpicia I wanted my freedom too.

"Before, you answer I am going to add, I am asking you to leave behind your mates, and convert your ways of eating and that if you join the guard you will not be punished as severely as the rest of your coven. I do not appreciate it when my guards are unable to function their duties properly due to their mates."

I let them think about it for a second. This was taking way too long and I wanted to get back to listening to bad modern music. I wonder what word the next song would be wrapped around. perhaps one with the word blood….

I was bored with them and I if I had not had thousands of years to practice cheerfulness then I would sound just like my brother Marcus. If I was like Marcus then I would go insane (hehehe more insane than I was already).

If the time did not call for diplomacy then I would be listening to another song. I had an urge right now to take out the music device again and started moving through the songs. I looked up when I heard the sound of movement.

"We need time to think about your offer, I want to talk it over with my family" the God of War said and Emmett nodded. I started to get excited at least this was better than his mate's usually responds.

"Very well, I shall wait here for your answer."

I started to play with the music player. What to play, what to play? There were so many options. What is this song? Every Breath You Take (by The Police). I listened to it. Sounded something like what a stalker would have as a theme song. Sounded like what Demitri's theme song would be since he was our tracker. But now all this person could say was '_I'll be watching you',_ everyone was stuck on a phrase. I wondered if Edward had ever heard of this song since he liked to follow my new daughter. Perhaps I should sing it to him through my thoughts.

A snarl coming from Edward, caused me to look at him. I hit a nerve. Well it was the truth. He was a stalker. His instead of his name being 'fuckward', as I recalled on of his coven members calling him, whoever should have called him 'stalkward'. Hehehehe, 'stalkward'. The same respect did not go out to him as it did to my family. I could and would call him anything I pleased.

Tisk tisk, Edward, you should have known that stalking my daughter was a big no-no, I thought to Edward. This time he could barely keep himself from charging at me. Not the smartest move, on his part. I looked at Jane, giving her the 'okay'. She put him in his place quickly but I just ignored his screams. I wanted him to suffer like my daughter was. So I let the torturing go on for a while longer, turning a deaf ear at the pleas that came from his coven. If I had already talked to my brother's I would be turning him into a pile of ashes, quicker than originally thought possible.

I wonder if I could find a theme song for every vampire in the castle. I had already found out mine and Demitri's. What would my brother's songs be like. Caius's would have to be full of rage, like he was and Marcus would have to be all melancholy and boring sounding like he was. He was the KING of melancholy.

My musing was cut off by hearing the God of War start talking"

"We have finished discussing it over and Emmett and I have decided that….."

* * *

(Alec POV)

My sister had been summoned by Master Aro and so I was justing going about my patrol when I heard Master Caius call for me. I served Master Caius, while Jane served Aro. Although our Master's were not real particular about who followed them, it was clear at which Master a guard member really served. Other than, Heidi served all the Masters and the guard by luring food in. Take Renata for example, she always served Aro unless it she was needed to protect another Master while he was on a mission. But that was rare unless the problem got so big that one of the Masters had to get involved.

I arrived back to Master Aro's wing and knocked. I entered per my Master's request and waited for a command.

"Take Isabella to the garden's and let her look around, show her the fountain and anything else she might want to see. Do not, under any circumstances, leave the confines of the Castle's exterior walls. If you do I will set Demitri on you. No other vampire is to be around or in the garden and do not allow the Cullen fools to see her. I will not be careful with the removal of your head if you are not careful with MY Isabella."

My Master slowly let go of Miss Isabella. I would do everything in my power to protect her, to save myself from Master Caius's warth. Even if I had to use my power on the Cullen's I would. I carefully approached Miss Isabella, so that I might not offend her or Master Caius in anyway and nodded to her to follow me. I saw Masters Caius, Marcus and Miss Isabella share a look. I pretended that I did not notice. I was curious to know more about Miss Isabella. But instead I asked her if I had permission to pick her up and carry her to the garden as it would be quicker. When she nodded her assent I carefully picked her up and took off running. I had to divert my path a few times because of other guards or at one time the human secretary. Once we got to the garden I set her down on her feet and no sooner than I did she trip. I froze. There goes my head. I was about to help her up off the ground when I heard the door open and I was now torn between helping Miss Isabella up and hiding her from view before I could have time to use my gift. I decided to do both. I concentrated hard and the vampire slumped lifeless. Once I started to approach the senseless vampire I noticed that only one vampire had hair as blonde as that… and that vampire just so happened to be my Master. And there went my head out of the window… This was not go. Not good at all. I had just used my powers on Master Caius. I was dead…..

* * *

A/N: Suspenseful yet? I am going to post another chapter up tonight… 2 in 1 day. YAY!


	13. Servatis a Periculum

Disclaimer: Mrs. Meyer owns all original characters and Caius. I do not.

Servatis a Periculum (Latin) means: Save us from the danger (all rights go to Evanescence and their song Whisper).

* * *

Servatis a Periculum

(APOV)

"We have finished discussing it over and Emmett and I have decided that….. we would like to join the guard." the War of God spoke.

I was happy. Imagine how much fear we could install into all the covens when they found out that we had add the God of War into our ranks and a Cullen. Oh what a happy day this was for me. I could see that Alice had broken into a sobbing state. The other was begging Emmett to rethink about his choice. Their words bounded them now. There was nothing that could get them out of the the Volturi now except a second death.

"You will now and forever refer to my brother's and myself as 'Master'. I will call you War of God only when we introduce you formally to the vampire world. So Jasper and Emmett, I want you to be aware now that you are no longer part of the Cullen coven, you are now part of the Volturi coven. With that fact established if I was to give you a command to attack either a certain member or the whole coven that now stands in front of you, you would. Even if that mean's your mate. Fail me and I will kill you. You are not to question anything that we might do. This will be the first and last time I will ask you this so do the either of you have any questions?"

"No Master" my newly acquired guard answered in unison.

"If you will stand beside Jane and Felix, and wait for a command. I need to finish conducting my my business and then I will have Heidi bring in some humans. Once you have fed Demitri will be assessing your fighting skills. Eventually, if you prove yourselves then you will join rank. If you don't then you will join in the lower guards. That would be ashamed if the vampire knew that the God of War was in the lowest ranks here in the Volturi."

I heard a shriek of derangement. I turned and faced the Cullen's again. Rosalie looked furious. Carlisle's mate was sobbing and Alice was still sobbing. Edward, looked like he was about to attack. Obviously he had not learned his lesson.

"Restrain him" I said while looking at Emmett.

Emmett did as told. Edward struggled and Rosalie looked beside herself in fury. She was baring her fangs at the wrong vampire.

"Jasper." I commanded. Then in a very Marcus-like bored voice I said "Does anyone else need help restraining themselves? I have two more guards that can help you achieve it."

I did not get a response. I then walked over and placed my hand on Edward, since he was the start of this uprising. He continued to struggle as my grip on his throat tightened. I sighed and the ordered Felix to assist Emmett.

I moved to Rosalie. She had always had a thing after my daughter. She was going to be punished for her thoughts, but not in the form of death. I again repeated the same process that I had with Edward.

"Emmett, Felix, Jasper, Jane, I want you to escort Edward and Rosalie to the dungeons and have Afton and Santiago guard them. If they try to escape on the way down, Jane you know what to do, or if they fight you then kill them."

As the group left, Carlisle's mate and Alice were now begging me to have mercy. I was showing mercy at the moment. I had not killed them…..yet.

"With that being dealt with, I can finally continue on with what I was saying. You are guest here. You will obey the rules. If you break any rules, then I can assure you a second death. I will not tolerate outburst such as the one that just occured again. Believe me if it happens again I will not be as lenient. Carlisle, for right now you are welcome to your old room. But as for your mate and Alice, they will continue to be provided for here in the guest wing. Might I make the suggestion that if I were you I would not wander around the castle. Don't go looking for the other members of your coven, whether it be those in the dungeon or those who have recently joined the guard. And I will now which. Immediate death will come if you go looking for Isabella. So it would be in your best interest not to leave these rooms. A guard will escort you around the castle if necessary and when you need to feed. Carlisle, I need to talk to you then I will leave you to settle down in your room. You, are exempted from all previous restrictions but I would not go looking for Isabella if I were in your shoes, as people say today."

I lead the way out of the door and could sense that Carlisle was following me. Leaving the two dry sobbing vampires to their own devices. Once we departed the guest wing I started to talk again.

"I am not pleased at how you took care of the situation concerning Isabella, earlier. I want you to be aware that Isabella is Caius's mate and he, hers. He will protect her above all other means. I will also protect my daughter along will her mother and Marcus. So tread carefully. Two of your coven members are already on my bad side. Don't add yourself to that list. My daughter is broken because of that boy you still call 'son'. Isabella is not mentally unstable like you make her out to be. So I don't think that a psychological exam will be a crucial part in restoring her health. I will not allow any harm to come to my daughter even if I have to protect her from herself, to avoid any personal injury, I will. I want you to just help her regain her health and nothing more."

I heard Caius calling for me, or more like bellowing for me. I sighed again and left Carlisle standing in the corridor. He did not have my concern. He could find his way to his room.

I entered the throne room after running at top speed all the way there. I saw my daughter sitting on Caius's throne. I smiled up at her. She returned it half way. A little more enthusiastic on her part would be appreciated but she was broken so I would make a one time exception. I could also see a submissive Alec standing with his head bowed. But his was between the hands of my brother, I knew my brother's intent and I had to stop him. I wondered what has happened. Alec was a valuable and trusted guard amongst the ranks and us Kings. I would find out very soon if Caius's facial expression was anything to go by...

* * *

(CPOV)

Not only did the stupid boy let use his powers on me, a Master, but he also allowed MY Piccolo Angelo fall. He was in for it bigtime. As soon as he realized his...mistake… if you could even call it that he released me from his power. Oh, the hell that was going to be paid.

I recovered myself faster than my Piccolo Angelo did so I went to carefully help her up. The young guard did not even know how to treat a proper gentlelady.

She was still sprawled all over the ground like a ragdoll. If I wanted to treat her like a ragdoll then I would and NO one else. However, this Angelo did not deserve to be treated like a ragdoll. I glared murderously over at the guard. He was in for it bigtime like I had already said. He just did not know. I could have yelled at him right then and there but I wanted to take a diplomatic approach, so that I did not scare the Angelo. I did not have to even signal for him to follow. I would oversee any and all outings that my Piccolo Angelo took from now on. What use was a guard if you could not trust him? None, which is why I was going to kill him. I was mentally fuming but kept a calm demeanor about myself since I was carrying my Piccolo Angelo. But anyone could see the rage in my eyes. I called loudly for Aro and I secretly hope that Aro was busy at the moment. I wanted to be able to finally get back at him for interrupting me back a few hundred years ago. He must not have been. It only took a minute for him to respond in the form of himself. One day I will get my revenge. I am not Caius Volturi for nothing. Meanwhile I will be getting my revenge in the form of death. I placed my Piccolo on my throne and moved to block her view of my hands and the stupid guard. I placed my hands on either side and was just about to twist and pull when my brother interrupted me...again. I was furious so I turned and charged at Aro...

* * *

A/N: What is Caius thinking! Charging at Aro? Has he lost it? And what is going to happen to the Cullen's (Edward and Rosalie) Emmett and Jasper and Alice and Esme and Carlisle. And Alec, what will happen to him? Well you are just going to have to wait and find out...


	14. In Custodia Legum

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or Caius.

In Custodia Legum (latin): In Law's Custody

I do not own Without You by David Guetta

* * *

**In Custodia Legum**

(BPOV)

Caius seemed so angry as he turned away from the guard and strolled/stalked to me. He bent down and picked me up off the ground. He cradled me. But I could tell that something was off, he was too stiff. I peaked through my eyelashes and looked at his face. His red eyes were set ablaze with unforgiving fury. I did not want him to be mad at me. I wanted him to love me the way I loved him. If he was mad at me then, all hopes of actually getting to know him would be thwarted...again. I started to hum a song. It was a favorite of mine, the song was Without You by David Guetta.

_I can't win, I can't reign_

_I will never win this game_

_Without you, without you_

I I literally could not do anything without him. I had started to make an effort to even try to start living when he was around. I wanted, no I needed, him to be part of my life.

_I am lost, I am vain,_

_I will never be the same_

_Without you, without you_

I was so lost right now. I was confused at why my body reacted the way it did without him. I could only compare my needed to be with him to the way my body needed oxygen. I craved it. I was selfish because I would fight before I gave him up. Something I am sure he would be pleased about, not. I had learned that men did not like clingy females. HE had not liked it but thought that it was funny so HE had put up with it.

_I won't run, I won't fly_

_I will never make it by_

_Without you, without you_

Not that I could run in the first place….but I think that the point was clear. Of course I could not fly, but in Caius's arms it was close enough. That would count as flying right? I mean I could not run at such extremes, but then again I could not run, the last time I tried well, lets just say it ended like all the other times I had tried, a trip to the Emergency Room.

_I can't rest, I can't fight_

_All I need is you and I_

_Without you_

_Without you_

I think that sleeping would become impossible if Caius was not present. I would not even fight to try to live. He was the reason why I had made up my mind to start to live again. All I needed was him. And of course my Mommy, Daddy and Uncle Marcus.

_Oh, oh, oh!_

_You! You! You!_

_Without_

_You! You! You!_

_Without you_

It was all about him. I needed him like I needed to breath. What was it about vampires and their reactions that they brought out in me. I was like a helpless little doe. I needed to be cared for and protected, as I was unable to do that myself. It was funny really how I had always been so self supportive when living with Renee and then when I moved in with Charlie. At the time I had to be, but all of that went out the window once vampires were present. It was like I lost all mental function around them….perhaps it was their good looks.

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame_

_But I can't accept that we're estranged_

_Without you, without you_

I could not erase that this beautiful vampire had spent the last…. What time was it? I seemed to not even be aware of time in his presents… Oh well at least I had a distraction.

_I can't quit now, this can't be right_

_I can't take one more sleepless night_

_Without you, without you_

He had me hooked, I loved him with all my heart. I did not understand it. My brain told me not to. And the last time I listened to my heart HE happened. Oh well, I would enjoy this sense of comfort while it lasted.

_I won't soar, I won't climb_

_If you're not here, I'm paralyzed_

_Without you, without you_

I was paralyzed with pure amazement that someone as handsome, and as right now, as caring could exist in the world. Or in the same would that I was involved in. I was human and here was this perfect vampire, carrying a worthless human around the castle.

_I can't look, I'm so blind_

_I lost my heart, I lost my mind_

_Without you_

_Without you_

I lost my heart to him. He stoled it. My Heart… the one thing that I swore that I would never give away again. My heart was not whole. In no means, was it whole. My heart had been, played with, stabbed, possibly cheated with, burned, broken, stepped on, and somehow, somehow it still managed to beat, and all for the vampire that was holding me now.

_Oh, oh, oh!_

_You! You! You!_

_Without_

_You! You! You!_

_Without you_

I had started to hum and sing louder, I was desperate. I wanted him to know exactly how I felt. I did not care if I was getting on his nerves. I probably was. Vampires were not exactly well known for their endless patience. Carlisle maybe, but he was the only one.

_I am lost, I am vain,_

_I will never be the same_

_Without you, without you_

_Without you_

Well, that song summed it up. Without you I was nothing, With you I was everything. I could do anything, but leave me and I could not do anything. We were now back in the same room that everything had spiraled out of control. The throne room. I was placed down as gently as possible as one could hoped to have been considering the circumstances and all. I was being carried by an murderous vampire and one who had demanded respect countless times throughout his existence. At some point Caius must have called for Daddy because once I was placed on the throne and Caius moved to block my vision, Daddy showed up and started to yell at Caius about something.

* * *

(APOV)

I entered the throne room, I surveyed my soundings. Upon my entrance my brother charged at me. I was quick in putting him back in line and asked him:

"Cauis! What in Dante's Seven Hell's are you doing?" My brother was getting ready to pull the head off of one of our most trusted guard and charged at me. I could not allow either to happen again.

"This boy" he said, as he hissed in Alec's direction, "allowed Isabella to stumble, even AFTER I told him to watch her with his all of his miserable life. I followed them, and he used his power on ME, a MASTER, his CREATOR! The law claims his life now." My brother spat out.

I needed to divert my brother's attention, but how…. I know! I would call Jasper and Emmett. I would divert his attention that way.

"Jasper, Emmett, throne room, now!"

That got my brother's attention. If I had not had my brother restined who knew what damage he would have caused. But my plan worked. I gestured for Alec to leave, which he wasted no time in doing.

Soon, but not soon enough the throne room doors opened and in came my two newest guard members. My brother and daughter looked torn between shock and pain (my daughter) and shock and fury (my brother).

* * *

(Jasper POV)

"Jasper, Emmett, throne room, now!"

I heard Master Aro command us. I had just finished draining my second human and Emmett was on his third. We quickly abandoned our feeding and made our way to the throne room. The doors were pushed open and we walked in….

* * *

A/N: Oh ****! This is sooo not good. The law is claiming Alec's life (I love Alec, he is one of my favorite guard members). AND Jasper and Emmett are to help Aro calm down Caius. This is not going to end well….. Please Review to make suggestions on how this should end.


	15. Isabella Meet:

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Caius or any other character associated with the Twilight Saga

A/N: Thank you- for all the reviews, thoughts, and ideas. I have received a lot of the latter. Some in which contradict others. That is fine! However, I cannot please everyone so I will go with the MAJORITY.

* * *

Isabella Meet….

(BPOV)

Oh man, this was not good. Between that guard's potential death and Caius running at Daddy. This was so not good. Daddy did not lose control over the whole situation. That was probably why he had stayed in power for so long. He kept a firm grip on Caius, just like he did with all the other vampires.

I did not want to admit it but, the way Caius had been acting for the last several minutes scared me. I knew that he could never hurt me, but he was not being gentle with anyone.

But being the powerful ruler that Daddy was, he was full of unexpected, insane, and somewhat deadly ideas.

The intricate doors that lead from the main corridor to the throne room were thrusted open. How those door's managed to stay hinged to the doorframe all these years was beyond me. I could never open the door's in my weakened state, but those doors were constantly being abused with forceful treatment.

As two uncloaked vampires entered the room. I could only stare out of shock and I could feel the pain creep up as I looked at the two intruding vampires. There stood Jasper and Emmett. They looked just like they did last time but… their eyes were morron. That meant that they had converted over to drinking humans. But why? Jasper had sensed my confusion and asked Daddy if he could explain.

Before he could explain anything to me, I felt a blissful calm spread over me and so had Cauis because all tense feelings left his posture. Like I said Jasper must have manipulated everyone in the room's feelings.

"Bella" he started in his southern Texas drawl, and like before with Carlisle, he was cut off by a snarling Caius. Jasper, paused and bowed his head. In submission I later realized. He received permission from Daddy to continue.

Could that mean that Jasper and possibly Emmett had joined the Volturi? I had become suspicious.

"Isabella it is good to see you again. I can feel your confusion and suspicion. I am going to ask you to let me explain before you ask any questions. Yes, Emmett and I have joined the guard and no our mates are not guards. The offer was only open to us and we accepted. We are drinking human's now, as we were asked by Master Aro to switch our diet. I am sorry for what our brother did to you and I hope that you will one day find it in your heart to forgive us." Jasper started to smile softly at me as he said the next sentence. "Eternity is a long time to hold a grudge, Isabella. I am the feared Major of the Southern Wars but I do not hold any grudges towards any events. Now I think that you probably have questions for us?"

I was lost.

Why had Jasper and Emmett joined the guard?

Did Daddy force them?

And what about Alice and Rosalie?

Why hadn't they been offered to join?

Or had they declined the offer like all the other times before?

Daddy had always wanted Alice, hadn't he?

What had changed?

I did not ask Jasper or Emmett, who had been strangely quiet, but rather directed the next question to the person who had all the control: Daddy.

"What is going on? I am so lost. You did not force Jasper and Emmett to join did you?"

"Ahhh, no my dear daughter, I merely asked them to join. Chelsea might have manipulated their bonds slightly, at my request. But it was their choice to join."

"So is that the reason why Rosalie and Alice did not join?"

"No. As I believe Jasper has already said, I did not offer Rosalie or Alice a position in the ranks. They are not of any real vital importance to the guard, we have managed without dear Alice for thousands of years, we can manage for thousands more."

I nodded. That was all I really needed to know, was whether or not they were forced. I felt bad that they had to leave their mates and change to drinking human blood. I looked at Jasper and Emmett again. Emmett caught my eye and smirked, I was not the only one who saw though. One moment Emmett was smirking at me and the next he was being thrown into a marble wall. (A/N: Can you guess by whom? Yep, you guessed it!) Caius.

Honestly, I had no clue why Caius was acting this way. Sure, I felt protected in his presence but throwing a-big-goofball-of-a-vampire against the wall for just smirking at me? This was getting out of hand. I looked between my Daddy and Jasper, hoping that one of them would get the hint. Jasper did and looked at Daddy. Daddy nodded his head while completely ignoring his brother. And for the second time, Jasper used his telepathic powers and restored control. Of course, Emmett came out relatively unscathed besides a couple of cracks in his granite hard skin. Caius looked like a rabid beast, I hated to say it but it was true.

Daddy continued to ignore to ignore Caius, who instead walked over the Emmett and started to read his thoughts. Daddy cocked his head at Emmett's thoughts and shook his head. Whatever was or had run through Emmett's head must have been crazy. Then he did the same mental check with Jasper and then stepped back.

Daddy then called for Alec and Felix to join all of us in the throne room. Soon both of the doors were being abused again as Alec and Felix joined the small crowd.

Daddy then stated the last thing that I ever thought that I would hear come out of his mouth.

"Isabella, I would like to formally introduce you to your new and semi-permanent guard.

"Jasper, Emmett, Alec, and Felix you are to guard my daughter. I want NOTHING to happen to her. Alec, the only reason why I saved you from my brother, your Master's, wrath was because your talent is valuable to use and because of your sister. If there is a repeat of earlier events then I will not interfere. I have pardon your life, the law does not claim it anymore."

I am sure that Daddy said more but all I could think was that I was really starting to not like the throne room. Was I the only one that was noticing the trend that if anything bad, life altering, major or serious happened it always happened in this room. At least to my knowledge. I would start to avoid this room if I could help it. There was enough room's in the castle that I could go to plenty of rooms and never have to come across this one.

* * *

(CPOV)

I was beside myself in rage. My brother had allowed a guard to use his power on me TWICE. Not any guard but a Cullen. Then just dropped what I have heard people say in modern times the 'bombshell' (Hell I hoped there was a bomb that would completely eradicate my brother's existence. I would spend our fortune so that I could stock up on such a thing) and say that he was putting two Cullen's on MY Piccolo Angelo's guard. Did our relationship not allow me to have any say in her who her would be her personal guard? I guess not.

I left the throne room in disgust.

This whole situation disgusted me: Being informed that a human had gained knowledge of our existence. Not being able to finishes the human of due to having a mate who was in the form of human, who also knew about vampires and was never changed. Bowing down to the whims of that same human. Not having any control over my actions around the human. Then allowing the Cullen's to come within a thousand square mile radius of Volterra. Having a guard use his power on me and out right disobey me and only to be stopped from delivering the capital punishment by my brother. Then my brother allowing not one but two Cullen's into our guard and having one use his powers on me twice, and another had smirked at the human who I had placed on my throne. Would there be any deaths?

No, there would not, even if there were to be death's I was waiting to kill someone since the first time that human stepped foot into the castle. It was such a shame that I could not just kill her now. I think that perhaps I will.

The guards are under my control, I would order them to leave. Once alone I will snap the puny human's neck and drain her….

I take off towards my brother's wing eager to see if the human tasted as good as she smelled. I would take it slow and enjoy the moment. I would take eternity to drain her if it would be allowed.

* * *

(Alec POV)

I lead Miss Isabella back to her room in Master Aro and Mistress's Sulpicia's wing. We were walking back in a human's pace, none of us talked. I did not want to fail my masters again. Once arriving to her room I opened the door and lead her in, with the others following.

Felix and the two Cullen's and I had just started to stand guard when Master Caius appeared. We bowed our heads in respect, but Master Caius barked for us to leave and swept past us. We left, some of us more reluctant than others.

It was not lost to me that the door had been shut and locked. We had no choice but to leave. These were our Master's personal and private wing. But something was off. Master Caius seemed to be especially calm and he was smiling. This was not good. I wondered whether I should find Master Aro, but Master Caius and Miss Isabella seemed to be able to calm each other down so perhaps that is why Master Caius was going to Miss Isabella.

It was really nothing I should be worrying about anyway. What my Master's did was their personal business. Felix, the Cullen's and I all went our separate ways once exiting our Master's wing. But something had me worried so I went to find Master Aro….

* * *

(BPOV)

I looked up as the door opened and closed again just to be locked. I saw Caius. I started to feel a smile creep on my face. One that was quickly erased when I meant his. He looked sinister, and I was truly afraid. Caius looked every bit vampire. He stalked towards me, not saying a word, and with each step forward he took I matched it by moving back.

I was almost to the wall. I did not know what I was going to do when I hit it. If I had only knew that I would never reach the wall then I would not have worried. But at the time I did not know the only thing that I knew was that I was in a room, alone, with a very angry and blood thirsty vampire. A vampire that was supposed to be my mate. A vampire that was going to hurt me, kill me.

I never made it to the wall. Caius had gained on me and exposing my neck as his teeth became unsheathed from behind his lips.

I cried out in pain as I felt razors slice through my throat like a knife. I started to feel lighted headed, the room was spinning now.

I was dying, my death wish was finally coming true. Those were my last thoughts as the room faded into black and my body went limp…...

* * *

(CPOV)

I stalked towards the defenseless human. She did not even make it to the opposite side of the room before I was on her. I thrusted her head back. Perfect. I could see the blood pulsing through her veins. I made quick time inserting my fangs into her neck. Oh the taste of her blood was beyond anything I could describe. It was a couple seconds before the weak human fell unconscious...permanently. Her blood would be how heaven would feel like if such a thing existed.

I lost myself in the taste and smell of her blood…..

* * *

Author's note: WHOA WHOA WHOA! This is getting out of control. Caius draining Isabella, his mate? What has happened! Told ya the ride was going to get wild. Tell me what you guy's think. I love to here suggestions and ideas.

SOOO

**R-**Read

**E**-Express your opinions

**V**-Vist the **review** box and start typing

**I**-Ideas count

**E**-Expand the story's optional outcomes

**W**-We are in it together so support me and the story!

Thanks,

Mrs. Caius Volturi


	16. Too Much Appealing Blood?

Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight characters.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_(Alec POV)_

_….But something had me worried so I went to find Master Aro…._

_(BPOV)_

_….I felt razors slice through my throat like a knife….._

_(CPOV)_

_….I lost myself in the taste and smell of her blood…._

* * *

**Too Much Appealing Blood?**

(APOV)

I could make out the faint, yet delicious scent of blood coming from somewhere within the walls of the castle. I was curious. The only human's we had in the castle was my daughter and that secretary.

Well, let me tell you that, my curiosity did not last long. Alec, had just knocked on my study's exterior door. I gave him permission to enter.

"Master" he said with his head bowed in both respect and submission.

I was worried, he wasn't guarding my daughter like I had requested.

"Alec, why are you not guarding Miss Isabella? Is the task that hard, that you cannot obey a simple command as that?" I demanded.

"No, Master. Felix, Cullen's and I were sent away by Master Caius who went into Miss Isabella's room and locked the door. I have an uneasy feeling due to Master Caius being as angry as he was in the throne room. I have come directly to you."

I had difficulty believing what had just been said so I did the next best thing. I held out my hand and waited for Alec to comply. I scanned his thought's everything that he said was true.

By now I could really smell the blood, it smelled floral somehow. I was attracted to the scent but had no trouble paying attention to the guard that stood in front of me.

Hmmm, perhaps, I needed to check up on my daughter and brother. I did not want anything to happen to Isabella, my brother was able to take care of himself so I wasn't worried about him, but my defenceless daughter was a different matter… Making up my mind I said to Alec:

"Alec, come with me. I might need your help, should anything happen."

We both rushed down the expansive halls until I came to an abrupt halt at my wing.

Blood.

That was all you could smell. It hung so thick in the air that I could almost taste it.

My brother and human daughter were the only beings to my knowledge that could be in the room for no guards were allowed without permission. Sulpicia was in the garden, Marcus was in the library and the Cullen's had been taking care of, for the time being.

I bursted threw all the room's. I might have torn down some doors in the process, they could be replaced, my daughter could not. All the while the blood was getting more and more prominent. In the second that I reached Isabella's room. I knew that Caius had something to do with it. I did not even have to open the door to know what crime my brother had committed.

I tore the door of its hinges. In all my years in existence, I had only been as horrified as I was now, just one other time:

And that was at the time of my sister's death. May her soul rest in peace for all eternity.

There layed my daughter, limp, unconscious, while my brother was slowly drinking her blood. I saw red.

I was furious.

Letting out a mighty bellow, due to rage, I charged at Caius.

I quickly dislodged my brother from the lifeless form of my daughter. I caught her before she could drop onto the floor. Placing her on her bed- I had my brother up against the wall, snarling at him the whole time.

"CAIUS! You are a fool. A FOOL!" I screamed at my brother all the while I was glancing over at my daughter. She was breathing, barely.

"Alec, run faster than you have all of your existence and get the leader of the Cullen coven, Carlisle along with Jasper, Felix and Emmett. Bring all of them here. NOW!"

I still had my brother pinned up against the wall. I would have Jasper, Felix and Emmett take care of him.

Within a minutes' time all the vampire's that I had requested were in the room. I motioned for Jasper to help calm down my brother and for Felix and Emmett to restrain him. Carlisle had already started to look over Isabella.

For the second time I asked for Alec's assistance. It had come down to the point where Alec could have been classified as the pager boy of the Volturi. He was after all a boy…. physically.

"I want you to go and find my other brother and my mate and inform them that their presents is needed immediately in my daughter's room. Then I want you and Jane to keep all the other guards at bay. No one is to enter my wing. Go."

* * *

(Carlisle POV)

Esme, Alice and I were speculating why Jasper and Emmett had joined the guard. I was concerned. Aro was tearing my family apart and had Isabella here in the thicket of things. She was also in the center of my concerns.

Aro thought of Isabella daughter but refused to allow all the appropriate medical procedures to be performed. It was clear that Isabella had a difficult time coping with our absence. I was coming up with a possible theory to try to appease Aro and but Isabella at ease but still get the information I needed to obtain when Alec came barreling through the door.

Alice, Esme and I all looked up. It was me who Alec addressed, I was not surprised.

"Carlisle, Aro requires your presence immediately, you are to come with me while I track down a couple more guards." He said in a cool demeanor. He turned quickly and fled the room, I moved to follow. I could tell Esme did not want me to go but she could not overrule a direct request of a Volturi king.

Along the way to wherever I was to meet Aro we were joined by Felix, Jasper and Emmett. I nodded to both of my sons. They gave me a emotionless gesture in greeting. I suppressed a sigh. Jasper had never been one for words but to see an emotionless Emmett. That was something that would take time to get use to. As we approached Aro's wing it became clear as to why I was called. Bella had been injured, and if the smell was anything to go by, she had lost a lot of blood in the process.

I almost gasped at the scene that had been laid out in front of me. Had I not been in the medical field as long as I had been, I would have surely been almost overpowered by what I saw. Isabella was laid out upon the bed with a puncture wound to the throat which was bleeding profusely.

I went to work immediately. I was not focused on anything that was happening around me.

My only concern was to try to stem the bleeding and save my daughter's life. It would prove to be a difficult task but I worked diligently. She would need a blood fusion, quite possibly more than one. But that would have to wait, just for the time being.

There were other concerns that were more pressing at the moment. He heart was weak. Even if she was to be changed right this very second she would not make it. Everything would come in time but it would take it, time. And time was not abundant for Isabella at the moment.

I did not give up. I had never given up on a patient or family before I would not start now. Even if the injury was a vampire inflected one and nearly claimed the life of an already suicidal teenager, she was considered as a daughter to me and she deserved every chance just like the rest of my children.

I could hear other vampire's enter the room I heard a gasp which was followed by sobbing. I continued focusing on my poor daughter. I spoke to Aro I was now in the process of finishing stemming the blood so that I could prevent any more blood loss.

"Isabella has lost a lot of blood. So much, that if I don't give her a transfusion to her soon I will lose her. Is there a hospital that you or one of the guard's can call and see if they have any units of AB negative on hand? The blood type is the rarest of all the types so don't expect them to have much on hand, but a little is better than none at all at this point. This is the only way to save her at this point unless you are willing to change her? I must warn you that the odds are not in her favor. She will not make it through the first hour of the change much less the three whole days."

Sulpicia choked out "No I do not want her changed, not just yet if there is any other way. She deserves to spend more time as a human."

* * *

(SPOV)

I was in the garden walking past the roses. When I felt a vampire's presence. I looked up hoping that I would see Aro. However, that was not the case. I saw Alec. I was disappointed he had been so busy lately and my precious daughter needed her rest. So I was waiting out the time in the garden.

"Mistress Sulpicia, something has happened to Miss Isabella and Master Aro request that you go up to her room without delay."  
I started to worry. Had Isabella fainted again? She was not in the best of health. At least Aro's friend was here. He would be able to take care of my daughter if it was health related. That brought some relief to me.

I speed off to where my daughter was bound to be. As I got closer I could smell blood. A lot of it.

I picked up my speed, Marcus had also appeared, whatever had happened was bad. I saw my daughter laying in a pool of her own blood. I let out a gasp and then let the tears that would never fall flow.

Not a minute afterwards did Carlisle speak letting us know his diagnosis of the situation.

"Isabella has lost a lot of blood. So much, that if I don't give her a transfusion to her soon I will lose her. Is there a hospital that you or one of the guard's can call and see if they have any units of AB negative on hand? The blood type is the rarest of all the types so don't expect them to have much on hand, but a little is better than none at all at this point. This is the only way to save her at this point unless you are willing to change her? I must warn you that the odds are not in her favor. She will not make it through the first hour of the change much less the three whole days."

There had to be another way, I would make sure that my daughter would survive, but I wanted her to be able to sleep and eat. I was upset and if it weren't for my flawless hearing I would have said that I had misheard. My only daughter, in danger of dying, to never wake up even as a vampire. That was too much for a mother to take. I had just gained a daughter one that I loved just as much as my existence was long. I had trouble but I managed to get out, "No I do not want her changed, not just yet if there is any other way. She deserves to spend more time as a human."

* * *

(Carlisle POV)

I knew that if Sulpicia wanted something then the kings or at least Aro would be backing her up; and Aro was the only opinion that really mattered.

I nodded. I expecting that much but I still sighed. I feared that if she did not receive the blood soon then it would be too late.

I motioned to Aro to read my thoughts as my hands were currently not free.

I needed him to understand the severity of this case. As if to back up my thoughts and to show just how critical time was, Isabella's heart started to stutter and skip before completely ceasing to beating….

* * *

(CPOV)

Everything became so clear. I was in a blood filled room but there was no heartbeat to be heard, even with our super hearing. Did I just murder my mate? Oh god no….no….no. I felt like my whole reason of being had just been torn out of me. As if my own unbeating heart had stopped for a second time. I had just drained the one thing that had ever meant anything to me. How could I live until eternity without having this Angelo to look at. Just to see her doe brown eyes. What I would give to just hear her heartbeat. But I let rage and anger take over and take the one thing that I ever harbor any feelings besides hate for. What had I done….

* * *

A/N: Unlike Carlisle, I harbor no medical knowledge. I am just basing all medical references to my limited knowledge that I have in Biology.

Please, please, please review and let me know what you think.


	17. When All Hope Is Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own any part or character of Twilight. SM has that privilege and the privilege of owning Caius…

* * *

Refresher:  
Victoria goes to the Volturi to tell them about a Isabella and get revenge  
Caius kills her due to boredom and being blood thirsty  
Just before Isabella shows up in a tourist group  
Caius wishes to drain her, Marcus saves her  
Marcus, Aro and Sulpicia makes Isabella their Daughter or Niece  
Isabella faints when told that Caius is in fact her mate  
Carlisle and his coven shows up Carlisle is their to check up on Isabella  
Isabella and Carlisle are shocked to see each other  
Cullen's and Aro talk  
Aro recruits Jasper and Emmett  
Edward and Rosalie are charted off to the dungeon  
Alec accidentally uses his powers on his Master  
Caius becomes aware of the newest members  
Both events make Caius angry  
So Caius vented his anger by almost draining Isabella, his mate  
Isabella's heart stops  
This causes Caius to come to his senses….  
Currently happening….

* * *

**When All Hope Is Lost**

(Carlisle POV)  
Isabella's situation had become desperate. I spoke the only possible solution out loud even though it was completely unnecessary.  
"There is nothing more I can do. Isabella need's more advance medical care than I can give her here at the castle. My suggestion to you is that I take her to the nearest hospital. She will be in better hands there. I can and will, at your request, still be in charge of her will being, during her duration at the hospital.  
I now looked across the room directly into Aro's eye's. This was something that was not approved of but I needed to convey exactly what I meant. Isabella was in cardiac arrest. She needs urgent medical attention.  
"At the hospital there will be questions. That is why I am going to propose this idea. I could make up a story about finding her in a deserted alleyway-"  
"My mate will not be found in a deserted alley." Growled a very angry Caius. I raised my hands in submission. I carried on I needed to lay out the base so that I could turn my attention back to Isabella.  
"If I said I found her in a alleyway I would not have to explain anything or give any details. Since I was not present at the time, I would not know any information to give. To say that I found her somewhere is a lot easier than explain a story, which would have to be made up and flawless along with some explanation about her current injuries. To make up a story that would be anything but the actual truth but believable, would take time and we just don't have the time. After I am able to get Isabella admitted, I will have all the necessary equipment to check her over more properly and treat her injuries. Once I get Isabella's condition stabilized I will call you and then you can spend time with her. But not before the time of the call."  
I paused and let that bit of information settle before continuing.  
"I know there is an issue with her being here in Italy. The only proof she has on her is a passport. But now is not the time to worry about that. I will also need her medical record, to keep up pretense. Perhaps, one of your guard's could go to Forks, Washington, and collect the required information? I will say that she has recently been adopted and moved from America to live with her adoptive parents and their family here in Italy. That will buy me some time while the medical records are being recovered. I will also say that due to the recent adoption some of the legal documentation are still in the process of transferring over making the lack of them more plausible. Should anyone ask how I am of any affiliation with Isabella I can easily say that I have been a friend of her adoptive parents for years. I also happen to be in charge of their medical care, which will also apply to Isabella. Making it easier to treat her, with your permission of course."  
There was nothing in what I had said that I think would arise any doubt amongst any of the other hospital personnel. Everything sounded credible and would explain some of the reasons. Getting her into the hospital would be the easiest part.  
"Carlisle, I have known you for over a century. I hope I am doing right to trust you with my daughter's health. If I feel or am told otherwise, I will not hesitate in allowing you to be re-acquainted with your the vampires you still call 'son' and 'daughter' in the dungeon Should things not go accordingly, I will personally put a final climax in your life in the form of a second death."  
I knew that that was about as close to an agreement that I was going to get so I took my chances. I gently picked Isabella and cradled her stilled form against my body and flew out of the room. Leaving behind, the stench of death and blood. I would, in all my power, medically and physically, help the girl that I had come to consider as my daughter. I speed through the Italian landscape and made my way to the hospital. If the situation wasn't so dire I would have smiled at the thought of being able to spend time with my daughter.  
I had to slow my pace as I approached the hospital and it's main entrance. I walked at a fast human pace, such as pace was not uncommon in such an environment and made my way to the admissions desk demanding, to a startled receptionist who was probably was looking at Isabella just as much as she was looking at me, that I have a private room. Little persuasion was needed on her part. I moved on just to be greeted by a nurse who, much to Esme's continuous dislike, started to try to gain my attention. I was too used to and too worried about the poor girl I still had in my arms to pay any attention to the nurse. I spoke to the nurse and relayed exactly what I needed and continued to the awaiting examination room. A short while later the nurse came back with the equipment and I started to look over Isabella and trying once again to resuscitate her. All the while making mental notes of all her injuries, new and old. It was a painstaking task due to the fact that the person who I was performing such a procedure to was not just a patient but my daughter and one who I deeply cared for.  
Still nothing. This was not good. I would have to switch over to use a crash cart. I did not like to use it but only at last resort.  
I had the nurse to start up the charge and I gave Isabella an injection to try to help with the revive her. Then I gave her the shock. I looked at the EKG machine that she had been connected to. This was still not getting the desired results. So I ordered a higher voltage. I hoped that it would work. If I could not save Isabella, Aro would not be pleased.  
Finally the machine and I could pick up on the sound of a heartbeat. Still not satisfied with her current condition I gave her a different type of injection of a higher dosage. It worked. The nurse, the other doctors who had came into the room in case of any needed assistance and I, all let out a sigh of relief. That was one of the most stressful situation that a doctor could partake in. It was always a relief when we were successful.  
Isabella would be better if she received the necessary blood. I ordered that all available units of AB negative be brought.  
It was not long before a doctor returned...empty handed. I feared this. Her blood type was so rare that the hospital did not even have her type on hand. All the previous attempts of saving Isabella would be for nothing if I could not get the acquired blood….  
My daughter has always seemed to have the worst of luck.

* * *

(Alec POV)  
Once Carlisle left the wing with Miss Isabella the Master's and other guards followed. Master Caius turned to me and barked out:  
"I want you and Jane to Forks, Washington and collect any personal information concerning my mate that includes all medical documents. That is the most crucial of all papers at the moment. I want information about her family. Also I want you to check around and see what other humans are aware of who we are. You are to dispose of them. Report back to me once you do all of this. Don't you dare come back without completing all of these task. If you fail to I will find out and will dispose of you and your sister personally. Dismissed."  
Jane and I departed and made quick time to our destination. Traveling mostly by night we made it to our destination in three night's time.  
"Where do we start?" My sister asked. I looked around. "Get the required papers I will check out the current situation dealing with the humans."  
Be broke off in our separate ways. I came across a small white house that had the stale scent of Miss Isabella, this must have been where she lived. I crept up and looked through a window. The kitchen. Sitting in a chair was a man who was looking at a picture. With my enhanced vision I could make out who was in the picture. Miss Isabella. Had she run away without letting anyone know? If so it was clear that she was missed but it was better that way. I moved away I would be back again before we embarked on our journey back. I moved all around town and could not find any evidence of our secret had been exposed. This was a surprise. I would ask Jane to look into this as well.  
I passed a cemetery and I could see a freshly dug plot. I moved to take a closer look and saw that on the tiny marker there was Isabella's name. Had they already given up on finding her? They would never find her but she had only been 'missing' for just over a week. Human's these days. Missing one day buried the next.  
I smelled a horrid scent and I stiffened. I spun on my heel and was faced with a dark skinned boy. He was a lot bigger built then I was, about the size of Felix or that Cullen but I would be able to out power him easily. He looked at me and growled out.  
"You are not like the Cullen's you drink humans. You killed her didn't you?" With that he changed into a wolf. He was a shapeshifter.  
The now-wolf then took a powerful thrust off his hind legs and was in an airborne lung. He was coming directly for me.  
May the best man win...

* * *

A/N: Isabella is a live! You did not think I would really kill her off did you? Alec now has been confronted by a shapeshifter. Oh no… Can anyone guess who it might be? I do not have any medical knowledge. Please REVIEW.


	18. Of Fights and Flights

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that are originally associated to the Twilight Saga.

* * *

** Of Fights and Flights**

**(Alec POV)**

The shapeshifter was quick, but I was quicker. Before he could inflict too much damage I had his wolf form pinned to the ground.

"Who are you." I growled out. I knew of what he was just not who he was.

I could not read minds like Master Aro or that Cullen so I could not read his thoughts. I would have to settle with interrogation instead.

He struggled but I held on. Finally I had had enough.

This time I said with force, "Who are you, I will not ask again."

He said nothing.

Finally I heard my sister come up from across the plotted field.

I wanted answers so that I could report my findings to the Masters.

"Jane, this shapeshifter" I spat the name out "needs to learn his place."

Before my sister could use her power I sensed even more of the beast coming. He must have summoned them telepathically somehow.

It was a moment later that we were surrounded by more of his kind. All of them were baring their teeth at us. I did not loosen my hold on the mongrel.

I spoke again in a voice much like a mix between Master Caius's and Master Marcus's. "I will only repeat myself one more time. Who are you."

The response I got back: snarling. If I was going to get a verbal response I would now have to use force.

One of the wolves stepped forward and directed a snarl at me. I loosened my grip on the dog a fraction but not enough for him to be able to get away. Then the mutt cocked his head and nodded at us to all follow him, the rest of the wolves surrounded Jane, the mutt and me. I did not release the mutt still. But followed while dragging the mutt who was now senseless behind me.

We were surrounded by these human changing wolf creatures. I would be reporting this to the Masters. Master Caius would be most interested in this.

We reached a place where all the dogs stopped. Going behind a tree, one of them shifted to their human form and stepped from behind the tree. The wolves moved closer to the now-in-boy-form wolf.

"Drop him and release whatever power you have over him."

It was Jane's and my turn to growl. I had not lasted this long by bending to the will of enemies.

The other's answered in the same way.

I snarled a threat. "Who are all of you? You will answer me, now that you are in your human form, or you will be in more pain than you can possibly imagine."

"I will answer you as soon as you release my second in command. So let him go….Now!"

I did but still had not given him back his senses.

I nodded at him to start talking.

"Give him back his senses, bloodsucker." The boy said to me.

Jane looked like she would like nothing more than make him suffer. But I released the mutt, I wanted answers.

The mutt regained his senses and snarled at Jane and I but was cut off by the human.

"Jacob! Enough." 'Jacob' whimpered, this human must have been the leader of the pack of shapeshifters.

"My name is Sam, I am the leader of the Quileute tribe. You are not part of the blonde haired vampire's family. You drink from human's. Your kind are our natural enemy. We will not hesitate to kill both of you if you kill any humans."

Jane spoke this time in a bored, cool voice, "The Cullen's are going to be put on trial by our Masters. They told a human and left her alive without killing her or turning her. They broke some of the only laws that are set to govern us. Two members of his coven are going to be killed. Carlisle," my sister spat the name out, "has knowledge that is needed by our Masters. Two others have joined the ranks and Carlisle's mate and the seer are currently being held as guest. The law claims all of their lives, however, not all will be granted a second death."

The one who introduced himself as the leader spoke again.

"Isabella Swan and all the residents of this town are under our protection. Your kind took her and killed her."

This time I spoke. "The human came to my Masters begging for death. My Master's did not grant-"

More snarling interrupted me. Ignoring it all I continued.

"-her plea. She will be valuable to us in the future."

This time the wolf that I had fought with changed into his human form again.

"What," He snorted, "Bella's blood. Is that what is so valuable to your kind?"

"Any concerns relating to the human are no concern of mine, my Masters will decide her fate." I said.

"You keep referring to 'your Masters' who are they?" Jacob demanded.

"Our Masters are in charge of the vampire world, it is their job to govern the vampire race by enforce laws and keeping tabs on all the covens throughout the world. We are part of their guard, it is our job within the coven to protect the Masters and are sent on missions. We are looking for information relating the human, Isabella. Can you give us anything, as soon as we get what we are looking for my sister and I will leave this miserable place and head back."

Sam looked at the wolves and back at us.

"You said that Isabella was wherever you originally came from with your Masters, you know where she is so tell us."

Jane responded, "We have come from Italy, the human is there, somewhere. The Master's have kept her alive and in her human form… for the time being. It will be up to the Master's if to decide what they want to do with her. We have told you all that we know so now you will tell us what we need."

* * *

**(Jane POV)**

This was ridiculous, all of this for the sake of a walking blood-bag. Wolves included.

The leader answered, "Isabella Swan moved here about two years ago. She fell in love with a Cullen. He left her. I found her in the woods behind the her house, where the bloodsucker had left her, a day later. She went through some hard times but Jacob was able to help heal her heart. A little over a week ago, Jacob saved her after she tried to kill herself by jumping off the cliff and nearly drowning. The next day she went missing. No one has seen or heard from her. The town had a remembrance ceremony for her yesterday, she was going to graduate from high school in the spring. Now that you know everything, the pack and I will escort you out of Forks, if you hunt within this state, the pack and I will make sure that you never make it back to Italy."

I showed my teeth at them all in warning. I would not be treated in such a violated manner. My brother laid a reassuring hand on my shoulder to calm me.

My brother spoke to the leader: "I have gone around the town, has the human told anyone else of our existence?"

"Isabella Swan, has not told anyone. We would also have been exposed had she told any humans. It is our job to protect everyone here." said Sam.

I gave a curt nod at them telling them that our business was done. I had gotten all the information needed in medical documents, and we knew about the human's past.

Now it was time to reply back to our Masters….

I had a sensation come over me that lead me to believe that this would not be the last time that I would have to deal with these mutts. The stunk horribly, I could not wait to get out of here and away from them.

* * *

A/N: Hope this chapter was okay. Let me know if you want any changes to be made. The shapeshifters will indeed make another appearance later on in Until Eternity. I will post another chapter later tonight. As always, Review. Please.


	19. Down With Doom

Disclaimer: Mrs. Caius Volturi has no ownership of Caius Volturi or any other character belonging to the Twilight Saga books or movie. All ownership goes to SM. I however do own this Nurse Random person. (I could not think of a good last name and since she is a randomly made up person why not name her as such.)

* * *

**Down With Doom**

**(Nurse Random's POV)**

Another moderate day at work. Not too stressful, we have not had any serious injuries to treat today. I was walking past the E.R. waiting room when I saw an incredibly good and youngish looking man walking through the E.R. doors. I changed my direction so that I could intercept him. He was carrying a teenage girl in his arms. She looked worse for wear. I could not really tell but it looked like the girl wasn't breathing. I approached him and asked if he needed any help. Anything to be able to spend time with the handsome looking man. Just to be in the same room with him would be great.

My plan worked as he listed off some medical terms and something about needing a crash cart. I looked at the girl in his arms. There was too much of an age difference between the two to be considered a couple. I was pleased. I quickly went to collect everything he ordered.

I started to wonder if he was a doctor or something. He did not have an italian accent but he know medical jargon.

I got everything and returned back to the room I had seen him enter earlier. He was performing CPR on the girl. He seemed upset. I wondered if he knew the girl or just took everything personally. My wondering was cut off by the mysterious hottie (very professional, I know, but he was) when he tersely

"CPR is not working. I need the crash cart."

I could tell that the CPR was not working but I did not want to say anything. The poor man did not look much better than the girl at the moment. So I did as I was instructed while he continued to work over her. The first round did nothing. At this the mysterious man, whom, I assumed was a doctor looked at the heart monitor. He frowned, such a facial feature did not look good on his face. He sounded even more desperate this time as he ordered another shock.

He paused his in his intense labor as the monitor picked up the faintest of heart beats. Obviously he was not satisfied. I personally knew of no doctor who would have been with such a weak pulse. He gave her an injection and eventually her heart beat started to strengthen and become more steady.

I thought everything was going to be okay after he sighed in evident relief, and that I could talk to him. However, he must have known more about the girl and her condition than I had originally thought or was quicker in performing and getting back blood results from the lab, then most doctors because he demanded that someone retrieve some units of blood for a blood transfusion for the girl.

The doctor that left the room to get it soon returned empty handed.

The handsome man, for the first time looked defeated. He looked at the girl and her monitors and sighed. He looked around the room and finally settled on a more experienced doctor to give orders to.

"Isabella," he gestured to the girl, "needs to be admitted, I have stabilized her as much as I can at the moment. She is in desperate need of a transfusion. I do not want to risk giving her anything other than her exact blood type. Which like I said earlier is AB-. I will call around to see if any nearby hospitals have any. I want you to see about getting her admitted. I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen and I have been her adoptive family's personal physician for years, so I will be in charge over her health care during her time here. I am also going to contact her family so if you will allow them to see her it would be much appreciated."

Dr. Cullen checked over the girl he called Isabella and left the room to contact the girl's family and call around to other hospitals. I hoped for his sake that the girl would be okay. Also wanted to be her nurse so that I could see Dr. Cullen even more.

* * *

**(APOV)**

My handheld phone rang. I looked at the illuminated screen and saw that it was Carlisle calling. He had better be calling with good news. If I lost my daughter, he would lose his life.

So the only way to find out was to answer, which I did.

"Aro speaking. I hope that you were able to help my daughter like you said you would be able to."

Carlisle spoke over the phone as he responded "I was able to bring her back, yes. There is a problem concerning her blood type. I am currently in the process of researching local hospital who carry her type of blood. However, you and your brothers and your mate are allowed to come and see her. I do not think that she has regained consciousness, that is something that at the moment is probably best. I do not want her stressed. She is in the process of being admitted and her condition has been stabilized as much as it can be in the current situation. She is lucky to be alive. I will give you more details concerning her condition once you arrive. I hope to see you soon."

'Yes, you will most definitely see us soon. Continue to monitor my daughter carefully. I do not want any other doctor involved. You are the only one doctor I trust, somewhat, with my daughter's delicate health."

With that I ended the call and called for my brothers and mate along with Emmett, Jasper and Felix. I wanted my daughter to be guarded and protected. My brothers and my mate and I took a car and the guards to another. Both cars were accelerated well beyond the limit that an average human would feel comfortable driving in, but my daughter was most important right now.

We reached the hospital in no time and I could smell the scent of my daughter. We were confronted by a nurse who I would have snapped her neck for just standing in my way had Carlisle not shown up when he did. Telling the annoying human that he could take things from here my daughter's doctor dismissed the human from our presents. He lead all of us down long halls and stopped in front of a door.

"I do not want you to be upset by what you see. Most of the machines that Isabella is hooked up to are just as a precautionary measure. They are not crucial to her health, however, it will help me track her recovery easier and more accurately."

I could care less so long that my daughter was alive, in good hands and would walk away from this whole incident without much physical damage.

* * *

**(CPOV)**

I was eager to see the human. I wanted desperately to make sure that she was okay so that I could start to make things right between the two of us. I still hated the fact that she was human though.

All of what the Cullen had said before was nothing compared to what my eye's were greeted to when he opened the door that contained the human that I would have drained had it not been for my brother's intervention. There laid on a bed hooked up to a lot of different machines and one that magnified her heart was the human that one of my brother's had come to consider as a niece and the other a daughter. To say that she looked well would not be truthful on my part. She looked anything but well. I could not help but think that it was my fault that she was here. But I could not get myself to fully regret my actions that I had displayed to her. It was partly her fault that she was as weak as she was. She was after all nothing but a human….

* * *

Author's Note: Do you like Nurse Random's view and what is Caius's problem? Honestly does he regret what he did to Isabella or not? Please review and let me know what YOU think...


	20. Are You Telling Me To Wake Up?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Saga. This is so sad to say… but I also don't own Caius.

* * *

**Are You Telling Me To Wake Up?**

(MPOV)

To see my niece just laying there not moving, hooked up to all those machines. There were no words to describe how I really felt. I looked into Caius's bonds to see had his 'tantrum' changed any of his conflicting feelings toward Isabella.

No, he was still rejecting her. The fool could keep on denying the fact that Isabella was his true mate and he would be miserable for the rest of eternity. I cared for my brother, but right now I was disgusted in him. I wanted to somehow get him to understand exactly how rare and precious having a mate was. Many vampires wandered around for an eternity amount of time looking for their mate when Caius's mate just happens to walk into his life, while neither were actually looking for their other half.

I turned my attention back to my niece, Carlisle said that most of the equipment was just as a precaution. I however, thought differently. Why would he have her connected to the machines if there was not a purpose for it? I looked over at my other brother and sister.

Sulpicia was sobbing, she really cared for Isabella like she was her biological daughter. Today for Aro, was the first time in perhaps his whole life that he was not his usual hyperself. Caius had done that.

I was pleased at how fast Isabella had become accepting of the whole situation that had been thrusted forcefully at her.

* * *

**(APOV)**

My poor daughter. I was sent in a state of shock every time I looked at her. Really, I was. I looked at Caius and then at Carlisle.

"Well, we are here now, so tell me what is going on with my daughter."

"Isabella, has a rare blood type and there is a hospital in Florence that has her type. I have made arrangements so that Isabella can be the recipient of part of that quantity. When I get it, her condition will improve, she should come around sometime afterward. I will then reevaluate her and go from there. Normally, I would not release a patient from the hospital who has had injuries like hers until at least three days after a blood transfusion, just to make sure that there are no complications. However, I can monitor Isabella and keep track of her recovery just as well at Volterra as I can here, once she is fully treated. That way you will not have to keep coming back to the hospital and it would probably be easier on Isabella."

I saw Carlisle give a small smile as he reflected on past experiences. Having read his mind I did not get defensive over his next statement.

My daughter could be stubborn, this would make her newborn year hard. Even if Caius continued to ignore the mating pull between him and my daughter they would be like to polar forces. The arguments those two will have in the future…

"Isabella has a rational fear for doctors and hospitals. Because of her current lack of coordination she makes frequent trips to hospitals. While it is best that she is now unaware of her surroundings, when she wakes up it will not be an easy task to keep her confined to this room much less her bed…"

I heard a rustle of sheets and thought that it might Sulpicia tucking Isabella in, when I heard a moan. My attention was was diverted to my hopefully soon awaking daughter. Carlisle moved around to Isabella's bedside and started to press his hand against her forehead. Then he started to call out to Isabella, urging her to open her eyes. Saying that Sulpicia and I were anxious to see her, that was not a lie.

* * *

**(BPOV)**

Ugh, I felt like I got ran over by a truck. A thousand of them. Repeatedly.

Someone, somewhere must have really hated me. Oh, that is right, someone does: Caius.

Not only was I still alive but I was tired and my whole body hurt. Death was bliss. No pain was involved in death. Being alive meant pain. I was in pain so I was alive…unwillingly. Did Caius really hate me that much that he continued to torment me by keeping me alive?

I moaned and I shifted a bit. Not smart.

I could feel something cool press against my forehead.

I could hear someone talking but could not make out anything that was being said. What I really wanted was to just be left to face the pain alone. The physical pain, the pain of being alive and the pain of being rejected. I wished that he would have just killed me. I was willing to die and had no way of seeing it out. The one option that I thought would comply to my wish turned out to be the worst.

I whimpered.

I could make out some of what was being said. It sounded like Carlisle's voice. Why oh why must he always be there to save the day. He seemed to know every time I got hurt and would always treat all my injuries no matter how superficial or critical.

"Isabella, can you hear me? I need you to wake up. Your Mom and Dad are here along with your Uncle and some others. They are all worried about you. Come on, you can do it Isabella you need to wake up…"

I wanted desperately to just shut him out but I couldn't. I heard him talk to someone else, it must have been Daddy.

"Perhaps, you should try. I am not getting any real response. Often it is a family member who triggers the patient into regaining consciousness."

"Isabella, listen to me. Everyone here is concerned over you and your health. It will bring great relief to all of us if you would just open your eyes."

It was impossible to ignore Daddy's tone. He was talking in such a way that made people around him do what he was asking. I tried my hardest though. I wanted to lose consciousness again and forget the pain.

"Isabella" Daddy said in a warning tone that I had never heard him speak in before. "I know that you can hear me. And I have had enough if you don't open your eyes I will help you open them."

And Daddy did do something that made me open my eyes…briefly. He had Jasper send out waves of energy.

Right now I hated both of them. Could they not tell I wanted to be left alone? I had thought that I had made that clear. Guess not. Or maybe they were just really good at irritating people, namely me.

I cracked open an eye just a little and you know how my efforts were rewarded? By being nearly blinded by a fluorescent light that had enough wattage to melt my eyeballs. So I quickly closed my eyes again and refused to open them. Even though it was not realistically possible for my eyes to be burnt to chards the light made it possible.

Another thing I learned: I was in a hospital or in a hospital like room. I could hear the sound of my heart as a machine amplified it so the whole world, including myself could know that I was, in fact, alive. Whoopee! Not.

Who the hell found it so enjoyable that they were taking pleasure at trying to irritate me in as many ways possible? I bet it was Caius.

I still had not reopened my eyes.

"I have cut down the lights. They should be more manageable for you so could open your eyes?" This time it was Carlisle who spoke.

I responded by shaking my head. Nope. Not going to happen. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever.

I was really pushing some buttons but I could care less.

"Sweetheart, please. You have had us so worried. I want to see you awake and your beautiful eyes. You have given me a scare that could satisfy a lifetime." This time it was my mommy who coaxed me.

Not a chance. I was NOT going to open my eyes.

Jasper started to persuade me again, I could not avoid them any longer.

Thanks Jasper. I hope you burn.

So I opened my eyes for a second time and saw everyone huddled around my bed. Staring at me.

Great.

This time I really did cry out. The pain had come at me in the form of tenfold.

They better be happy is all I can say.

I attempted to move and try to get comfortable, hospital beds felt like sheet covered rocks. And naturally I felt a tug of something in my arm. I did not have to look at it to know that it was an IV.

This was going to be a very l-o-n-g hospital stay…

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked Isabella's POV. Next up: How will Isabella react to Caius and a blood transfusion? And how will the kings react to Alec and Jane's report? You will have to wait and see, however, in the meantime you can review and tell me what you think will happen.


	21. I Hate My Life

**Disclaime**r:

**Me:** Caius, get your bossy self over here!  
**Caius:** Bit me.

**Me:** Don't tell me what to do.

**Caius:** I could, and will, say the same thing about you. Oh and while I am telling you what to do, you WILL say that you do not own me in any way, shape or form.

**Me:** If I did not love you as much as I do I would not comply to your command.

**I DO NOT OWN CAIUS….or Twilight….. You had better be happy…..**

* * *

**I Hate My Life**

**(BPOV)**

I hate my life. Everyone was being unfair. I was in the hospital….again, because I got attacked by a vampire…. again. If this wasn't deja vu then what was?

My train of thought was cut short by Mommy chastising me for scaring her.

"Oh, Isabella! I am so happy to see you awake. Don't scare me like that again! Do you have any idea how I felt when I saw you laying there, not moving and not responding to anything Carlisle did? Do not ever do anything like that again!"

Then she bent down to hug me, Daddy and Uncle Marcus did the same, and were just as gentle, as to not to try to cause me any more discomfort than I already was in.

Don't know why she was blaming me, it was Caius's fault. By the way where did he go? I could have sworn that he was here a second ago.

I still had not said anything. What did they want me to say? Sorry for scaring them so? Fat chance.

I started to close my eyes again. I had obeyed their demand so now I could do whatever I wanted to. If I wanted to close my eyes and try to ignore them then I would. I did not want to be here, heck I did not want to even be alive. If I was subjected to misery then so would they.

Besides, you would close your eyes if you were as tired as I suddenly felt. It hit me in waves. I did not even try to fight it. Submission to the sudden numbness I could feel my eyelids growing heavy.

I had not even closed my eyes fully before Carlisle was calling me. Disregarding him intentionally I just closed my eyes and hoped that sleep would find me fast. As tired as I was, it should. But like always, it would probably not find me fast enough.

"Isabella." Someone clapped their hands together and spoke sharply at me. I am guessing to try to regain my attention.

If whoever continued,I would get a headache. Scratch that. I had suddenly developed one in the form of a migraine.

Now someone was physically shaking me. Hard. It hurt enough for me to grimace and moan at the sudden movement.

Or at least I thought someone was shaking me.

As it turns out, when you have your eyes close you tend to be unaware of what is going around you. You don't realise that you are actually the one jerking and shaking.

I realize it was me because several cool hands start to hold me down, as if to restrain me. With just as many voices calling out to me. All of them seemed to be coming from a tunnel.

I lost all awareness of my surroundings shortly as I whimpered out to mommy and daddy.

The pain and blissful sleep was overcoming me. I let blackness consume me. I let go, with no reason to hold on, I fell...

* * *

**(Carlisle's POV)**

We had just gotten Isabella to open her eyes. Manly Jasper's doing than anything else. I could see that she was fighting it the whole time.

Isabella was not a good patient.

Once she had opened her eyes Isabella looked around. We were all standing around her bed. She had only opened her eyes for a few seconds, before she cried out in pain. Sulpicia was quick to tell Isabella off with both worry and relief filling her tone.

As Isabella was being coddled with I noticed that she had started to close her eyes. During this time Caius made his way out of the room.

If I had not been a doctor, much less for the time that I had been, I would have let it pass. Isabella had awakened earlier than I had originally thought.

What concerned me was the fact that she seemed to be giving in to some invisible force. I started to clap and call out to her to get her to open her eyes again. Whether she was ignoring me or just could not find the strength too was a mystery.

A minute after she closed her eyes her body started to convulse. It was obvious that she had lost control of her body's functions.

I started to pin her down, she could inflict more damage on her already weakened body. Aro and Marcus also stepped in to help me.

She was going into physiological shock. If she did not receive blood fast I we would have a repeat.

If I did not treat her fast she I would lose her again. I had no choice but to call for help. I would much rather have to face a mad Aro, Marcus, Sulpicia and Caius because I took desperate measures to save Isabella then do nothing or not enough to save her.

I would have to eat my words. I would not be releasing her early, until I felt sure that no more complications would occur she would be remaining here.

That was before she coded blue. Aro was going to have my head….

* * *

**(CPOV)**

The human woke up. surah surah. wonderful news. Let me get out of this room before I try to attack her again. So I left and started made my way back to the castle. I had not killed her like originally attended she was lucky that her dear 'Daddy' came to save her when he did...

* * *

** (APOV)**

Had I not have had such long of a time to practice controlling my emotions I would have done something that would have caused some turmoil within the vampire community. My daughter started to shake violently. I was getting fed up with Carlisle's attempts. Could he save my daughter or could he not? I was not going to stand to see Isabella fighting for her life when I could easily fix that too where she was indestructible. To were others around her would have to worry about their necks and she would not have to worry about her neck at all.

* * *

**(Alec POV)**

Jane and I made our way to the castle. I hoped that Miss Isabella would be okay. The human had grown on me. She was just as much of an outcast as my sister and I were in our human life. Miss Isabella, because she did not fit in and Jane and I because of our human manifested powers. I did not feel a brotherly feeling to her but I did want to try to protect her.

The only Master that was present was Master Caius. Jane and I replayed the entire events, leaving nothing out, wolves included.

Master Caius lost himself in another fit of rage.

The human secratary just walked in, unannounced, I moved to protect her. Master Caius was already at fault for draining one off limit human I did not want to be in trouble for helping him succeed in another.

Gianna screamed when she saw Master Caius's maddened form. Not smart of you, I did something that would cause the law to claim my life a second time, I attacked Master Caius. I could not use my power on him but I needed to save the human and the rest of the castle from his wrath...

* * *

** A/N:** Alec attacking his Master? Gianna in the throne room? Isabella in shock? Aro becoming impatient with Carlisle? To many things are happening too fast. It is making my head spin. Whose life will the law claim next? Alec, Carlisle or even Caius maybe? Is Isabella going to get the necessary medical treatment? Who knows what will happen. Add another Cullen into the mix and we are well on our way to make a recipe for disaster...

REVIEW!


	22. Well, THAT Ended Well

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight all rights go to the respected author…

* * *

**Well, THAT Ended Well**

**(Nurse Random's POV)**

That teenager just coded in so I speed through the halls so that I could offer my assistance to Dr. Hottie **(A/N: Dr. Hottie is the new name for Carlisle while in this random nurse's POV)**. Dr. Hottie would not be able to refuse my help if I was the only person to show up. I had told the other nurses about the dreamy looking blonde doctor but I also warned them to stay away because I was asked personally by him to take care of his patient. All the other nurses were jealous. It was funny because no other nurse beside myself had seen him and here they were drooling over him like a rare delicacy.

Well not all of it was true, he had not PERSONALLY ask me but I am sure he wouldn't mind. I know that I did not mind, not one bit. So anyway, I had just reached the room and the door was being guarded by some young adults who could almost pass as teenagers. They were standing so still that it was creeping me out. I ignored them the best I could and entered the room, or at least tried too.

"Ma'am" the biggest built one called out to me "I am sorry but can you please state your business here."

I spun around, shocked.

Who did he think he was and where did he think he was at? This was a hospital not a club!

I worked here yet I needed authorization in order to treat a patient? This was beyond crazy!

I spoke, confusion and nervousness evident in my voice.

"I am a nurse here and I have, umm, been assigned to this patient and, ahh, she has coded blue and Dr. Hot- I mean Dr. Cullen might need some assistance concerning his patient's well being so I have come to offer my help?"

It started out good, but both men whom I were assuming were guards (if I could call them that, they looked almost as good as that doctor, a little young but very good looking) were staring me down the whole time, so it ended as a question instead. I also slipped up and started to call him Dr. Hottie instead of Dr. Cullen. Well done on my part.

"Dr. Cullen," I noticed the word being stressed by someone behind me, so again I spun around, only to be confronted by a young girl who could possibly be 16 years old, at the very oldest. "Does not need your help. Miss Isabella parents has requested that Dr. Cullen be the sole responder and provider to any medical needs and procedures that Miss Isabella might require. If any other help is necessary then Mr. and Mrs. Volturi might allow someone else to help, however, Dr. Cullen is one of the most highly sought after and capable doctors, so I highly doubt that your useless self will be necessary. Mr and Mrs. Volturi do not take very kindly to those who serve them without a purpose. And I would say that you are un-useful to them and would suggest you leave this proximity." **(A/N: Jane is referring to Aro and Sulpicia as Mr. and Mrs. Volturi as a way to still show respect, since referring to them as Master and Mistress would undoubtedly raise some eyebrows.)**

I huffed in annoyance. I was being told what I could and could not do by teenagers. My job and decisions that were part of my job description were being told off by some kids who were probably just playing a joke on the hospital staff pretending to be a guard for the teenager inside the room. This was all a joke. A joke that involved some very handsome people…

I was just about to test my luck and try to enter the room when the door opened and out step another very handsome man. He was followed by a woman who was equally as beautiful as he or Dr. Hottie.

I moved back, something about him told me that this man could be very dangerous. That I should not try to anger him for it would not end well for me if I did. I could almost feel the power that was radiating off of him.

"Jane." The man barked out, there was a edge in his voice that I could not figure out. The girl of perhaps 16 did not even flinch at his tone. It was unsettling, this whole situation was becoming more and more bizarre.

"I see that you have arrived, everything went well I suppose?"

The girl nodded and pulled out something from under her...cloak. Why was she wearing a cloak? It wasn't cold outside, it was summer out. Perhaps it symbolised something?

Rank maybe? The other two were also wearing similar garments. And appeared to be guards of some sort.

She held out the proffered manila envelope to the dark haired man. He took it lightly brushing over her hand in the process.

The female clinging on to him was sobbing. He looked over at her, his eyes softened a fraction, and murmured something, it was too soft for me to make out what was being said.

He then looked up at me and said in a cheerful tone. It could not contrast further from the woman's emotional display.

"I see that you have self appointed yourself as my daughter's nurse? No? I am afraid that your effort has been put to waste. As I am sure Jane, here, has already told you that I have already established a health provider for my daughter and that I do not like any hindrances that might delay or affect my family's well being. Your presence is not essential for my daughter's well being so you are not needed here."

He never gave his or the woman's name but I assumed that this was the Mr. and Mrs. Volturi that the girl, Jane, was referring too. All the time he spoke his voice never lost its cheerfulness. Maintaining that and a professional, business like tone he extended a hand, he must have wanted to shake hands with me.

I accepted feeling somewhat inferior to the man in the process. He nodded, or at least I thought he did, it all happened so fast that my eyes could have been messing with me. Without saying another word to me he waved his hand. He was obviously through with me and was telling me to leave.

I left in a hace. Somewhat upset that I was not able to see Dr. Hottie but more relieved to be able to get away from all of those other people. Something about them was so unnerving. I could not explain it. It was not to wonder at why Dr. Hottie acted the way he did when he first brought that teenager in. If that man and women that I had just encountered were the parents of the teenager then I would be doing everything in my power to try to save her. The man looked like the type that would sue someone if it wasn't exactly how he wanted it.

I was sure that I would see Dr. Hottie again and in less stressful situations. And when I did I would give him an offer that he could refuse: I would ask him if he would like to go out on a date with me. I was positive that he would say yes, but he was too worried about that girl to ask now.

* * *

**(Carlisle POV)**

I got her condition stabilized again. Just not as soon as I would have liked it, and it was safe to say neither was it soon enough for Aro. He jumped down my throat as soon as I was able to bring Isabella back for the second time.

While Aro was expressing how displeased and unsatisfied he was over my attempts that I carried out to try to save his daughter again, Marcus and Sulpicia moved to be by Isabella's side. I told the room that I could not hold off giving her a blood transfusion any longer. Isabella's lips and fingers were turning blue, this was not only a sign of shock but it was also a sign of not having enough oxygen rich blood pumping through out her body.

O being a universal type of blood I started to hook up another IV line and connected it with one unit of O- blood. This was not what I had hoped to have happen but it had, and there was nothing I could do to change what had already come to pass. Heaven knows that if I could take back some of the past I would.

I would not expect any real improvement in Isabella's condition for a few hours. She needed a lot of blood and since she was already experiencing complications I would be keeping a very close tab on her.

I had just completed the task and the remaining Volturi excluding Emmett and Jane left. Jasper went with them so that he would not be subjected to blood and potentially lose restraint over himself. Isabella could not afford to lose anymore blood.

And should anything happen to Isabella in anyone else's presence besides her Mom's and Dad's, death would be guaranteed. I sat down and started to go through her medical file's trying to see what damage Isabella had caused to herself during my family's absence.

My cellular phone rang. I was not startled, but was surprised by the ring. I answered and heard a frantic Esme on the other line. I listened to her and tried to calm her down. Apparently Alice saw that the Volturi were losing their temper with Edward and Rosalie sometime in the near future and wanted me to try to persuade the leaders to spare them. As much as I wanted to, I could not. Aro wanted my full attention focused on his daughter. He would find out if I was having other thoughts beside what I could do to help Isabella. If I did not follow Aro's explicitly given demand more lives would be at stake than just mine. Isabella would ultimately be affected.

* * *

**(Esme POV)**

I had just called Carlisle to tell him about Alice's vision. I could hear through the phone and it sounded like he was at a hospital. Alice had not seen anything about why he would be at a hospital so I was concerned. If something happened to B-Isabella then Carlisle would probably be with her. I hope it was nothing serious, we were in a castle full of human drinking vampires and some of the vampire's were quick at reacting and did not always think rationally. At least that is what Carlisle had picked up during his two decade stay here. And with two of my son's joining the guard, they had started to drink human blood and hopefully were not overpowered with the change of diet. But they could still hurt Isabella. Alice did not have full insight here. Someone within the castle was blocking her visions. So she could only get a few vision's with none of them lasting longer than a few seconds. That was barely long enough for her to decipher a somewhat clear picture of what was going to happen. I wanted to talk to the kings, however, I could not. I was under house arrest, we all were, with the exception of Carlisle and perhaps Jasper and Emmett since they joined the guard.

I was really worried over all my children. Isabella might be in the hospital although I had no way of knowing for sure and even if she wasn't then she was surrounded by a bunch of human and undoubtedly sometimes thirsty vampires. Then Edward and Rosalie being punished and Emmett and Jasper being forced to join the guard. So yes, I had a reason to be worried and scared over my family's fate...

* * *

** (Rosalie POV)**

That bastard, if I ever get my hands on that filthy human I will kill her. I would make her death slow and painful. She would suffer just as much as I had and was suffering now. She would be begging and pleading for a quick death long before I would grant her that wish and there would be nothing quick about it.

When Victoria and James had offered me a position on the hunt I should have accepted. Who would think that someone who was part of the coven that swore to protect the human would come and betray them? I would not suspect someone to betray their family but there was always that element of surprise. Edward would not have done anything about it. He hated her just about as much as I did. I am sure he would love to get his hands on her and show her a few things himself.

Getting around Alice would have been difficult, but not impossible. Edward had been manipulating her gift for a while now.

Then Emmett had to leave me to face the Volturi alone. He chicken out at the aspect of getting burned into a pile of ashes. He brought me happiness but was so stupid. He honestly thought that I loved him. He followed me around like a lost puppy because I had been the only girl that had given him the time of day.

Now if I could just get out of these bonding chains…. One little annoying human and babified vampire would have hell to pay…..

* * *

**(BPOV)**

I could feel the blackness receding. I did not want it too but I had no control. I still felt weak but not as tired as before. I stirred a little, however, with vampire's in my hospital room they could pick up on the slightest movements.

"Isabella?" I could just make out Carlisle's voice.

I shifted again and felt multiple things restraining my movement.

I was still the the hospital. Wonderful.

Carlisle started to move somewhere above me while pressing something cool against my forehead, with reason too. I took a deep inhale and could smell the unmistakable scent of rust and salt. It nauseated me. I started to gasp for breath the smell took my breath away.

Carlisle spoke calming and soothing words to me but they just flew over my head.

Trying to clear my head I took another breath. It was not helping. But the room had not started to move yet so that was a plus.

I felt something else, even cooler press against my forehead as I was trying to win the internal battle I was fighting inside of my self.

Finally I managed to somehow keep my nausea at bay and opened my eyes.

There were no bright lights here but also there was no sign of Mommy, Daddy or Uncle Marcus. Of course the one person who was at fault with everything would not be here, but for the first time since before the Cullen's had left me I was alone, with one in the same room, with no one else around.

Carlisle spoke to me then and asked: "Isabella? I haven't had a chance to ask you before now but how are you feeling? Are you okay?"

I thought about it. How was I feeling? To be honest I did not really know. I was alive after being attacked by a blood thirst and vengeful vampire but other than that I did not know.

Was I okay? Was I ever going to be okay again after almost being drained by the one who's suppose to love me for all eternity? I just did not know….

* * *

A/N: I hoped you liked. Isabella will be told of the blood transfusion and more Rosalie, Caius and possibly Fuckward's I MEAN Edward's POV and all of this is coming your way soon. Please review and let me know what you think/like/dislike/and want to see included.

Happy Readings to All,

Mrs. Caius Volturi


	23. I Hope You Burn, Die, Whatever

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything else related to the Twilight Saga

Please Read Author's Note (A/N:) at bottom of page.

* * *

** I Hope You Burn, Die, Whatever**

**(BPOV)**

After I got over the initial shock of the horrible rust-salt smell and I finished contemplating over Carlisle's questions I answered.

"I don't know. I was attacked and almost completely drained by the one who is supposed to cherish me above everything else. It feels like HE has left me again. I am a broken, human teenager who has yet to learned not to play with fire, even after being burned twice now. I do not belong here, in your world, this world, I don't belong anywhere. Every time I am fooled to believe that I might actually be able to fit in. I never fit in anywhere not Phoenix, Forks or here in Volterra." By now I was growing almost hysterical, I needed someone to understand why I wanted to find peace for all eternity. Why I wanted to be six feet under with the only reminder of my existence being in the shape of a cold desolate rock that had my name engraved into the rock. Was it that hard to understand that I wanted nothing more than to just die? No one but perhaps Caius understood my wish and Carlisle just had to come and save my life. I continued to speak now I was crying. I was beyond the point of where I could be reasoned with. I could not stop, I had to say what needed to be said, so that someone could understand who desperate I was.

"Please, please just kill me. I beg you. I don't want to live. Why did you have to save me? I was perfectly happy with death. I am tired of living, I want to somehow ended it all. Please, why won't you kill me? I have caused enough trouble for everyone. No one would miss me. The world would be better without me. The law claims my life anyway, aren't you supposed to obey the law? If the law says that I must be killed then why won't you or anyone else kill me?"

I was unable to do anything but sit there and sob. I felt Carlisle embrace me in a gentle hug. I would not allow him to lull me. I was a terrible person, I put him and his family in danger, not including the pack who remained back in Forks.

"Isabella, look at me. Dry those eyes my daughter and look at me."

I was not and did not look at him.

Was it possible to actually drown in self pity? There had to be a first for everything. With as much self pity that I was wallowing in, there had to be someway of drowning. Hopefully it would be in a more literal sense than a metaphorical one.

Carlisle shook me gently. I looked up in response, my vision was blurred by the still free falling tears.

"You have brought so much light and happiness to so many people, human and vampire alike. In order to be great you have to be strong and fair through many battle's. Life is always throwing challenges at you but that does not give you the right to just want to end your life. You are not weak, you are one of the bravest persons I know. Look at Jasper, he had to kill countless humans and vampires. Do you not think that he does not regret what he did? His past is marred with hardships, and he has scars to prove it. Your life, no matter how short it is in comparison to any one vampire, has also been rocky. Jasper has had trouble coping with his past, but has learned from his past. You too, can learn from the past."

I wanted to be mad at Carlisle. How could I learn from my past? The only thing that I could learn from was to never attempt to give or sell my heart to anyone. Jasper was a vampire and while he could still be killed, it was harder for him. It had also proved to be a challenge to end my life. Jacob saved me when I had jumped of the cliff, the Volturi refused because of bonds that I we supposedly shared, Carlisle, being as compassionate as he was would not take a human life. The only hope that I had was to try to anger Caius again. Well I do not know what I did the first time but perhaps I could do whatever it was again.

I looked around the room. I knew that I was hooked up to a heart monitor as I could hear it but there were also several other machines too. I did not know the names for them or what they did but there had to be a purpose for them otherwise they would not be here.

I went to reach for a pencil and paper that someone had left on the bedside table when my hand caught. Something was holding it back restraining my hand's mobility. I looked down expecting it to be just an IV. However, another IV was also attached to me. Instead of having its normal clear liquid this was red. It looked like blood. I quickly looked away.

Carlisle noticed my brief preoccupation and started to explain the reason to the second IV.

"As you, I am sure, are undoubtedly aware of were in need of blood. Due to your condition in which you arrived I could not immediately give you blood. Once I got you stable I was not willing to give you any other type of blood that was not your own type. However, your blood type is rare and was not even available at this hospital or others close by. Bigger hospital's would probably have your blood type, the one in Florence did. I was going to wait like I said, however, your body had other plans."

I could tell he was trying to lighten the mood. I did not smile at him. I was still trying to nurse a plan on how I could possibly provoke Caius. I knew that it would be in the form of a letter. With the unwanted explanation of why I needed blood I continued to pick up where I had left off. I finally got the paper and pencil and started to write in my sloppy scroll.

**_Dear Caius,_**

**_I hope you are happy with what you did to me. I just LOVE being here in the hospital while recovering from being attacked by you. Nothing better than being trapped in a hospital while recovering from a vampire attack. What is your problem anyway? One minute you're like happy and like to be in my presence (at least I think, or thought you did). And the next I become a appetizer._**

**_I wish we were not mates. I would like nothing better than if one of us could just die. I know you feel the same way otherwise why would you try to drain me? Well I just wanted to say that I feel sorry for every vampire that has to be in your presence for any amount of time, no matter how short or prolonged the amount is._**

**_You are a vile creature. You do not give your species a good name._**

**_I bet the only reason why the guard follow your commands is because they are afraid of you and what your reaction would be if they refused. I would not be surprised if they hated you, I know that I do._**

**_Please do the whole world a favor and try to give yourself an attitude adjustment. I do not know how your brother's or anyone else has been able to put up with you. If I were them I would not be as tolerant with your odious ways._**

**_I hope that I never have to see your ugly sneering face again,_**

**_Isabella Marie VOLTURI_**

**_P.S. I hope you BURN, DIE or Whatever it is that kills a vampire…._**

I hoped that when he read the letter it would set him off, so that he could find me and kill me.

Half of what I wrote I did not mean. I wanted to see his face again but I would probably not be associating Caius with comfort of protection. As for the whole mate thing, well I did mean that. Who would want to be mated to a such a loathsome creature as he?

Not me.

Now if I could just somehow get past Carlisle and the guards and sneak out of this hospital and try to get out of Italy so that I could try to find other resources that would be glad to kill me...

* * *

**Coming up:** Will Isabella be able to sneak out of the hospital and where will she go if she is successful? How will Caius and the rest of the Volturi react to her letter and decisions? What part will the Cullen's and the Shapeshifters play if events go astray….

**And Later:** Will Isabella ever fall for Caius again? And what about Edward and Rosalie?

**A/N:** Thank you all of you for supporting my story Until Eternity. I have received several PM's and reviews say that my story is unlike other stories- in a good way. And that many readers have been waiting impatiently for my frequent updates. I never dreamed that my story would receive all the positive reviews and PM's that it has. Please continue. I am writing based on your feedback, however, certain topics are going to happen later own. Like revenge on a certain platinum blonde vampire...


	24. Missing Through A Letter

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Twilight, all rights go to the author of this amazing series…..

**A/N: Does anyone know how to upload a Poll? I am in need of help and want to put up a poll. Not sure how. If you could PM me to tell me how it would be really appreciated. Thanks.**

Mrs. Caius Volturi

* * *

**Missing Through A Letter**

**(CPOV)**

I was sitting, bored out of my wits and mind, as I waited for the next vampire to sentence to death or meal to come, whichever came first. Right now it looked like neither.

I started to think back at the time when I was indulging myself in that human's blood. I could not shake away that memory. It would be one that I probably would never forget. That was fine with me.

In a way I was glad that my brother stopped me from draining her completely. Perhaps I could help grant her death wish later on. That way I would eventually be able to drink from her again and gain satisfactory while doing so.

If my brother's weren't happy with the idea of her death, which they would probably would not be thrilled about, I would keep her locked away in a little room and drink from her regularly. Not completely draining her, but being able to drink from her like I wanted, when I wanted…. Never drinking from another human but her. I would feed often, more often than now as I would be consuming less blood each time but that was okay with me. I would think of the human as a blood slave. Her blood would be her way of paying me back for allowing her to continue to live…. as a human and as a vampire, should I ever want to change her. Which I would not. What use was she to me as a vampire?

If I was mated to her I would just say that I had become protective over her. That I did not want any other vampire to lay eyes on her. My plan would work. It would not raise suspicion I just would not have to think about everytime I feed off the human. I smiled at the thought of the human's blood all to myself.

My pleasantly planned out thoughts were cut abruptly short by the doors being banged open. There was that guard, the one who converted into a human drinker. I scowled at him.

Aro looked at the Cullen and got up and started to walk towards him. All the while asking him,

"Ahh, Emmett, I thought that your order's were to watch over my daughter? I do believe that Carlisle was going to keep her for a few more days. No? What do you have in your hand? A note? For me?"

The Cullen responded, "Masters… this is a note from Bell- I mean Miss. Isabella… It is addressed to Master Caius…."

I looked up scornfully. Why would the human write me a note? When I would make sure that I made her life miserable just like she has made mine.

I could not understand the human.

Not that I tried to, of course.

Caius Volturi did not worry about anyone besides himself. In particularly a human.

Reaching out for the blasted letter my brother did not even touch the Cullen.

Sickening. I would not want to touch him either.

Upon becoming in possession of the letter Aro passed it on to me.

If it weren't for the fact that my brothers were in the room I would have never read the letter, but rather have one of the guards use it as a way to start a fire in one of the castle's many fireplaces. Had I known what the letter contained I would have used it as such instead of reading it.

I opened the letter and was greeted by the sloppiest penmanship, of any human or vampire I had ever seen.

_** Dear Caius,**_

_**I hope you are happy with what you did to me. I just LOVE being here in the hospital while recovering from being attacked by you. Nothing better than being trapped in a hospital while recovering from a vampire attack. What is your problem anyway? One minute you're like happy and like to be in my presence (at least I think, or thought you did). And the next I become a appetizer.**_

_**I wish we were not mates. I would like nothing better than if one of us could just die. I know you feel the same way otherwise why would you try to drain me? Well I just wanted to say that I feel sorry for every vampire that has to be in your presence for any amount of time, no matter how short or prolonged the amount is.**_

_**You are a vile creature. You do not give your species a good name.**_

_**I bet the only reason why the guard follow your commands is because they are afraid of you and what your reaction would be if they refused. I would not be surprised if they hated you, I know that I do.**_

_**Please do the whole world a favor and try to give yourself an attitude adjustment. I do not know how your brother's or anyone else has been able to put up with you. If I were them I would not be as tolerant with your odious ways.**_

_**I hope that I never have to see your ugly sneering face again,**_

_**Isabella Marie VOLTURI**_

_**P.S. I hope you BURN, DIE or Whatever it is that kills a vampire….**_

I was furious I would go and kill her now had I not seen another line added to the already offensive piece of paper.

_**P.P.S. Want to kill me? Well, you have got to find me…**_

How dare of the human to tell me that my own guard despised me. I let them live. If I wanted to kill them than I would.

She wanted me, the king of vampire kind, to get killed!? AND

She wanted me to have an 'attitude adjustment'?

I will murder her!

If she thought that the letter would be the best way of telling me how she really felt then she had a whole nother thing coming in her direction. A letter as a way to prevent from being attacked. If she wanted death to come for her, then I would promise that when I find her death would come so swiftly that I would have set a new record on sentencing someone to a swift death.

Most human's did not live long enough to be able to infuriate me, let alone twice. Yet this human was 'protected' and was supposedly 'untouchable' without the offender receiving the capital punishment, according to the law.

This human, had brought out the worst in me…

My prolonged silence must have become unnerving to my brother's because Aro was yelling at me.

"Brother! What has put you into such a state of shock? What has my daughter written to you?"  
Not even bothering to wait for a response my brother snatched the piece of paper out of my clenched fist.

Aro read the letter. He froze.

wow. I did not realize that my brother could actually be still. He had been jumping ever since he was changed and likely well before that.

Aro turned and hissed at me, he could barely control his anger while he demanded for our tracker.

* * *

**(APOV)**

"Demetri!" I called out.

I had just read my daughter's suicidal note. She had run away from the hospital and had angered the only vampire that would willingly, without a second thought kill her.

I would do everything in my power to stop her.

I went and touched Emmett. None of the guard had realized that she had left. She went through the window.

Jasper, Alec and Jane were all trying to follow her pursuit. I had no way of knowing whether or not they were successful.

That was fine. I called for another guard.

"Afton, Felix"

All of the summoned guards came quickly.

"I want you to take Emmett down to the dungeons. Do not allow him to talk to the others. Keep him away from the others.

Then I want you to go to the hospital and escort Carlisle back to the castle and then lock him also in the dungeons. His job was to help your principessa, he has failed his duties, he is to be punished. Trail will stand for all the Cullen's when I return WITH my daughter. Tell Mistress Sulpicia of these events. Once completed with the above, I want you and Santiago to help me find your Principessa. You know what to do, Dismissed."

The Cullen's had pushed it too far now. I would also be reading Jane and Alec's thoughts.

No one would not go unpunished by the time I was done. That included Caius as well.

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think? Isabella has run away. No one has a clue, even the guards who are trying to track her will lose her trail. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and possibly Alec and Jane being thrown in the dungeon? This is not good.

**Please, Please, Please REVIEW!**


	25. I WILL Find You & I WILL Kill You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. I would gladly take full ownership if someone was to offer if a certain person out there willing?

**Poll is up on my profile. If you want to participate please visit my profile. The poll results will be posted on 9/17.**

* * *

** I WILL Find You & I Will Kill You**

**(JPOV)**

That human….

When I get my hands on her she will be dead!

DEAD!

I will finish what Master Caius failed to complete.

I will just have to find her first.

**(Demitri POV)**

I had heard from Jane that there was a human in our midst. One that was valuable to the Masters.

It had gone as far to been said that the human had been adopted by the Masters.

I was told that I was to track the human. The human had gone missing. The Master's wanted her brought back to the castle.

Safe.

If what was said was true, then the human was my Principessa and I would be loyal to her just like I was with my Masters and Mistress.

Another thing that was probably true was that the Masters would be very protective over her, just like they were with Mistress Sulpicia.

As soon as I was dismissed I started to track Jane.

Master Aro had said that she was currently tracking her along with a few others. I would meet up with Jane and get the full story from her, since my Masters had just given me a command. Once fully aware of the whole situation I would start my attempt to track her.

I ran north past the hospital where the human had up till now recently occupied. I would say about twenty minutes ago.

About five minutes more of tracking on my part and I had caught up with Jane and the others.

"Jane, Alec, Cullen," I nodded towards the first two mentioned, out of comradery.

I was prompt in stating my business, no need to keep it from them, well not all of them, the Cullen had not gained my trust yet but the other two had long since had.

"I have been sent by the Masters to help assist you in tracking the human. If you were watching her like the Masters ordered, then how could she have far could the human have gone? Thats not even asking how she could have escaped in the first place."

That set Jane off. She actually came to a complete halt. Man, that girl was just too volatile. She could not be more different than her brother.

That is why I prefered to hang around him, at least he kept his power in check.

Jane was glaring at the ground.

Luckily it was the ground and not me.

Perhaps the ground would tremor under her intense glare.

"The human will be dead when I get a hold of her and YOU will be too, when we get done with this assignment. She escaped through the window. Apparently, the window had been opened earlier and she went out that way. Carlisle," Snarled out Jane, she still must be bitter over his connection with the Masters even though his lifestyle is unorthodox. "Was in the room with her just a few minutes before, unhooking her from those annoying beeping machines. He left

and that was when she fled. There was no other way, or time. Nothing was bounding her. If my opinion counted or amounted for anything, I would let her stay lost. Either that or kill her, I would torture her but the human blocks me somehow. It won't last forever thought. What I do not understand is why Master Aro and Master Marcus is allowing her to live. Why is the blood-bag-on-legs still alive?"

It was not to be wondered at why Master Aro preferred to read the thoughts of a vampire instead of verbally interrogating them. Nothing was accomplished that way.

Lies were told, and the point was never brought up. Jane had been talking for a whole minute, one that I would never get back again. I had literally wasted a whole minute in the duration of my immorality due to her immature rant.

By now I knew that Jane was not going to stop her rant anytime soon. I knew that if I was to be of any service to the Masters I would have to risk torture and interfere in Jane's tantrum.

She hated the fact that the human had a higher position over her. Jane's problem was her ego. She knew that she was of great value to the Master's that in which made her virtually indispensable of.

The whole vampire species would have to deal with her sadistic and evil ways for all of eternity. Wonderful.

She could be such a pain, metaphorically speaking and in literal terms.

Although being mentally tormented by the little sadist was not high up on my to-do list for the day, getting dismembered by a Master was not even on the list. I would prefer one over the other, at least one was temporary.

I was thanking every higher being that existed that the Cullen was emphatically skilled.

He was sensing my frustration. It was probably radiating off of me in waves.

"It happened about ten minutes before anyone had really noticed that she was missing. We were not expecting this and Emmett wanted to talk to Miss Isabella. When he entered the room she was not there. At first we thought he was pulling a joke, he has been known to do so before. He insisted that she was nowhere to be seen.

We tore the room apart looking for her or any clue as to where she might be. That was when we took notice of the window and the note that was addressed to Master Caius. Emmett was volunteered to relay the events and message back to the Masters. While we continued to search for Miss Isabella. We have tracked her sent the far, but we have no leads as to where she is heading. Everything else you know about."

I shot Cullen a glance. It did not hold any emotion in it.

Finally an answer. If I had to wait on Jane it would likely never to have come.

Alec was quite most of the time, letting his sister do all the talking. Particularly to the Masters and when in a crowd.

I could pick up her scent just as well as any vampire could. I did not usually track based on a person's or vampire's scent. Usually I was able to track by reading their brain. However, I would have to track Miss Isabella, as Cullen had called her, by scent.

This would not be a problem. I would find her and return her safely back to the Masters as requested.

I pushed forward leaving the others behind in my wake.

I worked alone when tracking. Others just held me back. Besides it was fun. Thrill of the hunt.

The human had travelled far. But not all by foot. She must have hailed for a ride. She was heading northeast. More towards Florence, but also in the direction of the international airport. If she went to the airport then I would be in some trouble. I could not track as easily through the air, but I have had to in the past so I did have some experience.

I WOULD find her and return her.

I loved nothing more than a challenge.

Hmm?

Human, Human. Oh human. Where could you have gotten off too? You can run from the Volturi and me but you could not hide.

It was just a matter of time before I found you…

Enjoy the freedom while you can, because I can promise you that it will be short lived...very short lived.

Again I rushed forward I had just picked up her scent. She was leaving Italy.

The Masters would be very displeased in her...

* * *

** A/N:** Sorry for the delay. This was a difficult chapter to write as it was a filler. Please let me know what you think of it. The passage(s) after the word 'Hmm?' are supposed to be creepy and disturbing. PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! and Vote too…. Poll is up under my profile so please visit it….


	26. London's Bridge Has Fallen Down

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Twilight and I never will, that includes Caius too. However, at the moment I am kind of put out with his selfish and rude ways, but don't think for a second that I don't wish I could own him.

**Disclaimer:** I do not have any rights pertaining Heathrow, Buckingham Palace or any other national place. This is just part of the story.

**Poll Results are in:** London, England has won! Therefore Isabella has fled to London and that is where this chapter will take place. I apologize for those whose vote did not pull #1. I also received good ideas based on other areas where Isabella could be. Thank you for participating and I hope in the future I will have more participants, because lets face it I did not give you enough time to really get a lot of participants. Oh well, without further ado here is my newest addition to Until Eternity. **I have never gone to London, or anywhere in England so if I am off with some landmarks etc. Please let me know so I can fix it. Thanks.**

Enjoy….

* * *

London's Bridge Has Fallen Down

**(BPOV)**

London, that is how far I had to go to get away from Caius and HIM, and so that I could try to find peace. It was busy and sunny. No vampires SHOULD be here, but knowing my luck, or lack of, there was probably some or going to be some before my stay here on earth was over.

If a vampire SHOULD show up they would have to roam at night, which I planned to be in my hotel room long before that time.

How I got here without being detected, I don't know. I escaped through the window, I was shocked that no one had heard me sneak out, even more shocked that I was able to leave the hospital grounds. I quickly hopped in a cab and made my way to the airport. Another thing that was a miracle was that I somehow had gotten a hold of a credit card and used that to pay for my travel expenses.

Once I landed safely with both feet planted firmly on the ground I hailed yet another cab. I just told the driver to take me to a hotel. I did not know a name of any hotel that was in London. Heck I had never been outside the United States but one other time, and that was just to go to the country which now I was fleeing from.

I was tired. I wanted nothing more than to go to bed and sleep and forget about the people or vampires really, that called me their daughter, about the one whom I would eventually call my mate (NOT! (I would not live long enough to call him that, Thank God!) or HIM and HIS family.

I must admit that everything from the planning and executing my escape went better than I had thought would have been possible, considering my luck and the fact that my 'guards' had heightened senses.

If Aro and Sulpicia (it hurt to call them that instead of Mommy and Daddy but I had to distance myself) were as protective as they had shone to be in the past then I would hate to be in the guards place right now. But what could they do. Nothing. I was gone, they knew me a grand total of what? Seven days? A week? I am pretty sure that it takes more than a week to really feel attached to something or someone. I mean really. Even if vampires do hold a mysterious power over humans, or at least me, since I apparently am immune to their powers, at least emphatically and so many of them seem to be interested in me. Some because of my immunity, others because of my blood *cough* Caius *cough* and others because I was a human who had had a relationship with a vampire. If you could call it that.

I was not deaf to what others thought, or said about me. I knew that I was a spectacle of interest because of my human status.

Finally the cab pulled up in front of some hotel, I paid the guy and went in to see if there was an available room, which there was, thankfully.

Once in the room I fell onto the bed, okay so I stumbled, big deal, sue me. I was exhausted and wasted no time in falling asleep.

Sightseeing and death would have to wait….

* * *

**(Demitri's POV)**

Well, the airplane ride was torture. I had run to the airport, as that is where I picked up that the human's destination was the airport.

Trying to get a ticket at the last minute was awful. So glad that the Master's has private planes and jets. I would end myself if I had to go through that process every time I had an assignment that took me outside of Italy. And I had a lot of assignments that had to be done outside of Italy.

Then I had to go to security, and eventually through it, but that is a different story for another day, which that day will never come…. because the story would be embarrassing to tell.

Anyway so I went to the security and asked for an Isabella Swan. I had to make up some off the wall lie about being her older adoptive brother and that I was supposed to accompany her on her trip to wherever. I did not know where she went which is why I asked them. Human's can be so stupid. No I did not care about the Human but I did care about my head. They thought it was sweet that I was so protective over my recently adopted sister. That day will never come.

They weren't giving out any information so, I threatened them.

Those people sure did move faster afterwards.

So after nearly exposing my kind, because a stupid human brat of a kid, kept sing a stupid gummy bear song and would not stop kicking the back of my First Class passenger seat, and growling almost snapping at a flight attendant, the plane finally started to descend at Heathrow Airport. I all but pushed everyone out of the way and continued on my way tracking. I went to her room that she had rented earlier at a hotel, just to find that she was not there...

* * *

**(BPOV)**

Once I felt somewhat refreshed by taking a rest and a shower afterwards. I set out to spend what was left of the day just sightseeing.

I visited Big Ben, the London Bridge and even was able to see the Buckingham Palace while passing.

I stopped at a sidewalk cafe and was getting ready to order my meal when I saw a man and woman that looked like Renee and Phil.

"Mom-!" I tried to call out to them, I was certain that it was her… but I was cut off, by a cold hand being slapped over my mouth, restricting any and all sound…

I tried to thrash and escape from the hold but it was impossible a vampire had me and had no intention of letting me go….

* * *

** (Renee POV)**

Oh! You would never believe where Phil took me to celebrate our anniversary! London, England. It was his off season and I was still struggling over the missing and death of my only daughter, Isabella.

We had just spent the day sightseeing when Phil decided that we ought to stop at a cute little sidewalk cafe. We had just finished eating and I took the time to just look around the cafe. I saw a young girl that looked a lot like Isabella, I would have sworn it was her had my daughter not been proclaimed dead. I thought someone had called out the word 'Mom!" so I started to look even harder in that girl's direction but she was not longer there.

"You're seeing thing Renee, Isabella wouldn't be here." I muttered to myself. My baby was gone, all I had now was Phil….

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Rate it? Tell me what you think and REVIEW.**


	27. Ain't Nobody Got Time For That

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Twilight.

It would be really nice if I did because Assward would not exist and Caius would totally be in his place. Assward is no lion, Caius is. Then and only then would that phrase be true with the lion falling in love with a lamb.

Oh well this is my spin on the story so…

Happy Readings!

**P.S.** What did you think of Renee's POV? I have not gotten any feedback on that. So please let me know….

* * *

** Ain't Nobody Got Time For That**

**(BPOV)**

Oh no… I groaned mentally. My bad luck just had to rear its ugly head and now I was being held captive by an unknown vampire.

I knew it because everything the vampire did was a dead give away.

Perhaps it was Victoria, no one had mentioned her and I am sure Aro *wince* would have read the minds of the Cullen's, cue to another wince.

Finally the vampire let go of my mouth and loosened his or her grip on me just a fraction, maybe. With a vampire it was kind of hard to tell when they were squeezing the stuffings out of you.

Ugg! I groaned again, but perhaps this time it was a bit more audible as the vampire,who snatched me, chuckled.

So the vampire was definitely not Victoria. The vampire's voice was not high enough pitch to be her, perhaps it was Laurent.

Either he would kill me, or take me to Victoria and have her do the honors.

By now it was obvious that was not Victoria and probably not Laurent either, as the mysterious vampire loosened his grip on me completely.

I turned around quickly, and was confronted by a tall vampire whom had blood red eyes and also had a Volturi crest embroidered into his cape, cloak thing. I had no clue as to what the Volturi called it, but everyone wore one, even the Masters.

What was with the Volturi anyway?

The vampire had obviously been sent by them with all the identifications and all. I wondered if they had sent him to kill me and the only reason why I was not dead yet was because I had been in the middle of a populated street here in London.

My plan had backfired. Curse my luck. I would just have to find another escape and another way and try to piss off the Volturi. I wonder what I could do…

I took a good look around, checking all my surroundings. I found that I was in my hotel room. With a vampire, and judging by his expression looked repulsed by the very place. I did not chose the fanciest place to stay. What was the need? I did not like expensive things nor had I planned on living very long.

I sighed, I really could not get away with anything could I? I tried to lie but my blush gave it away every time, I tried to end my existence but I couldn't seem to get away with that either. Now I try flee Italy. Hell I haven't been gone not even all of one whole day and now I am going to be forced back to Volterra. Nothing was going as planned. Nothing.

At least one thing part of my luck had not been too bad, or as bad as it could have been. I had not tripped down any stairs or fallen down...much.

Uggg! Screw my luck. I just said that I had not fallen down...much and then I fall down right on my butt. I did not even move, it was like an invisible force just shoved me down.

Oh right, there was an invisible force, Bella, and it is called GRAVITY! If you don't know what it is then you should look it up in a great, big book that goes by the name of a Dictionary! I thought sarcastically to myself. Sometimes my own stupidity surprised me.

What had I said about my luck? It sucked.

Picking myself off the floor after my randomly planned gravity check, I started to move further away from the vampire.

The last time I had been alone in a room with a red-eyed vampire I had all but been drained. I did not want a repeat of that. I mean, I would but, someone would probably save me again and I would still come out surviving and just end up in the hospital again.

Now that I was sitting on the bed that had not been made up since my last time I had been in it.

Timidly I spoke to the vampire,

"Um, I don't know your name, but are you going to kill me or can I leave? I would hope that you would know how RUDE it was of you to just kidnap me while I was trying to gain the attention of someone. Most people try to wait until after someone has finished a conversation before abducting someone. Normal people would not even think of snatching someone randomly off the streets in broad daylight. Another thing that I would hope a vampire much like yourself would know is: that kidnapping a person, specially unexpecting people is wrong. People get thrown in jail for doing it. So if you are just going to stand there with your arms crossed and look at my room in disdain then could I leave?"

All the time while I was talking my voice lost its shyness and became stronger and angry.

"No." was what my response was from the vampire.

Now I was confused.

No? What the heck was that supposed to mean.

No. Was that all the vampire could say?

So being me, I asked him. I was already mad and perhaps if I made him mad he would kill me.

"No what?"

The vampire did not even look at me, sadly nor did he take the bait. All he did was pull out a cell phone, dial a number and after pressing it up to his ear, he started talking to fast for me to be able to tell what was being said.

I fumed to myself.

great, wonderful, hurrah hurrah.

I am being held against my will and I have no way of escaping because the person who is holding me captive is a vampire and I did not even know his name.

Once he finished talking to whomever, I crossed his arms and confronted him.

"Listen I asked what your name was and if I could leave and all you said was 'No' (I air quoted him there), look, all I am asking is who are you and if I might be able to leave because it is not nice to hold people captive against their will. I won't even tell anyone! You have my word!"

This time the vampire did look at me.

"The name's Demitri. I was sent by the Masters to find you. I have strict orders to keep you in sight until the Masters are able to get here. So no you will not be able to leave. I am bound, by law that if you were to escape, I would have to retrieve you and bring you back here. If you don't have anymore questions then I would suggest you change into some more suitable colors for when the Masters arrive. Something white. You are a human, you do not have a rank among the guard. White signals those who are the lowest ranking, and that is vampire terms, not in human terms. I have my orders and now you have yours. If you were wise you would obey. The Masters already won't be pleased with you once they arrive, no need to set them off anymore."

I looked at the vampire. I did not have any other outfit besides the one I had on. What did they have against sweats and t-shirts?

"In case you did not notice but I was kind of in a hurry to leave and did not pack anything, clothes included. So I am sorry but I don't have any spare clothes to change into."  
With that being said, Demitri shot me a look. Then before I could register he had left the room he was back again holding out a white outfit.

"I believe that you do have a white outfit so what were you saying?"

The shirt was all white except for a I heart London logo printed in large black letters and a England flag in the middle. The pants were also white but this time they were solid with no print.

I sighed. I would never win going against a vampire.

Marching my way over to the bathroom, I decided to use this time away from the vampire to my advantage. Why not take another shower. I had been walking and been kidnapped.

After I stepped out of the shower and dried myself I got ready to open the door and wait for the 'Masters' to arrive.

Why could they not just call them by their actual names. What was so hard about saying Aro, Marcus and the C word.

Not very hard, well the first two weren't the one whose name started with a C got lodged in my throat, causing me to almost choke.

I need not worry about trying to end myself his name would do it for me. It was silly to not be able to say his name but I could not say HIS name either. Not without experiencing a lot of pain, guilt and sorrow. I sighed again. I had been doing a lot of that.

I slouched over to sit on the bed again. I went to feel for my Ipod and noticed that I did not even have that one me. I would just have to try to find another way to distract myself from what was going to come.

I hoped that the 'Masters' got here soon so they could do whatever they wanted to do with me and life would continue on like it always had.

I stared out of the window thinking….

….I wanted to break free of this prison. This prison that was called life.

Life entrapped me. I could not break free, I could not shake it off. It felt like it was strangling me.

I could not even breathe. I tried to thrash around, trying to scream. No one could hear me screaming. I did not feel this weak even when he had tried to drain me. Life was killing me, yet I still continued to live. There was no escaping life.

One could escape a ravenous vampire with life, I did but I could not escape life with death.

It was like a nightmare, one that never ended and always haunted me….

I could distantly hear someone calling out to me. It almost sounded like an angel. I started to try to concentrate on that voice instead of this horrible nightmare. I was succeeding. I opened my eyes and gasped in shock.

It had been a nightmare, all of it. I was not being suffocated. I was, however, tangled up in my sheets. I had not realized that I had fallen asleep.

I felt a hand run down my back in attempt to soothe me. It work.. eventually.

"Shh, shh, its okay Ti amo mia bellissima bambina, tutto sta andando bene, mamma e papà sono qui. (I love you my beautiful daughter, everything is going to be fine, Daddy and Mommy are here)..." The voice said gently to me, I did not understand a word that had been spoken but I did find some ease.

I looked up to see who had spoken and to my surprise I saw, Mommy, Daddy, Uncle Marcus along with some guards including one that was glaring at me and looked like she could rip my head off at any second.

I noticed that the blonde haired king who tried to drain me was not here.

That was fine with me.

I hoped he stayed lost.

I wish I could stay lost…..

* * *

** A/N:** How did you like it? The masters have found Isabella while she was having a nightmare. Caius as abstained and will continue to be difficult for a while longer yet. Isabella is still not out of trouble yet. I had foreshadowed some future events in chapter 24. Please let me know what you think.

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. PLEASE!**


	28. What To Do, What To Do

**DISCLAIMER:** SM own Twilight, Mrs. Caius Volturi does not.

**Authors Note:** I am pleased to say that I will **NOT** be deleting Until Eternity.

I will finish Until Eternity (This story is in no way close to being done) so stick with me. It is my story and I am in charge of its beginning and end. Right now we are somewhere in the middle and have been in a lot of trouble (at least Caius and Isabella are). Caius for obvious reasons and Isabella for reason that have yet to be written out.

I am sorry that I have not updated as recently as I or you would have liked, school is getting a bit crazy and I have an essay due thursday that I had to get done. Without further ado…

Enjoy,

Mrs. Caius Volturi,

* * *

**What To Do, What To Do.**

**(APOV)**

I will have their heads. Upon their arrival I had the God of War along with Jane and Alec escorted to the dungeons. I had read all of their thoughts beforehand.

Everyone who thought that Jane was immune to punishment was wrongly mistaking. I would not go as far as beheading her….most likely not, but she had angered me. She and Carlisle both had. I had put my daughters life into their hands and they let her escape.

The one person that was irreplaceable was my new daughter, of course neither was Sulpicia but she could defend herself if need be.

Jane, Carlisle and all the other guards and kings alike knew that I, Aro Volturi, a king and one of the three rulers of the vampire species allowed nothing to come between me and my mate, or my family for that matter.

Isabella was my daughter and principessa of Volturi even if she was still in her human form. She was family, I had never dreamed of having a daughter, Sulpicia had wanted one for a while but eventually gave up the idea due to it being impossible.

Marcus had become a little more proactive in his eternal boredom state, saying that Isabella reminded him somewhat of my poor sister.

Caius...Caius...Caius was a difficult one to analyze. He was quite something else. And people thought that I was losing my grip on sanity. Well what do you call Caius? Balanced?

I mentally snorted at that. Caius, balanced.

He was about as balanced as I was sane.

Which was not saying much. Everyone thought I had lost my remaining marbles eons ago.

I had decided that I would personally find Sulpicia myself and tell her the news. I would worry about the guards later. They were not my top concern, my daughter was.

"Ahh, Sulpicia, my mate, there you are. I was just looking for you." I had walked into the music room to find my mate playing a lovely piece on the piano. I did not know the name of the piece, probably one she composed herself.

"What is it dearest Aro? I can not help but think about our daughter. I wrote the song because I thought that she would like it and to express my joy of finally having a daughter. What did we ever do to deserve such a dear child as Isabella?"

I shifted slightly, I knew that Sulpicia felt the same way that I did about our new daughter. We would protect her at all cost, even if it meant protecting her from herself. Which is going to be the case as soon as we find her and get her home.

"It is that exact reason why I wanted to find you and talk to you about." I sighed.

There was no easy way to put this and I could not keep something like this from my mate.

"One of the guards, who were supposed to be guarding our daughter came back to the castle with a letter that was written by our Isabella…"  
I was cut off by a very worried Sulpicia asking frantically if everything was alright and if we needed to call Carlisle or go see her ourselves. I agreed with the last statement, but not in the way that Sulpicia was putting it.

"It appears that Isabella has decided that instead coming back and trying to work out things between Caius and her she would rather flee," I had to take an unnecessary breath "and attempt to commit suicide by angering Caius further…" Again I was cut off by my now distraught mate.

"WHAT! Please tell me she is okay and that you know where she is at. I am never going to let her out of my sight for the rest of her life as a human and vampire. She can not still want to kill herself. Oh Aro, what has she gone through that has put her into such an emotional turmoil? What could have lead her to go to such extremes as still wanting to find death. I can not lose her, she is everything I could have ever wanted in a daughter and more. I feel like the family is finally complete with her in our lives."  
Sulpicia started out strong but ended sobbing.

Isabella, like I had said before, brought out something in all of us that I could not explain.

I consoled Sulpicia by saying "If it makes you feel any better we can both go to her once Demitri calls to say that he has found her. She went missing around ten minutes before the guards knew it. I have dealt with all the guards temporarily. I am still waiting on Carlisle to come. He will also be joining the two vampires he still calls 'son' and 'daughter'..." Once again I was interrupted and this time it was by Afton who was knocking on the door.

What was it National Interrupted Aro Day or something had this become a holiday? One that I was not aware of? Everyone seemed to be in on it, I must not have gotten that letter, or it somehow was misplaced because I could not complete a whole train of thought without being interrupted by someone, not that I was blaming Sulpicia or anything. It was happening every time I opened my mouth to speak. It was really getting frustrating, no wonder why I was insane.

"Master, Mistress" He addressed us both before turning his attention to me and continuing "I am sorry to interrupt you but I have come to inform you that Carlisle Cullen is in the throne room a waiting you. Is there anything that needs to be done?"

"I want you to go back to the throne room and await my orders I will be there presently. You are dismissed."  
With that Afton turned on his heel and moved out of the room leaving Sulpicia and I alone once again.

I just sighed and looked at my mate before leaving the room as well.

Flying through the castle at lighting fast speeds I made it to the throne room in just a few seconds.

Not bad.

The throne room doors were thrown open and I entered. I made my way to stand directly in front of Carlisle.

I hated to do this to my old friend but I was the ruler and it was my job to set examples for others to follow and punish those who choose otherwise.

"Carlisle, I am disappointed in you, I have already warned you what would happen if you failed me. Allowing Isabella to escape the confines of her room is not something that I can easily forgive you of. I am therefore going to be sure that you understand that you do not ignore my command. I am going to be placing you in the dungeon along with those whom you still call your 'sons' and 'daughter'. If you attempt to escape like you allowed my daughter to do so, you will not only be tracked down, should you be able to run like Isabella, but unlike her you will existance will end only when I decide to show you mercy. I already harbor bitter feelings towards your coven and I do not need anymore excuse to end a vampire than that. I am sorry that it has had to come down to this and I hope that one day I might be able to forgive you. I have been told that eternity is a long time to hold grudges but we shall see how long an eternity will feel like should I choose to."

With that being said and not allowing my former friend anytime to talk I nodded to Afton and Santiago to lead Carlisle out of the throne room.

Around that time I felt the mobile device in my pocket sound off. I did not bother to look to see who was calling, only one vampire should be calling and that was Demitri. He had better have good news, or my killing spree would make Caius's killing spree look pathetic in comparison.

"Aro speaking, I am going to warn you now that if you do not have an exact location of my daughter your head will be on the top of my list."

"Master, I have found her, she is in London. I tracked her, she was at a cafe and possibly saw someone she knew. Her mother. I got to her before she could attract any attention but I think that the women saw her. I am currently with her in her rented...hotel room. What should I do with her now?"  
"I want you to stay put, do not move, or allow her to leave the rooms that you are in. I will be there soon and until then keep low and do not attract any attention to yourself. Once you are done I want you to bring the human that Isabella was trying to communicate with and take them back to the Volterra for questioning. That is all, and I will see you and Isabella VERY soon."

After I hung up I called for Sulpicia, my other brother who was not oh what is the word...bipolar, that worked just fine, along with some guards and we were on our way.

Our private jet was idling on the runway awaiting for us so it could make its departure. We made it to London quickly and just as fast started to track Demitri.

We came upon a hotel that I would never allow anyone no matter how low-ranking the guard and certainly not a member of the Volturi family stay in but it was obvious that our daughter was staying here.

I finally got to fulfill the wish of climbing up a building, as we made our way to Isabella's room.

We all entered and I knew that something was wrong.

Isabella was appeared to be asleep but she was troubled. Her slumber was not peaceful. I went and started to call out to her. She needed to wake up.

I started to soothingly rub her back and spoke to her in Italian. "Shh, shh, its okay Ti amo mia bellissima bambina, tutto sta andando bene, mamma e papà sono qui," (I love you my beautiful daughter, everything is going to be fine, Mommy and Daddy are here).

She looked up and surveyed the room. She relaxed.

While Sulpicia started to fuss over Isabella, I nodded at Demitri and told him to complete the task.

* * *

** (Renee POV)**

I was tired and was looking forward to relaxing when suddenly a knock came from the door of our hotel room. I however went to get the door and once I opened it I saw a very handsome, but young looking man standing outside who seemed to have red contacts on.

The last thing I remember was asking uncertainly if I could help him.

Everything went black after that.

I did not have time to call out to Phil.

* * *

Great... what is going to happen to Renee, Phil and Isabella. I do not know... Please REVIEW! And let me know what you want to see happen to them. Should the the Volturi spare them...or not...


	29. Halfway to Anywhere

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Caius, Twilight but I do own this storyline (Hurray! at least I own something)...

* * *

** Halfway to Anywhere**

**(APOV)**

Ah, my dear daughter was back with us. She was safe, and the human that she told was also in going to be within our control soon. I was satisfied for the moment.

I started to listen to Sulpicia while she continued to scold our daughter.

"Never again, am I going to let you out of my sight. You are far too important and precious to your Daddy and me. I do not want to lose you. If your emotions were so conflicted then all you had to do is tell one of us, my dearest daughter. We would have been there to help you. If you ever have a problem, no matter how small, do not run away from it. The problem will still be there at the end, only difference is that it will be unsolved, should you run away from it. You can ask your Daddy and Uncle, they have had a lot of problems that they have had to deal with. They have dealt with them by talking it out amongst themselves or in your Daddy's case sometimes he has come to me.

Promise me, sweetheart, that you will not keep your emotions bottled up but rather express them to others. We care about you and only want the best for you. I hate to see you so upset and at the brink of suicide. If Caius is the problem I am sure that your Daddy and Uncle will reign him in and get him grounded to where he is at least respectful of you while in your presents, should you two even be in any real close proximity of each other. Nothing that happened was your fault. If anyone's fault it would be Caius's."

I sighed, I loved my daughter but she was stubborn and had her own ideas about how things were supposed to be done. Everything that my mate had just said was true. I could only hope that my daughter took it to heart. We had her best interest at heart and it already hurt us to see her this way.

My brother sometimes did not think before he acted. Make that most of the time. I had lost count of how many times he had caused us more trouble and pains due to his attitude.

My phone rang again and I answered.

"Aro speaking."

"Master it is I, Demitri, I have gotten the women along with a man that she was accompanied with. I just wanted to update you to say that I am on my way back to the plane with both of them. Neither are conscious but they are both alive like you requested."

"Very good. We will be there soon. Then we will depart for Italy. I want them away from my daughter. I do not want her aware of their presents." I hung up. I had nothing more to say to him. I spoke all the above faster and softer than Isabella could understand.

I had my reasons for doing stuff. That is why I had survived so long. I had not reigned as long as I have by telling everyone everything.

My brothers and Sulpicia and I of course told each other most things, however, they could not keep secrets from me as easily as I could with them.

I did try to respect my mate and brothers, so I did tell them most things and ignored topics that they did not have any intention in sharing. Still it was a good that I knew what I did.

I pulled Isabella back into my embrace and slowly picked her up all the while I started to explain my actions.

"Isabella, we are going to be leaving for Italy now. It is a good time to leave, around dusk. We can move more freely around in public. Should we decide to show ourselves. When we get back to the castle and we get you settled your mommy and I are sit down with you and have a serious discussion on your previous actions."

I saw my daughter look up at me through her eyelashes and gulp.

It was obvious that she was not looking forward to the future.

Neither was I for that matter, but one must do things they dislike in life. Since mine was eternal I had to do more than my share.

If I had my way I would spend it all with Sulpicia and Isabella along with listening to songs on her little music contraption.

* * *

** (BPOV)**

Oh man I was in for it now.

Mommy probably scolded me for five minutes and then Daddy said that when they got me home they would give me a serious talking to.

This was not going to end well for me. I knew that much.

I felt Daddy gently shift me so that my body was being somewhat shielded from the cool gust of wind that was made through being carried at supersonic, vampire speed. It was in a matter of minutes that Daddy slowed down. It must have meant that we were already at the airport.

Why couldn't he move at human speed for just once. I wanted to prolong the future for as long as possible. Apparently Daddy had no intentions of following my silent pleas, not that he knew about them to begin with.

It was only a minute longer before I felt the environment around me change yet again. We must now be inside the jet.

Considerably slower speed as Daddy, Mommy, Uncle Marcus and of course myself made our way through several rooms and doors before I was finally gently deposited on a lush and very soft bed.

I repositioned myself, or at least tried to. It seemed that Daddy had other plans as he wrapped his arms around my small form and held me securely, making sure that I could not move. Surprisingly I did not feel any amount of discomfort or pain by his tight hold.

He started to hum a song that I had never heard before but it sounded beautiful.

I inclined my head as much as allowed in his stone grip and asked him what song was he humming. It was so peaceful and I wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep, while listening to it.

I do not think I ever got a response from him. If I did I was not lucid enough to comprehend what was being said...

* * *

** (SPOV)**

I smiled gently down at my mate's and daughter's still forms. Aro had started to hum the melody that I had composed for Isabella. I was at peace. Having my family together again was a blessing from whatever higher being existed above. I sat down and rested my hand on my daughter's head. Aro and I did not move our positions over our daughter for the rest of the flight.

We had landed and were speeding to a halt before anyone of us shifted.

It was surprisingly Isabella who moved first.

At first she let out a moan, it did not sound like on of pain but perhaps it could be one of fear. As she soon started to twitch and move within her Daddy's arms that were wrapped protectively around her.

I thought that she was starting to wake up as she started to call out in a desperate, pleading tone: "No…. Please…. Do not hurt them…. hurt me…. I deserve it…. My fault….Please…."

I froze again. Whatever it was tormenting my daughter's dreams was giving her a wrong idea. My daughter did not deserve anything but the best and finest things that life could bring. I hoped to be able to show her that, but first we had to wake her from this nightmare. It was her second one tonight.

With some difficulty we were able to awake her.

But before we did Aro gave the command to the guards to go ahead of us and take the two other humans with them and put them into a cell away from all the other vampires.

He would question them later.

* * *

**(CPOV)**

OH FOR THE LOVE OF MY SANITY! Why did Aro have to run after that human?

I felt different around her I had to admit but I did not want her around for anything other than her blood. I was sure that that was the only reason I felt so attracted to her. Her blood was what called out to me not HER.

And… there is my brother just now with that human in tow.

I just roll my eyes.

We already have two snacks brought in from London, why not add her to the list and just let it be over with.

One day and one day soon, mark my words, I will get her and lock her away and feed from her without any disruptions. I will not drain her at first but I will suck her dry eventually….

It would just take time…

And let me just say that I had a lot of time on my hands….

Now I was smiling now. In such a sinister way that struck fear into every vampires' unbeating heart.

Oh how I was smiling….

* * *

**A\N:** Tell me what you think. What about Caius POV at the end? Did you like it? All I can say is that you had better take Caius seriously because he is not messing around… R&R PLEASE!


	30. Love is More Than Just Your Name

**DISCLAIMER:** This is my least favorite part of all chapters, I have to say that I have no ownership of the Twilight Saga. I love the series. But

I DO NOT OWN Twilight Saga, ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE AUTHOR….

* * *

** Love is More Than Just Your Name**

**(Renee POV)**

My head…. Uh….

Where am I even at?

The last thing I remember was some incredibly good looking teenager with red contacts knocking on the door.

OH HEAVENS MY HEAD! The pain was blinding.

It was staggering but it finally eased off to where I could at least take in my surroundings.

I looked around and saw that I was in cell.

Where is Phil? I had forgotten about him...

* * *

**(Phil POV)**

I moaned when I came to.

Not having any knowledge of what had hit me.

I was getting settled in for the night when Renee opened the door and then everything just went black.

I could not see much because of how dark it was but I could've sworn that I saw a torch a blazed with fire and with that I saw bars.

Like prison bars.

I knew that Renee got the both of us into trouble sometimes due to her scatterbrained self but it was nothing like this.

I had never been kidnapped before….

* * *

** (Santiago POV)**

"Santiago, as soon as your Mistress Sulpicia leaves with your Principessa I want you along with Afton to go and see if the two humans have regained consciousness. They are in the dungeon so bring the two of them back here. No communication is to go on between you and the humans. They will ask questions, you do not respond back. Once you have returned we will talk and take care of the matters. Your orders stand, now leave."

I along with Afton bowed our heads in submissive acceptance and speed out of the throne room.

We made our ways down to the dungeon which contained cells that were either currently being occupied or empty.

The humans were towards the front part of the dungeon so I did not have to run into any others.

I took out a key and unlocked the woman's door while Afton did the same to the man's cell.

Just like Master Aro had said as soon as the woman saw me she started to plead and talk to me.

I ignored her.

Humans were all the same. They all tried to bargain with those who could not be bargained with.

It was sad, that after such a long period of time, they did not realise that they could never win. My kind was indestructible and unwavering. Yet here they were, the predominant species begging and pleading for us to show mercy. Humans were stupid, there was no other way around it, no other way to categorize themselves. Even the newly acclaimed daughter of Master Aro and Mistress Sulpicia was stupid. I had heard that she had attempted to flee Italy and was tracked down by Demitri. Then she was brought back here. Stupid filth, the lot of the were.

I slung the desperate human across my shoulder. She started to hit me with her fist, and plea, of course.

I along with Afton speed to the throne room with the two very-much-conscious humans.

The doors were opened grandly signifying our return.

Once we entered the doors closed with a slam, one that I am sure a human would consider to be deafening.

I with Afton deposited the humans in the middle of the the room, directly in front of the Masters and resumed our original positions around the border of the vast room.

Master Aro was the only one to regard them with interest, fake interest.

Master Caius was sneering at them, rather them than me.

Master Marcus looked like he was trying to figure out someway to make it possible to die by boredom (no pun intended).

* * *

** (MPOV)**

I did not even look at the humans. Instead I looked into their bonds.

Both of them had a bond that was bleeding. It was not broken, the recipient of the bond (towards whom the bond was directed too) had not passed away but somewhere there had been a misunderstanding that had lead them to believe that the person was dead. The bond was stronger in the woman than the man. The bond that was bleeding was one of a parent, she had 'lost' a child.

* * *

** (CPOV)**

Hurry up…hurry up...hurry up…

Damn it Aro. will you hurry up!** (A/N: I do not usually like to say words like that since this story is rated T but I wanted to show Caius's annoyance with Aro's fake cheerfulness. (who really pays attention to the ratings, at least I don't))**

Cannot you skip the greetings for just once? They are below our noticing anyway…

* * *

** (APOV)**

Well the humans are now in front of us, I looked at my brothers, Caius and Marcus were doing what Caius and Marcus do best.

Sighing eternally, was I the only one who had any other emotions besides boredom and hate?

I did have insanity…. Perhaps that is why I was the way I was, Caius hated my cheerful ways.

I spoke to greet them.

"Welcome to our humble home…"

I looked at them, they looked terrified.

I passed there terrified expressions off to the fact that the humans were scared because Caius was glaring at them, and NOT because they were suddenly knocked out and woke up to find themselves in a place often known as and called as a dungeon.….

"My name is Aro and these are my brother's Marcus and Caius."

* * *

**(RPOV)**

Whoever these people were they were not human.

They moved too fast and were wearing red contacts too.

Phil and I huddled close together in the middle of a room that appeared to be like what you would find in a castle. A throne room, if you will.

The people who were hear all had read eyes, I had never seen so many red contacts, were they part of a cult or something?

Criminals?  
I was now clinging onto Phil, I was scared.

Who were these people, and why were they so pale? It looked like they had never been out in the sun.

The man who sat in the middle started to approach the man who looked out into space. It was like he wasn't even with us. Like he was not even in the same time period as we were. The black haired man offered his hand out to the man, almost like he was asking him to have some kind of formal dance at a grand ball… Of course men do not normally dance with other men. But anyhow the man, still not looking at anything or one in particular stuck out his hand and the other man quickly grabbed his proffered hand almost as if he was afraid that the man would decide against whatever it was they were doing and take back his hand.

Suddenly the man spun around and looked at us with a glint in his red contacted eyes.

Both Phil and I took a couple steps back.

"Now, now there is no reason to be like that. _I_ will not hurt you, I am just curious."

Neither of us responded to him.

With that he flashed a brilliant smile. I was left stunned momentarily.

Who was this guy? He was handsome, there was no doubt about that.

He suddenly grabbed a hold of my hand and clasped it in between his.

I flinched and tried to get out of his grasp but I could not.

I looked at the man that had the raven hair and my hand, he had his face morphed into a smile. It was unsettling, seeing his teeth displayed in such a manner.

There was something about him that screamed 'danger' even if he acted like he was my father or something. He, of course, was not old enough. The whole situation was bizarre.

He made a humming sound as his red eyes flashed into mine.

He seemed to be looking for something, whatever it was I do not think that he found it. He dropped my gaze and sighed.

The next question he asked through me off guard. I was stupefied.

"Who, may I ask, is Isabella, or Bella Swan?"

I just stared at him. How did he know about Bella?

I felt a single tear run down my face and Phil, whose arm was wrapped protectively around me squeeze me gently. Trying but failing to reassure me that everything was okay.

"...Bella, is… I mean... Bella _was_ my only daughter…"

"Was? What happened to her?"

I looked at Phil, why did he want to know what happened to Bella, she was my daughter, not his…

"She died."

I did not want to tell him everything, it was hard enough as it is to speak openly about her death, much less to a stranger that I did not know.

"What happened, how did she die?"

"Her… her boyfriend left her, she became really depressed and then she went missing a couple weeks back… she has not been found. Her father is a policeman and…"

Renee, shut up, shut up, shut up. You have said entirely too much, it is none of his business as to what happened to my daughter.

"And.." the black haired man prompted me. He said it in a way that rendered me helpless, I had to obey his command, there was no other way.

"...and he sent out search party after search party to look for her. Her cell phone, everything was left behind. She did not leave a note. Her truck was found but…"

I trailed off, I could not go any farther. By now I was crying unrestrainedly onto Phil's shoulder. It just hurt too much to speak anymore about it...

* * *

**(APOV)**

I reached out to look at the woman's thoughts. Marcus had read their bond and said that the woman had a motherly bond that was bleeding. Her child was not dead like she had been lead to believe.

Curious as to why such a misunderstanding like this could occur, I questioned her.

As it turned out, my daughter's mother all of her family and friends thought that she was dead. Something or someone had drug her from her truck as it was found to be just on the side of the road, with no other explanation to lead up to anything.

Her father had reported her missing and eventually, like three days later, reported her dead.

They must really miss her to give up on her to quickly. That was just my thought on the whole matter.

Another thing that I had picked up was that Renee as I had learned her name through her thoughts, was not a mental mute like my dear daughter was. Perhaps it was not hereditary, but unique to Isabella and Isabella alone.

After I got the information that I needed form the woman I moved onto the cowering man.

I grabbed his hand and closed my eyes.

Baseball...marrying the Renee…Isabella's catatonic state…Isabella reported missing…and then her funeral….

Nothing that could relate to Isabella's gift. I could hear both of them as plain as everyone else.

I looked at my brothers. They had not changed their positions, or expression, for that matter.

Then I looked at the guard. All of them looked relaxed, no one was posed to attack, but all of their eyes were trained onto us. Waiting. They were waiting for me to give the signal.

Like I had promised Renee. I would not hurt them in anyway. But I was speaking only about myself, the guards were not included into my little oath, shall I call it, that I made to them.

I looked directly at Demitri and Felix.

Yes they would do.

I nodded at the two respective vampires and gestured to the two humans in one swift movement that was too quick for the humans to see.

Both stepped forward a smile slowly spreading across their faces.

The humans started to back away, they knew something was going on.

The two vampires were now getting ready to spring when we were suddenly interrupted by someone calling out 'Wait!'.

I now spun around and saw my dearly beloved daughter and mate standing in the entryway.

* * *

** Authors Note:** Well, we are in trouble now. Before I go into depth please let me know how you like this installment of Until Eternity? Will Isabella recognize Renee and Phil?... or not? What will happen if she does not…. All coming up next...

But. Only. Time. Will. Tell. and I have Until Eternity to Tell it…. (Not Really but Until Eternity _is_ the name of this story...)

Read and Review, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!

Thank you,

**Mrs. Caius Volturi**


	31. The Innocents Never Last

**Disclaimer:** SM has total ownership of the characters, not me….

* * *

** The Innocents Never Last**

**(APOV)**

Well this was not supposed to happen, I looked at the two guards and motioned them to block the humans from my daughter's view.

They complied without much prompting on my part, just like they were supposed to.

I then returned my attention to the two figures that were standing at the doorway,

"Ah, my dears could the two of you come back at a later time? Now is not really the best time, as soon as I finish up here I will meet the two of you."

Sulpicia could hear the urgent undertone in my voice due to the fact that we had been mates for so long. Isabella did not, however but she had seen the two humans but I do not think she recognised them...yet.

That was enough for me.

"I will only be a few minutes longer, my dears if you wish, you could call Gianna and she could cook you up something…" I continued to edge.

I did not want Isabella knowing that her birth mother and her husband was here.

My dear daughter appeared to be conflicted over something.

"Wait" she said again and that was when Caius lost it.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TELLING US TO WAIT?...YOU ARE A HUMAN! UNDERSTAND ME? A HUMAN! WHO DO YOU TAKE US FOR? YOUR SLAVE? WAITING AT YOUR BECKONING CALL? YOU ARE A SCUM COMPARED TO US... TO ME! IF ANYONE IS TO BECOME A SLAVE AROUND HERE IT WILL BE YOU…."

By now my brother was screaming in my daughter's face and I had to physically haul my brother away before more blood was shed on my daughters part.

Now not only were the two humans in the middle of the room shaking with fear but my daughter was also.

"Caius" I hissed "You need to control your temper around my daughter. I will not allow you to scream at her after all you have done to her. She will be your mate, and already is your equal so I would greatly appreciate it if you treated her as such."

My brother was getting on my last nerve. He really needed to be reminded of his place. i would be dealing with him soon.

Sulpicia was still trying to soothe Isabella and the humans were looking rather faint.

Finally after several long minutes Isabella started to move away from her Mommy's side.

She stumbled a little bit but caught herself and continued to move towards me. She was trying not to pay any attention to the humans, she knew what their fate was going to be but that all changed when she heard a gasp and then a "Bella?".

She directed her attention from trying to make it to me to the two humans, her birth mother and the man, who married her mother.

Recognition hit Isabella's eyes.

I waved a dismissal at the two guards in disgust, they were no longer needed. At least not at the moment.

"Bella? Is that you? Oh my Bella… what are you doing here! You need to get out of here, it is not safe!" The woman panicked.

'Excellent' I mentally groaned at myself, this was not going as planned.

I felt Sulpicia's arms wrap around me and I heard her whisper urgently, pleading me to do something.

"Isabella, look at her, look at our daughter, she needs them. They could become her human companion, guard of some sort. We can keep them until Isabella is ready to be changed and then we can dispose of them then. They do not have to be changed, but they will have to be informed about who we are. They can follow the same rules as the secretary and be ordered to treat Isabella with the same level of respect. They will be here in the castle at all times so there is no need for us to worry about telling anyone. Should they try to escape then we might have to take action."  
"No, I will not allow them to stay, Demitri and Felix are supposed to have them."

"Please, Aro, do it for me as Isabella's mother and you her daddy and do it for Isabella's sake. It might help her heal if she has her human mom and her husband around. They will not hold the status that our daughter has but they will be protected just like all of our human workers. They could do what we hire other humans to do, and be in minimal contact with our Isabella, but I think it will help Isabella if we do not kill them, we are not monsters….or at least not all of us…."

*cough* Caius *cough*

I contemplated what my mate had just said, sometimes listening to my thoughts other times listening to my daughter's reaction to the humans.

"...Bella, we have got to leave, we can not stay here, oh sweetheart I thought you were dead! Please do not scare me like that. What were you doing here anyway? They did not kidnap you did they? We are so happy that you are safe aren't we Phil?…"

Kidnapping? Really?

I almost had to laugh at that one, why would I kidnap my daughter who came to us willingly? I saved her, she wanted and still wanted death but I refused and still am. If anything the humans ought to be thanking me. Not that I wanted it, humans could be so insincere at times. Saying things that they did not mean.

I looked at my brothers again, Marcus looked intently at my daughter, obviously reading her bonds. He still was carrying his eternal expression of boredom but at least something had caught his attention, it was a small step. But it was a step nonetheless.

Caius was also looking intently at my daughter but I highly doubted that it was as 'innocent' as Marcus's gaze.

Nothing that Caius ever did was innocent, he was vindictive. At times even I had trouble controlling him.

I sighed, Caius would not be happy with me, but neither was I with him.

"Isabella, can you come here for a minute, please dear?"

I was also watching the three of them very carefully in particular the woman and my daughter.

It did not go unnoticed that the women started to cling to Isabella in vain attempt to keep her from coming to me.

The women said in a whisper that we could all hear perfectly "Bella, no please, don't listen to him. He might hurt you…"

My mate and I were waiting patiently. Isabella was going to come, even if I had to call on a guard to help pry the women's grip from her.

I grew a little impatient and this time I did more than just request Isabella's presents.

"I am coming Daddy..." was the response I got, I smiled at her. She then continued on "Mom let go please, I do not want you to get hurt, I am safe, I promise. But I can not guarantee your safety if you do not let go of me. Let go of me. Relax and breathe and let go. I am fine"

"Daddy? Bella why are you calling this man Daddy? You do not even refer to Charlie as 'Daddy'! What is so important about this man?" The woman was starting to irritate me a little bit. I was going to do her a favor and let her live a little while longer but she was starting to test my attorney and it did not end well for those who did.

Finally I looked at Heidi. She could easily persuade humans and her service now was at need.

She moved forward and approached the humans and addressed the women by name.

"Renee, everything is going to be fine. Master Aro needs to speak to Miss Isabella. Could you please let her go, Master does not like to be kept waiting."

I smiled again as I saw the grip on my daughter loosen. I could have easily pulled them apart, or have a guard, however, Isabella might not appreciate that much and I did not trust the guard with my daughter.

I watched my daughter start to walk/ stumble her way over.

I reached and grasped her hand and pulled her close, never taking my eyes off the humans. Both of their eyes were wide and their hearts were beating at a frantic pace.

I pulled her in between Sulpicia and I and started to talk softly to her.

"Isabella, your Mommy and I have decided that it might be better if we allow your human mother and her husband stay here in the castle for a while. We will have to tell them our secret, but they will not have your status. You are the one and only Princess of Volterra, no one can take that away from you. They can spend time with you, however, your interactions with each other will be limited. I want you to be happy, and if the only way for you to be happy is to have your human mother in your life then I will allow you to have them in your life for a little while."

Isabella was now in tears.

This caused her mother to start to panic thinking that we were hurting her.

One look at her caused her to quiet down a bit.

I would never hurt my daughter.

I looked back at my mate and Isabella, it was her choice after all. I saw my daughter nod in confirmation that this was what she indeed wanted.

"Excellent!" I proclaimed.

I felt someone move from behind so I turned around and found Caius snarling and hissing at me.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Aro? Telling humans left and right about who we are. Or have you forgotten the law that you established. Should I refresh your memory. We. Do. Not. Allow. Humans. To. Know. That. We. Exist."

"I am well aware of what the rules are brother." I said coolly back to him. The fool had such a short temperament.

Ignoring my brother again I turned back to the two humans and started to speak to them.

"It is obvious to us all that you have your suspicions about us. Red eyes, pale skin, inhuman speed… You are correct to have such uneasy feelings. We are in fact, Vampires. My brothers along with myself rule the species and my dear daughter, Isabella also is aware of who we are."

The two humans looked faint, and the funny thing was I had not even told them that we fed from humans. Perhaps they figured it out already though. You can never seem to be able to judge a human's intelligence just by looking at them. Of course, being able to read their thoughts helped a lot.

"This is crazy and you expect us to just believe this? Who are you guys. There are no such thing as vampires." The man spoke for the first time.

I saw my dear daughter inch forward before addressing him.

"What Daddy says is true, all of it. You should listen to him, he speaks the truth and he is a king so you can not just ignore what you want to. His word and ruling is law."  
"Bella, why do you keep calling the man 'Daddy'? I do not understand," this time it was Renee who spoke up.

Marcus now answered the question since he had the most knowledge when it came to reading bonds.

"My talent is to read bonds, talents are something that some vampires carry onto their vampire lives from their human lives. Talents usually just manifest and strengthen once a vampire. My talent happens to be able to read people's bonds. When you entered the room I read that you had a bleeding bond that signaled that while the bond was not broken, which could only happen by death, it was bleeding because you thought that the recipient was dead. Isabella's bond with Aro and his mate, Sulpicia are one of a daughter, which is why she address them as such. My connection with her is one of an uncle. My other brother. Caius, holds the strongest and most powerful bond that any vampire can have towards another being whether human or vampire. He is her mate.

Mates are what you would consider to be your spouse, yet for vampires it is a permanent connection. The only way to break such a bond is of course by death. Since vampires are what you would call immortal, when a mate finds his or her other half they live for each other and often find the most comfort when around that particular person. Like everything else though, the bond strengthens when both mated individuals become vampires. Isabella will be turned into a vampire in the future although the date has not been set."

I nodded at my brother in thanks.

I saw the humans look from Marcus to my other brother. Their eyes widened even more, if possible, at the scowl that 'graced' Caius's face.

I think it might have been a little too much for them because it was not long before both of them collapsed into a dead faint...

* * *

** A/N:** How did you like it. I had some technical problems with my laptop so it is not as long as I would have liked. But at least it is a new chapter for all to read! **Please read and review.** Tell me what you think. Are you happy that the Volturi are temporarily sparing Renee's and Phil's lives?


	32. I Am Too Important For Anyone

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the original story line, this story is just for my enjoyment. All rights go the the brilliant author of the saga.

**A/N:** I apologize to those who do not care for the involvement of Renee and Phil. I also want to apologize that you feel that this story is getting too busy and that the Cullen's are not getting enough attention. They will: the story is not going to be pretty for anyone Cullen's included. A lot of hardships are yet to come. However I want my story to be original and to me bringing in Renee and Phil is a different twist, Charlie is sometimes involved but never Renee and Phil. Please stick with me. This is only my first FanFiction.

* * *

**I Am Too Important For Anyone**

**(CPOV)**

I hate my brother, both of them.

They were far too lenient, allowing humans to know our secret. Aro will bring us to our demise. That is the cold, hard truth.

I might love bring death to others but I did want my own neck to be safe.

And Marcus loved to agree with Aro, and they both were in their best moods when they could mess up my plans.

I will get them back, in due time.

The humans had collapsed, and not from blood loss either, and the other human was rushing over to them.

Like there was anything she could do.

The human could not even walk across anything without causing herself damage….

What am I thinking? I have had this problem with her before. She is driving me crazy. I cannot take it anymore. Perhaps I need to check out that wolf problem that the boy, Alec… is that his name?

Bah! Why do I even care what his name is?

Ooooh... I sarcastically thought.

...That's right: I don't.

I never cared about anything, so why should I start now?

The answer: I should not. It had worked this far and I was not going to change my ways for anyone.

I looked at the three humans. I wonder if the other two tasted as good as the girl…

I looked around the room, I needed to break this spell that the human had on me. My gaze passed over the room and...

Then there was Marcus who looked at the scene with apathy.

OH FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS BLOODY.

Why was he looking apathetic? Shouldn't he be thinking about blood besides his fallen mate?

I hated how Marcus acted. So antisocial. Did not even know how to carry out a proper conversation. I was amazed that his mate stuck around with him, he was the most boring creature that ever, and will ever roam the earth.

That Marcus, all he did all day was sit around and sulk.

If that was bad enough, it got worse: All Marcus could do was stare out in space like he was insane.

I WOULD go insane if I started out in space as much as he did.

What was he looking at so hard?

What WAS there even to look at?

All I saw was air, and dust motes.

And do NOT get me started on Aro… For the love of my sanity do NOT get me started...

My thoughts were cut off by my annoying brother, who went by the name of Aro, grabbed my hand like it was perfectly acceptable and allowable part of today's society.

I growled at him.

Slightly taken aback when he answered my grow with one of his own.

He apparently had not forgotten about my 'display' earlier. I would not go as far as calling it that but that was what my brother called it when my temper flared beyond his control.

Who was he to try to control me?

He was definitely not any more important than I.

The idiot started to speak to me.

All I heard was blah blah blah.

To me, nothing that Aro had to say was of any importance. He used his fake cheerfulness trying to persuade vampires and our food to corporate.

The only thing I wanted them to corporate with was death. I would love it if my glare could kill them. Of course then there would be no bloodshed. Every vampire knows that they did not do a good enough job killing if there was not bloodshed.

Oh how I hated to hear them plead and beg.

He spoke in that cheerful way specifically because he knew it annoy me to no end.

Don't we just LOVE our siblings?

LOVE to kill them.

**(A/N: Do you notice that Caius is pushing all of his traits off on other people)**

And then there were the humans…

Oh the deliciously tasting humans…

That one human in particular, that human that brought out the odd reaction in me, blood was something that I could not get out of my head.

Luckily for me I also now had two more that I would try to drain.

They would not be missed. The guards would not be protecting them.

Easy meal and I planned to take full advantage of it.

Once I had taken care of them I would re-attempt to claim Aro's 'daughter'.

Daughter, the very word disgusted me.

Well, his 'dear daughter' might go missing one day. Then we will see how 'dear' of a 'daughter' she really is to him.

What would happen if I were to go down to the dungeon and lock her away in the most remote cell, and have a key that only I had access to?

Nothing would happen.

Aro could not do anything.

Marcus wouldn't do anything. He did not care enough about anything to do anything.

I loved how easily I could manipulate my brothers.

The control that I had over them. I was not as easily influenced as I had lead them to believe.

I was not sorry for any of my actions or 'displays' that I had shown through the course of my existence.

They knew that I never apologized but they did not know how little I did care about saying 'sorry'.

That was one of the worst words in modern language. Who did that person think he was anyway coming up with such a stupid word as 'sorry'?

Who even used that word now-a-days?

I certainly did not, but I keep forgetting about Idiot (aka Aro).

That was a word that he loved to use when he did not get his way.

I wish more vampires refused him.

I was always being refused:  
I could not drain his 'daughter', I could not yell at his 'daughter', I could not look at his 'precious daughter'...

That was another two words that should have never been invented. The P and the D words. I hoped that who in the hell created that word that a vampire ran into him and drained him.

If not I would have loved to drain whoever thought that those words were acceptable. They were not acceptable, they did not belong in our language.

Let me say this: that those words were a foreign language that I did not know. A language that belong to a future that I would not be apart of. **Hint:** I would rather kill myself then have to be apart of some society that demanded the use of those words.

The problem was I think that that age in time was already upon me… I am doomed. Everything had turned its back on me...

Well at least one thing had not failed me and that was scowling.

Scowling was my companion. That term was something that I could also careless if it had a name to it or not but I was, however, glad it existed.

Scowling and I could coexist peacefully.

How many vampires or ideas could I do that with?

Not many.

AND that was before the guards ran into the throne room like they had had no discipline

They were in a panic because the impossible had happened...

Oh by the time I had finished taken care of this, there would be NO ONE that I would ever be able to coexist with.

It was my brothers fault that this impossible feat had happened.

Of course such a thing could only mean one thing:

Death.

Oh how death was going to come.

And death was coming swiftly...

but not swift enough for me.

And the blood that was going to be shed. Perhaps I should think about torture while I am at it.

Torture and Death

Torture and then Death

Death and Torture

I had to admit that it had a nice ring to it...

Torture and death would come swiftly but would not be granted in a swift movement.

Let the games begin...

* * *

** A/N:** What is going to happen? What is the impossible feat that has just occurred? Let me know what you think it is. And how do you like Caius? What does he have against Marcus and Aro to begin with? What have they ever done to him? The answer to all of these questions is coming up...next...


	33. You Can Not Reject The Whole World

Disclaimer: All Rights go to the creator of the original story line. I do not take any credit, this story is for mine and your entertainment only…

Enjoy,

Mrs. Caius Volturi

* * *

**You Can Not Reject The Whole World**

**(BPOV)**

Actually I can if I want to. I could reject the whole world like it had me. I did not fit in anywhere, hopefully that will not be a problem too much longer.

Renee and Phil were here, but for how long?

Daddy had said that it was only a temporary fix to a problem.

So was death you know; it was a permanent solution to a temporary problem.

That was in most cases, my case would be different, it already was: death would be a permanent solution to a permanent problem.

Death would be a blessing had Renee not come back into my life. I needed to be strong for both Renee and Phil. They were brought into this mythical world because of me. Imagine what kind of daughter I would be if I did not want to help my mother and stepdad. I would be a bad one, that is for sure.

I heard a soft groan, I had been unconscious enough times to know what that meant.

I became more and more jittery as the time went on. It suddenly hit me Renee and Phil had just been told that vampires existed, I had called Aro and Sulpicia Daddy and Mommy.

This was not going to end well.

I felt Phil start to stir on the bed that he was placed on, per Daddy's command.

I wish people listened to me like they did Daddy. Boy, he sure made people and vampires skedaddle.

Feeling impatient and wanting this to be over I called out to Renee and Phil. Hopefully they would wake up-

"Ugggh… Bella?"  
That would be Renee talking. One down. One more to go.

"Hey...mom…" I responded. It was not easy, I was happy to see them and to have them back in my lives but Renee was never that easy to talk to.

Mommy forced everything out of me, she left no room for debate. She picked up on everything and nothing went unnoticed, particularly when it came to me. This was surprising at first, and at times it still is, but for once I was a daughter and not the mother.

Renee however, more often than not, went about her own thing and due to her scatterbrained self forgot to feed herself and me. I had to take up the responsibility to be a mother at an early age because of this.

I was tired of it but I had continued on, with Mommy though it was different, I could be the child, even though physically, I was only a few years younger than she. Of course mentally she outshined me by thousands of years.

But I was okay with that.

Renee started to get fussy over me, I wondered how long that would last. Perhaps until Mommy and Daddy got here or until Phil came around.

It would probably be Mommy and Daddy. I do not think that Renee likes the fact that she was replaced in the mother department, but things happen. If you're not good at something more times than not you get replaced, I know it sounds mean

I heard a gentle knock come from the door, only Mommy, Daddy and Uncle Marcus were allowed around me so I am sure that the same applied to Renee and Phil.

Another thing I was pretty sure about was that whomever it was knocking was only knocking for our benefit. And it was one that was greatly appreciated, I hated to be disrupted or interrupted due to someone's rudeness.

I invited them in and before long the door opened and in came Mommy.

Phil, by now had come around so both Renee and him were looking at Mommy like she had just popped out of nowhere (which really was not far fetched since she had just entered the room) and was green with at least a dozen eyes. In other words they were looking at Mommy like she was an alien.

Mommy. An alien.

She was a vampire, but not an alien.

Anyway, so while Renee and Phil are still ogling over Mommy's immense beauty she walks gracefully to me and stands behind the chair that I currently occupied. Then she places one of her perfectly manicured hands on my shoulder. Which causes me to subconsciously relax.

Renee had a look of hurt, she still could not get over the fact that she had been 'replaced' and now I would have to answer her.

"Bella, I missed you so much! I-I-I am not sure what happened that would lead up to you or Phil or myself to be here but at least you are safe. Um…"  
I had been watching Renee the whole time but I was a little confused with her ending. She just trailed off and I immediately started to worry about what was wrong.

However, Mommy was quicker at figuring things out or perhaps she had known all along whatever the reason was she started to talk.

"I am Sulpicia, my mate Aro, introduced me in the other room." I noticed that she avoided saying the throne room, I wonder if she felt the same way that I did, that everything bad happened in that room. "I thought that it would be better if someone besides my dear daughter answer your questions, since you probably have some that Isabella does not know the answer too." With that she flashed them a perfect smile, one that caused two of the humans in the room to shy away just abit. (Can you guess which two?)

Renee spoke first, she had always been an outspoken type. "Why did you refer to Bella as Isabella and that she was your daughter? You said that you were a vampire and you claimed Bella as your daughter, I…"

Renee must be having problems forming complete sentences or finishing her train of thought because that was the second time she did not finish whatever it was that she wanted to say.

"If I recall correctly my brother, Marcus, explained his talent just before you fainted. He explained his findings and that is the reason why I call Isabella my daughter. As for why I call her Isabella,we here in Volterra do not agree with shorting names, particularly those who have power, it is a sign of respect."

Phil now spoke up, I was surprised that he could beat Renee to the punch.

"Where exactly is Volterra? And what does power have to do with anything? I mean come on you are vampires for crying out loud! Vampires aren't even supposed to exist! You keep saying it like you expect us to believe that vampires do exist. This is….all of this is…. it's beyond me." Phil said while shaking his head at the last part.

Mommy, for the first time in the time that I had known her, spoke in a cool tone of voice,

"When Isabella was told that vampires existed she believed it. Had no problem believing it either. She has known about our existence for sometime now. Now to answer your questions Volterra is Italy, and power has to do with everything. I am the queen of the vampire species, Aro is a king who rules beside his two brothers, Marcus and Caius. Isabella is mine and Aro's daughter and is currently the Princess. After Isabella's change she will have her coronation making her the second queen, she will be my equal and Caius's mate. She will have just as much power as I do, she already holds more power than most of the vampires and humans here. I am going to go ahead and say that every vampire here drinks human blood, you will be protected by a couple of our more trusted guards.

You are here for Isabella's sake and her sake only. However, with that being said, do not expect to be spending much time with Isabella. You will see her some but not everyday, perhaps not every week. And I will warn you: do not push any of the brothers too far. Particularly Caius. For he, indeed, is the least forgiving of them all. Get on his bad side and your death will be guaranteed. He despises humans the most out of all of us. Stay clear of him and you should not have any problems, run into him, and it will not end well… It is your choice on how you wish to take everything I just told you. You can treat it like a joke, and the joke will be on you at the end. Treat it serious like I would suggest, and we shall get along pleasantly.

You will not be leaving the confines of this castle during your stay, however, this room is yours for the time being and if you are accompanied by a guard you can leave and explore the castle's interior. There are rooms in which are forbidden for you to enter but the guards will keep you away from them. The two of you are to listen to what is being said to you, that includes the wishes of Isabella, whom is of a higher rank than the two of you, it will be up to you to listen to what she says. Should Aro, Marcus or I find out differently that you have not and you will be in the hands of our mercy. We might have been born into your world thousands of years ago, but our patience does not always match our years."

It really did not need to have been said that both Renee and Phil looked shocked and uncomfortable. Even I had to shiver during certain points of Mommy's speech.

* * *

A/N: Hoped you liked, mild case of writer's block. A new chapter will be added tonight.


	34. And Leave I Did

**Disclaimer:** Okay, so I do not own Caius nor Twilight, as I have been forced to reminded myself so much of.

**WARNING:** This chapter is short for a reason, this chapter is building up to the next chapter.

* * *

** And Leave I Did**

**(?POV)**

(okay if you read this it will not be too much of a mystery but it is supposed to be scheming and dark (If you are unsure of who it is I will be glad to tell you...))

I must say that I was expecting more.

It had been entirely TOO easy.

Amazing at how easily fooled they all were.

Of course inside help also helped alot.

But all my meticulous planning and scheming would do me no good if we got caught.

No not now, we would have to escape.

They were so stupid. That was what shocked me the most.

I knew that a few of them were but the whole lot of them?

This was too good to be true, but it is true, or I would not have been able to pull it off.

The impossible had been done thanks to my planning.

I would take all credit for this master plan.

Yes, I had done the impossible and now it was time to pull off the other feat, staying hidden and undetected.

Sound hard?

Normally I would think so but because I am dealing with contempt fools this ought to be easy to pull off….

They ALL will be dead by the time I get done with them.

No one will escape my wrath, I wonder if I could overthrow them.

Perhaps I should team up with werewolves or the romans…..

What to do, What to do…..

if I wanted to do anything I would have to leave this wretched place.

And leave I did…

The party does not start without me…

So I had better not keep the party waiting.

Oh No.

Everyone move out of my way, I have just arrived and we are going to have one hell of a killing time…..

* * *

**(A/N:) I UNDERSTAND THAT IT IS SHORT** do not tell me that you were expecting a longer post. (I know you were, I would be too) However, this is just to add fuel to the flame. Can you guess who is behind this chapter?


	35. This Party Waits For No One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight Saga's plot, Until Eternity's plot is entirely of my own doing.

**Mystery POV from Chapter 34:** Edward, his fellow escapee is Rosalie, and what does Alice have to do with anything?

Read on to find out….

Also please check out my new story: Sing Along Songs.

* * *

** This Party Waits For No One**

**(APOV)**

Great… Just great….

In all my years of ruling I had never had a prisoner escape much less two. I knew that both Edward and Rosalie were trouble, I had gained that much just by reading their thoughts.

Never in all my existence, however, would I have guessed that my own guards would fail me. More than two lives would be ending soon. We could not trust any of our guards and that had me concerned.

If I could not trust my guards then who could I trust? Sure I had my brothers, my mate and my dear daughter. But out of all them who could I really depend on and who could I not?

Caius, for obvious reasons could not be trusted but to a certain extent.

Marcus: all I had to worry about with him was him finding about who caused the death of Dydime and trying to prevent him from killing himself.

Sulpicia: She was my confidante. I trusted her above everyone.

And that left only Isabella. While I loved my daughter, she was only a human and a fragile one at that. I loved her but I did not TRUST her.

Alec, had been proof that even the highest ranking guards could not be trusted. And Jane… my dear Jane…. she failed me too. My brothers and myself had not stayed in power this long and just allow our own species to just govern themselves. We had laws set up for their benefit as well as ours.

Some laws where err….might you say unnecessary…. but they were in place for our benefit so that we could not be overthrown.

"Afton: I want you to go down and release Jane and Alec. Leave the rest of them there. I do not trust the rest of the Cullen's." I barked out. Even I must admit that I could have been well… a little more 'jolly' while saying it, but I was very agitated. Who wouldn't be?

Now I was 'racking my brain' as I have heard numerous humans say.

Who was involved, because it was obviously more than just those two…

Unless…. unless they were receiving inside help.

Which, the more I thought about it, the more it seemed like a possible idea.

But those thoughts also raised other questions:

Who had helped them escape?

Was I wrong to trust and respect the Cullen's?

Am I wrong to doubt my guards? After all, up until recently, none of them have ever failed me.

Or was it the opposite?

But then again could it have been outside help? The Romans did not settle well with us.  
So many unanswered questions. So much uncertainty.

One thing at least was certain, as it always was with the Volturi. Those who committed crimes paid. They paid the price by forfeiting their second life with a second death.

Never in the course of my existence had I ever been so clueless as I was now.

Nothing like this had ever happened to me before.

The once thought sound dungeons had been proven to not be sound.

Nothing was really adding up to a solid answer.

I started to pace in front of my brothers. I could feel their eyes following my movements. Although I was probably driving Caius mad, it wasn't like he was never ravaging over something. And my dear brother Marcus, was in his normal state of solitude. While my brothers were sitting down I continued to pace.

I will probably be pulling my hair out by the end of this. Was that even possible?

Sometimes I hated being the one in control, like now. I had to create and execute a plan to bring justice to two troubled souls and restore peace and order back into the vampire community. This was not going to be simple.

With one last departing glance at my brothers, I quickly fled the room. I needed answers and standing around, or in my case pacing, would not provide any….

* * *

** (MPOV)**

Sigh… Aro looks like he could pull out his hair. He is deeply troubled right now. I am watching him pace and he looks conflicted.

No need to look see how Caius is dealing with it. By now I think we all know how he is dealing with these.

Once Aro leaves I let out another sigh.

Standing up I too make my leave. I knew that my brothers would need to deal with this alone without the presence of company. Oh Dydime, why must I walk this earth alone without you? You would know what to do, you would know how to cheer me up….

* * *

** (CPOV)**

IMPOSSIBLE!

This is absurd!

How in all of Volturi's existence is this possible?  
It wasn't possible, yet it happened.

How did such a thing like this happen?

I was right to never trust those Cullen's and now I was proven correct but naturally it was always after the fact. I did not matter unless I was scheming/plotting against Aro and Marcus's wishes or after something disasters has happened.

*cough* like now *cough*

If I wasn't a vampire I would almost be concerned that I was coming down with some human ailment. Atlast I am not…. Thank whatever higher being that was above that I wasn't.

"FELIX! DEMITRI! JANE! ALEC! THRONE. ROOM. NOW."

I bellowed out. I hope that everyone in this wretched placed heard me.

Fast, but not fast enough for me the two I had just summoned came.

"Demitri, track them. I will personally dismember you if you fail me. Felix, Jane and Alec, you are to assist Demitri, same applies to all of you. Should you fail me, I will have your head mounted above my fireplace while I burn the remainder of your ashes in the fire. I had better not see you until this assignment is complete. Now get out of my presents." this time I barked out the command. I was being worn very thin. Very thin.

Both of my brothers we currently somewhere doing who know's what and I planned to take FULL advantage of their absence.

With Aro's 'loyal' guards out of the way now I could make my move freely.

Oh Isabella...Isabella…Isabella…. you had better be looking behind you.

I easily traced the human's along with Sulpicia's sent.

Now I had to lure Sulpicia away, grab the human and run….

And lure Sulpicia away I did.

"Sulpicia, Aro wants to talk to you in the rose garden…" I started.

Once she left I was free to make my final strike.

I entered the room that I was 'forbidden' to enter. A room with humans.

I wasted no time knocking the human unconscious. I wanted her to myself.

The other humans in the room were really starting to annoy me with their screaming so I made a quick job of snapping their necks and draining them…

Picking up the unconscious human I lept out of the window and into the night….

* * *

** (Alice's POV) Didn't expect this one did ya?**

Well, the plan worked.

Rosalie and Edward are free.

I hope that the Volturi did not find them anytime soon.

Judging on my visions, however, everything would go according to plan.

I wanted my revenge, they forced my mate to join their guard, and they would pay.

Time was the only thing I needed, to deliver my revenge and to get Bella out of here.

She did not belong here, that much I was positive about. She belonged with Edward not to the Volturi.

Besides if she stayed here who would I have to play Bella-barbie with? No one.

Rosalie could dress herself and while she and I went shopping together, I was not able to pick out cute outfits like I was with Bella.

Bella, could be so unappreciative at times, but I still loved her like a sister. She made our family complete, even if neither she or Edward realized it.

Now that the first part of the plan had worked out, I could now work on getting Jazzy out of the dungeon….

* * *

**(A/N:)** I hoped you liked. I know it has been a while since I last updated. My excuse is school. I had mid-terms and essays and test due. I am all caught up now so I should have another update coming your way soon…. Review! Please check out my new story: Sing Along Songs and of course review. Thank you all!

Mrs. Caius Volturi


	36. Clubbed to Death

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Twilight plot nor any character associated with that or this plot. However; just to let you know: CAIUS IS MINE!

**POLL:** Please check out the poll that I have created. Guidelines are included…..

Over 100 Favorites! Wow guys! I was so happy to see that that I started to jump up and down. Thank you all. Hope you enjoy my news installation of Until Eternity, I now present you with Clubbed to Death…. Enjoy

* * *

** Clubbed To Death**

**(SPOV)**

"What has happened?" I sobbed to myself as a sunk to the ground.

My dear daughter is has been taken by my own brother-in-law. And in his wake he has left a mess.

I had just gotten a daughter after years of wishing and I had just gotten her back after she fled. But now, not only had two of my mates prisoners escaped, but Caius had done the unmistakable….again.

Drain Isabella's parents and I was certain, or as certain as I could be without actually being a witness to it, that he had drained them in front of her.

Why must the world be so cruel?

Was this payback to all the 'evil' deeds that marks our name?

I wanted someone to hold me, comfort me. I might be the queen but I wasn't emotionless. I could grieve like anyone else, well with the exception of Caius.

_Flashback_

_"Aro? Darling? Are you here?" I called out._

_No response, this was unexpected. Unless, Caius had lied and Aro was not here in the rose garden._

_But why would Caius do such a thing as to lie? He knew that he was not allowed to go into the room…. but I was not there neither was any guard…. Isabella and her human parents were left alone unguarded. Aro was not going to be pleased…._

_I turned on my heel and speed off to the exact place that I had just recently left. Sure enough it hit me: Blood._

_But not that of my daughters, thankfully._

_Once I approached the door I saw some guards milling about, undoubtedly wanting to somehow get in the room but feared of the consequences that would follow if they did._

_I did something that was out of character of me. I snarled at the guards. I wanted to put them in their places by letting them know that they had better leave this area._

_I opened the door with dread, and as soon as I did and looked inside I gasped._

_Two human bodies laid out on the floor and an opened window with the curtains blowing gently in the nights breeze._

_There was no sign of Caius nor Isabella anywhere…._

_End Flashback_

I wanted the guards to start an immediate search but I had learned that most of the higher guards had already been summoned to find the escaped prisoners. And Aro would never forgive me if I went after Isabella personally, with or without guards.

While Aro would not be pleased with this situation he would say 'At least Isabella has Caius with her to protect her if need to be.'

He always said something vaguely along those lines when ever I wanted to do something that involved leaving the castle. It was okay for everyone else but not me. I had to have at least one king, preferably Aro, present at all times during any outing that I might pursue.

Isabella would be the same way too.

Aro had yet to speak to her about her attempt to flee however, it looked like that that talk might not occur anytime soon.

Caius had to mess up everything it seemed.

If I did not know Caius better than I would declare that he was working along side the Cullen's.

Allowing my emotions take over I called out to Aro. The call came out in a form of a wail but I did not care. I had just lost my daughter….again and this time I might not be able to get her back.

* * *

** (APOV)**

I went directly to the dungeons. I wanted answers, although I might not receive them I wanted to know who was aware of this plan and who wasn't. All the remaining Cullen's who were in a cell appeared to know nothing of the matter. That lead me to believe that none of them had any idea of Edward's and Rosalie's escape.

There were still two Cullen's that I had yet to question, Alice and Esme.

Sending one final look at those who occupied some of the cells and another look at those who were guarding the occupants, I left. I had no more business to attend to down there, and I might as well go to where I am needed next.

I speed to the guest rooms. Particularly the ones that Alice and Esme were staying in. And that was just out of generosity on my part.

As I had done in the past I walked into the rooms. Not bothering to knock.

What was the point? It wasn't like they were of any positions to deny my entrance.

I walked into the room that both Esme and Alice were in, I did not bother with pretence. I had to many other things to worry about without having to put on my fake persona for vampires who were part of the coven who had created this mess.

"Alice, Esme" I nodded to them. The seer probably already had seen my purpose behind this 'visit'.

With that brief greeting I wasted no time as I got to my purpose. "I am sure you are probably aware of the twist of events that have just taken place concerning Rosalie and Edward. I am a man with little patience right now so I will ask that you cooperate with me."

With that I reached for Esme's hand. I did not need to explain myself, by now the two of them should be aware of how I gather my information.

I frozen when I brushed across Alice's or should I say Mary Alice's hand. I had read from her thoughts that she had hated that name.

"Well, well, well, I am disappointed in you Mary Alice. You were part of this conspiracy? No. Trying to overthrow the Volturi. It is going to take more effort on your and your 'brother and sister's' part if you want that to happen my dear." I saw her wince as I spoke the last two words with malice lacing my voice.

I quickly had her removed from the room. Now there was only Esme left.

I was making my way out of the room when I heard my mate wail…..

* * *

(A/N:) No Caius, Isabella, Edward's or Rosalie's POV in this one. Sorry. However, more drama is going to come. Alice is in the whole now, at least she is down there with Jasper. (Don't we all love happy endings were two mates are joined together at the end.) Just kidding this story is long from being over. The shape shifters still have to make their appearance…. But that is later down the road. Don't want to spoil the surprise now would I? READ AND REVIEW!


	37. Not My Definition of Paradise

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Twilight. Caius Volturi also belongs to someone else. Not me! Sigh. Oh well I will find away to own him.

Here it is, my new chapter: Not My Definition of Paradise…

* * *

**Not My Definition of Paradise**

**(CPOV)**

Well that was refreshing. A snack and a snack to go.

Things were definitely working out in my favor.

And I was pleased, that was until the stupid human started to make an ungodly noise.

Will the human just shut up and quite moving. I had a good mind to just stop a drain the human right here right now. But I did want to save a bit for later. The human had one of the most divine smells, it was like her blood taughted me. The more I thought the more I wanted it, the more I craved it.

What is 'it' you may ask.

The answer: The humans' blood.

I am glad that I did not have to be on guard anymore. Watching out for Aro was tiring. I did not want him to catch a glance of my plans.

Life was not going to bad right now. I did not have to worry about being around any human's besides the one that I was currently holding. (I did not want to carry the pitiful human but I couldn't necessarily drag the human. Or could I?)

No guards, Cullens, other annoying vampires or my brothers. I could do what I pleased, when I pleased, and how I pleased. And if this pathetic human was involved than so be it. I could easily dispose of the human when I felt like it.

Better yet I did not have to worry about the guard coming after me, well even if Aro could spare any to track me, I was their king, they could not possibly harm me without receiving immediate death….

I was getting real tired of hearing the pathetic human…. All it could do was whimper and sob and plead.

Pathetic. All of them were. This one was more than most, it seemed to me and her that we had some connection. I think what Marcus had meant to say was that I had a connection to her blood. Because there was no other connection between the two of us, that much was sure.

I finally lost all my patience that I had had in the beginning, which was none, and snarled at the human.

She shrunk back further in my arms. Not what I wanted but there was something about her presents that made me momentarily unsure about what I was going to do with her.

She brought out the best and the worst of me. Although no one had ever really seen the best in me, I always kept that to myself.

I hated her for it. I hated myself for it.

I had been a strong, unwavering vampire for the past two millennium and a mere human comes along and robs me of all my pride.

I could not function properly around her. I was just as weak as she. However, I did deny it and was good at hiding it unlike the human.

All I wanted to do was either protect her or drain her.

Right now I was just as conflicted, when I could not see her eyes it was easier.

There was something about her brown eyes that through me off. It was like a startled innocent thing.

(A/N: Caius does not like humans so he cannot say baby, nor does he care for animals so he cannot say fawn or kitten.)

I was frustrated as I made my way to an abandoned but secure building, that had never been previously used by us so it would be an unexpected location should I be subjected to my brother's tracker.

* * *

**(BPOV)**

My head was hurting so bad.

What happened this time, I do not remember tripping.

I was unsure of all the events that took place, all I remembered was….Caius?

What happened? Why is he the only one I remember, or remembered coming in the room after Mommy left me with Renee and Phil?

When in doubt: blame Caius.

He always seemed to be the cause of any and all mishaps, that did not involve my feet.

He had kidnapped me.

That is what happened.

I do not know when I started to cry, heck I could have regained consciousness already crying. I didn't know. I was scared.

Not so much for myself, as I was for Renee and Phil.

I had my suspicions though of the outcome.

He was a vampire, one that loved to hate humans and loved even more to drain any insight that annoyed him.

I started to sob louder, and it got to the point that Caius snarled at me.

Fearful of him now, I instinctively pressed myself closer to him.

Trust me, it was not the action that I had hoped.

It was like I was trying to seek comfort from the being, or vampire in this case, that had tried to kill me, and has now kidnapped me to do who knows what with.

Why did I have to become involved in this world? I did not have many regrets in the few years that I had been alive but this was one of them.

My sobs had turned into sniffles as I was dumped unceremoniously onto the cold concrete ground of some building.

I could not tell where I was at because it was so dark in the room but it felt musty, like it was underground.

I wondered if I was in a dungeon.

Then I felt the cold hand of Caius on my shoulder, so I quickly spun around.

What I saw made my breath catch.

Here, I was with a deranged vampire all alone in some cavernous place and he was smiling at me in a sinister madman way and all the while stalking towards me. I tried to move back, but felt heavy weights holding my arms and legs.

I looked and in the dimness I could see that I was chained to the solid stone wall with solid metal chains and cuffs.

I lost it when I felt a sharp prick on the side of my neck.

Caius had prevailed. He was doing what he had promised he would do.

He was going to drain me again and this time it was for good….

* * *

A/N: Edward and Rosalie's POV tonight…..


	38. On The Loose, On The Run

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Twilight Saga… Unfortunately for me.

Here is the promised chapter: On the Loose featuring Rosalie's and Edward's POV. Enjoy, and please Take the POLL that is posted on my profile. It concerns the two characters that this chapter is about to PLEASE vote.

* * *

**On The Loose, On The Run**

**(EPOV)**

Ha, this is going to be fun. I hope that the castle is in a disarray due to our….departure, for the lack of a better word. Okay not really but what does it really matter?

I hated the Volturi and since Aro could read my mind I hated him even more.

He is the reason why all of this had gotten out of control. Well he and Bella, or_ Isabella_ as I had heard that she was now being called.

Isabella, even though I did not have any feelings towards her anymore. I was furious at the Volturi for corrupting such a sweet angel.

Sure she wasn't good enough for me. Hell I was beginning to think that no one was good enough for me.

Hey that is fine though, more girls to throw themselves at me.

Anyway so while Rosalie and I were trying to make our way out of Italy we picked up the scent of Bella, or should I refer to her now as _Isabella_, and Caius.

I had no clue as to why they would be together, but even if I wanted to care I had to get out of Italy fast, so I could not investigate as much as I would have liked.

Not that much investigation would probably be going on. All I would do was follow the trail.

But that was all beside the point so let me get back to it.

Rosalie and I had managed to escape thanks to Alice (only because she told us when the perfect time to escape would be).

Like I had previous eluded to that if and only IF this escape was a complete success I would be taking all the credit. And if it wasn't then I wasn't in this alone. I could easily pass the blame off to Rosalie or even Alice, I am sure Aro would have already read her thoughts.

Thank goodness I was a fast runner, it really came in handy during times like this, not that I had ever run from the Volturi before.

The only thing that was slowing me down was the Beauty Queen who was struggling to keep up with me.

She was really annoying me to no end. I would have loved to have ditched her as soon as we had left the castle but for right now we needed to stick together and then once things cooled down a bit we could go our separate ways.

This plan had better work like Alice and Caius had promised.

To have inside help was great.

Although I must admit that teaming up with Caius was a shocker, even for me.

Even though Isabella wasn't mine to trade, I had more or less 'sold' her to Caius.

He wanted her blood and I wanted my freedom. It was an even trade. But I did have to risk my neck so that he could get a clear shot at her.

Sometimes I feel so underappreciated. Like now.

If it wasn't for me then this would have never been possible and guess what? Do you think that anyone thanked me? I think not.

Everyone in it for him or her self.

Of course I was in it for myself and myself only. That much could probably already be established.

By now we had made it out of Italy and we were somewhere in France.

I bet Rosalie wanted to go shopping and I mentally rolled my eyes at the thought.

That was all she ever thought about besides having fun with Emmett and her looks.

I had honestly seen human girls who's looked better than she did or what she thought she did…..

* * *

** (RPOV)**

Well I am glad to have made it out of there.

Do you have any idea of how uncomfortable it is to be thrown down there and being all but forgotten?

And what is worse is that I had absolutely no access to a mirror. I mean I had no way of knowing if I had a hair out of place or what.

I do not think I have ever been so long without looking at myself in a mirror. Mirror's were made to be looked in and to admire yourself if you were like me and were blessed with beauty.

I glanced over at my brother. I was somewhat appreciative of his scheming self. I would have never been able to pull off a feat such as what he did. So this time I was okay with calling him my brother.

That would change if we got caught. Which is possible considering who was the mastermind behind this whole escape.

And it was a pleasant surprise to have a Volturi on our side, even more helpful that it was a king.

I had gained a little respect for him. Notice the keyword(s): (a) little.

But he still was a psychopathic, self absorbed, overrated, pompous ass.

Speaking of the king we had just come across his sent along with Edward's old 'toy'.

I hoped that Caius killed her. She was so whiny and overreacted and acted so helpless all the time. It was sickening.

Edward also picked up on the trail as he faltered in his flee.

He quickly snapped out of it. If he hadn't I would have had to tell him to get a move on if he didn't want to get us caught.

I couldn't wait to be able to go my own way and somehow figure out how to set Emmett free. He was innocent of this whole ordeal yet he was being punished.

I was still hurt that he had switched sides. What did the Volturi have that we-I did not have?

We both had money, and I had the looks and the body. The only thing the Volturi had was that human.

I sure wouldn't convert over for one person, and a human at that. We were not talking about vampires much less a mated vampire.

Emmett left me, his mate. I do not know if I will be able to fully forgive him for that.

But I did vow to myself that I would free him of his enslavement.

We were in France now.

Had I mentioned at what good shopping could be done in France?

It was a shame that we would only be passing through.

It had been ages since Alice and I had gone shopping in Paris.

Ever since Edward's new 'toy' had come into our personal lives I had not been outside the United States until Edward had finally come to his senses and realized that the human was not good for him.

He can be such an airhead at times. And that was not always a good thing…..

* * *

** A/N:** Yes I know what you are thinking. CAIUS! What has CAIUS have to do with this, I thought he is the mate to Isabella. The answer is Yes he is her mate, but there are still hardships that are going to come. And, if my memory is not playing tricks on me then hadn't I told you that this story was going to be wild? Yep this story is going to be very complex eventually. Please READ and REVIEW and VOTE.

**Questions for you:** Do you think Edward is starting to regret what he did to Isabella? How do you like Caius's role in this twisted plot? Let me know what you think/like/dislike.

Thank you,

Mrs. Caius Volturi


	39. Keep Calm and I'M GOING TO KILL CAIUS!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the original 'Keep Calm and Carry On' quote nor do I own The Twilight saga or Plot line. SM is luck because she has complete ownership of Caius….for now.

Please enjoy, Keep calm and I'M GOING TO KILL CAIUS!

* * *

**Keep Calm and I'M GOING TO KILL CAIUS!**

**(APOV)**

I smelled the offending smell long before I arrived.

I was furious, someone had slaughtered the humans that were supposed to be under our protection.

And that someone was most likely Caius.

I smelled a mixture of blood and vampires.

Most in which were guards. I also distinguished both Sulpicia's and Caius's scent.

I could understand my mate being here. She had told me that she had wanted to support Isabella as she told her human parents. Sulpicia had also said that she had wanted to tell the human's the rules that had been established for them and any other human who had knowledge of our kind and in turn was in some form useful to us.

As it was widely known, the Volturi did not 'play' with their prey and we allowed only humans who had something desirable to us- me- live.

But why Caius? He knew that he this was forbidden territory.

If anything though, my brother was always overly dramatic when it came to rules.

He loved to break them himself, yet when others did, it was immediate death on their part.

Caius did not make much sense majority of the time. I could read his mind sure, but predicting his actions was like predicting those of a cornered werewolf.

The only thing that I knew was that there would be violence. Caius was just that type of vampire. It was not to be wondered at as to why I was insane, Caius would drive anyone to the point of insanity if around him to long.

And I had been around him for almost as long as I had existed as a vampire.

The door to Sulpicia's and my rooms was opened, with some guards who had obviously decided that they wanted to linger around. Of course they quickly moved when they saw that it was I, who had approached. Moving into the privacy of our rooms the smell doubled tenfold.

I once again entered through a door that had been left open.

I do not think that my mind really comprehended the scene in front of me.

All I could see was to bodies that had not been very fortunate and that of my mate. There was no sign of either Caius or of my daughter.

I instantly became on high alert. This sudden mood change also could almost be tangible in the air. Anyway that is what I assumed as I saw Sulpicia shift to look up at me.

Never in all of our years together had I ever seen Sulpicia ever pull such a face of helplessness and losness.

I was immediately worried and suspicious. Sulpicia had always been considered strong and strong willed.

To see her in her broken state on the ground was too much. I scooped her up and left the room and the wing.

Taking her to my office the two of us, for she was still in my arms, sat down behind my

I comforted her as a mate would do. It was rare that Sulpicia and I could do something as intimate as this, as simply holding each other, until the other was ready to talk.

I was always caught up in rulings or paperwork and Sulpicia was usually busy doing whatever her heart desired. Whether it was depleting our money supply by shopping or playing on one of her many musical instruments.

We still spent time together but not as much as we both would have liked. So to just be able to hold her like this, no matter what the reason was, was something that I treasured.

But like always the moment ended too soon for my liking.

Sulpicia had regained her composure and told me everything that she knew.

I was furious, no I was beyond furious.

This was the second strike that was now against Caius. My protective side was coming out more than ever. I had no more knowledge than my dear Sulpicia had but my daughter had been kidnapped by Caius….

I could feel myself losing any and all grip that I had on my anger.

I could not even register Sulpicia call for a guard to release Jasper so that he could come and calm me down. This was probably a good thing, as I did not allowed my guards or any guest to use their powers on me.

"Aro, Calm down!"

Not going to happen my dear.

"Listen to me!"

Sorry, but I am currently preoccupied by my mined.

"Please Aro, I am begging you."

Beg away.

"Oh, Jasper can you please calm down Master Aro? I fear that he has lost it. He is not responding to anything that I have said."

I slowly felt all anger and vice leave my body. I felt emotionally drained.

Yet even though I was being calmed down, I fought the calmness that had been forced to overtake my body.

I now sagged in my chair, having no will to put up any pretense anymore.

Two prisoners escaped, and my brother killing two humans and then kidnapping the third. This whole day has just gone south as humans say today.

My mind had become aware of who all was in the room and I was acting defeated in front of one of my guards (could I even call him that? I wasn't sure what I could call him, he was a guard but also a prisoner).

Regaining myself I felt a surge of strength run through my body. I casted a sideways glance at the God of War, unsure if he was the cause of this new feeling or whether it was just me.

His face betrayed nothing.

I turned my full attention to my mate, her red eyes were full of worry and concern.

I hated knowing that that worry and concern was partly brought on by me.

Determined to become the king that I was known to be I took an unnecessary breath before I spoke again.

"Jasper, how well do you know how to track? I might need yours and Emmett's service."

"Master, I would be glad to help you in anyway possible. I regret what Edward did to Isabella, and Emmett and I joined the guard to try to make it up to her. I do not regret giving you my service." My newly acquired guard responded without hesitation.

Nodding, I proffered my hand to him. It really wasn't an option, it was a silent command, one that he complied to.

I skipped and skimmed his thoughts until I got to the most recent, concerning my recent mental state and his thoughts.

There was nothing out of place, everything was sincere. I felt mild relief.

So I called to the same guard to bring Emmett.

I wanted to know where his loyalty lied. I wanted to know if he was as sincere as his brother was in his thoughts and actions. If so I would value them both by commissioning them to track my hard headed and stupid brother and my dear daughter.

Repeating all the same actions as I had done with the God of War I also found nothing but willingness.

Turning my gaze once again to my mate I became hard in thought.

Was I doing right to trust these two who had lived down to my expectations?

Should I even give them a second change? After all, they were my guards, and I had give some of my other worthy-proven guards another chance.

What would be the consequences if I did use them and what would be those if I didn't?

What would happen to Isabella?

Making up my mind I decided that I would use them.

Looking directly at the two in question I commanded in an authoritative voice:  
"You have renounced yourselves, and I am giving you a benefit of the doubt here. I want the two of you to to track Caius. Only you two are to go, once you pick up their scent you are to follow it. One of you are to call me immediately once you find out where Caius has taken my daughter. Keep a close eye on the situation until I get there with some of my guards if your Principessa is not in any danger. If she should be in any danger, no matter how immediate, you have my permission to engage Master Caius and get her out as quickly as possible. If there are no questions between the two of you, then you are to feed and then start. Be quick about it. My daughter's life may or may not be at stake here."

With those closing words the two bowed their way out of my office leaving just the two of us again.

I sighed and gave my mate a haste smile and went off to find my other, more welcoming brother...

* * *

** (SPOV)**

Once I had finished sobbing and telling Aro everything, he become a frozen form of himself.

I tried to talk to him, but with no avail.

Finally, giving up, I called for Jasper to be brought up from where he was being held in the dungeons.

I tried again to snap Aro out of his state of shock, but still nothing happened. I knew that Aro would need to be calmed down if anything was to happen about this situation.

Once Jasper arrived and Aro was calmed down enough where he could think clearly, he started to formulate and question the other vampire.

Every once in a while Aro would nod or stare off into space he eventually called for the other male Cullen.

The same cross examination happened to him as it had previous with Jasper, and when Aro was satisfied with the two of them, he gave them the commands to find our daughter.

After they exited the room we were both left in the blissfulness of each other's presence...

* * *

** A/N:** How did you like? This is mainly fluff but it is a sweet bonding time between Sulpicia and Aro. And Emmett and Jasper are back! Yay! Don't you just love those two?

So anyway here is my question to you: What do you want to happen to Caius? And what do you want to happen to Isabella? Should Caius be punished or should he exempted because he is a king? Review and let me know what YOU would like to see happen. Thank You and remember to Vote.

**Happy Readings,**

**Mrs. Caius Volturi**


	40. Idiotic Fool

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or plot that belong to SM.

*****READERS:** _Thank you for your opinions and ideas. I cherish them please, though, verify that you want me to use them. They are YOURS, YOU own them. It is one thing to suggest something and another to want give me permission to use them in my story. I want this to be pleasing to YOU my readers. So please suggest and verify, I am sorry for any and all inconvenience._

On a less serious note here is: Idiotic Fool

P.S. This is my 40th Chapter! Yay and I have gotten so many reviews, favorites and followers. Please continue to support me by reading, reviewing.

* * *

**Idiotic Fool**

**(CPOV)**

Ah delicious, her blood, it was like tasting that of an angel's. Perhaps she was an angel.

I do not know but something snapped in me.

I could not say what it was for I did not know.

All I knew was that drinking from this angel was wrong. That I should not be doing it, yet I could not stop. She was devine, I was addicted to her blood.

I forced myself to stop before I drained her completely. I had not drained her as much as I had the first time I attacked her but there still had been bloodshed.

I glanced down at the poor human, the angel that I held in my hands.

Isabella, that is what she was called. isabella, the name, the way it rolled of my tongue, it was perfect.

I decided, right then and right there, that I would not fight this feeling that I had been fighting ever since I had first met the human.

That time I had been able to hold her and calm her down was a feeling that I longed to feel again.

I was an idiotic fool.

What had I done?

I of course knew what I had done, I had killed her human parents. Well Aro and Sulpicia ought to be happy that Isabella now did not have have any human parents and that they could now fully fulfill the parent role model in Isabella's life.

But I had also kidnapped this angel so that I might be able to get a taste of her blood.

I pulled Isabella closer to me, she was limp but her brown eyes peeked up to look at me.

She was trembling, I would be too, if I had been kidnapped by a monster like me.

I wanted to protect her, even if it was from myself.

Marcus had said that I was her mate and mate I wanted to be to this angel.

She was my angel, but would she forgive me? That was the question and another question is that I how could I have been such a monster to her.

I was her mate, and I had done the impossible or something that was considered to be impossible, I had hurt her.

Not once, not twice but multiple times.

She was whimpering and shaking from the sobs that raked through her small body.

"Shhh my sweet. I am so sorry. I know you must hate me, you have every right too. I hate myself after all that I have done to hurt you. A mate should not do what I have done to you. Now don't move I am going to release you from your dondages. No mate of mine should be in chains, I however, should be in your place, in chains. Shh I will never hurt you again. I know you might not trust me, you have no reason too, but in time you will."

While I spoke I did indeed, release my angel. The first step for her to trust me was for her to learn that I kept my word. She probably already knew that from all the threats that I had given to her.

She just looked at me, her doe brown eyes, just stared up at me. That would not do, I wanted so much to just talk to her.

She would not trust me, no but I did want to talk to her, carry on a conversation instead of just a monologue.

Then she spoke for the first time,

"Caius… what is going on? One minute you- you want to drain me, and the next you are hugging me. I am so confused, your actions make no sense."

I sighed, something that all my brothers did often this was one of the only things we had in common.

"My sweet angel, I am not sure myself. One moment I want to drain you and the next… I do not know, something in me just snapped. I could not continue, I was hurting you, causing you pain. You are my mate, I can not deny it anymore. You and I are meant to be together.

I acted the way I have because that is how I am, that is how I act and treat everyone. I was furious because I was mated and to a human no less. Your blood is so appealing to me, it calls out to me. Both of those factors were enough for me to instantly hate you. Now lets get you out of here. I doubt you want to be here, I am going to take you directly back to the castle. I promise you, Isabella. One day you will see that I am a man of my word. To go back on your word is something that is unforgiving. I am going to ask that you be patient with me. Do not expect that I am going to all of a sudden change my will and way. I have been a ruler for many years now. And I have been the outsider ever since I partnered up with my brothers. They both have a talent, I have nothing, that is the reason why I have the reputation that I do. I created it, as a self defense. I wanted to instill fear into all the beating and unbeating hearts that roam this earth. Please forgive me, my sweet angel….my mate….my Isabella."

I looked at her waiting to see if I had permission to pick her up. She just looked blankly at me, deep in thought.

More gently as I had ever spoken in my entire existence, it even surprised me, I asked.

"Isabella, do you mind if I take you back to the castle. I regret what I have done to you, I am sure you want to get away from me and the fastest way for you to do that is for me to take you back to the castle. Once we arrive you can get away from me, but until then you cannot. While I will not like it I will understand if you never want to see my face again."

Isabella continued to look at me, and then she nodded and said:

"Take me back I want to see Mommy and Daddy. I want to just go back to my life that I had if you want me dead then kill me but please, please do not leave me and expect me to be able to live. I have had my heart broken, shattered and I do not think that I could survive something like that again."

I hated the way she spoke in such a helpless way. I would have to work on that with her. She was not helpless, and I knew that. And it was because of that weakness that she showed, the venerableness that she still showed made her an easy target for my wrath.

Gently cradling my angel in my arms I took off towards the direction of the castle. It did not take long for me to get there and I glared at the guards that I passed.

I went to the throne room and gently placed Isabella on my throne and I stood behind the throne and called for my brothers.

Believe me when I say that I do not think that my brothers had ever run as fast as they had to make it to the throne room, either that or they were close to begin with. Sulpicia had also come and hissed at me when she saw that I had rested my hand on Isabella's shoulder.

"Release her. Now." Sulpicia said in a voice, or more like in snarled at me in a volume that could only be picked up in our sensitive hearing.

I reluctantly did and the reluctance did not go unnoticed by either Sulpicia or Aro.

I was surprised that Aro had not said anything. I turned to look at Aro.

Yes, he was furious and he had every right to be. They all did.

I looked a Marcus. He was staring intently between Isabella and me.

He did something that amazed me he sighed and then smiled.

Marcus. _Fucking_. Smiled.

And I had an unsettling feeling that the castle would not be in peace much longer. I was just waiting for the vampires in the room to get over their shock, or at least one of them. Aro still had yet to move.

I had to say the suspense was killing me. I usually waited on no one and for nothing and to wait for Aro to actually say something was not something I was accustom to. He always had a rebuttal to everything and for him to be speechless now was rare.

The silence did not last long as Aro had regained himself and looked at Sulpicia and addressing her.

"My dear please take Isabella to the kitchen and have the secretary cook a meal for her. I would advise you to stay with her. We only have lower ranking guards stationed around the castle as all the others are tracking the prisoners and are looking for Caius, which is now in vain attempt seeing as he decided to turn himself in."

All I could say was the last part did not sound good for me but I deserved it.

Much unlike myself Aro believed in ruling with a fair hand.

I was sure that whatever the punishment would be would not be sever, I was a fellow king.

But if only I knew how wrong I was….

* * *

**(Jasper's POV)**

Master Aro told Emmett and me that we were suppose to track another Master and if needed to, we could fight him. All because he killed Isabella's mother and stepfather and he kidnapped Isabella.

I had had a little difficult calming the Master down but my power was persistent, and I would eventually, no matter how stubborn the precipitate was, achieve the emotional feat that I was going for.

Now Emmett and I were free of all guards and were now undertaking the task of finding Master Caius.

Should events turn bad I knew that I would be able to handle a fight. It was Emmett that I was worried about, he had too much confidence in himself and that was never a good thing.

I picked up his scent and motioned to Emmett to take the lead. I fell back to flank him. This was not a usual battle method, however, I needed to formulate a plan. I would take back my position in front as soon as we reached the area that Isabella was being held, but until then I would let Emmett have his fun.

* * *

**(Emmett POV)**

Sweet!

I got to lead this little game of cat and mouse. I could be the cat and Master Caius being the mouse.

I missed the squirt. I missed seeing her blush as she stumbled across a surface that was immaculately clean of any objects that might cause someone to trip.

She was like my little sister, she was my little sister and I would protect her like an older brother would.

I wonder what it was like to fight against the Volturi, and how that compared to fighting a king.

This was going to be awesome. I was definitely be glad to be out of the dungeon so that I could do this instead.

My excitement grew when we picked up on the trail and Jasper told me to take the lead...

* * *

** A/N:** Well there you have it, Caius is trying to take a step forward. This is going to help out in the future and Isabella might not remain human for much longer. Next up is going to be either Aro's POV or Edward's POV. Let me know which.

**My questions for you are:** What do you want Caius's punishment to be? And do you want Aro's or Edward's POV next?

Let me know and please vote in the poll that is uploaded on my profile page.

And as always Read and Review...

**Thank you,**

**Mrs. Caius Volturi **


	41. Thoughts of Insanity

**DISCLAIMER I:** I, Mrs. Caius Volturi, have no ownership over Mr. Caius Volturi or the Twilight Saga.

**DISCLAIMER II:** I want to thank **irzombiemoose** and **chey491** for making this chapter possible by giving me ideas about how to lead Until Eternity from here. THANKS GUYS! Their ideas belong to them and they have given me permission to use them, I hope you enjoy their ideas as much as I did. However, since no one could think of a good punishment, I will use my backup plan and use my punishment for Caius instead.

**AN:**, for all of you all who have ideas that you would like to share with me please let me know!

And by popular demand here is Aro's outtake on the whole Caius and Isabella situation. Enjoy!

* * *

** Thoughts of Insanity**

**(APOV)**

To say I was in shock would be a sad understatement and to say that I was furious at my brother would have been a gross understatement.

He was constantly trying to test my self control and rulings.

There had to be a line and a time where it had become just too much. And I think that that line had been reached and that time was now.

I slowly made my way over to where my brother was standing, he had only moved once since our arrival and that was when I had ordered that Isabella be barred from this room for the time being, so that I might pass judgement.

I grabbed Caius's hand, which he started to snarl at me about, but I ignored.

Why should I listen to him when he doesn't listen to me?

Hmmm.

Caius, Caius, Caius.

What am I going to do with you?

Why must you bring this upon yourself?

He drank from my daughter again and then started to feel the mating pull. That must have been what Marcus had been smiling about earlier. This was going to work out in my favor.

However there was another option.

But I couldn't possibly do that…

No I could, I was a king. His *cough* superior *cough*. My word was law and was more important than his.

I COULD treat him like I would any other prisoner that enters inside the walls of this fine castle.

But without the burning part, he was my brother after all and my fellow ruler. Imagine all the talk that would go on if covens found out that I killed Caius.

That would also probably hurt Isabella and that was the last thing I wanted, that and the Roman's and the Cullen's to think that the Volturi were weakened by the loss of a king.

No I would not kill him, but I could dismember him, couldn't I.

We had no law stating where we could not physically dismember a king.

Of course only Marcus, Caius, Sulpicia or myself and eventually Isabella could do something like that without paying a price.

If I did go with the dismemberment of Caius then I would have to come up with a lie to tell so that we would not appear weak.

Perhaps I could spread a lie and say that Caius had gone on a mission and had demanded to go alone.

Temporarily exiling him was out of the question, last thing any of us needed was another enemy. Particularly one of our own members.

So there was really only two options and one of them was more severe than the other.

I would need to talk to Marcus before I passed judgement, as we tended to ruled as one body instead of each having our own ideas and ruling as three separate individuals.

Two heads were better than one seeing as how the third was out of the game.

"Caius I am disappointed in you. I hope that you do regret what you did, but I cannot be sure so I am going to take the matters in my own hands. Before I deliver the final verdict Marcus and I are going to discuss your actions in private. I can only hope for your sake that Marcus will be able to talk me out or make me lessen your punishment because I am not feeling very generous today."

I did not even wait for him to respond as I motioned for Marcus to get up and follow me.

I heard my foolish brother sigh as I pushed the doors open and exited the throne room….

* * *

** (CPOV)**

As my brother ordered that Isabella be removed from the room, I felt a void of emptiness tearing throughout my body.

I wanted to follow her and shifted my weight a bit to try to appease that feeling.

Aro finally started to talk, it was about time. I might be feeling remorseful (Is that even a word? I had heard it before but it was not part of my extensively long vocabulary list.)

"Caius I am disappointed in you. I hope that you do regret what you did, but I cannot be sure so I am going to take the matters in my own hands. Before I deliver the final verdict Marcus and I are going to discuss your actions in private. I can only hope for your sake that Marcus will be able to talk me out or make me lessen your punishment because I am not feeling very generous today."

Out of all the days that Aro could not be feeling kind in his punishments it had to be the one day that I had angered him.

I admit that my actions were wrong and I was surprised that Aro had chosen not bring up the fact that I had helped the Cullen's escape.

As much as I would like to deny the fact, I knew that he had read that little detail in my thoughts.

Sometimes I wish I could read minds so that I could read his thoughts.

As my two brothers left the room to compare notes I sighed.

At least Aro had not said that I could not go see Isabella.

Going through the same doors that my brothers had just moments before, I went to go find the little human that had changed me so.

I traced her scent easily. It wasn't a very hard task to do as she smelled so mouthwatering. But not in the way that she once had. Her blood did not have the same appeal.

As I neared the seldomly used kitchen that was mainly kept for appearances and was a royal pain in the back to maintain, especially since none of the vampires in the castle every used the damn place to begin with.

When I entered the room I saw Sulpicia stiffen and shield Isabella's small body form my view.

I just ignored her and moved further into the room and stopped to sit next to my angel at the bar as that is where she had decided to sit and eat that revolting smelling... was that food? It looked just as bad as it smelled.

Sulpicia hissed at me while Isabella just looked up and smiled timidly at me.

I returned the smile but mine could be classified as more of a grin than a smile.

I ignored Sulpicia again, as she was not the reason why I was here to begin with.

I just want to be in the presence of this sweet little angel, even if I had to tolerate a tag-a-long.

"Isabella, how are you doing?" I started out formally.

We were not much on speaking terms...yet. I hoped that I could change that thought. I wanted to talk to her and I wanted her to talk back to me. A conversation took to people, the last time I had checked.

Though there would most likely be a conversation going on: Sulpicia hissing, snarling and defending Isabella that was not who I wanted to talk or listen to.

She had not responded and I felt my temper flare just a little bit but I maintained self control.

I tried again and this time hoped for better luck.

"I just wanted to say that I am sorry for what I have done to you, I have betrayed your trust. I want to desperately make it up to you somehow, however, I do not know how…."

I trailed off, something that Aro did a lot as a way to gain information. I pleaded that my efforts would be as successful as his had been in the past.

Isabella opened her mouth, and then closed it, no sound came out.

She opened her mouth again and this time she was cut off rudely by Sulpicia.

I glared at the other female who was taking up space in the room and who was prevent two mates from being alone.

"Isabella, please talk to me, I want to get to know you and I would really like to just be able to talk to each other without the other being afraid. Is it too much to ask, if I asked if you could just give me a chance. Another one, as you have given me so many before. I am more than willing to open up and accept the fact that you are here to stay and are going to eventually join our ranks. I just wish that we could start over so that is what I am going to do."

"Hello, I do not believe that we have meant before, I am King Caius Volturi of the Volterra, however, you, can just call me Caius or anything else you wish. And you are?..."

"Isabella… I am Isabella Swan." I heard her whisper faintly.

"Well Isabella, it is wonderful to be of your acquaintance. Isabella is a fitting name for such a beautiful young women. It means beautiful in Italian. Beautiful Swan...How are you liking it here in Italy so far?"

"I-I-I don't know. I haven't really had the chance to go sightseeing. I wasn't planning on living much longer and was eager to end my life so I did not think about going sightseeing on my way here to the castle."

"Perhaps once we get to know each other I could take you sightseeing? Volterra is such a pretty place and there other places here in Italy that are popular amongst sightseers." I was careful not to say tourist.

Isabella just nodded.

This was going to be harder than I originally thought but I would get my way in the end. I always did.

I was getting ready to speak when Aro and Marcus entered the room, or in Aro's case more like barged in and Marcus following behind unwillingly….

I did not acknowledge them but rather just continued to stare at Isabella's small form.

* * *

** (MPOV)**

I unwillingly followed Aro out of the room.

Sometimes I wondered why I was always brought into the middle of their arguments. I do not condone what Caius did but that was between Aro, Sulpicia and him. Not me, I was just the third wheel, until I was needed to vote or like I said break up an argument.

I continued to follow Aro to his office and paused at the door out of respect before entering.

I sat down again. "Marcus" Aro sharply interrupted my musing.

Internally sighing, I responded with:

"Yes brother?"

"Have you been listening to a single word that I have just said?" Aro demanded.

I just stared at him in ultimate boredom and answered with a short but direct no.

"I called this 'meeting' so we could discuss about what we ought to do with Caius. He betrayed us, he helped the Cullen's escape, killed two humans AND kidnapped and drank from my daughter. Don't you think that he ought to be punished?"

I just wanted this to be over with and watch over the two new mates carefully as they discover the power of love for the first time. These two mates needed time and I would observe them from a far.

"Marcus!"

"Hmmm… What? Yes… yes, whatever you say. You would know..."

Aro looked old. We did not show our age well, but he seemed to have gain back his few thousand years.

"Aro, they have bonded, Caius has accepted their bond. Keep that in mind when you pass judgement." I warned him.

With that I got up and left with Aro right on my heels.

He somehow managed to direct me to the kitchen.

I knew that that would be where Caius would most likely end up since my niece and sister-in-law where.

Aro would probably not be happy about it, but he had never made it clear that he did not want Caius to be with Isabella.

Sure enough, we found the two talking. Well we heard them talking before we saw them.

I smiled briefly, they were progressing, slow yet fast all at the same time.

They were remarkable. Love was remarkable.

I was happy for them and hoped that they would eventually be as happy with one another as Didyme and I were with each other towards the end of her life.

Aro again started to speak.

This time I was preoccupied by Isabella and my brother.

I looked back and forth between the two like I had so many other times previously.

One day, they would learn to cherish each other beyond all others, human and vampire.

I do not think that Isabella will change Caius, at least not publicly change him.

Caius would most likely reserve any and all affection during times that it was only the two of them.

Caius was would probably still be as cold and callous as he was now.

Perhaps even more so, because he would now be protecting Isabella.

The kings of Volterra were protective over the queen, and soon to be queens.

After Didyme's passing we started to become really protective over Sulpicia, Aro even more so than the rest of us.

But I think that that was what Isabella needed, was to have a protective mate.

I only hope that Aro's judgement wouldn't hurt her to bad.

To hurt Caius would hurt her.

Aro shot me a look and then continued to speak this time I paid attention.

"Marcus and I have decided what your punishment is going to be, however, we are going to treat you like we would any other prisoner…."

* * *

** A/N:** Tell me what you think. I want to know whether this chapter meet your expectations. And can anyone guess how the Volturi deal with a prisoner.

**My questions to you are:** What do you think are the Volturi's method of treatment to prisoners are? Whose POV do you want next, Aro's, Caius' or Isabella's or Jasper's and Emmett's POV? AND What do you think Caius's punishment is going to be?

**Read** it, **Review** it,** Rate** it, **PM** me if you have any idea's as I would love to hear, and **Vote** in the poll.

**Thank you all and Happy Readings,**

**Mrs. Caius Volturi. **


	42. Guilty Until Proven Guilty: I

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not OWN Caius. How many times do I have to say that? This is getting to be too much. I DO NOT OWN CAIUS VOLTURI OR TWILIGHT SAGA. There. I hope you are happy.

**Okay guys I am kind of disappointed in all of you. No one has a clue as to what is going to happen next?** While I was hoping for more participation since I am a nice person I will give you Guilty Until Proven Guilty: I (part I). Enjoy!

* * *

**Guilty Until Proven Guilty: I**

**(BPOV)**

Caius was trying to make a small take with me but to tell you the truth I was terrified of him. I wanted to forgive him, just being around him felt so...right. But something bad happened, like near death experiences, happened when I was around him, and it was always his fault.

Uncle Marcus had said we were mates but HE had said that mates could not hurt each other. I was confused, were we or weren't we mates?

Caius had hurt me yet he now wanted to get to know me.

All the while, when he spoke I just sat there and stared at him like a total idiot that I was, did nothing and only spoke when it was necessary.

I could tell that Mommy was getting frustrated with Caius as she was constantly trying to prevent me from talking to him and often shooting him dark looks and hissing at him.

Perhaps it was the mating connection that I shared with him or something, but I felt sorry for him. Only just a little bit though.

He had offered to take me sightseeing one day, I did not really want to be alone with him anymore than I had to be so I just nodded to that one.

Nodding was safe, it did not take words and it showed agreement. Nodding did not betray my fear and I did not want to appear anymore weak than I already was in front of him. He was my predator and I was his prey, as he continued to remind me.

He started to say something else but was cut off by Daddy who at some point had entered the room with Uncle Marcus.

Uncle Marcus looked between Caius and me with curiosity.

This was something he always seemed to do when he was around us, that is when we were all in the same room. He could have been reading our bonds, or he could just be curious

I hated to say it but I hope that Uncle Marcus knows that 'Curiosity killed the cat'.

While Marcus's full attention was directed to the two of us, Daddy's was directed to one vampire and one vampire only: Caius.

Spoken in such a regal and refined manner, one that could easily make clear as to why the Volturi was such a feared coven Daddy said,

"Marcus and I have decided what your punishment is going to be, however, we are going to treat you like we would any other prisoner and we are going to hold a private trial. Marcus, and I will conduct this hearing while Sulpicia is a witness along with Isabella who will be questioned and testify against your case."

The last part of course was, of course, said to me.

Even though I did not trust or love Caius I did not want to stay for the hearing and was wished I could be pardoned from it.

But the way Daddy had delivered the news I knew that there was no way I could get out of it.

Mommy had picked up on my mood and came to me wrapping a cold arm around my shoulder in comfort.

I willed that somehow I could be comforted by her kind gesture but I couldn't.

Her presents wasn't the one that I yearned for.

I gave her a small smile and then dropped my gaze and got up out of my seat.

Mommy still had not let go of me and the five of us walked to the treacherous throne room.

This time it was to pass judgement on my attended mate. I would testify against him and then punishment would be delivered.

All the way to the throne room, as we were all walking human pace, I tried to psyche myself up so that I could do this and not back out like a chicken.

I doubted that Daddy or Mommy would be very pleased with me if I withstood questioning and this trial.

I had caused and brought enough baggage and trouble into their lives without adding more. It would be easiest on all of us if I just cooperated, they had given me a place to live after they denied to grant me my wish.

We had now reached and entered the throne room. Well, they entered and I tripped into the throne room.

Leave it to my feet and my equilibrium to be on opposite terms.

Once I had steadied myself with the help of Mommy, I was directed to stand off to the side with Mommy as Daddy and Uncle Marcus sat in there thrones while Caius was positioned in the center of the room to stand in front of the two remaining kings.

To say that I was terrified of Daddy and Uncle Marcus would be correct.

I wanted to believe that they would not hurt me, as they had been nothing but kind to me, but they were vampires and currently very angry vampires. This couldn't and wouldn't bode well for Caius that much even I, the weak human, was certain of.

Once again Daddy spoke. He spoke in the same manner as before, you know that voice that makes even the most important of all figures seem insignificant.

In this case it was true, as he was speaking to Caius, the third leader of Volturi.

I hoped that this would be over soon and that I would not be here for the final judgment.

"Caius, do you know why you have been brought to trial?"

I had a suspicious feeling that this would be like watching a tennis match, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth between the two. Back and forth between the accuser and the accusee.

Caius held onto his dignity either that or was stubborn, it was probably more of the latter, as he answered.

"I do indeed know why you are holding this silly little trial against me."

This angered Daddy, as he barked out that he would not tolerate being talked to in that manner, particularly by someone who had so many crimes going against his name and that he had better hurry up and answer the question because daddy's patents were now non existent.

"Apparently, according to you, I have done some unspeakable acts against your daughter, and that I have helped aid the prisoners escape. And that you somehow have the power and authority to put me on trial and punish me, your equal."

Yep, this was not going to end well for Caius. Nope not at all.

He had already said all the wrong things, things that I would never dream of saying, much less have the guts to and we were not even five minutes into the trial.

Caius had officially become a martyr of his cause. I hoped that it was worth it.

By saying that Caius was really starting to test Daddy's patiences and was digging a deep hole for himself.

The look that now dominated Daddy's face second my opinion, making me shrink against Mommy just so that I could put some distance in between Daddy and myself.

Naturally, Mommy's maternal instincts kicked in and she told daddy off for scaring me.

At least that is what I assumed she did, as she has spoken to low and too fast for me to understand.

All I got was a couple sympathetic looks from Daddy and….Caius?

I wondered why he would look at me like that….

Oh, duh, sometimes I become sad by how stupid I can act sometimes.

We were supposed to be mates and since he had accepted that fact, of course, he would worry about my reaction to things. That is what I had been told was part of the mating bond. I did not know seeing as I had never really seen the mating behavior be displayed publically.

Daddy, obviously not wanting to scare me further let me take the limelight and steal the show. Of course this could be considered as the most epic failure of all failures.

I was scared senseless by now and it only worsened when Aro spoke the next lines with no emotion as if he had delivered these lines countless times before, which was probably true.

"I now call our first witness and victim of the attacks lead and executed by Caius Volturi to testify. Isabella, I am going to ask you to leave nothing out and to try to state everything in the order that it occurred. Please do not leave out any thoughts or feeling that you might have experienced at the times that these events occurred. And of course, please do not lie as this would not help, be appreciated or tolerated at a time like this. If you do not have any questions then I would like to begin. If, at anytime, you feel that you do not understand the question that is being asked then please speak up. Now if you are ready I will begin."

All I could comprehend was my brain thinking: Oh ****. Please kill me now.

I can not do this.

No way.

Nope, Nada, Zero, Zilch, Goose egg. Not going to happen.

No way in nope history would I be able to do this.

Nope history? Sometimes I crack myself up with my own terminology.

And with those thoughts my legs started to autopilot themselves to stand in front of the three thrones. Two in which occupied Daddy and Uncle Marcus and the other that was vacant.

The fate of my attended mate was resting on my hands now.

I looked down at the marble floor.

I had never noticed how shiny it was until then.

I wondered how the rock had been brought here and how old it was.

It was something that could be marveled at, as it was sophisticated and elegant all at the same time.

Yes, the marble so pretty, and I wanted to just lay down on it and die.

Obviously though Daddy had other plans as he cleared his throat unnecessarily to recapture my attention.

Well this was it, the moment that I had been dreading.

**(A/N: And the moment that we have all been waiting for….)**

* * *

** A/N:** Let me know what you think by Until Proven Guilty Part II will be up soon.

**My question to you is:** Whose POV do you want Part II to be in? Aro's, Marcus', Caius', Isabella's, Sulpicia's, Emmett's or Jasper's. Let me know. Please R&R.

Happy Readings,

Mrs. Caius Volturi wife of Mr. Caius Volturi


	43. Guilty Until Proven Guilty: II

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the original characters of Twilight.

But please feel free to enjoy this story and my newest installment of Until Eternity: Guilty Until Proven Guilty: II (Part II).

**P.S. I love all the PM's, Reviews and Favorites and Ideas that I had been receiving lately. Please keep it up!**

_I have received an email from a guest stating that I have yet to write about Edward and Rosalie and was wondering what had ever happened to Carlisle. My response to you and everyone else who is wondering is: VOTE. I have uploaded a Poll on my Profile page so please participate concerning about Rosalie and Edward._

*******Many of you wanted to see Caius's POV AND Sulpicia's POV. Sulpicia's POV will be in this chapter and Caius's POV will be in the next chapter please enjoy, and of course, let me know what you think….

* * *

**Guilty Until Proven Guilty: II**

**(SPOV)**

I cannot believe the nerve that my brother-in-law has. He kills my daughters parent's, her human parents that is, and then kidnaps my daughter. No matter how brief the time, he still abducted her, and then come waltzing back to the castle with my daughter who is terrified out of her wits. Comes strolling in like he just went out for a evening hunt and that everything is okay. I mentally shook my head. His attitude about life and everything that is involved needed to change before I would willingly allow my daughter to spend time with him and I was talking about being monitored by Aro or myself. No way on my life would I allow him to spend time with her alone. Not after what he has done to her.

Now I am standing as a witness to Caius's trial. This was one that was unprecedented and long over due.

If it wasn't for Isabella I would have torn his head off, but my daughter was already beyond terrified by the turn of events and I did not want to add to her fear by displaying my wild side.

Believe me though, my vengeful side would not stay dormented much longer. I was just going to wait for the right time to come and then all hell would be broken loose.

So I just took everything in stride and kept myself in minimal check.

Isabella had been called forth to testify against all the misfortunes that had been brought and placed on her shoulders by Caius.

She looked almost faint, from the fear that she was feeling. I did not have to be empathic to be able to feel the fear as it radiated off of her.

I felt sorry for her, she had been unwillingly drug into this conflict.

But alas she was the key to end it all.

"Isabella, I will remind you once again to answer the questions truthfully." My mate warned as he tried to express and stress the importance of being truthful in a time as crucial as this.

She nodded, undoubtedly to nervous to speak...yet.

Isabella was being so strong at the moment, even if she was almost physically shaking from fear, and I was so proud of her.

I payed rapid attention as my Mate started to ask the first of many questions.

"Isabella, I want you to think, and think carefully now, about how you felt when you first saw Caius. Take all the time you need, we are in no rush." The last part was just added on for my daughters benefit. We were sort of pressed for time but to say so would not help Isabella in any way, shape or form.

My dear daughter took a deep breath and released it before she started to speak.

"Um...well...When I first saw Caius, I um...I regretted my decision."

"Which decision?" Aro countered back.

"The...one about death, why I came here to seek death."

"Can you elaborate a little more, I fear that since I cannot gain access into your mind that you will have to explain yourself in a clear and precise manner my dear."

"I regretted my death wish because I knew that I would never get to know the umm…"

I faintly caught Isabella trail off just to whisper 'oh god this is going to be so embarrassing'.

"Please continue, we are not here to judge you. There is nothing that you can say that will change our opinion about you." Aro was quick to reassure her.

"Ah..well, when I first saw Caius, I-I-I felt, well, I thought that Caius was the most beautiful and breathtaking person...vampire...that ever walked on the face of this earth."

Her cheeks blushed a deep pink, such a lovely shade that contrasted against her pale skin.

Marcus nodded at that one.

Aro however, just plowed onwards.

"My next question to you is how did you feel upon your removal of the room. I am sure you recall that Marcus ordered Jane to lead you out of the throne room yes? How did you feel when you lost that connection with him?"

"I don't remember. I am not sure if I was even affected by it. I was too worried about getting out of the room and was mainly confused and the shock of it all came later. Also the guard that led me out wasn't the friendliest so I was trying not to agitate her anymore than absolutely necessary. I do remember feeling shocked when Uncle Marcus told me that he was my mate." Isabella responded. Hesitating when saying Uncle Marcus due to the lack of formality of calling a king 'Uncle' in a time like this; was, I am sure, the reason behind the brief pause.

"Do you mind explaining more about your feelings when Marcus told you about your bonds?"

"Well I had been told that I was more or less worthless and that I was a waste of time so I was shocked that I would be a mate to anyone, plus I had been rejected so by the one that I had thought and been told that was my mate so that and the shock of someone as beautiful as Caius would want ugly old me."

As my daughter started to tell the heart wrenching tale of her past, several growls could be heard.

However, it wasn't the growls that had captured my attention, I was kind of unsure about Caius's reaction. He neither growled nor verbally communicated his thoughts but his facial expression was one that could be described as furious.

I would most definitely be keeping an eye on him.

Although it was bad to say, someone had to say it and I would rather hear it come from myself than someone else: I did not trust my brother-in-law.

I had never fully trusted him due to his volatile disposition but my respect for him had decreased drastically over the past week.

Once we had all calmed down, Aro continued his cross examination.

"Well shall discuss the issue concerning the guard on a later date. My next question for you is, after you fainted, presumably from the information overload that you must have been feeling once Marcus told you about all of your bonds. Caius came into the room and held you, how did you feel. Do not hold anything back as it will not benefit this situation. Please try to use as much detail as you can."

Isabella was getting really nervous now, she had started to shift from foot to foot.

I wanted to say something in Isabella's defense but I knew from attending many of the previous trials that it was not my place or the right time to disrupt my husband's line of work.

Isabella still had yet to speak and I was growing more concerned by the second. Whatever it was that she had felt towards Caius, she obviously did not want to say it in front of him or possibly out loud period.

Normally, if it were just Aro and me we would have usually just brushed an incident like this off until later, but unfortunately due to the current circumstances we could not bypass a topic just because it was uncomfortable subject for Isabella.

Aro also must have been thinking along those same lines as he had come up with a plan to get our daughter to speak without being pressured.

"I want everyone to leave but I want Isabella to stay behind. I do not want any of you in hearing range. The rest of Isabella's hearing will be in between the two of us." Aro looked directly into each of our eyes. It did not go unnoticed that his eyes lingered a few moments longer on Caius's figure than the rest of us.

Signing at the way the events had played out, I, along with Marcus and my less than favorite brother, Caius left the room.

I was worried about how Isabella was faring, but I knew that she would be safe with Aro and I trusted him with her above anyone else in the castle with the exception of myself.

Although my mind or heart would not be in it, I headed off to my music room….

* * *

** (BPOV)**

Oh crud.

This question and answer section was not going well.

First of all my nerves were everything but calm and my thoughts were so jumbled together that it was futile for me to try to make any sense of them.

Now I was alone with Daddy. I knew that he would stop at almost nothing to get what he wanted.

Another thing I knew, well at least I hope I could reassure myself, was that he would not attack me. He had shown good self control around me so that was reassuring.

"Isabella, look at me." Daddy commanded.

Needless to say, that the tone that was used scared the stuffings out of me, it was not a choice, I had to bend to his will. And being the submissive human that I was I timidly looked up into his face.

I was shocked at the facial expression that he wore.

It would have been physically impossible for his expression to contrast anymore differently than his tone of voice had lead me to believe.

His face was soft and gentle, compared to his voice. Compassionate and prideful all at the same time.

"Isabella, I want you to know that I am proud of you. It takes a remarkably brave person to go through what you have gone through and stand up and testify. I would say that there are members of my guard who would not be able to do what you are being forced to do now if they had too. Of course, all I would have to do is read their minds but sometimes that is not enough. Before I continue, I just want to say that I am sorry for my brother's actions that he had expressed towards you; however, I will continue to say that you have handled these challenges very well. I am still concerned about why you decided to run from your problems instead of facing them, but now is not the time to discuss that. You and I will be sitting down sometime in the near future though to discuss this and other topics."

After Daddy had given me that speech he came up and hugged me. It was a nice feeling and it caused me to relax a little bit.

At least Daddy had become a bit more human than vampire.

Sighing, he pulled away and held me at arms length away from him and smiled at me. For one of the first times in my life I felt truly loved, like I truly had a father.

I had to admit that I liked the feeling.

Aro then maneuvered me to sit down on his throne and bent down to where his face was positioned at eye level with mine.

Speaking in a low voice he said in a completely serious tone, all previous emotions had been wiped clean off of his face.

"Now, there is no one in this room other than you and me. Please tell me what it was that you could not say in front of Caius."

"What is going to happen to Caius, Daddy?"

"No, no, no my dear, answer my question first. I will answer that question in due time but right now I needed to know exactly what he did to you so that I might not accuse him unjustly."

Seeing as how there was no way to get around him I looked down at my hands and I started to speak but was cut off by Daddy as he said that he wanted eye contact.

How old did he think I was? Five? I was not a kindergartner. Compared to him I was, age wise.

But regardless of how old he thought I was and how old I really was I could not refuse him.

So with some difficulty I looked straight into his red eyes.

"I…" I attempted to start but failed so I tried again.

"When I… I mean… when Caius entered the room and held me I felt safe… It was like for the first time…in a long time...first time ever, I was whole. Like he was…"

"Like he was your second half. His very presence made you feel complete." Daddy supplied.

I nodded my head in silent agreement, although a part of me was curious as to how he would know that. It must have showed on my face as he answered,

"I feel the same way around your Mommy. That is who true mates feel around each other."

That would make sense as to how he knew how I felt.

Daddy must have been in some hurry with this case as he did not let me muse over his explanation long.

"That brings up my next question, please take your time as you answer this question as it will not be easy to answer. When Caius attacked you the first time what was going through your mind."

I flinched at the question.

Was Daddy insane? Had he gone off his rocker?

Probably.

But he wanted to know my thoughts right before I was almost murdered?

Suck it up Swan. You can do this. You are not a weak helpless little baby that you have acted so much like lately. You have got this!

The little pep talk did not help much.

I saw Aro staring intently at me, waiting for an answer, one that I would have to give to him no matter how much personal discomfort it brought to me.

"When he came into the room I felt happy to see him. Until…"

"Until what?" Daddy gently probed me for more information.

"Until he started to smile at me and stalk forward. I knew that my end had come and I accepted that fact. Of course, I was upset when I woke up in the hospital. I had thought that I had finally been granted my wish yet I was let down once again. I don't want to live you know. So it was not a happy occasion for me to wake up in the hospital."

Daddy did not look to happy about my thoughts but continued on.

"What led you to run away? This is conversation is not over, not by the long shot but I need to know the basics. Was Caius a factor to this decision?"

I heaved a sigh before answering this was getting more and more difficult.

"Yes and no. Caius did not directly lead me to run away. I thought that perhaps if I ran away and um...exposed your secret then you would be so mad at me that it would force your hand. I was going to tell Renee and Phil but I was prevented in doing so...by I assume was someone from your guard." I mumbled the whole part and would not meet his gaze.

Daddy reached and and pulled my face up so that my eyes were forced to meet his.

His expression was unreadable but his eyes told me everything. He was upset, saddened and angered.

"I do not know what to tell you. I am disappointed in you but that does not matter right now. I am upset with you because you felt that you would need to go to such an extreme as to tell others. You would not have forced my hand or anyone elses. The only outcome would have been the immediate death of Renee and Phil. Surely that is not what you would have wanted?"

I winced at the last part. I felt like a horrible daughter. I had unknowingly lead them up to their death.

Daddy just looked at me, he did not really offer many any words of comfort. Not that I was looking for any, because it was the truth and the truth had been known to be unpleasant. Also what could Daddy have said? There was nothing to that could have been said.

Eager to change directions Daddy questioned me once more.

"As I am sure you are somewhat aware of what happened next. Tell me all that you remember and then I will answer any questions that you might have for me. What do you remember after Caius came into Renee and Phil's room after your Mommy had left. Do not leave anything out."

I did not even try to maintain eye contact with Daddy and surprisingly he let it slide this time.

"I remember Caius entering the room shortly after he told Mommy that you wanted to see her in the rose garden. He came in and knocked me out and I am not sure what happened to Renee and Phil, but I do know that Caius has a thing for human blood so…"

I couldn't help but wince at my own words. They sounded so uncaring.

Daddy just rubbed my arm in a soothing manner and encouraged me to continue.

"I-I-I woke up about halfway to wherever Caius was taking me. It was dark and cold. I was taken to a basement of some building and chained up against a wall with heavy cuffs that were placed on both my arms and around my ankles. They restrained any movement. I was terrified as I relived the same events that had landed me into the hospital."

Daddy looked furious but also had frozen. I do not blame him for being furious.

He took no notice of my pause as he did not encourage me to continue. I continued on anyway. The sooner I said it the sooner this would be over with.

"Something happened that caused him to stop but not before he had completely drained me. I do not know what it was. All of a sudden he started to comfort me and tell me how sorry he was. I was too terrified to say or do anything. He brought me back here to the castle and I think you know the rest."

I finished as I sighed in relief.

Daddy had yet to unthaw. He was still frozen.

This was how he remained for several more moments before he started to show signs of life again.

He locked his eyes onto mine and pulled me into a furious hug. Holding me tight but not too tight.

This time I hugged him back. I needed a daddy and Daddy had stepped up to the plate willingly. For that I was thankful.

I still had a question that I wanted answered and Daddy had promised that he would answer any questions that I might have.

"Daddy..." I started out timidly.

He smiled down at me and motioned for me to continue.

I did.

"...What is going to happen to Caius now?"  
The smile quickly faded from his face and was replaced with one that was hardened with caution and determination.

"Caius has many things that is going against his name. He has been getting more and more out of control over...oh lets say….over the past few hundreds of years. Normally when a vampire has committed crimes of any sort we grant them a second and final death. However, that is not going to be the case with Caius seeing as he is a king. I am thinking more along the lines as dismembering him for a while. Of course there will be no fire involved but I do think that this is the only way that Caius will ever be able to understand the severity of his actions."

Oh god. I had just sealed the fate of one of the kings of Volterra. If Caius did not have a reason to hate me before he would sure have a reason to hate me know.

The walls of the throne room started to shimmer and spin as I receded into darkness that was associated with fainting...

* * *

**A/N:** This is my longest chapter yet! Yay! Let me know what you think!

My question to you is: Do you want Caius to be ripped into shreds or do you want something else?

Please Review or PM me with your thoughts and ideas. And do not forget to VOTE!

Thank you guys for all of your support Please continue by:

**R**-Read

**E**-Express your opinions

**V**-Vist the review box and start typing

**I**-Ideas count AND are important

**E**-Expand the story's optional outcomes

**W**-We are in it together so support me and the story!

**Thanks and Happy Readings to All,**

**Mrs. Caius Volturi**


	44. Guilty Until Proven Guilty: III

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Twilight Saga, however, I wonder if it is possible to change my name to Stephenie Meyer…. That way I can say 'Hey it's Stephenie Meyer I and I own Twilight AND Caius.'... I wonder….

This is the last part of Guilty Until Proven Guilty

Well here is the POV you all have wanted: Caius' POV.

**Please note:** That Caius uses a lot and I mean A LOT of sarcasm. Anytime you think that it sounds like sarcasm is being used then chances are that it is. Practically every line that Caius is thinking throughout this chapter consists of some sarcasm.

* * *

**Guilty Until Proven Guilty: III**

**(CPOV)**

Stupid idiots. They all were nothing more than just that: stupid idiots.

I was trying to get to know Isabella better and Marcus and Aro come demanding an immediate trial to be held due to my behavior.

What is it that humans say today?

Oh thats right, What-ever!

I honestly could care less about going to a petty trial.

What could they do to me? I was a king, not a fool.

So going against my will I was escorted down to the throne room.

The whole time I could feel Sulpicia's eyes stare me down.

The only time here stare dropped was when clumsy Isabella staggered as she lost her balance.

Even as I was forced to stand in the center of the room as Sulpicia guided Isabella to stand off to the side.

Aro started to speak down at me.

Speak Down At ME.

Not only in a literal sense either. Of course, he was higher than my 6'1''. As he was sitting on his throne that was on a dias.

I am a king not an incompetent fool.

"Caius, do you know why you have been brought to trial?"

Well obviously. I despised them all, even the human. All of the accusing me of doing something else or another. I did not even channel a eighteenth of my anger out as I responded to his little question.

"I do indeed know why you are holding this silly little trial against me."

Aro was also not in the mood with his normal pretenses as he told me that it was not my position to back talk to him.

Not my position ha!

It is not your position to accuse me of doing all that you were wanting to accuse me of.

Aro was really did not have any tolerance as he told me that I needed to quit wasting time.

If he wanted an answer than it would be an answer that he would receive.

"Apparently, according to you, I have done some unspeakable acts against your daughter, and that I have helped aid the prisoners escape. And that you somehow have the power and authority to put me on trial and punish me, your equal."

This answer did not settle well with Aro either.

Well that is just so sad.

You know though he had said that he wanted an answer.

It wasn't my fault that he had not liked the one that he had received.

Truthfully though I was just glad I could use this time to spite him even more.

He rarely ever lost his temper when judging a trial and I really wanted to make this trial interesting.

Still though, Aro did not rise to my attempts anymore and directed his attention to his 'daughter' as he called Isabella.

He was going on and on about how important doing this and that was. Really, I did not want to be here. Why couldn't they understand that. I particularly did not want him explain the importance of telling the truth.

If I was the human I would just lie. I would do whatever it was to get back at Aro if were in her shoes.

He denied her death, one that up until very recently I would have Loved to have granted, and I mean Love with a capital 'L'.

I just briefly started to pay attention to see where Aro was at in this trial.

"Isabella, I will remind you once again to answer the questions truthfully."

Not of any importance to me. I am just wasting my time by even listening to him.

Wait a second, is it true? Could it be? Is my perfect hearing deceiving me?

Finally!

Aro was about to shut up.

I was so happy that I do believe I had started to count down the milliseconds to the time where Aro would finally close his mouth.

I got so tired of hearing him talk, particularly now.

Whenever he said something, it was rare that he ever got anywhere with it. It was usually just going around in an endless circle or sometimes circles.

I might as well pay attention to what the Human was saying. She would probably say all these untrue things about me just to get her revenge on me.

Which might I just remind her that I was of the dominant species here.

Her neck would be mighty fragile if it was ever to be found under my hand…

"Isabella, I want you to think, and think carefully now, about how you felt when you first saw Caius. Take all the time you need, we are in no rush."

I rolled my eyes on the last part.

No rush you say?

No rush, I am sure.

Please. We have all day.

Someone give me an axe, we have time to kill.

No wait I have my teeth, so never mind the axe. Who needs an axe if you have teeth that was as strong as mine?

Are you saying that because she is your 'daughter' or because I am your brother?

His 'daughter' took a deep breath before she started to crucify me, or at least that is what I thought she would do. As it turns out, I was not totally correct. Keyword: Totally.

"Um...well...When I first saw Caius, I um...I regretted my decision."

"Which decision?" Aro countered back.

What decision do you think moron?

She only can make a couple decisions at one time, she is after all our natural source of food.

Oh… all the decisions that she had made let me see the first one consisted of death. The second one… well this was so hard to guess, hold on, let me think about it a second.

Don't tell me, I've got it...death…. and I am just going to take another couple of guesses, death….and...wait for it….death.

See I just listed off four of her decisions and you are asking about which one.

"The...one about death, why I came here to seek death."

Give this man a cup of blood!

He is a genius!

Guessed it not only on the first try but also on the second, third AND fourth time.

"Can you elaborate a little more, I fear that since I cannot gain access into your mind that you will have to explain yourself in a clear and precise manner my dear."

Oh no! Please do just be quiet. No one cares about what is going through your mind at that moment.

But, me being Caius, and Caius's wishes were always being ignored, of course she did not shut up.

"I regretted my death wish because I knew that I would never get to know the umm…"

There is no need to say anything else, we all know what you are going to say, You were regretting your death wish because that was the only thing that was possible to make you be quite. And humans hate to be told to be quite.

I just barely caught Isabella say 'oh god this is going to be so embarrassing'.

Well if it going to be embarrassing please do both yourself and me a favor by not saying it at all.

"Please continue, we are not here to judge you. There is nothing that you can say that will change our opinion about you." Aro was quick to reassure her.

Que to me to mentally snort and roll my eyes here. I was judging her. But of course no one thinks to remember Caius Volturi.

No the only time I was worth remembering was when I did something to go against Aro's desires. **(A/N: Don't worry Caius, you are always worth remembering.)**

"Ah..well, when I first saw Caius, I-I-I felt, well, I thought that Caius was the most beautiful and breathtaking person...vampire...that ever walked on the face of this earth."

Why thank you. But please do not insult me by saying that I am the most breathtaking human that your eyes have ever seen. I am a vampire, just in case you have forgotten.

Oh and here are your eyes back. Please refrain them from looking at me.

I would just hate to tarnish my 'perfect' looks by having a human look upon me for too long.

Her cheeks blushed to a color similar to that color of blood. If I had not suddenly become disattached to her scent I that sudden rise of color would have made me go wild with thirst.

Marcus nodded at that one.

Aro however, for once, did not ask for any further explanation. What a surprise. This trial was going to take until eternity. And Aro was encouraging it.

He would have to change the human if he continued, since humans did not live much longer than a blink of an eye compared to us.

"My next question to you is how did you feel upon your removal of the room. I am sure you recall that Marcus ordered Jane to lead you out of the throne room yes? How did you feel when you lost that connection with him?"

Yes, please tell us how you feel. We would all just LOVE to hear about how you feel about every situation that has occurred in your short lifespan: Not.

Do me a favor why don't you and just hurry up with the sentence. I will personally put an end myself if that will provide me with momentary relief from this blabbing human.

See what this human is doing to me? She is forcing me to consider suicide.

I do believe humans call suicidal thoughts as a health hazard and usually try to avoid such unpleasantries. So just let me leave this room before I start to seriously consider such an option.

"I don't remember. I am not sure if I was even affected by it. I was too worried about getting out of the room and was mainly confused and the shock of it all came later. Also the guard that led me out wasn't the friendliest so I was trying not to agitate her anymore than absolutely necessary. I do remember feeling shocked when Uncle Marcus told me that he was my mate." Isabella responded. Hesitating briefly.

This was taking forever, how long have I been standing here? About five minutes?

Will that was five minutes wasted, five minutes that I would never be able to get back. It wasn't like I had eternal amount of time on my hands. I mean I was standing trial and being bored to death by this human who was standing in front of me.

"Do you mind explaining more about your feelings when Marcus told you about your bonds?"

"Well I had been told that I was more or less worthless and that I was a waste of time so I was shocked that I would be a mate to anyone, plus I had been rejected so by the one that I had thought and been told that was my mate so that and the shock of someone as beautiful as Caius would want ugly old me."

Such a shame. You were considered as a waste of time. Perhaps that Cullen and I need to get together and discuss more on this topic. We might have something in common. I sure hoped not.

Oh thats right, I couldn't, because number one: I hated his very existence and number two: I had helped him escape.

However I was furious that she referred to me as wanting her. I did not want her. I merely felt different about her. I did not hate her I just detested her.

I noticed that Sulpicia was looking at me with a calm expression even though she had been growling only seconds before.

Once they had calmed down, Aro continued his to run his mouth. This was getting really tiring and was not a wise way to spend my time. I owned time in a sense, time was money and I owned all the money I would ever need or care to have. And right now I was wasting it all for some human and a vampire who did not seem to know the words 'shut up'.

"Well shall discuss the issue concerning the guard on a later date."  
Please do and when you do make sure it is on the other side of the globe so that I will not be able to pick up on the conversation, and while you're at it take Sulpicia with you. She is really starting to get on my final nerve always starting at me with a look of loath.

However, Aro was obviously not going to continue this trial on a later date and was definitely not going anywhere to finish it as he continued to annoy me by speaking yet again.

"My next question for you is, after you fainted, presumably from the information overload that you must have been feeling once Marcus told you about all of your bonds. Caius came into the room and held you, how did you feel. Do not hold anything back as it will not benefit this situation. Please try to use as much detail as you can."

The human was shifting from foot to foot.

Great, another thing that was going to annoy me to witz end.

At least she had finally learned how to be quite. I thought that the day would never come.

Looks like the human wasn't all that stupid after all.

To tell the truth Isabella looked uncomfortable with Aro's demand.

Now you can feel like countless others have who were questioned before you.

Finally a somewhat normal reaction from the girl. I was beginning to think that she was incapable of feeling normal human emotions.

Aro had also fallen silent for a couple seconds. The only thing that could be heard in the silent room was the heartbeat of the humans. Her breathing and the blood rushing through her veins.

"I want everyone to leave but I want Isabella to stay behind. I do not want any of you in hearing range. The rest of Isabella's hearing will be in between the two of us." Aro looked directly into my eyes.

I did not need to be told a second time.

I all but tore down those doors to get out of the room and away from everyone, particularly the human.

We all went our separate ways. I went to release some of my anger and frustration. Thankfully Sulpicia did not feel the need to follow me around.

I came upon one of the lower ranking guards' whose name I did not even bother to remember and I laid it on him, all of my frustration and hatred.

Once I yelled at him I moved onward to find my next unexpected victim.

After I yelled at a few other guards I heard Aro call for us to reconvene back into the throne room.

Begrudgingly I made my way back. I wasn't surprised to find that they were all waiting for me.

The human's heart could be heard but she was not in sight.

Both Aro and Marcus were sitting on their thrones.

Aro looked at me with disgust.

And Marcus for once for the first time since Didymes passing looked sympathetic.

The unnerving part was that he was looking at me with that sympathetic look.

Sulpicia looked murderous.

Whatever had I done to get on her bad side?

I was just as much as a victim here as that human was.

She comes along disrupts my life and turns the rest of the Volturi against me.

If this couldn't be considered as a being a victim than what was.

Aro stood up and stalked towards me.

I was slightly taken back as this was not his normal gait.

He pushed me forcefully against the marble wall causing it to crack a bit.

Good.

A permanent mark.

I had a feeling that there would more of that to come.

I bared my teeth at him in annoyance. My greeting was returned in the same manner.

I wondered what the human told him.

It was rare for Aro to lose his temper and it was even more infrequent that he resorted to violence.

Usually a guard would be doing this not Aro.

He hissed at me as he started to follow my thoughts.

What he did next was beyond unexpected, he pulled of one of my arms.

How the heck did he think he was.

I was his equal he was in no way superior to me.

Bellowing in rage I charged at him.

He slid out of my reach each time I went to make a grab for him. This justed added fuel to the fire.

I was seeing red as I launched myself through the air at him.

My reward was to get my other arm ripped from me.

What was he going to do?

Dismember me?

Let me repeat so that I might be able to make myself clear:

I. Am. King. Caius. Volturi. Of. Volterra. Italy.

Ruler. Of. The. Vampire. Race.

I could not be simply stripped of my arms or legs or head. And all because of a mere human.

But that is what had happened.

Once Aro had me penned against the wall again, he snarled at me.

"You are a fool Caius, a fool. It sickens me to think of you as a brother right now. You have committed crimes that could easily be handled by the granting of death. Unfortunately for me, I can not do such a thing as killing you. I have limitations when it concerns the punishments that I can give you. You had better be thanking whatever superior being it is that you want to that you are a king. The things that you have done against my daughter and against the Volturi are unforgivable. I am going to make sure that you remember that. I have discussed it with Marcus and Isabella. Sulpicia will agree with me."

Aro shifted his self so that he might be able to stand his full height and look directly into my eyes as he uttered the words that would eternally change me.

"I, Aro Volturi, the leader of the Volturi, sentence you, Caius Volturi, to a the punishment of dismemberment, without burning for as long as I deem necessary for committing crimes against the private family and successfully helping aid the prisoners in their attempt to escape. Do you have any last words before your punishment is carried out?"

I did nothing but hiss at him.

I could not believe it.

Aro took that as a no and I felt the pain again and then I felt him put his hands around my head and twist and then pull….

* * *

** A/N:** Let me know what you think.

Here is a link to my Profile page so that you might be able to access my Poll.

u/5030918/Mrs-Caius-Volturi

Thank you guys for your support and participation please continue by: Reading and Reviewing.

Thank you and Happy Readings to All,

Mrs. Caius Volturi


	45. A Mess Worthy For The Volturi

**DISCLAIMER:** My name is not Stephenie Meyer so that means that I DO NOT own Caius or Twilight. Darn I was so close...not… my name is Mrs. Caius Volturi...

**This chapter is going to be Aro's POV.**

Thanks guys for your comments and Ideas are always welcome… notice I capsized the first letter in idea so that I could stress the importance.

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

****Poll results are in:** Half of you wanted to see the Denali Coven become involved, and so it will be.

**Here is a BIG thank you to all fourteen of you who participated, you know who you are...and who you aren't….shame on you all that did not participate.**

Also I apologize to the ones whose vote did not pull out as #1.

Anyway this is the 45th chapter of Until Eternity: A Mess Worthy For The Volturi. Enjoy.

* * *

** A Mess Worthy For The Volturi**

**(APOV)**

Well my brother got what he deserved.

Some people might think that what I did to Caius was a bit extreme, but being drained was probably not the most pleasant of all feelings, mind you neither was being torn apart, but alas the past is the past, what's done is done.

I did hate doing that to my brother and I had a sense that Marcus did not agree with my chosen form of punishment but he hadn't spoken up to say anything in Caius's defense, not that I would have listened to any if he had.

I had gotten my way with little to no support from anyone besides Sulpicia.

Ah, the joy of having a mate.

I know Marcus was looking out for the well being of their mating bond but I was looking out for the well being of my daughter.

I knew that Caius could easily take care of himself but my daughter...not so much.

Besides some of the thoughts that had gone through Caius's mind was very unfortunate for him as it just added to my anger.

I do not lose my temper easily but when I do….watch out!

I could revival Caius at times.

So after Caius had been...disposed of, for the lack of a better phrase I moved to be by my mate's side. She at least could understand what had driven me to such extremes.

I heard Isabella moan from where she had been placed in the far corner of the room. Sulpicia was out of my grasp faster than a millisecond and went to stand protectively in front of Isabella's still form.

She was another one who probably did not understand my rationale.

But she was a human after all and her mind wasn't as advanced as a vampires.

Once I deemed that Caius had served enough punishment I would simply reassemble him and run.

He would be furious.

He already was furious at me and would want to seek revenge on me.

Seek a way… That is after you get your head reattached back onto your shoulders and speaking of which you would also probably need your legs and arms…

By now Isabella had fully come to and was sobbing and then the doors busted open as two members of the guards entered.

I turned to them looking at them with one eyebrow raised, clearly they had not completed the task that I had assigned them.

But in their defense, I had unknowingly set them up to fail as Caius had returned with my daughter shortly after their dismissal.

Sending them a hard look I started to make my way over to them leaving Sulpicia and Marcus to comfort my daughter as she had started to whimper.

Both the God of War and Emmett were both looking at the scene that I had just turned my back on.

Frustration, anger, sorrow and regret covered their faces.

Approaching the two I survade them closely, watching them for any sign that might give away any true feelings that they might have concerning their position.

I found none, that satisfied me enough for the moment. Coming to a fluid halt in front of them I spoke at a pitch that was too high for humans to be able to hear.

"I trust that you followed my orders even though now it is obviously a waste?"

Both spoke their assent to my question, nodding mentally I continued.

"Is there anything that happened along the way that I need to know about?"

I did not fully trust these two yet, and with all my guards I had to prompt them to get answers. If Jasper or Emmett did not know it now they would soon….as in a couple of minutes soon, that should they happen to lie to me, I would severe punishment down onto their heads, or rather shoulders.

Without so much of a fraction of a second's hesitation Jasper nodded in affirmation. Looking at me all the while for permission to allow him to speak.

Gesturing for him to carry on, Emmett took over.

"While I was in the lead at one point during our travel, we ran across Edward and Rosalie's trail." I snarled at that. I was getting ready to just say enough of this and just give me your hand when Emmett hastily tried to assure me that they did not abandon their orders to follow him.

Ignoring his attempts I just held out my hand, this was a lot faster way than just questioning them and also more effective.

Indeed though the two were correct in their answers give previously before. Nodding again, this time physically, I let go of Jasper's hand and took a receding step back.

They had done what I had asked them to do, and nothing more.

I could see that they were struggling to keep their focus directed towards me when clearly they were more concerned with what was going on the Isabella's corner. I too, was more interested with what was going on back there.

I could hear Sulpicia's plead as she attempt to calm down her one very distraught daughter.

Marcus was also looking at Isabella, he carried an expression of sorrow and suppressed anger.

Sending both of the guards a silent warning that was in the form of a glance I was back by my mate's and daughter's side so quickly that I heard Isabella gasp at my sudden arrival.

As I looked down at her my face morphed from stern to concerned faster than her brain could process.

The sobbing did not subside but rather seemed to progress even more as she started to clutch her chest as if in pain.

Carefully removing her arms and lifting her up I started to whisper sweet nothings into her ear, trying like Sulpicia to calm her.

My attempt was in vain.

Looking up from Isabella I cut a glance to the guard who were standing dutifully in the exact place that I had left them, since it was done without dismissal. I shifted my glance to the vampire who was situated right beside me. Sulpicia had eyes only for her daughter as she did not even acknowledge my gaze. Moving onto the vampire who occupied the space to the right of Sulpicia I was meant by the piercing red eyes of Marcus'.

Getting up from his position that he had taken up on the floor he moved so that he could project his thoughts to me through the form of a single touch. Gladly accepting his proffered hand I was able to read his outtake on this situation.

According to Marcus, my daughter was having a fit due to the fact that Caius was not around, and in close proximity of her.

The reason being for such a collapse was because Caius had finally decided to 'man up' and accept the fact that Isabella was his mate.

Well this certainly messed up my plans.

If Isabella was experiencing 'withdraws' as Marcus was suggesting then I would have to reassemble Caius.

I had no choice.

Well I did, I did have a choice. I always had a choice. But usually one was more favored over the other one, even if both had less than desirable side effects attached to them; like in this case.

I could be stubborn and continue to keep Isabella and Caius separated, although clearly, this would not be the best option for my daughter; or I could reunite Caius and Isabella but then I would have to deal with Caius and that was something I really did not feeling doing.

It was bad when I had to play babysitter to a vampire who rivaled my own age of almost three millennium.

If anyone should be deing babysat it should be me, in most vampire's opinions since I was beyond borderline insane.

However; if my opinion counted for anything, which it did- lucky for me-, Isabella was the one that need to be babysat above all of us. She did have this knack for getting into trouble, whether she was good at finding trouble or trouble was good at finding her was a mystery.

My musing was put to a halt as the doors were thrown open once again.

This time two frantic guards came rushing, this time those guards were Alec and Jane.

I glared at them for interrupting us. I would never come to a conclusion concerning what to do about Caius if I continued to be interrupted.

Although I did acknowledge them, I did not immediately address them.

Giving my dear daughter a comforting and reassuring smile and hug I passed her on to her mother's awaiting arms.

Then I once again crossed the room to confront members of my guard.

I swear if this wasn't deja vu then what was?

I looked at the two frantic looking guards. Wondering what could be going on and where in the blazes were Felix and Demetri at….. I had sent out for four guards and only two return.

And might I add without the two escaped prisoners.

First they escaped with Caius's help, then Caius kidnapped Isabella. Caius returns with Isabella and we hold trial. Caius is currently paying for his crimes while Isabella is suffering. And now I have two of my most loyal guards in a state of panic and two guards who are nowhere to be seen.

This whole situation was getting way out of hand I and had no leads as to how I could fix this.

I almost felt defeated and that the days of Volturi's leadership over the vampire race might be numbered….

* * *

**Authors Note:** Thank you again for participating in the Poll. Also thank you for the Reviews, follows and ideas.

**My questions to you are:**

What do you think has happened to Felix and Demetri?

What do you think Jane and Alec are going to tell their Master?

And what about Caius, what do you want to see happen to him, should Aro reassemble him or not?

What should Caius's new form of punishment be?

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**

Thank you all for Reading and Reviewing! Please keep it up as that is the only way I am able to know whether you like it or not.

**Happy Readings,**

**Mrs. Caius Volturi**


	46. Seward's Folly

**Disclaimer:** Perhaps I could pull a 'He-who-must-not-be-named' and somehow switch the letters around in Mrs. Caius Volturi and somehow come out with Mrs. Stephenie Meyer as a result, but until then I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA…..

Okay okay I admit, I am history buff. I could just read historical text and Documents (and Twilight and its FanFictions) and die a happy person.

For those of you who are wondering what Seward's Folly is: it is Alaska…

Please enjoy: Chapter 46: Seward's Folly

This chapter is in Edward's and Tanya's POV

* * *

**Seward's Folly**

**(EPOV)**

I thanked whoever it was that could be thanked that I made it out of Italy without getting caught. I hadn't spoken to the Denali's since we had been called to the Volturi. Eleazer had once been part of the Volturi just like Carlisle so perhaps this wasn't the best idea but I missed Tanya and I would rather go there than stay in a cell in the dungeon that I had been.

Rosalie had never departed to go her own way. She had stayed close to my side the whole entire trip not wanting to risk branching off just yet.

I was a little worried about what would happen if Eleazer found out that we were 'fugitives' running from the Volturi but if it came to it I would kill him.

We were just arriving back to their house when the door opened and Tanya flung herself at me.

"Oh Eddie! I missed you but why is it only just you and Rosalie? Where are the others? Has something happened?"  
My. Name. Is. Edward.

Not fuckward, assward, Ed or Eddie, it was EDWARD! E-D-W-A-R-D! and nothing else I shouted in every way but verbal.

I hugged her back but otherwise just ignored her as Rosalie and I quickly went inside the house.

Of course Carmen welcomed us along with Eleazer. I nodded at them both and drug an overly clingy Tanya into the living room.

It did not go without my noticing that both Carmen and Eleazar followed us. Rosalie had probably gone off to look at herself in a mirror to make sure her hair was in perfect condition.

Eleazer spoke first and asked some of the same questions that Tanya had.

"Edward, it is nice to see you again and the same goes to you Rosalie," he called out in the same voice knowing that she could hear him perfectly from wherever she was inside the house. "May I inquire as to where Carlisle and the rest are? Are they still in Volturi?"

Think fast Edward… come on think, think, think up something.

I gave them a sorrowful smile (of course it was fake, but they did not know that).

"Yes Carlisle and the others are still in Volturi. Carlisle is still needed and the rest of the had decide to stay but Rosalie and I decided that we would rather just come back here."

Eleazer found nothing out of the normal with my explanation but did not stop the questions.

"Where is Rosalie's mate? Didn't he come back with her?"

Lie, lie, lie Edward, come on think up of a lie.

"Emmett decided that he would rather stay with the Volturi for the time being."

"What do you mean? Stay with the Volturi, don't you mean stay with the others?" Carmen asked.

Shaking my head towards her I did not elaborate any further.

I was furious at both Jasper and Emmett. They betrayed me. They betrayed us all. I had been a brother to them and viewed them as such and they turn out to be back-stabbing, human-drinking, Volturi-following, mate-leaving, Aro-worshiping fools.

They had to switch sides because they were too scared to face the reality of the situation. Pfff. I took on the punishment. I went down to the cell and served my time gallantly, well perhaps I was liberated earlier than expected. but that is sometimes the reward when you receive when you vampire up to your mistakes.

Seriously though I hated them.

Eleazer looked at me, not with suspicion but out of concern for his friend and for those who were in his coven.

I just shrugged it off. I did not need or want their sympathy I just wanted to spend time with Tanya.

* * *

** (Tanya POV)**

Oh how I missed Eddie-poo. He has been gone for six days, and that is entirely too long. We had a lot of making up to do.

I hated that human who got him and his family in trouble. Well mainly just Edward.

Who could hate Eddie-poo? He is unhateable. It wasn't possible, he had the looks, the body, the money, everything and anything that a girl would ever want out of a gentleman. And what it made it better was that he was MINE!

Everytime caught girls staring at him like he was some kind of rare delicacy I was like 'Back off bitch! I know you see him and want him but take a picture sweetheart because that is the only way you are going to have him. I am terribly sorry that you did not get the memo that was sent out because if you had then you would have seen that he was off limits.'.

After Eddie-poo had answered some of Eleazar and Carmen's questions he grabbed my hand and pulled me so that we could talk in private. I was so happy that I was able to land with a guy, or vampire, like Eddie.

He was so gentlemanly. Oh Edward, the name itself just… just sounded perfect.

Tanya Cullen.

Mrs. Cullen.

Mrs. Tanya Cullen.

Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen.

Mr. Edward Cullen and his wife/mate Mrs. Tanya Cullen

Now presenting the future engagement and then wedding of

Edward Cullen and Tanya Denali.

A perfect ending to a perfect story…..

* * *

** A/N:** Sorry that the chapter is short. Oh well at least a chapter has been posted.

Thank you for your comments and reviews. I really appreciate it. Please continue and REVIEW!

**Happy Readings,**

**Mrs. Caius Volturi**


	47. Edward: You're going DOWN

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own the Twilight Saga, all rights and characters go the the author….

* * *

** Edward: You're going DOWN**

**(APOV)**

I was getting tired.

I had no clue as how to I could solve this problem.

Jane and Alec looked shell shocked and Felix and Demetri were…. busting down the entrance way.

Two guards are back without a single explanation as to what just happened, not that I had to asked. I could just see the explanation through their thoughts. My daughter who was currently sobbing and experiencing a very much possible emotional breakdown.

Well that clears that up nicely don't you think?

And then there is this situation with guards….again.

If it's not one thing thing it's another.

I swear how did I end up getting a bunch of idiots as guards?

Glancing around the room I saw that I was surrounded by a total of six idiots who were formally known as Guards.

All of them were looking at me expectantly, waiting for a command. Right now I needed time to think and formulate a plan, a plan that would work. Then I would deliver the command.

With that thought I brushed by the guards a left the room. Instead of going to my office, where I could find some peace and quiet I instead went in the direction that lead towards the dungeon. Upon my arrival at its entrance I paused.

I was unsure as to why I had paused, perhaps it was to take in my surroundings or perhaps it was because I had just thought of a way to gain knowledge of where our escaped prisoners had fled to. That way I could send them directly to that location and that would demolition one problem.

I made my descent and went directly to the cell that was holding Mary Alice Brandon, or as she like to be called, Alice Cullen.

Stopping in front of her with only metal bars to separate us, with me being on the desired side of the bars I reached out and held out my hand, a silent command.

Silent commands have seemed to be the only thing that I have been doing around them. I was too disappointed in them, Carlisle in particular.

Mary Alice willingly complied to my demand. Good girl. I would still like to have her join the guard but now was not the time to start to recruit prisoners into ranking positions. We were not that desperate for guards, talented vampires perhaps, but not for guards.

I searched through her thoughts and found that she had not looked into either Edward's or Rosalie's future.

That would not do.

Speaking for the first time I addressed Mary Alice: "I want you to look into Edward's and Rosalie's future."

She quickly nodded, not wanting to anger me.

I held onto her hand while she forced herself into a vision. I nodded along as I processed everything that she was seeing.

Alaska, that is where the two of them had escaped off to. Apparently Edward desired to be in Tanya's presence.

Edward, you are just making this harder for yourself and your coven…

Nodded one final time I left the dungeon and made my way back to the throne room.

The guards were still assembled just as I had left them.

Everything was falling into place now and I felt that I could finally see the light that was at the end of this tunnel, shall I say.

I stopped fluidly in front of them, taking my dear Jane's hand in the process I found out what had caused such a commotion between the four.

Shapeshifters, not werewolves, but shapeshifters that choice to shift into the shape of a wolf.

This day was just getting better and better.

This was a great way to get Caius out of the castle. That way he could track down these shapeshifters, as they apparently were the same ones that Alec had run in while he was gathering information about Isabella.

Sighing I went along with my first point of business.

"I have gathered information on the whereabouts of the two Cullen's. I am coming along with all of you to make sure there is no trouble. The Cullen's decided that they wanted to revisit the Denali coven in Alaska. Jasper, Emmett, you two are going to lead this."

While the warning was unspoken, it was evident in my tone of voice. I would not be very happy if they decided to help Edward and Rosalie.

I would keep a careful eye on them, particularly Emmett, as I had been informed that Rosalie was his mate. Yes, I would be watching both of them v-e-r-y carefully.

That just left me with the problems concerning Caius, the shapeshifters and that of my daughter's.

Caius could take of care of the shapeshifters, no problem.

Two problems down one more left to solve.

Perhaps I could convince Sulpicia to take Isabella on a vacation.

The convincing part would not be hard as Sulpicia always cherished any and all amount of time, no matter how brief, that she was able to spend with her daughter.

Mentally I smiled at the thought of my two favorite women spending time together.

However, first thing is first, I needed to take care of Caius and then inform Sulpicia and Marcus of my decisions.

Marcus would be the only king that would be here. Not the most desirable idea.

But I knew that Marcus was more than capable of ruling. He had been a wonderful leader before my sister had died.

Confirming my plans of action I went to do the dreaded task of reassembling my hot-headed brother.

Not something I was looking forward to.

Believe me when I say that I made a quick task of it and then made it an even faster tasking of getting out of the room that Caius had been in.

Along my way out I told him about the shapeshifter problem that had come up. Hoping to distract and channel his fury towards something else besides me.

Sure enough it worked.

This time he was bellowing in rage. He hated werewolves so naturally he hated anything that chose to turn into a wolf.

With Caius out of the way and the solution shapeshifter problem underway I went back to the throne room once again.

Speaking to the guards I finally gave them an order to prepare the jet as we were going to take a little 'trip'.

Marcus and Sulpicia looked at me as if I had lost my mind, this was a look that I often received.

I sauntered over towards the three, as they were still fussing over Isabella.

Crouching down and resting a hand on my Isabella's forehead I spoke high enough to where she would not be able to make out anything that I was saying.

"Sulpicia, Marcus, I am sure you know that I have restored Caius back into his original state. His temper has also been restored. There has been a reporting of shapeshifters in the area and I thought that he could deal with that. I have also received information about where our two Cullen's have run off to, so the guards and I are going to address that situation. I think that it will be good for Isabella to take a vacation I don't care where you take her, but take some guards with you. That leaves only you, Marcus, to stay here and watch over Volterra."

I concluded my monologue and then went to hug my mate and my daughter. The latter I whispered sweet nothings into her ear, as I wanted her to calm down further from her agitated state.

Once I finished consoling her I stood up and motioned for the guards to fall into place behind me.

I only had one thing to say to them:

**Edward and Rosalie:** The two of you have just meant your demise the moment you thought that you could run away from your crimes….

* * *

** A/N:** Hope you guy's like and let me know if you did, didn't etc.

I was debating on whether Aro should call Eleazer and give him a heads up on the deal or not. Let me know if you think Aro should call or whether you want him to make a surprise 'attack'.

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! That is the only way I know whether or not you like my story, chapter, etc.

IDEAS are welcome.

The shapeshifters are in fact the Pack.

And more action and drama is coming your way.

Thank you all for your Favorites and Follows and of course Reviews and PM's.

**Happy Readings,**

**Mrs. Caius Volturi**


	48. Not A Game Of Cat and Mouse

**Disclaimer:** All rights go to the author. I own no one.

* * *

** Not A Game Of Cat and Mouse**

**(APOV)**

The guards and I quickly dispersed from our places in the throne room. We were not doing any good there so we might as well go to where we were needed. And that place was Alaska.

Demetri had long since called for the jet that would take us to our destination. So by the time we arrived to the airport all we had to do was go through security- like we needed to carry anything seeing as how we were virtually indestructable.

Once we were able to board our awaiting jet, Corin, our pilot, started to taxi the jet.

Soon we were well on our way to Alaska.

The whole time I was deep in thought, pondering as I was rendering unsure on whether or not I needed to call Eleazer or not.

He was a close friend to the Volturi and it was refreshing to have one vampire that would obey the laws that were set.

Carlisle had proven to be a disappointment, along with his family.

I deliberated carefully, the pros and cons, the consequences and the advantages of the whole idea.

At the end I had made up my mind that I would not call him.

The mind reader would read his mind and then flee. It seemed that that was all Edward could do. He fled from my daughter, leaving her in a suicidal and broken state. He fled from his punishment and most importantly was that he has fled from the Volturi… He fled from _me._ All because he was scared of what I might do to him.

His sister, Rosalie, was almost as bad.

They would both be punished for their actions, as it was not permitted by the Volturi to allow such things to be ignored.

I continued to stare out the window even as we began our descent.

Finally we could finish what they had started.

To say I was looking forward to this would be the right thing to say.

As much as Carlisle had meant to me, I knew that he might not easily forgive me for destroying two of his creations.

I too, would be upset if something like this was to happen to any one or two members of my guard and it would be more upsetting if it happened to one or both of my brothers or my mate or Isabella.

However, as of right now, unless something came up and made it otherwise, Carlisle would have forever to forgive me.

The only two who did not was, of course, Edward and Rosalie.

Their days were numbered, and as far as I was concerned, they might as well just deband right now instead of later.

By now the jet was idling on the frozen ground. The guards, including Emmett and Jasper, and I put on our cloaks, mine be the darkest color of black.

Corin bided us good luck which I acknowledged with a brief nod and continued to make my way down the exit ramp.

The guards were following close behind with Renata almost hanging off of me as she her power only worked with direct contact.

Once on the ground the guards fell into formation. Without even a glance to check them I proceeded forwards. Eager to get this job done so that I could turn my attention to where it really mattered: My family.

If a human's mind could process our speed then I am sure we would have been a terrifying image.

Eight hooded figures with different shades of cloaks gliding as graceful as the snow that continued to fall, was not a sight that was commonly seen.

That and the powerful was seeping through every pore on my body.

I would succeed, failure was not an option, weakness was not an option.

We continued to move in that same fashion towards the Denali's.

As we became closer I could smell our fugitives, they were indeed here and if they choose to escape it would be useless.

I stood taller, my full height.

As I motioned for the guard to halt and the surround the house, enclosing it to block off any possible exits. I along with Renata moved as one to knock on the door.

I am sure the mind reader had picked up on our thoughts.

While I could not block them, I did not really want him to know that I was here.

Eleazer opened the door, in mild surprise at my sudden appearance.

"Aro? I wasn't expecting you. Is anything the matter?"  
Leveling his gaze I responded in a voice that any vampire outside of my family rarely heard me use.

"Eleazer, I am well aware of the fact that this visit was unplanned. You should know from your time with the Volturi that if I do not want you to know something then you will surely not be aware of it. Now enough of the formalities. I am sure they have told you some sort of lie and I have personally come to see that their efforts are to be in vain. Although perhaps it would be better if we conducted the rest of this visit inside. I do not want to draw any more attention than absolutely necessary."

Not waiting for a further invite I pushed past him so that I might now be inside the house. I called out to the guards to leave their post and join us as I discussed the situation to the Denali's.

I motioned for Felix and Demetri to find the Cullen's and then Jane and Alec could keep them preoccupied should any trouble arise between the two as they made their way back.

Making myself comfortable I along with Renata and Jasper and Emmett settled into their living area.

Eleazer had all eyes towards the last two.

"It might not be my place to ask but aren't you part of Carlisle's coven? Why are you here with the Volturi guards?"  
Jasper and Emmett looked at me, waiting for the command to speak. It never came.

I instead answered.

"You are absolutely right, it is none of your business as to whom I recruit onto the guard. But on a completely different subject I would like to introduce you to my two newest members of the guard. The one on the left is the God of War and the one to his right is Emmett. Now unless you are going to give me useful information I would like total silents. I am waiting for my guards to retrieve a couple of vampires. I will explain everything afterwards."

I did not have to wait long as I heard the swift approaching sound of footfalls.

It was about time as my patience was about as abundant as I was destructible. In other words my patience was non exist.

Seven vampires made their presence known at that exact moment. Two were slumped, as one was experiencing madding pain and the other was not feeling anything.

I nodded to Emmett and Jasper to help restrain Edward and Rosalie, I noticed that Emmett did not chose to restrain his mate. A second nod went in the direction of Jane and Alec giving them the command to lift their powers that they over the two prisoners.

At the second that Jane's and Alec's gift was removed there was total chaos...

* * *

** A/N:** REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

**Happy Readings,**

**Mrs. Caius Volturi**


	49. Smooth Criminal: Thriller'

Disclaimer: I do not own Aro or any of the guards. I definitely do not own Edward or Rosalie. Caius is just wishful thinking. I do not own the song 'Smooth Criminal' or 'Thriller'. All rights go to the late Michael Jackson.

Without further ado here is Chapter 49 of Until Eternity: 'Smooth Criminal: Thriller'

* * *

**'Smooth Criminal: Thriller'**

** (Eleazer POV)**

Carmen and I had never left the living room after Edward had left.

What he had said, or had not said had be on the edge.

I had only seen Rosalie briefly, however, that was not what had me worried.

Aro, whom I harbored deep respect for, had taken Carlisle and the rest of his coven as prisoners.

I was skeptical of it all.

I knew Aro just about as well as any vampire could, and I would voucher in Aro's favor that he did not act without reason.

Something was not adding up, and my doubt in young Edward's story heightened when I sensed other vampires approaching the house that we currently inhabited while we were in Alaska.

They were approaching the house in a swift manner.

They were the Volturi and judging by all the sense and noise that they were making, there was a lot of them.

Carmen had heard them too as she grasped my hand and then released it so that I could greet our guest.

I was taken off guard by this sudden visit of the Volturi.

While I was still unsure about Carlisle and his coven true predicament, I knew that Tanya nor her sisters had committed any crime that went against the Volturi's way of ruling.

I made my way to the door so that I could greet the Volturi and welcome them into the house.

My plans were out of good intentions however, they did not play out as such.

As anyone could imagine my surprise when I opened the door to no one other than Aro himself.

I was momentarily startled something must really be wrong for Aro himself to personally make a visit.

Aro was the exact image of power: he would have had power written all over him had it been possible. I could feel it rolling off of him in waves, it came to the point that I could almost see it rolling off of him.

Calling out to him I questioned his presents "Aro? I wasn't expecting you. Is anything the matter?".

This was perhaps not the wisest thing for me to say, however, at the time of my questioning I carried no knowledge of how Aro would react.

Aro did not take my greeting lightly, as he looked me directly into the eye and respond in a tone that contrasted greatly from his usual cheerful persona.

I knew not of what but of that there was a reason why Aro was here and it was a very likely possibility that his visit had something to do with Carlisle's first and third created.

Aro did not disappoint, although his responses were always somewhat unexpected, so his answer caught me off guard.

"Eleazer, I am well aware of the fact that this visit was unplanned. You should know from your time with the Volturi that if I do not want you to know something then you will surely not be aware of it. Now enough of the formalities. I am sure they have told you some sort of lie and I have personally come to see that their efforts are to be in vain. Although perhaps it would be better if we conducted the rest of this visit inside. I do not want to draw any more attention than absolutely necessary."

Aro then brushed past me, however, in the process I felt his hand brush against mine.

As he to stand behind me he called for his guard to reassemble.

The whole process was done in a timely and orderly fashion.

We had now made it back to where I had left Carmen. During my brief absence she had not moved from the position that I had left her in.

Aro made himself at home in my living room.

I noticed among them were two of Carlisle's own.

This puzzled me even more.

My curiosity finally got the better of me as I questioned the two (former?) members of Carlisle's coven.

"It might not be my place to ask but aren't you part of Carlisle's coven? Why are you here with the Volturi guards?"

My suspicions were confirmed as the two looked at Aro hoping to gain his permission to speak. He just ignored them and answered the question himself.

"You are absolutely right, it is none of your business as to whom I recruit onto the guard." He stated in the same hard voice but then carried on to add; "But on a completely different subject I would like to introduce you to my two newest members of the guard. The one on the left is the God of War and the one to his right is Emmett. Now unless you are going to give me useful information I would like total silents. I am waiting for my guards to retrieve a couple of vampires. I will explain everything afterwards."

None of us had to wait scarcely longer than a minute before I heard rapped footfalls of the guard.

Aro barely looked up at the large crowed that now filled the room.

When he finally decided that his guard deserved his full attention, satisfaction became evident all over his face.

Nodding towards his newest members they moved to help out the others.

I noticed that Edward and Rosalie were being held captive under Jane's fiery gaze that was filled with hatred and Alec's cold eyes that were filled with determination and concentration. The twins were powerful, but that was the only thing that they had in common.

If Jane could be compared to fire then Alec was the ice that was used to put out the raging blaze.

Aro repeated the nodded, but this time it was in the direction of the mass that the guards had formed around the two Cullen's. Alec and Jane released them from their power without hesitation.

I almost had to admit that I would rather have those two contained, as the peace was disrupted by a cacophony of noises. None of them were pleasant sounded to my heightened senses.

Tanya was being restrained by her sisters as Edward was moaning in pain from Jane's intense glare. Whereas Rosalie was hissing at the guards as she regained her senses.

Aro did not even bat an eye as he snarled out to them.

He stalked towards them in a manner that could only mean that Edward and Rosalie would soon be two mythical figures in our mythical world.

I hated it for them and for Carlisle.

Aro placed his hand upon their necks and growed.

He applied pressure but then dropped his hand as if he could not bare the thought of touching a creature as filthy as they were.

The next thing that happened was completely out of reason, yet it only heightened the tension in the room.

* * *

** (APOV)**

I was surprised when Isabella's little music device started to play a song that started out with the howling of fake werewolves.

I cocked my head to the side, listening carefully to the song, as I had never heard it before. The person who sang it sounded a lot like the one who sang 'Smooth Criminal'.

It's close to midnight

Something evil's lurkin'in the dark

Under the moonlight

You see a sight that almost stops your heart

You try to scream

But terror takes the sound before you make it

You start to freeze

As horror looks you right between the eyes

You're paralyzed

I all but forgot about the two Cullen's as I listened to the words that were being said.

'Cause this is thriller

Thriller night

And no one's gonna save you

From the beast about to strike

You know it's thriller

Thriller night

You're fighting for your life

Inside a killer

Thriller tonight, yeah

Could I be the beast that was about to strike or was the 'Thriller'? What was a 'Thriller' anyway?

You hear the door slam

And realize there's nowhere left to run

You feel the cold hand

And wonder if you'll ever see the sun

You close your eyes

And hope that this is just imagination

But all the while

You hear a creature creepin' up behind

You're outta time

I am feeling a feeling of deja vu. Well not me but I Edward is, I had read his thoughts and he had hoped that the Volturi had not found out where he had run off to.

'Cause this is thriller

Thriller night

There ain't no second chance

Against the thing with the forty eyes, girl

Thriller

Thriller night

You're fighting for your life

Inside a killer

Thriller tonight

Rosalie and Edward would be fighting for their lives but how could you be fighting for your life inside a killer? This song was not making much sense, nor was it very well timed.

Night creatures callin'

The dead start to walk in their masquerade

There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time

(They're open wide)

This is the end of your life

Ohh, I started to clap my hands here. This was a perfect description of how I was just a couple of moments ago. I was, well am the walking dead. I was hell bent on ending a couple of lives. And I am a creature of the night… that is according to legend.

They're out to get you

There's demons closing in on every side

They will possess you

Unless you change that number on your dial

Now is the time

For you and I to cuddle close together, yeah

All through the night

I'll save you from the terror on the screen

I'll make you see

I was a bit insulted at hearing the word demon. Does anyone know how many times I have been called a demon? Does anyone know how hurtful it is to one's' pride it can be when they are called a demon? No need to worry (although the concern is touching)! I do not have a clue as to how damaging it is to one's pride but I do know that there IS a difference between a vampire and a demon. A vampire is a specific categorization of a 'mythological' creature. A demon could be anything. I mean it could mean a werewolf for all I would know.

That this is thriller

Thriller night

'Cause I can thrill you more

Than any ghoul would ever dare try

(Thriller)

(Thriller night)

So let me hold you tight

And share a

(Killer, diller, chiller)

(Thriller here tonight)

Okay I am the 'Smooth Criminal: Thriller'. That is my official title.

I was rudely interrupted by a member of the guard as he asked about what I wanted them to do with the prisoners.

I pulled a face at the guard and refused to respond to his question because he had not addressed me by my formal title. Need I repeat that my title was 'Smooth Criminal: Thriller'

'Cause this is thriller

Thriller night

Girl, I can thrill you more

Than any ghoul would ever dare try

(Thriller)

(Thriller night)

So let me hold you tight

And share a

(Killer, thriller)

I'm gonna thrill you tonight

This was great I was a 'Smooth Criminal: Thriller' who got away with killing people. LOVED it!

Darkness falls across the land

The midnight hour is close at hand

Creatures crawl in search of blood

To terrorize y'alls neighborhood

And whosoever shall be found

Without the soul for getting down

Must stand and face the hounds of hell

And rot inside a corpse's shell

Ohh, that sounds gruesome but fun. Perhaps this is what I need to do next since I have climbed up the side of a building. I would one day or night, whichever, and terrorize a neighborhood, because I was after all a creature who was in search of blood.

I'm gonna thrill you tonight

(Thriller, thriller)

I'm gonna thrill you tonight

(Thriller night, thriller))

I'm gonna thrill you tonight

Ooh, babe, I'm gonna thrill you tonight

Thriller night, babe

I am a Thriller and a Smooth Criminal tonight..

The foulest stench is in the air

The funk of forty thousand years

And grizzly ghouls from every tomb

Are closing in to seal your doom

And though you fight to stay alive

Your body starts to shiver

For no mere mortal can resist

The evil of the thriller

I wasn't forty thousand years old but since I wasn't a mortal I could resist the evil of the thriller, that is if I wanted to.

I had gotten so wrapped up into the song that I failed to notice that Edward and Rosalie had somehow managed to get out of my guards hold….

* * *

** A/N:** The song Thriller was simply used as a way to distract Aro, since he is easily distracted. I do not want to end the Cullen's just yet and the only way for that to be possible was to take Aro's attention away from them. Please let me know what you think and what you would like to see in future chapters.


	50. Howling to the Moon

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

**To all readers:**

I apologize to all of you who did not like my last chapter. Thanks for letting me know. I was a bit upset, however, I would rather have the hurtful truth rather than comforting lies. I sincerely hope this chapter is better, but please let me know if it falls short of your expectations.

**From the FanFiction writer,**

**Mrs. Caius Volturi**

* * *

**Howling to the Moon**

**(CPOV)**

My head might be intact with the rest of my body but my thoughts were everything but.

I was seeing red and my mind was not much better.

Furious at my brother and even more so because there was shapeshifters that I was not aware of I had a hard time of thinking straight.

I speed through the woods and fields in an unruly manner.

I could hear the sounds of the wolves. They were not hard to find as they were howling.

Aro had said that these animals were not the traditional werewolves but rather shifts into wolf like animals because of their ancestors choosing. Also I had learned through him that these creatures were also the same creatures that, that guard, Alec had run into while he was in that remote town named after some type of modern eating utensil.

I used my advance speed to sneak up on them.

I wondered if I could finally win Isabella's approval if I brought them back and presented them before her and then kill them?

In my days of wandering around this useless earth as a human, men would have to perform a brave deed and present it to the maiden's family.

While I might have a temper, I still had chivalry.

Something that could not be said about the modern times.

That was one reason why I despised the advanced modernization that the world had turned too.

I crept up slowly, but they sensed me anyway.

They turned to face me, all ten of them.

All of us snarling at the other.

1:10 not an even fight, even I wasn't hardheaded enough to attempt it.

Werewolves was the natural enemy of a vampire. Werewolves had a special place in my vast amount of endless hate.

They were vile creatures that needed to be dealt with.

I wanted to talk to them, this was something that I had never done before or wanted to do before.

Still in my defensive stance I spoke out loud, well more like spat out, but the picture was pretty vividly painted anyway.

"I am not going to attack you, not now. I want to talk to you all and I mean all of you. I am aware that you are not traditional werewolves. I have never heard of your kind before a couple days ago. It is sheer luck on your ancestors part that you are not werewolves and that I am trying my hardest to impress someone. Because otherwise outnumbered or not you would be approaching your last breath swiftly. Consider yourselves lucky that I am trying to impress my intended mate as I am a vampire of very little patience and has even less control over my temper."

The wolves bared their teeth at me.

A large black wolf snarled out to the rest. All of them quieted down afterwards.

That was interesting, either they had a system of ranking, like we did, or they had elected him as the command for this particular.

For some reason I found myself wanting to know more about these creatures.

My intentions were to take them all and slaughter them but upon observing them I found myself intrigued by their actions.

That was before I heard a sudden gasp and then 'Jake!' being yelled somewhere behind me...

* * *

**A/N:** Let me know whether you like or not, although I do hope that it will be the former. Of course you ought to be able to guess who yelled out 'Jake', with that being said her POV will be in the next chapter. Hope you like where my story is heading, but if you don't please let me know what I can do to improve it. So far I know that you all do not really care about songfics but that is about all. Please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Thank you guys!

Happy Readings,

Mrs. Caius Volturi


	51. Howling With Wolves

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the twilight storyline, so I am doing the next best thing: I am creating my own.

Thank you for all the reviews and follows/ favorites that I have received this is a good sign and encourages me to continue to write more.

* * *

**(BPOV)**

What the heck is wrong with me? I am crying like I am a baby.

Okay it is worse than that, I am sobbing worse than a baby.

This was pretty embarrassing if you ask me.

Mommy, Daddy and heck even Uncle Marcus, who is the king of melancholy, so I have been told, are trying their best to console me.

The only thing that really jerked me out of my crying jag was a sudden heart breaking tug.

That was how strong it was. I gasped out in shock.

Of course that was about the first real emotion that I had shown since I woke up from my fainting spell.

Something felt missing and I did not know what.

I was an idiot, so much that I think that Daddy got tired of me acting like such a pathetic baby that he left. Ouch.

Standing up and removing myself from Mommy's embrace, which she had to be willing to let me go otherwise it would have been an impossible feat.

Once my body was free, my feet and heart worked in sync whereas my brain became the third wheel.

My heart was all but dragging me across the room and through the door.

I felt that I was missing something.

I continued to walk out of the room, as the invisible force still had control over my body.

Mommy tried to stop me but I just shrugged her off.

She looked momentarily hurt but what was a moment when you had all eternity?

I continued to let my heart lead me around, until Mommy had enough and restrained me fully to where I could not get away.

"Isabella!" She hissed at me, probably out of worry that I had lost my mind. I was kind of worried about my current grip on sanity too. "Stop, whatever it is. Stop it now!"

I shook my head negatively, as I could not stop the calling that had controlled my heart.

"It hurts," I whimpered out, "I need him. I need to be close to him."

Mommy sighed and tried to talk me out of it.

Of course this is not always the case but for this one time I had to follow my heart.

Accepting defeat she carefully picked me up and took off running at lighting speed

It felt like I was flying but that wasn't fast enough for my heart.

At least I should be thankful that wasn't running or I would be going a lot slower.

And to think of all the random gravity checks that I would be forced to participate in.

Mommy made it to where she wanted to go in quick time.

The pain that I was feeling subsided some.

I saw the vampire standing with his back facing me and… was that Jacob?

Shocked and hopeful I yelled out "Jake?"

The wolf in question turned and looked directly at me. And sent me a quick lopsided grin.

Yep it's Jake.

Mommy set me down gently, which still caused a lot of snarls from the wolves.

I ran to hung Jake when I my arm was suddenly caught inside someone's grasp.

"Isabella," my name was hissed for the second time in the matter of a couple minutes, and this time it was by no one other than Caius.

"What are you doing, they are wolves, natural enemies of vampires."

I tugged on my arm, after all it WAS mine, trying to reclaim it. Why would he need my arm for? He already had two of his own.

"They are my friends, I know them. They are not going to hurt me," I insisted.

Caius still had not let go of my arm.

I however, had other plans.

One that would happen as soon as he let go of my arm.

That plan was going to be called: Playing hard to get…

Jake here I come….

* * *

**A/N:** Hoped you liked. Please Review.

*******Also I am willing to** revise any chapters** that particularly did not meet you all's standards. Unless I am very much mistaken then I think that it is safe to assume that Chapter 49 is one that needs to be revised. Let me know others. There is no maximum limitations as to how many chapters you would like me to revise, however I would like ideas that I could incorporate into the chapters. I take that back there is a limitation: I will not be rewriting this whole story so please do not say all 50- now 51 chapters. Thanks.

**Happy Readings,**

**Mrs. Caius Volturi**


	52. Wrong Place, Right Time

**DISCLAIMER:** Mrs. Caius Volturi does not own Mr. Caius Volturi. That is so sad, today and yesterday and the day before that has been so sad, perhaps tomorrow will be better.

I apologize for not updating last night but I have a huge test coming up in March that I really need to start studying for. I am a nerd wannabe so yeah, that is my lame excuse. Wish my excuses could be as interesting as Until Eternity….

Please enjoy Chapter 52...

* * *

**Wrong Place, Right Time**

**(BPOV)**

I tugged on my arm once more, but was still held fast.

Jacob saw what was going on and snarled at Caius.

Of course with Caius being the jack that he was he started to snarl at Jake.

I tried to tell him to leave Jacob and me alone and to let go of me and that I hated him.

The last part registerd, if nothing else did as he dropped his hold and I bolted.

My game of playing hard to get happened sooner than even I had expected, as I tripped and fell and Jake, who was still in his wolf form, somehow prevented me from tripping so I more or less ended up falling for Jake, literally.

Jake being Jake, gave a barking laugh.

I smiled up at Jake and gave him a hug, que a growl from Mr. Bipolar Vampire.

This again caused Jake to laugh and then he sent a questioning glance towards Sam.

I smile tentatively at him and the others, as I did not have as good of a relationship with them as I have had with Jake.

Mr. Bipolar Vamp obviously got tired of our little reacquaintance scene as he growled out that we were going to go back to the castle to finish this.

Mommy did nothing to stop him so I took matters in my own hands. I wanted to spend more time with Jake so I asked if I might be able to ride on his back.

Jake just threw me a grin and motioned with his head for me to get on.

With some difficulty I did and before I knew it we were off heading back to the castle.

Sam led the pack and I knew them all we enough to know that the only ones that were somewhat happy about this arrangement was Jake- because of me, and Seth who was just the happy-go-lucky type.

It took us perhaps just a little longer to get back to the castle than it had for Sulpicia to take me to Caius and the wolves.

Once we all arrived Caius wanted to talk to them immediately, however, Mommy, bless her soul, said that perhaps it was best if we caught up with each other before Caius started to interrogate them.

Smiling, for one of the first times that I had to anyone besides Mommy and Daddy I slid off Jake and went to hug Mommy. I was so appreciative of her due to the fact that I had not said a goodbye to the Pack since I had left town in a hurry.

Once I pulled away from our embrace I shot a look at Caius and saw that he was sitting on his throne with Uncle Marcus sitting to his far right.

Both of them were looking directly at me but of course their reasons were polar opposites as they always were.

Uncle Marcus looked somewhat cheerful, no doubt that some of my bonds we being reestablished.

Caius, looked well, he looked murderous. But was that a big surprise?

Weather it was at the wolves or me I did not exactly know but I bet it was directed towards both the wolves and me.

Mommy looked torn between being happy and being sad.

I left them all to battle with their emotions.

I lead the pack (who were still in their wolf forms, which I doubted that they would transform back anytime soon) to my Mommy's and Daddy's rooms.

I saw them all stiffen as they saw two more vampires, who if I had been introduced to then I don't remember.

They were standing guard outside the doors that lead into the library.

The two of them also stiffened and glanced warily at the wolves that surrounded me.

Shrugging their dilemma off the wolves and I made our way into the vast library.

Mommy and Daddy said that I could go to the library anytime that I wanted to and I was welcome to stay there as long as I wanted, so long I had at least one guard with me.

I sat down and looked up expectantly at them to do the same, but also wanting them or at least some of them to change back into the human form.

Sam nodded at me and I adverted my eyes until I heard him sit down.

When I looked up again I noticed that he and Jacob was the only one that had phased back.

The latter took me into a hug while the former just looked at me.

Once Jacob set me down again and sat down himself Sam began to speak.

"Isabella, it is nice to see you again." I nodded to him in acknowledgement and telling him that he could continue if he so wished too.

"I just wanted to know that we have been looking out for Charlie for you. He is doing fine and he is spending most of his free time with Billy and Sue."

I could feel tears form in my eyes as I was reminded of Charlie.

Sam looked at me intently but continued on anyway.

"There has been no signs of any vampires in the territory except for a male and a female, they had red eyes. Jacob attacked the male as he was standing over your grave…"

I winced at that. I, the beloved daughter of Charlie Swan and Renee Higginbotham, had already been laid to eternal rest even though I was still very much alive.

Jacob and Sam both flashed me sympathetic looks but that was about all they did to comfort me.

"The male has some strange power and used it over Jacob, however with some threats communicated from both sides we were able to form a small truce. We followed them until they had left Forks and told them that they were not to hunt in the state. Now that you know what has happened since you disappeared, tell us what has happened to you."

The way Sam said disappeared made me believe that he thought that it was but that.

Sighing as I tried to get a summary of all the events that had taken place I started to tell them.

"I decided that since I could not end my life there at Forks that I would go to those who could. The Cullen's had told me about the Volturi one time and I planned on using them at last resort. However, since I could not off myself I needed someone who was willing and had the means to do it. The Volturi are the lawmakers and they govern the vampire race. Any human that finds out about the existence of vampires are sentenced to death or must be changed, those are the only two options-."

"But you are neither dead nor are you a vampire, you said that any human that found out would have to choose one of those two choices, are you an exception?" Sam cut into my explanation.

"Well yes and no. I am going to be turned into a vampire but when I do not know. So right now I am an exception. But right now my emotional state is the thing that is holding them back. That and I am mated to a vampire but he is rejecting me and I sort of am rejecting him so that is making things more complicated."

Sam nodded and then asked about the Cullen's. Which I quickly shook my head.

Jake choose that specific moment to pull me into a hug and kiss my cheek.

I sighed, some things never changed.

Caius must have been eavesdropping because at that exact moment he had decided to make his presence as he bellowed in rage and fury and pulled me away from Jake.

And might I just add that he did it very roughly too.

* * *

**A/N:** I hoped you a liked it, Caius was indeed in the Wrong Place at the Right Time there at the end don't you agree.

What is going to happen to Jacob and Isabella and how is Caius going to react to Isabella's little game?

Let me know what you think, like and dislike by reviewing.

**Happy Readings,**

**Mrs. Caius Volturi**


	53. Gone With the Wing of an Angel

**Disclaimer:** SM owns all original characters of twilight.

Also for all Renesmee fan's out there, today is Mackenzie Foy's b-day.

Here is Gone With the Wing of an Angel

* * *

** Gone With the Wing of an Angel**

**(Jacob's POV)**

I had lived for this day, unknowingly yet knowingly all the same.

The day that I could stand up and fight a vampire yet let him escape unharmed all at once.

I was confused and Bella's story did not did not cease it.

She was mated, was that like us imprinting?

From what I could recall I knew the answer.

Damn, I was always her fall back.

I was the best man but never the groom.

I bent down and kissed her while simultaneously pulling her into a hug. All the while willing that she would somehow know that she would always have me, even if it was as a friend.

The bloodsucker had other ideas as he barged in roaring in fury and ripped Bella out of my embrace.

All the members of the pack growled menacingly at him while Bella glared at him.

* * *

** (CPOV)**

That piece of filth was hugging and kissing MY mate.

The one human that I had resolved to try to get to know.

I was beyond furious as I quickly broke them apart.

The dogs snarled at me but I shrugged them off.

Isabella gave me a look of pure loath but I also just shrugged it off.

What was a human compared to me?

I just looked between the boy and Isabella. He looked smug while Isabella was a kitten who was trying to become a lion.

Turning to Isabella, as I still did want to get to know her I spoke to her.

"Isabella, would you like to join me in the rose garden… alone."

I spoke in a whisper that was directed to her but it wasn't Isabella who answered.

"Of course she won't join you bloodsucker! You probably want to get her alone so that you can suck her dry."

Isabella winced at that, and I snarled at him.

Isabella regained her composure though and sharply rebuked the mutt.

"Jacob that's enough. He knows what will happen to him if he does it...again." The last part was spoken not even at a whisper, it was at such a low volume that I doubted that anyone besides the two of us actually heard it. She continued on in at a level that could be heard throughout the large room "As I was telling you before about mating and how I had….um…. somewhat found mine… well here he is…. I guess."

Sighing at her response I specified her words so that the mutts could understand.

"Isabella and I are mates although while we are not the traditional pair…"

The boy she referred to as Jacob snorted and rolled his eyes, this action received a couple of sharp words from the other boy.

Leveling Jacob aka dog with what Aro called my signature scowl I continued.

"Nontraditional as in one is immortal and the other one not, dog. As said before though, we might not be like other pairs, but I will not hesitate to punish you for your actions should you cause harm or grief towards Isabella."  
The boy sneered at me, and might I just say, that compared to mine his looked like a joke.

"Why do you call her Isabella if you are so close to her then you would know that she prefers to be called Bella."

Isabella jumped into the argument as she became defensive… over her name?

"Jake please. Just let it drop. The reason why he and everyone else here calls me by my first name is because it shows status and respect. Please do not cause any trouble or do anything stupid. You do not know what he is capable of doing."  
"And you do?" Came the smart reply back.

"..." Isabella just stood there open mouthed as she tried to from words.

She was not getting anywhere so I stepped in.

"Yes she knows what I can do to her, to you, to any vampire, human, werewolf and shapeshifter. Allow me to introduce myself before I go on any further so that we might be closer on the same page, but I will say that we will never be on the same page as I am simply too good to be on the same level as you."

Speaking directly to all of them I spoke in my most refined and coldest manner.

"I am King Caius Volturi, one of the three ruling vampires of my kind. I have the verbal power to cause you torture, should I feel like it, sentence you to death, if I find reason to, and show you no mercy, at any given time. I am the reason why your counterpart, the true children of the moon, have been hunted to near extinction. Do not mistaken me as not being capable of doing the same to you. I am in charge of the guard and to any other being that steps foot across the threshold of this castle."

The boy that had been quiet for most of the time spoke.

"I am Sam and the Alpha of the pack. We are here because some vampires were in Forks and told us that Isabella was being held by their master somewhere in Italy. I see that you are the 'master' then. It is my responsibility as with the rest the pack's responsibility to ensure the safety and protect humans from your kind. It is our job to kill your kind. Carlisle Cullen and his family were the only exception to our rule as they claimed that they did not drink from humans but rather from animals. We want Isabella to come back with us, unharmed. She does not belong here nor does she need to be involved with human bloodsuckers with the likes of you."

I spat out to him in a snarl, "She is staying here."

Isabella spoke up and also spat out to me, "SHE is right here you know. SHE does have a name and SHE also has an opinion about this. SHE is called Isabella by some and Bella by others and if SHE want's to go back with the Pack then you will not be able to stop her."

This was it I had had enough of her and her ways. The only time she could ever talk to me was when she was furious at me.

I stormed out of the room. If she wanted to be with them then so be it. I would go back to living my life like I had before she came into it and causing complications.

I brushed past Sulpicia and Aro. Sulpicia hissed at me while Aro just shot me a disapproving look probably because I had upset their daughter.

* * *

**(SPOV)**

I had kept close tabs as I did not trust Caius to be alone with my daughter, nor did I trust the wolves.

I did not know them and so I was not planning to leave Isabella completely alone in their presence.

While I was standing their eavesdropping I felt two arms entwine around me, no doubt about it, it was Aro.

I snuggled into him while still keeping a sharp listen out to the events that were being unfolded on just the other side of the door.

It wasn't long before I could hear my daughter's distressed voice rise and though I made a move to enter the room Aro held me fast.

When Caius finally left the room I hissed at him in disgust and I felt Aro stiffen around me as he to displayed his current dislike for his brother.

It was at that time when Aro allowed me to enter the room that I so desperately want to be in.

* * *

**A/N:** You know what to do, but if you don't here is a hint: It starts with an R and ends with a W...

Do you think Isabella should go back to Forks with the Pack as part of her scheme to play hard to get?

Let me know.

**Happy Readings,**

**Mrs. Caius Volturi**


	54. Swallowed Up In Confusion

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Twilight.

EEEEK!... Okay I am freaking out right now, Until Eternity is a nominee for the Most promising Twilight Fanfiction~ non canon Awards. Thanks to Energize W.I.P (Working in progress) Award you get to vote on your favorite FanFiction(s) that are currently being written, and Until Eternity is apart of it. Voting starts November 13 and last until November 20th. I am so excited….EEEEK! First nominee that Until Eternity has ever had. I am so happy!

**HAPPY VETERAN'S DAY- And thanks to all who have and who are currently serving. We stand behind you.**

Anyway back to the story, I now know that you guys do not want Isabella to go back to Forks with the pack but will anyone be horribly upset if Isabella and Jacob spend some time together as part of Isabella's plan?

Here it is, the next chapter of Until Eternity: Swallowed Up In Confusion… Please feel free to Enjoy and then Review...

* * *

**Swallowed Up in Confusion**

**(Jacob POV)**

I was not in the mood to put up with bloodsuckers. But here I was trying to get back the love of my life.

The blonde one turned towards Bella and asked if she would join him in the rose garden.

Bella wasn't stupid I knew she would decline the leech's offer but her response wasn't immediately, so I answered for her.

"Of course she won't join you bloodsucker! You probably want to get her alone so that you can suck her dry."

I hated how they all thought that she should be able to bend to their every whim, while I was only there to mend her broken heart. I was always the last resort and I hated it. I wanted to spend time with her and show her what real love looked like. Love where both man and woman were equal to each other.

"Jacob that's enough. He knows what will happen to him if he does it..." She whispered something else but I did not know what it was. The bloodsucker obviously heard as he shifted his weight a little.

Bella did not stay quiet for long though because she continued on to introduce the bloodsucker "As I was telling you before about mating and how I had….um…. somewhat found mine… well here he is…. I guess."

The vampire that she had just called mate sighed as if he was not satisfied with her answer. I could barely register what he was saying because I was seeing red and wanted nothing more than to kill him and part of me did not care to know.

"Isabella and I are mates although while we are not the traditional pair…"

I snorted at this. He only wanted her for her blood, that is the only reason why he was acting like he wanted her. The vamp shot me a glare that efficiently shut me up.

"Nontraditional as in one is immortal and the other one not, dog. As said before though, we might not be like other pairs, but I will not hesitate to punish you for your actions should you cause harm or grief towards Isabella."

Challenging the leech about why he called her Isabella when she clearly wanted to be called Bella, I taunted him much to Sam's ultimate displeasure.

Of course my innocent Bella tried to defend the bloodsucker but apparently this leech could also stand up for himself.

Shocker, I know. Believe me I was SOOO not expecting him to do so.

"Yes she knows what I can do to her, to you, to any vampire, human, werewolf and shapeshifter. Allow me to introduce myself before I go on any further so that we might be closer on the same page, but I will say that we will never be on the same page as I am simply too good to be on the same level as you."

Cocky ass son of a bitch and let's not forget to add the arrogant bastard into the equation. That would probably sum him up real well. He thought that he was so much better than I was yet he was in the same boat as I was, I almost shuttered at the thought. We were both after Bella but she wasn't interested in either of us. I was happy for him that she wasn't. At least my trip to this leech infested area wouldn't be a total waste of time.

The bloodsucker started to talk again and I forced myself to listen to whatever it was he was going to say.

"I am King Caius Volturi, one of the three ruling vampires of my kind. I have the verbal power to cause you torture, should I feel like it, sentence you to death, if I find reason to, and show you no mercy, at any given time. I am the reason why your counterpart, the true children of the moon, have been hunted to near extinction. Do not mistaken me as not being capable of doing the same to you. I am in charge of the guard and to any other being that steps foot across the threshold of this castle."

Sam responded probably because he knew that it would not be the wisest option if I were the one who responded back.

At some point both Bella and the vamp got mad at each other. I was pleased, I wanted to be with her.

Just as the self absorbed vampire left two more entered the room.

Couldn't I not have at least a moment with Bella without being disrupted?

The two vampires approached Bella and the female pulled her into a hug while the male stood back.

The woman spoke softly to Bella and after a while allowed the male to also embrace her. He looked like he was about to say something when suddenly two more vampire's, the same two that we had run into in Forks, entered the room.

They girl snarled at us while the boy stayed silent and moved to stand behind the male that was currently shifting his attention from Bella to him..

"Jane! Alec! There you are. Please come in. I am sure you remember my daughter Isabella, and..." He sent a look in regard of us.

"The shapeshifters. They are the one's that you meant while you were carrying out the assignment? Yes. Well they are guest of Isabella's and will not be harmed in anyway as in doing so would surely upset your Principessa. Now is there a reason why you are here?"  
The vampire did the strangest thing and held out his hand and the boy placed his hand into his. They weren't together but it seemed odd, but what was to be expected? They was a bloodsucker after all.

Once the older of the two nodded and the boy stepped back Sam spoke up directly to the older pair of vampires.

"Isabella is not your daughter, she is the daughter of Charlie Swan and furthermore, we are not guest here, we have come to take Isabella home. She does not need to be involved with anymore vampires, especially not with the Cullen's leaving her and with a Vampire out there who is seeking revenge on Isabella. We are here to take Isabella back to where she belongs."

The older bloodsucker sent Sam a look with those creepy milky red eyes.

Creepy eyes for a creepy man.

"Isabella, is in no harm here. She is better protected here than she would be back at her 'home'. However, this is a decision that Isabella must make. I will not force her to stay with us."

The way he said it made it seem an illusion that she was her at her own will, it was anything but. Another thing that seemed to be unsettling with him was the fact that he had said that she was safer here than she was back at Forks with the pack protecting her.

I again had to scoff.

"And let me guess, you act on behalf of that other vampire. Because Bella is his 'mate' and he is supposedly a king you are just following his will."  
Wrong thing to say as he shot me a glance and Bella gasped.

The pack tensed but the same could not be said for the vampire.

He just took everything in stride, it was so irritating at how vampires reacted to everything. So calmly, it was unnatural.

"Caius does not hold any authority over me, it's more of the contrary. I am acting on my free will. I am the leader that passes judgement, my brother's simply help decided the punishment and laws of our kind."

Whatever. If all of you could rule if you wanted to so long that I could have Bella safe and to where I could live the rest of my days with her beside me.

Fate must be really fucked up right now because it refused to grant me my one wish.

Not only could I not have Bella but I also had competition with a self opinionated bloodsucker.

Great.

I was so confused at how I was supposed to play this game.

It didn't have to be but it was.

I was a player and Isabella was the prize.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked my chapter as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

I am open to all request and ideas but regardless of whether or not you have any please, please, please REVIEW…

**Happy Readings,**

**Mrs. Caius Volturi**


	55. Isabella's Sad Childhood

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Twilight nor Esme, it is time she gets brought back into the story don't you think?

Note: This is not Isabella telling the story. However, it is Aro's attempt to try and help his daughter.

**I wasn't planning on updating tonight**, due to school work/ homework; However, once I read the reviews I knew that I could not let you guys down like that. I REALLY appreciate your reviews. Please continue, and to be honest Reviews are the only thing that makes me update so often. I do have a life, it is very busy, but I always enjoy taking time to update Until Eternity since the story has gained the interest of so many people. Thank you!

**Mrs. Caius Volturi**

* * *

**Isabella's Sad Childhood**

**(APOV)**

I was getting annoyed the the boy that was standing in front of me.

Challenging me like that, if I chose I could bring death upon his head, but that would hurt Isabella and I was becoming slightly worried over her mental well being.

I just pretty much ignored him.

I coddled and doated on Isabella for a while. She had made my life happy, genuinely happy. Sulpicia was happy because she now had a daughter. I was happy because Sulpicia was happy and I could practice my parenting skills.

Besides, even if I was not good at it now I had forever to practice and to become the perfect father.

Of course some of the things I told the boy was not entirely truthful but since when had I ever been?

Isabella would not have been able to leave Volterra. I had said that just to get him off guard and because Isabella was in the room.

After I had spoken to Alec and Jane, which they had discovered a possible location of where Edward and Rosalie could be hiding. I turned my attention back onto our guest.

The boy continued to taunt me but I did not take the bait.

Eventually though I was able to use the excuse of that it was getting late.

Of course the smart mouth had something to say about that too.

"What does it mean to you? You don't sleep. Or were you implying that you are running late for a hunt."  
He was starting to test my nerves but I continued to act as if his words did not phase me.

"I might not be able to sleep, but my daughter here does." I said in a light tone that disguised my true feelings. Feelings that only Sulpicia recognized and she flashed me a warning look.

I would be on my own if I tore the nuisance to shreds now.

Sighing but not forgetting chivalry I asked them all if they would wait here until I could send for a guard to show them their rooms.

They would be staying here in the castle rather than somewhere near by, much to Caius's displeasure.

What was it that people said today? I think it went along the lines of karma, (was that a type of fish?(A/N: sorry could not help myself, decides Aro is a curious old soul)) being a bitch.

With that I excused myself from their presents and wandered down the hallways and found myself stopping in front of Esme's room.

I was quite surprised to find myself here.

Pushing the thought to the back of my head I entered, without knocking of course.

Esme looked shocked to see me but quickly concealed it.

"Aro… I wasn't expecting anyone but please feel free to sit down." Esme sounded sincere.

I did not sit down, as I was a king who did not have to accept the offers of others.

I did, though, motion for her to take a set which she did and then I quickly requested if I might be able to read her thoughts.

Once I scanned her thoughts to make sure that she was indeed loyal and true to the crest I asked her to tell me everything she knew about Isabella.

"Bella or Isabella as you call her is such a sweet and shy girl. She was always real polite and such a gentle soul. She changed Edward-" I mentally snarled at the name, "he seemed happy to be around her. I do not know what happened. Just after Jasper lost control on her 18th birthday Edward receded into the person he once was. His only friend was solitude. What was said between the two before he decided to leave her but I felt as if I had lost another child."

Eager to change the subject so that it might be more surrounded around my daughter I asked her to tell me more about Isabella's personal life without Edward's interference.

"Isabella has always been strong willed. I do not know much about her life earlier besides what she or Edward has told me." There goes that name again. "Before moving to Forks roughly two years ago she lived with her mother. Her mother had recently remarried and from what I could get from her, Renee was never the motherly type. Isabella was burdened with responsibilities that should never be placed upon a child."  
I wasn't overly concerned with the overall fact.

I had grown up in a time period where kids were expected to work as hard as the adults did.

While I did not want that lifestyle for Isabella I certainly wouldn't lose any sleep over it, providing that I could sleep. What did have me worried was that she had seemed to have lived a life with very little parental guidance or love.

It was only after motioning for her to continue on with my hand did she continue.

"I know that she sent herself to Forks to live with her dad, Charlie. He really wasn't that much of a parent either. She would often be left alone for days and sometimes weeks at a time, some in which she would spend over at our home. Charlie is the police chief there at Forks and would often be called off to solve cases in surrounding counties or off fishing with some of his friends. From what I gathered is that Isabella did all the cooking and cleaning up. Charlie can not cook nor is he much better at cleaning."  
Nodding my head to show that I was following her I turned my back towards her.

Thinking carefully over what I had just been told I realised that the answer to some of my daughters psychological and emotional problems laid within her past.

It saddened me to think that my daughter had to use her own devices to defend herself. She already seemed to be very accident proned as she was not the steadiest person on her feet. I could not easily imagine her being able to defend herself efficiently should trouble find her.

I just pressed Esme to continue, hoping that I could find an answer that would help me solve her suicidal feelings and thoughts.

I had a suspicious feeling that I would have to solve this problem before we could tackle other problems such as getting Isabella and Caius to fully accept and trust each other.

While Caius insisted that he had accepted her as his mate, I did not trust him to not cause Isabella anymore bodily harm.

Then there was the Edward and Rosalie situation. Their actions could only be punished with the final removal of their heads. However, a normal simple task as that would probably cause Isabella even more pain and could very well make her become more mentally unstable.

My mind could not readily believe that my daughter had to grow up in an environment that lack the normal structure of a family.

A child running the household while the mother was doing what?

I was in the smallest part glad that Caius had done what he did to her mother and stepfather. Wait until Sulpicia found out. She would be after this, Charlie persons, blood.

Nodding sagely once to Esme I moved from my place of standing and out towards the balcony that was several stories up in the air. From there I jumped off the side and into the dark abyss that was known as night….

* * *

**(Esme POV)**

Just thinking about my daughter brought unshedded tears to my eyes. She was everything that a mother could have asked out of a daughter yet she was abandoned by those who were supposed to be there for her. Renee, Charlie and myself had all failed our daughter. A daughter who was very much irreplaceable but who had been replaced all the same.

What had we done?

* * *

**A/N:** Please, please, PLEASE let me know what you think. I hope that I might be able to upload two chapters tomorrow. Again please review as I love to be able to know the thoughts and opinions of my readers (as much as I hate to admit it: Where is Edward when we need him?).

Anyway, seriously, I mean it, REVIEW!

**Happy Readings,**

**Mrs. Caius Volturi **


	56. Fill in the

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing. Caius why can't you be mine, if even just for the day? I need you right now. You are so comforting…. (not really)..but still at least you would listen to me… at least I hope you would….

Hey guys, I just want to apologize if this chapter is not top notch. I am having a family crisis and I am simply writing to get some of my anger, frustration out and to forget about reality for just a second. Please just read this chapter and this note before criticizing me. I have been put through a lot today, emotionally. Thank you all.

Mrs. Caius Volturi.

* * *

**Fill in the _**

**(CPOV)**

The fury I was feeling could not be put into words.

There was nothing that could be compared to how I really felt.

I was angry at the werewolves, and I wanted nothing more than to have that boy, Jacob's, head. He thought that he had a chance with my mate. He thought that he was competition with me? He believed that he was in the same league as I was.

I would be the first to say that that was not so. I was so much better than he ever would be, I was a vampire. A king of our kind. I was immortal, I would live forever, with or without Isabella by my side.

What was he? Compared to me. Jacob as Isabella had called him was nothing. He was just a mortal and was definitely no king of his kind.

Yet he has bestowed some invisible power on himself to give him the illusion of being my equal. He was a fool for thinking such. What was it with humans, and mortal beings that thought they were the better species. Sure there are a lot more human's in the world than there were vampires but that certainly did NOT make them any better than we were.

I don't know what I deserved or what I did during my time here wandering around this treacherous place all this millenium but I would say that things were not working out in my favor.

Wait… did I just hear Aro say that those awful smelling dog's were staying here? As in Here meaning the castle? As in HERE as in under the same roof as I was? Well I was not going to stand for it.

I was a king and I did not bow down to anyone….accept to perhaps Aro. He has seemed increasingly edgy around me lately, probably to do with Isabella.

I know what a solution would be. I would go find the two escaped prisoners and kill them. That way I would not have to be around the dog's, Isabella since she has chosen them above me (although I would probably her over my old lifestyle simply because I she had changed me so much that I could not go back to the person I once was. So I wasn't TOO upset. You know after all she wasn't THAT important to me. I mean she is only my MATE. And she was supposed to be mine, and I was trying to make it work out somehow yet she had given up on me already.)

Since the wolf situation did not work out the way I had planned I would find and kill the two Cullen's.

Leaping out into the night I unknowingly left the very person that I should have been with. The very person whom I should have never left, as because in the end there was no competition as to who was better. To her I would always be the most important.

If only I had known that at the time...

* * *

** (JPOV)**

What was Master Aro thinking? Inviting those dog's into the castle as guest? I respected and honored the Volturi Crest, I protected it with my immortal life but some of the decisions that the Masters made were questionable.

I was wise enough not to openly display my disagreements as it would not bode well for me if I did.

I might be immortal but I was replaceable. The Masters, particularly Master Caius made that fact aware to all of the members of the guard as often as he could, and let's just say that it was very frequent.

I was fearful of Master Caius, personally. I could not imagine being mated to him like that human was, or so I was told she was.

I felt somewhat sorry for her, she would have to be strong to be able to be in his present's long. Even in the brief times that I was required to be in the same room as Master Caius I was on edge.

If he found the slightest mistake or imperfection within members of the guard he would let all of the Volturi members know. It was Master Aro who kept Master Caius in line and prevented him from plotting to overthrow the throne. It was also Master Aro's doing that the member's of the guard stayed alive as long as some of us have.

Master Marcus did not care enough about life nor of the lives of those around him to pay much attention to us guards. He was more interested in the bonds that connected the world together.

Master Caius, was easy to describe. If he had his way then the whole world would lay in flames and death would be a daily event. Even I, who was often referred to as a sadist did not enjoy killing or causing torture as much as Master Caius did.

Master Aro, was perhaps the best of all the masters. He at least pretended to pay attention and show interest in what was going around him.

All the master's played a sick and twisted game, some more than others, but at the end they always got what they wanted.

However, if they got what they wanted then someone got left without anything. Most of the time it was us guards.

While Alec and I were of high position, we both had some of the highest ranking of the guard, we were also blamed for any mishaps or failures that might occur during our missions.

It was something that I hated. Of course I respected the Master's but I did want to see them get knocked down off their pedestal just a little bit.

I knew that with that idea I could also loop 'dear, sweet, innocent Isabella' into it.

Perhaps laying false information and clues around about Isabella helping the Cullen's escape would be a perfect payback.

At least that would get Master Aro a shock, should he believe it.

It would also divert Master Aro from finding out who helped Alice create the necessary information of how to escape the Volturi.

Everyone thought that I was Jane Volturi but to tell you the truth I was everything but a member of Volturi.

I was Jane Dacian of the Roman Coven.

I was a spy, I had first met Stephen and Vladimir before I was changed by Aro.

Alec was indeed my twin but had no knowledge of my evil deed. It would be interesting who he would choose to save when it came down for us to battle.

Would he stay loyal to the Volturi? Or would he remain true to his one and only sister?

Time would tell, and the telling was approaching us swiftly….

* * *

**A/N:** Jane and Caius and the Romans? Oh my! Jane a spy for the Romans? Caius abandoning the Volturi in it's soon to be darkest hour just to try to get the two escapees? What is going to happen next?

**Please REVIEW!**

Thank you all guy's. I really enjoy writing and updating if you guy's tell me what you all think. Please continue.

**Happy Readings,**

**Mrs. Caius Volturi **


	57. Cannot Afford to Wait

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Stephenie Meyer owns everything.

Thank you guys for your reviews and well wishes. To say that today was better, wouldn't be truthful but at least the storm has died down...some. Thank you all for supporting me and this story as it means a lot. Your reviews have been most thoughtful. Just reading those that were sent today and last night brightened my day. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Writefully Yours,(and yes I meant to spell Writefully like that)

Mrs. Caius Volturi

* * *

** Cannot Afford to Wait**

**(Stefan's POV)**

Those Volturi scums were going down.

I had my spies, multiple of them throughout the vampire species.

One in each of the covens all around the world. Vladimir and I would regain power one of these days and it was going to be soon.

I despised the Volturi and the way they ruled. Vampires are the inferior race. We deserved to be known throughout the world to all the humans. Vampires are immortal and should be allowed to show themselves should one please too.

I would promise one thing though. The world as it is known today would perish under our rule.

No vampire of the Volturi would stay alive.

The 'kings' and their mates would be the first to die. I had been informed of that one ruler who had eternal bad temper had gained his mate. She was human. How sweet, how simple it would be to have Jane just snatch her and bring her to us.

We would allow Jane to have her fun by trying to break through the human's mental barrier and then I would kill her in front of her mate and the rest of the Volturi. The human would be the first to die.

I could not wait. The day that the Volturi experienced their eternal downfall would be the day that I experienced my eternal uprising. That was another thing that I was particularly excited about, that and death.

Even if Jane had killed all of my other coven members along with her brother I she still was very useful to me. Her power to inflict pain on others, so much that it was blinding was an advantage. The only thing that was blocking her was the human mate of Caius.

A human was nothing compared to a vampire. Well, actually, compared to a vampire a human was a meal. But that was about all they were good for.

Vladimir and I had tried to overthrow the Volturi kings with an army yet somehow we were defeated.

For the shortest time I was furious with Jane she had betrayed us, it was until she explained her motives right before I pulled her head off and dismantled her did her reasonings become clear.

She had fought for on the side of the Volturi to avoid raising suspicion.

Smart move to make but I still was doubtful of where her true loyalties lied. Her twin had no affiliation with us. It was almost upsetting but at least I had one.

The Volturi were not going to escape this time.

Oh no not this time.

This time the Romanian Coven would pull out on top.

* * *

** (Alec POV)**

As much as I loved my sister I could tell that there was something off about her.

It was almost sudden, the change was.

She became a lot more defensive, angry and seemed to be using her power on everyone possible.

She had not used it on me but how much longer she would hold out I did not know.

I thought at first that it was perhaps because Master Aro had replaced Jane with Principessa Isabella. It was known throughout the vampire world that Master Aro had Jane on a pedestal.

However, even with Jane being a favorite of Master Aro he specifically requested her to be part of his guard.

I had been placed under Master Caius's ruling.

While there was no other siblings that were apart of the guard yet I did sometimes wonder why we both did not serve the same Master.

If I was to do something that brought disgrace to the Volturi I would have to first go to Master Aro but it would be Master Caius who would ultimately decide my punishment.

Jane would go to Master Aro and he would decide her outcome.

We however went on missions together. Sometimes Jane would slip away claiming she was in need of a hunt. She would be gone for perhaps a day or two sometimes but I never questioned her brief periods of absences. She had always done this, so I wasn't worried. She could protect herself but I was concerned mildly over Principessa Isabella.

Jane was notoriously known for her sadistic ways and her hate towards humans or anyone that was considered as someone who could rival for her spot here in the Volturi.

I loved her but I did get tired of her ways. I was not anymore of an esteemed member of the guard than anyone else. I had my talent and used it when it was needed or commanded but I was content with my status within the Volturi.

Jane wasn't though, and I feared that one day she would do something that would offend the Master's so much that she would dismantled as the guards were not allowed to simply leave the Volturi.

Serving the Volturi was a life commitment. However long you lived was however long you served.

* * *

**(Jane POV)**

The Volturi were getting suspicious. Something had come up or had been told.

Alec had been cautious around me lately.

Ever since that human showed up. I really hoped that Stefan and Vladimir would allow me to try to torture her before they decided to end her miserable life.

I was not included in the plans of when the Volturi would be under attack however I was positive it would be soon.

Right now would be a perfect time with Master Caius and Master Aro gone.

Master Marcus would be easily overthrown. He wouldn't put up much of a fight. All he really wanted was to be reunited with his fallen mate. His want would soon be nothing more. He would get what he has desperately wanted.

And it would be desperately soon.

This whole Master Aro this and Master Caius that and Mistress Sulpicia this and DO NOT HURT Miss Isabella or I will dismember you personally. All these commands on what to do and what not to do was getting old.

And Master Aro and Master Caius always threatened to dismember us. Dismember us, a joke. They were just trying to install fear into our eternal lives.

The game was about to be reversed and I was on the soon to be victorious team.

Master Aro, Master Caius, Master Marcus, Mistress Sulpicia and Isabella you are going down.

I really don't know why I bother to call them Masters or Mistress anymore seeing as how they really weren't going to be around much longer….

* * *

**A/N:** Jane is something else isn't she? She is almost making Caius look like the good guy.

**Would you all mind horribly if one of the kings fall into the hands of the Roman Coven? I have an idea of which one I want to but I would like to hear from you all.**

**Who do you think the spies are for the Cullen and the Denali Covens are? There might be more than one in the Cullen Coven... **

**Please Read and REVIEW!**

Thank you all of those who have recently Favorited /followed my story. It means a lot.

**Happy Readings,**

**Mrs. Caius Volturi**


End file.
